Maelstrom
by Crohn's Colitis
Summary: He used to live life on the run. Given a second chance in a new world, Naruto learns what it means to work with a team and be a hero.
1. New World

Dinah lifted the chopsticks to her mouth and took a bite from her smoke salmon. It was absolutely delicious. This was her first time visiting Japan. She always meant to come visit the country but rarely ever has the free time to have a personal life since joining the Justice League. In fact the reason that she is in the country at the moment is because she is on official Justice League business.

The past three days she has been trying to find a certain child hero that sprung up in Tokyo recently. First mention of this new underage hero was about three months ago. It was one of several topics that Batman brought up in a meeting. She didn't think it was that big of a deal as long as the kid is helping others, but Batman is the type of person who doesn't trust a single person in the world especially ones that display any sorts of super human powers. If a person in the world shows up with super human powers whether villain, hero, or civilian, Batman will create a massive profile on the person in case that person ever becomes a threat. The Dark Knight doesn't take any chances when it comes to global safety. As much as she hates to admit it, Batman tends to save many lives with his paranoia even those of his fellow heroes. Getting back on track, this new child hero popped up around three months ago during a terrorist bombing. Over fifty lives were saved that day by the child hero who revealed the power to manipulate and control the elements of water and wind. Amateur video of the incident showed a large tidal wave of water appearing out of thin air creating a protective sphere around survivors. This wall of swirling water knocked away falling debris and doused flames in an instant. What was more impressive was when the wall of water exploded outward in a massive tidal wave putting out the majority of the flames followed by strong gusts of wind put out the rest. There was no video footage on the hero, but many survivors caught sight of a child in a black and silver outfit with golden blonde hair. A couple weeks later more sightings of the child hero started to pop up. Soon enough Tokyo had its own hero protecting it.

A small chuckle comes from the gorgeous woman as she recalls some of the ridiculous names that are floating around the internet. Some people have too much free time on their hands. She reaches into her jacket pulling out a photo of the young hero. He looks to be from eleven to fourteen though it is hard to tell with the black face mask covering his face from the nose down. Definitely a blonde and wears a grey vest over a long sleeve black shirt. The image is blurry making any other distinguishing physical characteristics near impossible to make out even with the advanced technology at the fingertips of the League. If she had to harbor a guess she would say that he is between five and five foot five inches at the tallest. Putting the picture away, she finishes her meal and leaves the small restaurant.

The past three days she has been trying to spot any signs of the young hero but was not having any luck. She was sent on this mission by Batman due to her ability to speak Japanese. Plus, she knew on some level he was counting on her physical appearance to be appealing to the child. It was extremely sexist, but if the kid truly is a teenager than chances are like most boys his age he will give her a chance to talk mostly to _enjoy_ her presence. Boys and men of all ages tend to make time to listen to a pretty woman. Unfortunately, there hasn't been much criminal activity and the small crimes that were committed didn't draw out her prey. If she couldn't make contact within the next twenty four hours she was going to head back home. No offense, but she was missing the action of doing real work to help others. She didn't get in the hero business to hunt down children.

 **Tokyo, 2:00 pm**

Naruto sat on the edge of a thirty story building with a steaming bowl of noodles in hand. Ocean blue eyes are staring out over the city drinking in the sights that few ever have the pleasure of enjoying. Being able to use chakra to run up sides of buildings helps to give him such perfect views. Slurping down some more noodles, he thinks on the past few months like usual. To think that a half year ago he was in a completely different dimension and constantly on the run. He never would have had time to enjoy a nice bowl of noodles in the Elemental Nations. When one is a missing ninja, one has to keep on the move or risk being killed or worse, captured.

Konoha labeled him as a missing ninja after he ran away at the age of six. Normally, a child wouldn't be declared a missing ninja since he wasn't technically a ninja. In his case he carried the most powerful of the tailed demons inside of him and Konoha couldn't risk him falling into the hands of another village. As much as the citizens of his _beloved_ village hated him, having the power of the nine-tailed demon was a military deterrent to other hidden villages. Plus, he snuck into the Hokage's private chambers and stole the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. Pretty impressive for a six year old with a year of training at the Academy. Though at the same time it was extremely sad that a six year old can get past ANBU.

It wasn't hard for him to survive on his own. After spending six years of having to fend on his own in a village where everyone wanted to kill him, he developed incredible survival instincts. He had the ability to sense negative emotions and used that to stay away from those that wished him harm. Extremely handy in avoiding hunter ninja. The main problem he had was learning to use jutsu due to his limited understanding of chakra. By limited he meant nonexistent. All he knew about chakra was to make a leaf stick to his forehead and the three basic jutsu taught at the Academy. He sucked at the clone jutsu and barely could perform the Replacement Jutsu. However, he was a master at the Transformation Jutsu which he used frequently to get out of trouble. It may be an Academy level jutsu but it was one of his favorites. Once he turned ten, he gained a new ability that made understanding chakra and learning new jutsu much easier. A rare bloodline ability. With it, he managed to learn a great deal of jutsu and gain strength he needed to survive against new powerful enemies. By the time he turned fourteen, he was pretty strong able to fight on even grounds with Chuunin level ninja. Jounin level ninja and higher required him to tap into the demon's chakra which was never a good thing as Kurama's chakra had the tendency to be felt for miles. It usually revealed his location in a heartbeat and made it hard for him to escape. He grew tired of fighting against Konoha hunter ninja. He even fought against several members of an organization called Akatsuki that wanted to steal Kurama's power for their own desires. There was never a moment of rest. Until Kurama suggested tampering with a time-space seal created in the scroll. Kurama had the crazy idea that if he poured enough chakra into the seal, the demon could rip open a hole to a new dimension. Apparently the ability to travel to separate dimension was a power that the Sage of Six Path possessed. The idea of living in a new world where he would be able to move around freely without looking over his shoulder ever second was too good an opportunity to pass up. Kurama did demand one thing in return should it work. The demon wanted to be set free. Naruto had no problem with that at all. The two worked on the seal for two weeks while constantly avoiding Akatsuki and Leaf hunter ninja.

Six months later, Naruto is in a city called Tokyo enjoying a bowl of ramen without any worries in the world. This is a strange new world. None of the people have any chakra at all. In this world life exists without chakra. He is the only person in the world with chakra, well at least in Tokyo that has chakra and can use it. Surprisingly enough, that doesn't make him a god or a god-like figure. People may not possess chakra, but there are those with powers that dwarf his own. There is a whole league of people that have individuals with incredible powers that could go head to head with him. One name that is worldwide and is considered the strongest in the world is Superman. A man with the power to fly, shoot heat beams from his eyes, move at speeds that are faster than a speeding bullet, strength of a god, and a body that is stronger than steel. Naruto knows from experience that even the strongest of individuals can be beat, but he highly doubts anything short of a Kage level ninja could hope to take on Superman. Then again, ninja don't fight head on instead using deception and various tricks to take down an opponent. Judging from the several videos he watched of Superman fighting, the superhero is a bit straight forward in his fighting style. That alone might be enough for an elite ninja to capitalize on. Naruto would love the chance to fight against Superman to test his own strength against the strongest in the world. Though his chakra reserves are much smaller now without Kurama. He is working on getting back to full strength.

Speaking of superheroes, he is becoming something of a hero lately. Three months ago he helped put out a large fire. He wasn't going to help at first. One thing one learns as a missing ninja is to keep hidden at all times so as not to leave a trail for hunter ninja to follow. However, he spotted a crying little girl that was wailing for her parents. Usually, he would have ignored such a seen. But he is in a new world far away from the Elemental Nations. There would be no point in Konoha or Akatsuki to come to this world since Kurama is the sole reason that he was being hunted and the demon is not with him any longer. So against all his instincts, he saved the girl and in the process saved dozens of other people. Naruto quickly fled the scene not wanting to risk his luck. Later on, while eating some dumplings, he watched the news and was surprised that he was being hailed a hero. People that he saved or family and friends of those he saved were thanking him. _He_ was being thanked by others. No one had ever thanked him for anything. Heck, no one ever wanted him around. These people that he didn't even know were _happy_ he was around. Some even went on to say that they hoped he stayed to continue to protect Tokyo. It felt really nice. For the first time he didn't feel like an outcast. Ironic, it took him coming to a new world where he literally is an outcast in order to find acceptance. So over the next three months he helped take down a few criminals just to test the waters. The people in Tokyo loved him. They wanted to know more about him. Journalists were desperately trying to find information on him. Naruto had to admit that he loved being shown so much respect. It is the reason he decided to stay in Tokyo instead of traveling the world. Why leave a place where he is wanted?

'I could go without the nicknames though,' thinks Naruto. Man, some of those hero names that people are trying to give to him are horrible. Kid Hero, Water Boy, and Masked Blonde are just a few that make him want to come forth and reveal his true name. Though if he did that his superhero name might turn out to be Fishcake. Naruto _is_ an awesome name but people tend to think it is fishcake instead of maelstrom. Oh well, maybe a name that he likes will pop up. Stranger things have happened.

Placing the bowl in the pouch on the back of his waist, he stands up. He forms a hand seal and disappears in a swirl of leaves.

 **Tokyo, 7:00 pm**

"Hey pretty lady."

"Why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah, we can have some fun."

Dinah smiles at the Yakuza thugs. "Thanks, but I have other plans." She goes to walk past the gangster, but the five gangster surround her preventing her from leaving. Her eyes bored into the one blocking her path. He is a couple inches shorter than her with slanted black shades and a cocky smirk.

"I think you better take our offer," smirks the leader. "I wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face." Laughter comes from the other members. All of them are leering at her with perverted gleams or licking their lips. No doubt the ideas running through their heads are degrading to all women.

"I was thinking the same thing," replies Dinah. A frown forms on the man's face. He gives a small nudge with his head. The tallest member of the group steps forward reaching out to grab her. In a quick movement, she grabs the offending hand and breaks the wrist with a vicious twist. A scream of pain erupts from the man. The others back away in fear as their fellow gang member falls to his knees clutching his broken wrist in pain.

"Bitch! Kill her!"

The fight doesn't last more than a minute. Dinah easily takes down all five thugs. Calculated punches and kicks soon leave all five Yakuza members lying on the ground unconscious. A sigh escapes the woman as she leaves the alley and continues to walk down the sidewalk. That wasn't any fun at all. She had hoped to relieve her boredom a bit, but idiots like that tend to be all talk no substance. The world would be so much better without such people.

Dinah sees a shadow move out of the corner of her eye. Curiously, she keeps on walking keeping an eye on the shadows. She spots another alley up ahead. Turning into it, her eyes try to track any strange movement. Her instincts are telling that someone is following her. "Whoever you are, I suggest you come out," says Dinah. The woman stands confidently. A sudden idea fills her head. "You wouldn't happen to be the child hero that everyone is talking about? If you are, I have come to meet with you. I am the Black Canary, a member of the Justice League."

In the shadows, Naruto stares upon the woman. She is definitely one of the most beautiful woman that he ever laid eyes upon. The woman has curves in all the right places with the black leather pants and top accentuating those curves. It gives him a great view of her impressive cleavage as well. He watched her fight against those Yakuza. Her movements were precise, elegant. This is a woman that was trained deeply in taijutsu.

He was traveling in these parts of the city due to a recent rise in gang activity in these parts. Watching the news helped him find the spots where criminal activity was more common. He never expected to see a woman trained like him. Unfortunately, his interest in her caused him to accidentally reveal his presence. Now here they were in alley with her trying to speak to him. She is using a language that is foreign to him. His eyes widen when he understands a couple words. 'Black Canary,' thinks Naruto. Ocean blue eyes narrow upon the woman. Yes, he recognizes her. What is she doing here?

Canary almost slaps her forehead realizing the reason she was sent here. _"Sorry, I forgot that you might not understand_ English." She starts to speak in Naruto's native tongue. _"I have come here as a representative of the_ Justice League. _We have heard about your talents and wish to offer you a chance to join the_ League. _"_

Naruto gains a suspicious gaze. Why would a league of heroes want him to join? They don't know anything about him. Something is not right. Perhaps he needs to make this woman disappear in order to show the League that he is not going to be controlled by anyone. _"Well, you won't be joining the_ League _as an official member. The truth is that a team of young heroes is being created to help train future young heroes like you into one day being full-fledged members of the_ Justice League," explains Canary. _"I promise I am only here to talk."_

The former missing ninja can sense no negative emotions which means that she is speaking the truth. Lying is a negative emotion due to its deceptive nature. It is impossible to lie to him or speak in half truths. He can sense such negative emotions without fail. That means that this is Black Canary of the Justice League and she truly desires to recruit him to join a team of young heroes.

He does like being a hero. The respect and gratitude he gets is like a dream come true. It was one of his dreams growing up to be a great hero like the Fourth Hokage. A dream he was forced to give up once he realized that there was a demon sealed inside of him and that the people would never be able to see past that. Now he was being given the chance to join the greatest heroes in the world.

Canary waits patiently for a reply. She is starting to think that maybe she was talking to thin air. Sighing, she turns around to leave. Her eyes widen in surprise to see a kid blocking her path. He stands at average height with a slim build. The boy wears a white hoodie with the hoodie back to reveal spikey golden blonde hair being held up by a black hi-ate. On the metal plate of his hi-ate is a nine with a scratch through it. The rest of the outfit consisted of a white long sleeved hoodie, baggy black pants, and blue Nike sneakers. Though she is unable to see his face, judging from the amazing ocean blue eyes and golden blonde hair, she knows that under that mask is a face that can break any woman's heart.

" _So, are you interested?"_ smiles Canary.

" _I work better on my own,"_ replies Naruto.

" _Sorry, but the_ Justice League _is a team. No matter how strong an individual is, there are some problems that can't be solved by alone."_

Naruto can't argue with that. There are many fights that he would have ended up dead if not for Kurama's help. He reaches up scratching the back of his head. Canary finds his scratching to be endearing. _"Ok, I will give it a try. But if I don't like it I am leaving,"_ says Naruto.

" _You are free to leave whenever you desire."_ She walks over to him. Her eyes notice the way his body tenses preparing to take her down should she prove to be a threat. Giving a reassuring smile, she stops in front of him. _"Do you have a name?"_

"Uzumaki Naruto."

" _Fishcake?"_ smirks Canary.

Naruto gives her a deadpan expression. _"Maelstrom."_ Canary laughs in amusement before walking out the alley. He pulls up his hoodie and follows the woman.

 **Break**

Batman is doing one last check on the computer. Four ice villains attacking on the same day was too much of a coincidence for him to overlook. There is something going on in secret, but he has been unable to discover that secret. It is something that he will have to work on at a later time, at the moment he needs to prepare a new team. A team of young heroes that will operate in the shadows. He has high hopes for this team of young heroes. The Justice League needs a team that can operate outside the law. Criminals are proving to be more elusive and organized than in the past. This team will be able to take down those criminal organizations while the Justice League can maintain its public image. He had been hoping to create a similar team with more experienced heroes, but this is even better than his original plans. These young heroes can be trained from scratch making them much more cohesive in the long run. An incoming message interrupts Batman's thoughts. Canary's image appears on the screen. "I found the boy. He agreed to join the team, but there might be an issue."

"What is it?"

"He speaks Japanese. It is going to make communication between him and the other members very difficult," says Canary.

"We knew that could be an obstacle from the beginning." Batman stares at Canary. "Any information at all on him?"

Canary frowns, "there is no existing record on him at all. I am at the mountain and ran his name through every database in the world that we have access to." The information appears on a screen opposite her image. Batman's eyes narrow upon the name. Uzumaki Naruto, now that is an interesting name. He is not familiar with the last name Uzumaki. Several years he spent in Japan training under various martial arts masters so he knows the culture very well. "He even agreed to give me a blood sample and nothing. Naruto says that he is an orphan that grew up on the streets and I believe him. I can tell that he is not giving me the full story, but we all have our secrets."

Batman runs the blood sample through several illegal databases. "How is he adjusting to the new surroundings?"

"In the same manner that you would," smirks Canary. "I swear it feels like he is a spitting image of you." Batman doesn't find humor in that statement. In fact that comment worries him a great deal. Still, it is better to have this unknown child working under the command of the Justice League than out there on his own. A child with the power to manipulate the elements is a weapon that many like Luthor or Rahj will desire as a pawn. Men like that are even able to sway experienced warriors like Batman to their side.

"I am on my way."

The screens vanish. Batman stays a second before heading toward the Zeta Tubes. There is much on the Dark Knight's mind.

 **Mount Justice**

In a flash of light, Naruto and Canary appear inside the mountain. _"I need to contact a friend. I will be back shortly. Feel free to explore the cave."_ She walks towards the main computer terminal. Naruto spins around to see the point where he came into the cave. It doesn't make any sense. A second ago he was in a phone booth and the next second he is inside this carved out mountain. Never did he encounter such technology or a jutsu like that. No, there was that one individual in Akatsuki that had the power to become intangible and teleport to any location. But to be able to teleport to any location at will is a power that any ninja would kill to have. He never thought that it could be replicated through technology. Then again, the technology in the Elemental Nations pales in comparison to the technology in this world. He learned that within a few days of arriving in Tokyo. The Justice League's technology is even more advanced than anything he used in Tokyo, but that is not saying much as he lived on rooftops and kept out of touch with society. Only technology he used since arriving was a vending machine. Though he shouldn't be surprised too much that the Justice League has such technology at its fingertips. It explains how certain members like Canary without the ability to fly or run at super speeds is able to get around the world so fast.

Naruto begins to examine the carved out mountain. Much better than the places he used to stay at. A wave of negative emotions hits his senses making him turn to face that direction. There is an older boy walking towards him. 'Superman?' Ocean blue eyes narrow upon the boy that is almost an identical copy to Superman. No, that is not Superman. Superman is a grown man not a teenager. This must be the son of Superman.

Superboy stares at the unknown boy that is eyeing him critically. There is no information at all on the short blonde. Cadmus made sure to telepathically download information on every single hero in the world even the ones not in the Justice League. He has information on sidekicks as well. Who is this new kid?

" **Recognized Aqualad, B02."**

" **Recognized Robin, B01."**

" **Recognized Kid Flash, B03."**

In a large flash of light, three sidekicks appear. "Oh yeah, time to go on some real missions. I am so psyched!" smirks Kid.

"This place reminds me of the Batcave," smirks Robin.

Aqualad's notices an unknown individual across from Superboy. "It is good to see you again Superboy." Superboy gives a small nod. The protégé of Aquaman turns to face the newcomer. "I am Aqualad, it is nice to meet you." He offers his hand. Naruto stares at the hand making new move to shake it.

Kid raises an eyebrow. "Talk about friendly, who is this kid?" Aqualad and Kid look at Robin.

"I got nothing," frowns Robin.

Batman steps forward drawing the attention of all the sidekicks. A small screen opens up behind Batman that begins to translate his words into Japanese text. "Welcome to the original headquarters of the Justice League. Since you are so determined to fight the good fight, you will do it under League terms. Red Tornado has volunteered to supervise the team, Canary will be the team trainer, and I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin notices that his words was translated as well. Why is there a screen translating all the words into kanji?

" _Covert_ missions," states Batman. "The Justice League will still handle the big images."

Flash smirks, "there is a reason we have the symbols on our chest."

"But the bad guys are proving to be more resourceful," finishes Aquaman.

"The six of you will be a team." Batman gestures at Naruto. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he will joining the team as the six member. He speaks Japanese, but will be taking English lessons from Canary and Red Tornado."

Robin glances around, "wait who is the fifth member?" Batman looks behind the team. The team turns around to see Martian Manhunter and a pretty girl wearing a similar outfit standing next to the Justice League member. She is very pretty with long red hair falling down past her shoulders, green skin, and developing curves. The girl wears a white top, blue cape, blue skirt, and matching blue boots.

"Hi," greets the girl. "It is an honor to be on the team."

Wally nudges Robin. "I am liking this gig more and more." Giving a charming smile, he starts to talk to the girl. "Hey, I am Kid Flash. That is Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy but feel free to forget their names." Robin and Aqualad follow Kid Flash over to the new girl.

"Hey Superboy, Naruto, come meet Miss M," waves Robin.

Superboy walks over to the group. Naruto turns away instead facing Batman. There is something about the Dark Knight that commands respect and power. It is like being in the presence of a Hokage. Batman may not have any super powers like other members on the Justice League, but Naruto can see that Batman is a true warrior. A true warrior doesn't need super powers to be great. No, all that is needed for a true warrior is training and discipline. Batman has that in spades. _"I will be staying in_ Tokyo _when not on missions or training,"_ says Naruto.

Batman shows no emotion. _"The mountain has plenty of rooms."_

" _I am more comfortable living on my own."_

" _Very well,"_ Batman reaches onto his utility belt drawing a watch. He tosses it at Naruto. Naruto places the watch around his wrist with a small click. _"That watch will issue an alert when there is a training or mission. However, due to the need for you to learn_ English _you will have separate training from the rest of the team."_

" _Understood."_

Naruto turns around walking over to the Zeta Tubes. The computer activates as a bright light fills the cavern. **"Recognize Uzumaki Naruto, B06."** The ninja vanishes from the cavern.

Aqualad frowns. This is supposed to be a team yet one of their teammates doesn't seem interested in getting to know them at all. He never heard of an Uzumaki Naruto. That doesn't mean much as his interaction with other sidekicks was limited to Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy. He knows that the world is filled with heroes of all ages, but he never met a sidekick that acted like Batman and that is saying something considering that Robin is Batman's sidekick. For the first time, he is starting to worry that this team might not work.

 **Author's Note :**

 **Be sure to visit my profile page. Until next time, have a great day!**


	2. Boredom

**Author's Note** **: Several people have been asking me when I will update my story. As I stated in my profile, I am writing this story as a way to bring awareness and raise money for the Crohn's and Colitis Foundation of America. If want to know when my story will be updated please go to my profile to find out. I have currently reached my first 100 so I am updating my story as promised. They say the first 100 is the hardest lol Anyway, enjoy the story and please remember to check out my profile for more information on Crohn's and Colitis.**

Naruto sits at the computer with a bored expression. It has been a week since he was invited to join the team. In that time there has been no missions or training. The no missions he understands since the team is new and has no experience out in the field, but the no training part is strange. He understands that the Justice League is busy fighting criminals all over the world. However, this team will never work without proper training. He knows this from experience. It was a short time after learning a couple jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll of Seals that he thought knowing a couple jutsu made him invincible. If not for Kurama he would have died against a couple hunter-ninja. That was when he learned that in order to become strong he had to train and not just focus on learning a few jutsu. He may have never been on a team but he figures that it works in the same manner. One needs to train together in order to work as a team. But maybe he is wrong. The Justice League is a team organization so they know better than him.

The past few days he has been spending his time learning English from Red Tornado. Red Tornado is an emotionless android that doesn't play around or joke. A vast difference from Kurama who constantly made degrading comments and insulted others. It was an interesting experience learning from an emotionless android. Tornado never strayed from the topic at hand. All the teaching was focused on learning English with no distractions. Naruto was not sure how he felt on Tornado as a sensei. On one hand he was learning a great deal and could understand a small amount of English even speak a few words. But on the other hand he couldn't get a single read on the android.

Of course, Tornado was not the main reason that Naruto was learning at an accelerated rate. Naruto was using a special ability that he activated when he was nine. A special pair of eyes that allow him to memorize and copy anything that he witnesses. Kurama hated his eyes due to the fact that an evil man in the past used the eyes to control the demon fox. It was that reason he made a promise to never use the Sharingan on Kurama.

It was during a fight in the Land of Earth that he activated the Sharingan for the first time. He ran into another missing ninja that was looking to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals from him. The missing ninja was a Chuunin level ninja. Naruto was nine years old and didn't even know the basics of chakra control with two Academy jutsu under his belt. The fight, if one could call it that, was a beating that involved Naruto being bounced around on the ground like a rubber ball. Kurama channeled chakra to Naruto's eyes in order to help him with tracking the Earth ninja's movements. Technically, it worked as Naruto was able to follow the earth ninja's movements to deliver a fatal blow. It wasn't until a couple days later when Kurama finished healing his wounds that Naruto practiced channeling chakra to his eyes when he discovered that when he channeled chakra to them his ocean blue eyes bled red with a single black tomoe in each. That was when Kurama explained to him that he inherited a powerful doujutsu known as the Sharingan.

Once he developed the Sharingan, he was able to see the way the chakra was channeled by watching other ninja. He watched ninja channel chakra to their feet to walk on walls and water. As his Sharingan grew more advanced he was able to see through genjutsu, copy ninjutsu and taijutsu of his enemies, and gain better control over Kurama's chakra. Kurama hated the Sharingan, but even the demon fox had to admit that the doujutsu came in handy when Akatsuki started to hunt him.

The Sharingan was a doujutsu that was inherited by those with the Uchiha blood. Kurama theorized that Naruto must have had distant Uchiha relatives in his ancestry. It might have been the reason that the Fourth Hokage chose to seal Kurama inside Naruto in hopes that the Uchiha blood would help in controlling the demon's power. This was just a theory but it did make sense. Naruto didn't care much about being related to the Uchiha Clan because those bastards were as mean to him as the rest of the villagers. All he cared about was learning to become strong so that anyone that tried to hurt him would end up face first in the dirt.

He was using the Sharingan now to copy and memorize the English language. Using the Sharingan he memorized every single Kanji and romaji translation to English. Unfortunately, Tornado is an android therefore doesn't have any lip movements. If he was training with Canary he could use the Sharingan to copy her lip movements in order to learn new words. But he didn't want to reveal his Sharingan to the Justice League or the team until he knew that he could trust them without a doubt. A true ninja never reveals his trump card until necessary. Naruto knows that he needs to learn English to communicate with his teammates but this training is so boring. He much rather spend his time fighting crime in Tokyo or training to learn some new jutsu. Turning the computer off, he heads to the Zeta Tube. Time to head back home.

 **July 15** **th** **, 10:00 am**

"Do you plan on giving them a mission anytime soon?"

Canary leans against the consul. Batman doesn't even spare her a glance as he continues to type at the computer. "The team will receive a mission as soon as I have one for them." A frown forms on Canary's face. She was never on board with the team to begin with. The idea of using kids as spies rubbed her the wrong way. She ended up going along with it because she knew that it was better to have the young heroes working under Justice League supervision than running off on their own. But if Batman doesn't give them a mission soon that team will be running off on their own like they did at Cadmus.

Batman glances at Canary. "I _am_ searching for a mission to give them, but one that will not get them killed." He goes back to typing. "All of them have been trained individually but a team operates in a different manner. If they can't learn to be patient than we might as well let them operate on their own as it will yield the same results as giving them missions they are not prepared to handle."

A sigh comes from the heroine. As usual, he is right. "We need to do something to make them feel as if we are taking the team seriously. None of them are ready to be fighting crime on their own," says Canary. "Perhaps a little team training wouldn't hurt."

"Not all of them are waiting away for a mission." Batman pulls up a video of Naruto exploring the cave and using the training facility. "The first thing that he asked about after his first language lesson with Tornado was how to use the training simulator. He has continuously used it over the past week when not in Tokyo." Canary is impressed. It looks like there is at least one member on the team that is taking this team seriously. None of the other young heroes have been taking advantage of the facility at the mountain or Batman would have brought it up. "As for his lessons, in a month or two he will be able to speak fluently in English."

Her eyes widen. "That fast?"

"Yes, his learning rate is very high," says Batman with a voice full of suspicion.

"He _is_ a _kid_." Canary gives the Dark Knight a look. "I can tell from his eyes that Naruto has not had an easy life. You were worried that him being on his own could make him at risk to people like Luthor, but spying on him might make him turn away from using his powers for good. The best thing to do is earn his trust and let him come to us." Batman glances at Canary. She doesn't back down.

The subject is changed when an alert comes in from Captain Atom. Batman and Canary drop the argument to face a bigger issue.

 **July 18** **th** **, 9:00 am**

Humming a tune, Miss Martian walks around the base. She was hoping to run into Superboy to start up a conversation. He showed up to eat the breakfast that she cooked, but took the plate and left the dining area before she could invite him to eat with her. It has been almost two weeks since she started to live at the mountain. In that time she has interacted with Superboy for barely a few minutes at a time during meals. She really wanted to get to know him better, but he didn't seem to have any interest in her at all. Today was the day that she was going to change that. Or at least she hoped.

Now that she truly thinks on the matter, she has not spoken to any of her teammate since the team was officially formed. The six of them were supposed to be a team yet none of them interacted at all with each other. She had hoped that when she came to Earth that she would make friends. When her uncle offered her the chance to join this new team with others her age, she jumped at the opportunity. A chance to finally fit in. The problem is that none of her _friends_ are around. All she has been doing the past two weeks is cooking new recipes and trying to get Superboy to give her more than a minute each day. She is starting to think that maybe she won't make friends here on Earth. Such thoughts lead her to the memories of her lonely days on Mars.

Megan enters the training room in hopes of finding Superboy. She doesn't find Superboy, but she does run into another teammate. In the middle of the training room doing one handed handstand push-ups is the sixth member of the team, Uzumaki Naruto. The only member of the team that didn't introduce himself to her. Her ruby red eyes examine the younger boy. He is fourteen years old, but has a body that grown men would kill to have. There is not a single ounce of fat on his body. Naruto is not overly bulky, but with each push-up his muscles bulge revealing a muscular body gained from years of extreme physical exercise. A blush heated her cheeks as she realized she was staring. It is hard not to stare when he isn't wearing a shirt.

Naruto pushed straight up launching ten feet into the air from a single arm thrust. Twisting around, he lands lightly on his toes. He turns his head to look straight at Miss Martian. Megan splutters realizing that she was caught. "Hi," blushes Megan. "I am Miss Martian, but you can call me Megan." There is no response from the boy. "Hello Megan." She snaps her fingers. "I forgot you don't speak English."

'My name is Megan, don't be alarmed. I am using telepathy to speak to you.'

There is no shock or surprise from Naruto. He hears the voice in his head and continues to stare at her with an emotionless expression. Megan shifts nervously under such an intense stare. She used her telepathy to talk to him because mental communication can instantly be translated into whatever his native language is so that the two can talk. Now she is starting to regret this whole thing. 'Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you,' replies Naruto mentally.

A smile lights up her face. 'I hope I am not interrupting. I was looking for Superboy, I didn't mean to bother you,' apologizes Megan.

'You are not bothering me. I am getting some training in is all.'

Naruto crouches into a fighting stance. He begins to throw punches and kicks at an invisible opponent. His eyes drift over to Megan. 'Did you wish to train? I can come back at a later time.'

Megan throws up her hands shaking her head. 'No thanks, I am not good at physical activities.'

'Isn't that the point of training? To increase your skill in a certain area.'

'I…I didn't think of it like that,' she gains a light blush in embarrassment. 'Still, I focus more on my telepathy and telekinesis.' A shrug comes from the boy. He continues to practice his taijutsu. Megan bites her lip not knowing what else to say. Naruto isn't bothered at all by the silence. He said all that he wanted to say so in his mind the conversation is long since over.

'Um, what are your powers? Mine are telekinesis and telepathy, but I already told you that plus we are talking mentally,' rambles Megan.

A pause comes from the ninja. He contemplates whether to tell her the truth about his abilities. Sooner or later the team is going to learn about his abilities. In the ninja world a ninja needs to guard one's secrets in order to have a trump card against enemies. This is not the Elemental Nations. And like he thought earlier, he will eventually reveal his abilities during a mission. 'I use ninjutsu and taijutsu,' answers Naruto.

'Ninjutsu? Taijutsu?'

Naruto brings his hands together and formed three hand seals at speeds that Megan can barely follow. She is amazed at the speed that he formed those strange hand gestures. 'Transformation no Jutsu,' thinks Naruto. A cloud of smoke explodes outward. The smoke envelopes Naruto. When it clears Megan's eyes widen upon seeing an identical copy of herself.

'You shapeshifted!'

'No, it is ninjutsu,' replies Megan-Naruto.

Megan tilts her head, 'is it similar to magic?'

'…Sure.'

'Sorry,' apologizes Megan.

He feels a bit guilty. 'I am able to use ninjutsu through the use of chakra. Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energy.' In a cloud of smoke he reverts to his original form. 'I can use it to cast illusions and manipulate the illusions. The transformation I used earlier was an illusion not an actual transformation.'

Understanding appears in her eyes. 'I get it!' Megan smiles feeling a bit closer to him. 'I forgot to tell you that I can shapeshift.' She begins to transform into a girl version of Naruto. Naruto stares at her not impressed with the transformation. Smiling sheepishly, she turns back to her original form. 'Boys are harder to mimic.'

'You should train that. It could come in handy on a mission,' says Naruto.

'I never thought about that. I guess I could work on it,' nods Megan. 'Can you do anything else? What is taijutsu?'

'Taijutsu is hand-to-hand combat. My skills in that area are more pronounced when fighting against an opponent. I could show you in a spar,' explains Naruto.

Megan takes a step back shaking her head. 'No thanks, I'll take your word for it.' Naruto is a bit disappointed, but doesn't show it. 'So who is your mentor?'

'Mentor?'

'The superhero that trained you. Robin has Batman, Kid Flash has the Flash…'

'No on trained me. Everything I learned, I learned on my own.'

'Oh,' Megan doesn't know what else to say to that. She has a feeling that there is more to the story. As much as she would love to learn more, she can tell from his tone that he is not going to say anything about his past.

" **Recognized B02, Aqualad."**

In a flash of light Aqualad in civilian clothing enters the mountain. Megan smiles glad to have another teammate to talk to. "Hey Aqualad!" beams Megan. Naruto turns to face the protégé of Aquaman.

"Greetings Megan, Naruto," smiles Aqualad. Naruto gives a small nod. He walks over to where his shirt lays and puts it on.

"How did it go with Speedy? Will he be joining us?"

Aqualad shakes his head. "I am afraid not. He has decided to go his own path." Megan gives an apologetic look.

" **Recognized B01, Robin."**

Naruto frowns. It looks like there will be no more training since the entire team has decided to show up. He hasn't seen any of them in about two weeks and the one day he chooses to get some training down all of them start to show up. "Yo," waves Robin. "You ready to get our first mission?"

"Megan, have you seen Red Tornado?"

"He went out for a bit and said he would be back by 11," answers Superboy. The clone walks towards the group with a nonchalant expression. "Why do you want to see him?"

"Why else? We want a mission." Robin gains an upset expression. "It has been almost two weeks and we haven't had a single mission. I am tired of waiting around. Time to get some action!"

Aqualad nods in agreement. "We didn't start this team to play around."

" **Recognized B03, Kid Flash."**

"Is he here yet?" Kid runs towards the others in civilian clothing.

Robin pulls up the monitor. A smirk plays on the Boy Wonder's face. "He is coming in now."

"Let's get going!"

Kid runs off on his own. Robin and Aqualad follow. Superboy shrugs before following them. Megan looks at Naruto. 'I guess we should join them.' Naruto stares at her blankly. She smiles encouragingly at him. Flying into the air, she heads after the others. A sigh escapes the ninja. Reluctantly, he heads in the same direction as the others.

 **Break**

Red Tornado makes his descent towards the ground. The android notices the sidekicks all waiting outside. Landing, the android walks towards the group. "Why have you all come out here to meet me?"

"We were hoping to get a mission," smirks Wally.

"Batman handles mission assignments."

"Yeah, but it has been over a week…"

Red Tornado interrupts Robin. "You will be tested soon enough. Until then you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." Robin, Wally, and Aqualad share a look. The words that Speedy spoke to them last night come back to them.

" _Your Junior Justice League is a joke. It is meant to keep you_ _ **busy**_ _and in your place."_

"This is not a social club," frowns Aqualad.

"True, but I hear social interaction is key to team building."

Those are the last words that Red Tornado speaks before heading inside the cave. Naruto stares up at the clouds. He understands a little of the language, but not enough to keep up with the conversation. Certain words and phrases registered in his mind. So paying half attention, he chose to stare up at the clouds. It is a beautiful day.

Kid Flash scowls, "keep us busy."

"Does he really think we are buying that?" frowns Robin. "What do we do now?"

"We tour the clubhouse," says Aqualad just as upset as the others.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can give a tour," offers Megan.

Superboy folds his arms across his chest. "Don't include me."

Kid appears next to Megan. "Will do, a private tour sounds much better."

"No one said anything about private," sighs Robin.

"Team building, we all go," states Aqualad.

Megan looks over at Naruto. 'We are going to tour the cave.'

'I already know the entire layout,' replies Naruto.

'Red Tornado said that socializing will help team building,' says Megan.

'…Very well…'

Aqualad, Kid, and Robin look between Megan and Naruto. The three then look at Superboy. Superboy gives them a shrug. "Ok, this way!" smiles Megan. The four glance at each other before shrugging. Naruto lags behind the group not bothering to listen to the guided tour.

 **Break**

"So why did the League stop using the base?" asks Superboy.

Robin answers that question. "The Joker found out the location and launched a massive attack on the Justice League. Most of the cave was destroyed. It forced the League to move to a new headquarters."

Superboy frowns, "so they traded it in for a tourist trap?"

Megan's eyes widen. "Wait, if the bad guys know where we are what is to stop them from attacking us? We must be on constant alert!"

Laughter comes from Robin. "The bad guys don't know that we know about them knowing the location of the cave." Megan looks at Robin in confusion.

"He means to say that we are hiding in plain sight," explains Kid.

"Oh, that makes sense."

Superboy sniffs the air. Naruto picks up on the scent a second after the clone. "I smell smoke."

"My cookies!"

Megan flies off in the direction of the smell. Kid shrugs before speeding after her. The others soon follow. She flies straight into the kitchen. Using her telekinetic powers, she opens up the oven door and levitates a tray of burnt cookies onto the counter. "I was trying out granny's recipe from episode 17…" she trails off. Naruto's eyes narrow. "I wanted to bake something nice for the team."

Robin chuckles coming up beside the girl. "I am sure they would have turned out great. He doesn't seem to mind." All turn to look at Kid who is munching down on the burnt cookies.

"What?" Kid swallows. "I have a serious metabolism."

"I'll…make more…?"

"It was sweet of you to make any," says Aqualad.

Megan blushes lightly, "thanks Aqualad."

"We are off duty. Call me Kaldurahm. In fact, my friends call me Kaldur."

"My name is Wally." Wally leans forward giving her a wink. "See how I trust you with my real name unlike dark shades over there. Batman has forbid him from giving out his name." Robin sends a light glare at Wally that is hidden behind the shades.

"My name is easy it is M'gann Morz, but you can call me Megan. It is an Earth name and I am on Earth now," smiles Megan.

Superboy turns preparing to leave the room. A telepathic voice belonging to Megan fills everyone's head. 'Don't worry Superboy, we will find you an Earth name too.'

The clone's eyes widen. "Get out of my head!"

'What?' The others wince not used to having a voice in their head besides their own. Naruto stands with a bored expression. 'This is how everyone communicates on Mars…'

"Megan stop!" Kaldur gives her a hard look. "On Earth that is an extreme invasion of privacy."

Megan lowers her eyes, "I didn't know…"

"Just stay out of my head!"

Superboy stomps out of the room with rage in his eyes. "Cadmus left him with a bad taste for telepathy," whispers Wally. Megan's eyes fill with guilt. Her eyes glance over at Naruto who remained silent.

'It doesn't bother me,' shrugs Naruto.

In order to break the tension Megan comes up with an idea. "Hello Megan, I know what we can do!" She flies out of the room. The others follow with Superboy sitting on the couch. Superboy senses someone staring at him and turns his head. Naruto stares at Superboy with a blank expression.

"Move," says Naruto awkwardly. Superboy frowns. The ninja turns leaving the room. Standing up, Superboy follows the ninja.

Megan leads the team to the hangar. "This is my Martian Bio-Ship!" A large red and black sphere rests in the middle of the hangar. Robin, Kaldur, and Wally all share a look at the so-called ship.

"Cute, not very aero dynamic but cute," says Wally.

"It is at rest silly. I will wake it up," smiles Megan. Using her telepathy, she commands the ship to wake up. The red sphere transforms into a large alien ship. It spins around so that the back of the ship is facing the team. The skin of the ship morphs providing an entrance. "Come on!"

Naruto examines the ship. For a moment when no one is looking, his ocean blue eyes bleed to red with three black tomoe. A second later his eyes are back to normal. He can't believe that this large _thing_ is actually alive. It possesses its own unique energy or life force. The ship reminds him of Kisame's sword Samehada. Samehada was also a living object not just a mere sword. 'Naruto, are you coming?' asks Megan mentally. He heads up the ramp making a mental note to examine the ship further in the future.

The ship transforms on the inside creating a cockpit with six total seats. Megan takes a seat in the chair at the head of the ship while the others sit down in the other seats. Robin takes a seat and four black tendrils immediately strap him in. "This is pretty cool," smirks Wally.

"Red Tornado please open the hangar door," says Megan.

"Incredible," smiles Robin.

Wally sighs dreamily, "she sure is." He is staring at Megan. She turns to look at him. "I mean the ship and like all ships it is a she."

"Fast with his feet not with his mouth."

"Dude!"

Kaldur leans over to whisper to Superboy. "I don't need to be a psychic to know that you are feeling guilty." Superboy glances at Kaldur. There is a knowing smile on Kaldur's face. "You over reacted. It happens, just say you're sorry."

Megan stares at Superboy with worried eyes. Robin notices the exchange. "Give it time, he will come around."

"He doesn't seem to like me much," frowns Megan.

"You two do realize he has _super_ hearing right?" says Wally. Superboy heard every word but continues to stare out the window.

"I know, how about showing us some of the Martian shape shifting?"

Naruto pokes at the side of the ship. The entire ship is organic. It is like Megan's clothes that allowed her to shape shift her body and uniform. He has never encountered anything like this. Is this some type of alien technology? How advanced is the technology in this world to be able to create living organisms?

" _Red Tornado to team. There has been an emergency alert triggered at Happy Harbor Power Plant. You are to investigate the situation…covertly. Sending coordinates now."_

"Copy that, adjusting course," replies Megan.

"Red Tornado is keeping us busy again," states Robin.

Megan glances at Robin. "A simple fire led you to Superboy. Who knows what this will lead us too. We should investigate the cause."

"I think I know," says Superboy. All turn to look outside the window. Heading straight towards them is a large tornado. Megan grips the controls tightly. The ship is spun around several times before the tornado continues on towards the power plant. She lands the ship in the parking lot. The team rushes out to see explosions coming from inside the power plant.

"Robin are Tornadoes common in…" Kaldur turns to see his friend gone.

Megan gasps in surprise. "Where did he go?" She looks around trying to find where the Boy Wonder went. All that is heard is a child-like laughter. Kaldur groans in annoyance. Why does Robin always run off on his own?

"No way am I getting left behind!"

Wally puts on his goggle before taking off at high level speeds. Naruto was slightly impressed with Robin and Kid Flash. Robin moved like a ninja able to vanish even in broad daylight. Kid possessed high Chuunin level speed almost on par with a jounin. That is impressive since Naruto's own speed was at Chuunin level, currently. Superboy uses his super strength to leap high into the air ready for a fight as well. "Let's go. They might need us," Kaldur draws his water bearers. Megan flies into the air following her friend.

Inside the power plant, a blast of wind sends Robin flying backwards. "I got this!" Wally runs at high speeds at the individual covered in red and black armor. The villain creates a gust of wind on the ground spinning Wally out of control before tossing him through the far wall. The speedster lies on the ground nursing a major headache.

Superboy runs through the front doors. "Who is your friend?"

"I don't know, but he plays rough," grits Robin. Standing up, the Boy Wonder reaches into his jacket pulling out a couple bird-a-rangs.

A robotic voice comes from the villain. "Forgive me, you may call me Mister Twister." Mister Twister stands over six feet tall with shining bright red and black armor with several blue tubes connected on various parts. "I was hoping to fight a real hero not some kids. This is very disturbing," says the villain.

Robin scowls, "I am sorry to disturb you! I will try to make you more turbed!" He tosses the bird-a-rangs at Mister Twister. Mister Twister creates a gust of wind knocking away the bird-a-rangs with incredible ease. Superboy leaps into the air aiming a fist at the villain. Forming a small twister, Mister Twister spins Superboy around before tossing him straight at Robin. The two young heroes' crash into each other rolling across the ground.

"Superboy! Robin!" gasps Megan. She drops down landing next to the two.

Kaldur runs into the power plant with his water bearers taking the form of dual swords. "This is not a villain that I recognize."

"Run along children, I have more important matters to deal with," states Mister Twister.

"We are not children," glares Robin.

"Respectively, you are."

A yell of rage comes from Superboy. He charges at Mister Twister. Superboy never even gets close as a small twister sucks him up, spins him around, and tosses him away. Robin tosses down several smoke grenades. A thick black smoke blinds Mister Twister. Such an attack might have been useful against other villains, but against Mister Twister it is hardly even a distraction. Mister Twister blows away the smoke and raises its arm to block a kick from Robin. Robin is struck by a high blast of wind sending him flying into the charging Kaldur. Megan comes flying at Mister Twister from above, but soon she is sucked into a twister and slammed into the ground. "I grow tired of babysitting." Mister Twister creates a large twister that blasts the young heroes in every direction. "I hope now you all know your place," says Mister Twister.

Several shuriken strike Mister Twister in the back. The super villain spins around to see a sixth attacker. Naruto has the hoodie up to hide his hair and a black face mask covers the lower portion of his face. "So there is another child. You should have stayed hidden," says Mister Twister. A powerful torrent of spiraling wind heads at Naruto. Naruto moves at high speeds dodging the tornado. He runs around Mister Twister tossing three kunai. The kunai are easily batted away with a light gust. "Your pitiful weapons will not help you. Now be gone!" Mister Twister creates a powerful tornado that starts to rip the entire building to shreds. Superboy grabs Robin and makes a run towards the exit. Megan and Aqualad are right behind Superboy. The building starts to collapse almost burying the team alive.

Outside, Wally stands up rubbing his head. A loud crashing sound makes him look ahead. His eyes widen in horror. "Oh no, guys!" He rushes towards the collapsed building as fast as he can. Mister Twister floats outside the rubble.

"I am now turbed, thanks for that."

"What did you do to my team?" yells Wally.

Mister Twister turns to face the speedster. "I would think that was obvious." Generating a small tornado, he launches it at Wally. Wally is sucked in and sent flying into the debris. Before the speedster hits it an invisible force catches him.

"I got you Wally," says Megan.

"I would have thought that you all would have learned your…"

The ground behind Mister Twister bursts open. Out of the ground emerges Naruto flashing through hand seals that even Wally can barely keep up with. He finishes the sequence of hand seals and takes a deep breath while lifting his right hand to his mouth. Naruto forms a ring with his right index finger and thumb then exhales. 'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!' A large fireball twice his size is spit from his mouth that heads straight at Mister Twister. Mister Twister has no time to dodge from the point blank attack. The fireball consumes Mister Twister before a large explosion fills the area.

Naruto lands on the ground knowing that the battle is over. He poured enough chakra into that jutsu to take out a building. Even if Mister Twister created a barrier of wind, it would have strengthened the power of the fire jutsu. Wind feeds fire making it more powerful.

"No…way," gasps Wally.

"Did he just exhale a giant fireball?" mutters Robin.

Kaldur stares in awe as the smoke still fills the area. "I have never seen such magic."

"Amazing," whispers Megan.

Superboy remains silent staring into the smoke. The smoke soon clears to reveal a completely destroyed android. Naruto stands among the rubble with an emotionless expression. Mister Twister's body is scattered all around in thousands of pieces. He glances at the team. All of them are staring in him with disbelief or suspicion. It doesn't matter to him. The mission was accomplished. Threat to Happy Harbor Power Plant was neutralized. Mission complete.


	3. First Mission - Too Easy

" **Recognizing B02, Aqualad."**

Out of the zeta tube emerges Aqualad. He is dressed in his regular hero gear. Aqualad looks to see Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Naruto already waiting for him. **"Recognized B03, Kid Flash."** Kid Flash comes out behind Aqualad.

"I am so ready for this mission," smirks Kid. The young speedster falls silent upon seeing Batman not amused with his tardiness. Quickly, Kid joins the others ready to hear the mission with barely contain excitement.

Batman begins to speak now that the entire team is assembled. "Santa Prisca is the worldwide producer of the illegal steroid Venom." Multiple holographic screens appear behind Batman. Naruto keeps his emotions in check as he stares at the images. The former missing ninja has never seen such advanced technology. Several images of are the island Santa Prisca from different angles. "Lately, all shipping has stopped despite the fact that satellite imaging shows that the factory is still producing the illegal drug. Your assignment will be to infiltrate the island, figure out what is going on and report back to the League."

"Who is the leader?" asks Robin.

Batman and Red Tornado share a glance. "That will be left up to you all to decide," states the Dark Knight. Robin gains a confident smirk.

Red Tornado steps forward placing three cases on the ground. "In each case is stealth gear. It is not required to wear, but stealth is a major part of your mission. Being able to blend in to the environment is key to a covert operation."

"Cool," grins Kid Flash.

Naruto begins to poke at the holographic screens. The technology of this world is amazing. He wonders what else the technology in this world can do. Man, it is almost like looking at some rare and crazy jutsu. 'Come on Naruto,' smiles Megan.

'Okay…'

 **Bio-ship**

Miss Martian sits in the pilot seat with her hands in the two glowing white lights. "We are three miles away from Santa Prisca." Aqualad stands up pressing the center of his shirt. His outfit turns completely courtesy of the new stealth tech built into his suit. "Almost at the first drop point."

"I am ready."

Soon enough the ship hovers over the ocean a half mile out from the island. A hole opens up in the bottom of the ship. Aqualad dives through the hole straight into the ocean. He swims through the water at inhuman speeds. Swimming by a dozen mines, he comes upon a large net. He uses his water bearers to create a sword to slice through the net. In no time at all he shoots out of the water landing on the beach. Running over to the heat and motion sensors, he attaches a device to them. It turns from red to green signaling that it is on. "This is Aqualad. Heat and motion sensors are on an endless loop. I am on my way to the rendezvous point," speaks Aqualad.

Naruto emerges from the back. Robin glances backwards. The Boy Wonder raises an eyebrow at Naruto's choice in uniform and armor. The blonde is wearing a green flak vest over a short sleeve skin tight black shirt, fingerless iron clad navy blue gloves, baggy blue shorts, and open toe blue ninja sandals. "Decided to not go with the Stealth Tech?" Naruto takes a seat as if never hearing the comment.

"Dude, he doesn't speak our language," says Kid. Robin gains an annoyed look. How the heck is he supposed to lead this team when one of the members can't even communicate with the rest of the team?

"No worries, I can communicate with him through telepathy. I can use my telepathy to target the speech center of the brain so he understands everything I am saying," smiles Megan.

Robin gives a nod. "Ok, I'll leave it to you to convey to him our objective."

"Got it!"

Naruto has to admit that it feels good to be going out on a mission. He never knew how much he missed it until this moment. Of course the missions he used to go on were solo missions that usually involved bodyguard or assassination detail. Missing-ninja were cheaper to higher than ninja from hidden villages. So criminals like drug lords and syndicates hire out missing-ninja. Still, it feels good to be geared up and back in action.

The Stealth Tech gear that Batman supplied is great. The armor and clothes are top notch, but he prefers to wear his own clothes. It feels much more comfortable. Though he wouldn't mind adding more kunai and shuriken to his weapon pouches. He is running a bit low. When he gets back to Tokyo he will stop off at a store to buy some more.

" _How much does the mission pay?" asks Naruto._

 _Batman frowns, "there is no payment." Naruto is not happy with that response. "Heroes help others to do the right thing not for money."_

" _But we are not helping defenseless civilians. This is a mission to infiltrate and gather information for the League."_

 _The Dark Knight can't argue with that logic. "Be that as it may, there is no payment," states Batman._

 _Naruto continues to speak. "I agreed to join this team to help, but if I am spending so much time here and not getting paid for missions then I will have to leave."_

" _The cave is stocked with food…"_

" _My home is in Tokyo not the_ _ **cave**_ _. I don't need the League's charity. Pay me for my services or I will leave after this mission."_

 _Batman gains a hard look. "We will talk after the mission."_

A ninja taking on missions for free. He might as well put a slave collar on. Ocean blue eyes drift over to Robin and Kid Flash. Those two don't know the meaning of survival of the fittest. Sure the two have been in many life and death situations, but those were situations that the two willingly entered into. It is completely different from having to fight each day for food and water. Superboy is a ward of the Justice League being the clone of Superman. And Miss Martian is the niece of Martian Manhunter. All of them have others to help them so that money is not an issue. Naruto on the other hands relies on his skills to make a living. Only one person in the world helps him and that is Naruto. He doesn't need or want charity from the Justice League. All he wants is to receive payment for his services that is all. He is no different from everyone else in the world that is working a job. The League has enough money to build a cave in a mountain with technology far beyond anything else on the planet. Surely paying him for a mission would not cause a dent in their checkbook. If the League won't agree to pay him than he will leave the team. It is that simple. As much as he enjoys playing the hero, he could do that in Tokyo without the League.

"We are at the second drop point." She brings the ship to a complete stop over the forest.

Kid Flash stands up with a cocky smirk. "Time to use the new Stealth gear." He presses the lightning bolt on his shirt making his own suit turn black. "Check me out," smirks Kid.

"Impressive," smiles Megan. Her own clothes begin to morph into a black and a navy blue cape. Naruto is impressed with that skill every time he witnesses it.

"I am loving this new gear. It is not too late to change." The speedster looks over at Superboy.

Superboy folds his arms across his chest. "No tights, no capes, no offense."

"It totally works for you," Megan sighs dreamily. Superboy glances at her. Her cheeks begin to burn red as she realizes that she said that aloud. "In that you can totally work in it." Blushing, she tosses up her hood and turns invisible.

Grappling hooks come down from the ceiling. Robin and Kid Flash secure the lines to their waists. Holes open up on the floor beneath the team. Robin and Kid lightly land on the ground. Megan hovers down to the ground in a graceful manner. All three quickly move out the way. Superboy smashes down upon the ground.

"I knew I didn't need a line," smirks Superboy.

"And yet causing a seismic event might go against the point of being _covert_ ," Robin shakes his head at the clone. Superboy shrugs not caring in the least.

"Where is the rookie?" asks Kid. "Did he get lost jumping down?"

Robin smirks lifting a finger to point behind Kid. Kid turns around only to jump in surprise. Naruto stands behind him staring off into the distance. "When…?" splutters Kid.

"Be more mindful of your surroundings," laughs Robin. "Let's get moving!" Robin takes off without bothering to wait for the others. Naruto shrugs following the Boy Wonder. The rest of the team soon starts to move.

 **Watchtower**

The doors slide open allowing entrance to the main control room of the Watchtower. Diana enters the room. There is no surprise on her face at seeing Batman already there. It is a rare to find a time that Batman is not in the Watchtower looking up information on certain criminals. He usually does it in the Batcave where he has complete privacy, but he did call her up here. The Amazon glances at the various screens that are displaying a single video feed from different angles. Stopping behind the Batman, she watches as a child battles against a villain she never seen. This villain is able to control wind currents to form twisters much like Red Tornado. The screen switches to show the villain take out a team of young heroes before that same child bursts out of the ground and spits out a giant fireball destroying the villain in a single shot.

"He inhaled a large amount of oxygen before using hand gestures to internalize the oxygen into fuel to create the fireball. I am unable to see the exact gestures of each hand but there were three to five in total," says Batman.

Wonder Woman gains a pensive expression. "There are spells that require hand motions to cast, but it is usually follow by an incantation." The tape is rewound. She watches closely. "I have never seen a fire spell like that."

Batman narrows his eyes. Magic is an essential part of Amazon life. Wonder Woman is an expert on magic. He wanted to keep this between as few as people as possible. But if Wonder Woman doesn't recognize the magic it looks like he will have to expand his circle. The only other member in the Justice League that might know more about magic then Diana is Zatara. Zatara uses magic more frequently than Wonder Woman, but she has over a century's worth more knowledge on it. She is an immortal amazon that has lived for about a hundred years or more.

"It is impressive," admits Diana. "But he went straight for the killing blow. Did he know that the villain was an android?"

"Yes, but to go to such extremes." Batman stares upon Naruto. "The child is trained extensively in stealth and martial arts." He brings up various video footage of Naruto training at the cave. "It is a blend of various styles. There are signs of ninjutsu, judo, jujitsu, and several others I am unable to recognize. In his battle against Mister Twister he used shuriken and kunai. Weapons like those were used in Japan hundreds of years ago. Very few have such skill in weapons. Those that do are mercenaries and assassins."

Diana gazes upon the child. "He is a warrior." A small smile forms on her face. She remembers when she was that age and trained just as hard.

Batman glances at the Amazon. "More like a mercenary. I had a conversation with him alone after the mission briefing." The Dark Knight remembers that conversation with perfect clarity. "He wanted to be paid for the mission. And he threatened to leave the team if not paid for his services."

"It is not an unreasonable request." Diana ignores the accusatory glare. "Bruce, he is a warrior and possesses a warrior's pride. Though it may seem mercenary, it was the way he was raised. Amazons are raised in the same manner. Are soldiers and police officers not paid for their services? I first joined the Justice League to not just help mankind, but to open communications between my people and the outside world. My motives were not as noble as yours or Superman. Give the child a chance to learn the true meaning of being a hero."

A contemplative look is on Batman's face. The Dark Knight has much to think about.

 **Santa Prisca**

Santa Prisca is a small tropical island with a thick forest. The dense forest doesn't have any trail through it making it a tedious time for the team to navigate. Superboy, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian are having the hardest time moving through the forest while trying to be discreet. Superboy has to resist the urge to not smash every branch and fallen tree in his path. Miss Martian is not used to the environment coming from a planet that doesn't have much vegetation on it. Kid Flash is always eager to rush ahead but is forced to travel at the same speed as the rest of the group. Naruto and Robin on the other hand are having no trouble at all. The two are moving through the terrain with trained experience. Naruto could go even faster if he takes to the branches but doesn't want to reveal too many of his abilities.

Robin lifts up his arm. "We are almost at the rendezvous point."

Superboy picks up a crunching sound. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Wait is this a super hearing thing?" asks Kid.

" _Kid, Superboy use infrared vision to scout ahead."_

Kid puts on his goggles. The infrared picks up five heat signatures. "I got five signatures about a quarter mile away."

"I see six others. The two groups are about to meet," relays Superboy.

" _Circle around them! We can't risk being seen!"_

Naruto glances to the right watching as Robin takes to the tree tops. Boy Wonder completely abandons the team. "Hey Robin…where did he go?" frowns Kid trying to find his friend.

"He was here a second ago," blinks Miss Martian.

"Great, now we have to find him as well." Gunshots begin to fill the air. "Don't need super hearing for that," says Kid.

" _Kid, circle around."_

"Yeah, yeah I will but I need to find Robin."

In a burst of speed, Kid takes off running straight towards the two groups. Unfortunately, the ground is mudding making his super speed turn against him. He slips on the mud falling forward before rolling across and straight in between the two groups that are shooting at each other. Kid looks up to see everyone looking at him. "So much for stealth," gulps the speedster.

 **Break**

Bane leads his men into a fight with those cobra bastards. He is going to make them pay for taking over his island. Venom is his property. And no one takes what belongs to him and gets away with it. Speaking in Spanish, he orders his mean to kill all the cobra fighters. _"Take no prisoners!"_

A crash from the east makes the gun fighting stop for a few seconds. All turn to see a boy come rolling into between them. The boy wears an all-black tight fitting outfit with a symbol of a lightning bolt on the chest. Bane is reminded of Flash's protégé. What would a sidekick be doing on his island? Is the Justice League here?

" _Kill him,"_ orders Bane.

Kid moves at incredible speeds dodging the bullets. Several bird-a-rangs come out of the shadows knocking weapons out of Bane's men hands. Robin comes down from above taking out two men in a single spin kick. "What are you doing? Why didn't you vanish into the woods?"

A high speed punch knocks out a Cobra follower. "Oh is that what you wanted us to do!? We can't read your mind." Two cobra followers are telekinetically tossed into a tree. Kid turns to look at Miss Martian. "Well, at least I can't."

"Hey, you told me I was only allowed to read the bad guy's mind," says Miss Martian.

Naruto stays in the shadows not bothering to join in on the fighting. There is no point in it. The others are easily able to handle the men with guns. A ninja never reveals his secrets until absolutely necessary. Beside, this is supposed to be a recon mission. Kid Flash already broke cover by running ahead. Now the enemy knows that they are here. Well, the enemy knows about five members of the team. His own presence is hidden so the enemy doesn't know about him.

Bane blocks a punch before nailing Superboy in the face. "You think you can take down Bane?" A second punch comes at Superboy, but this time the clone blocks it. Smirking, Superboy delivers a full powered uppercut that knocks Bane out cold. Bane hits the ground like a sack of potatoes.

One of the cobra followers tries to run away, but Aqualad lands in front of him. Aqualad places a hand on the cobra follower's chest. Lightning is channeled through his arm electrocuting the villain. A scream comes from the cobra follower before he drops to the ground unconscious. "I know these outfits," says Robin tying up a couple of the cobra followers. "They are part of the Cult of Cobra."

"I am sure that if Batman knew such extremists were on the island he would have let us know," says Aqualad.

"Which means that Cobra are the ones that took over the island," says Robin.

"Great, now we can contact the League. Mission accomplished," says Kid.

Robin shakes his head. "No way, Cobra isn't selling Venom they are hoarding it. We aren't leaving here until I find out why."

"Until _you_ find out?"

"This team needs a leader."

"And you think it is you? You are thirteen year old kid who bailed on us."

"So I guess you are a mature fifteen? Ha, you blew our cover at the first chance!"

Miss Martian looks at Superboy. "Don't you want to be leader?"

Superboy scoffs, "no thanks. How about you?"

"I don't think I am ready to be a leader. I am new to all this hero stuff," admits Megan. Her eyes turn to find Naruto. She gasps in surprise to find him standing next to her with his usual nonchalant expression. It is a bit creepy as she didn't even notice him. 'Do you want me to translate?'

'If you want,' replies Naruto. Megan telepathically relays the entire conversation between Kid and Naruto. He regrets declining the offer. Arguing on a mission while in enemy territory is beyond stupid. Kurama would have his head for dealing with a bunch of amateurs.

Superboy's hearing picks up the talking between a couple of the men. _"Senor Bane, why do you not break the ropes and beat these children?"_

" _Quiet,"_ Bane smirks. _"I can use them to help me get my factory back."_ Superboy gains a small smirk. He loves having super hearing and the ability to understand multiple languages. One of the few bonuses of being trained by Cadmus.

"Do you think you are Batman?"

"I am the closest thing we got."

Laughter erupts from Bane drawing the attention of the team. "Such clever children, but if you want to find out what is going on I can take you inside." Bane smirks. "I know a secret entrance."

Aqualad looks over at Miss Martian. She walks over to Bane and concentrates. "There is a secret entrance, but he is hiding something." Miss Martian struggles to keep up with all his thoughts. "He is reciting football scores in Spanish."

"It is not my first time dealing with a telepath," smirks Bane.

"Why are you willing to help us?" asks Aqualad.

"It is not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Megan continues to translate to Naruto. Naruto gains a slight frown. He watches as the team unties Bane. An enemy is always an enemy no such thing as an enemy being a friend. There are so many other ways to infiltrate the factory that doesn't require following a well-known criminal. No wonder their mentors never let them operate on their own. None of them would have survived in the ninja world.

Robin has a pensive expression. "If there really is a secret entrance it would allow us to get into the factory undetected."

"If he tries anything I'll take him down," states Superboy.

Aqualad glances at the team. He has to admit that trusting Bane, one of the most dangerous villains in the world is risky. Bane is a villain that managed to beat Batman at one point in the past. Still, a secret entrance into the factory is too good an opportunity to pass up. "It is the best plan at the moment." Robin slices the ropes freeing Bane. "Lead the way," orders Aqualad.

'This is a terrible idea,' Naruto doesn't like this one bit. One thing he learned being on the run is to never trust anyone especially not an enemy. A ninja never accepts that there is only one option to complete a task. Bane is not needed to find a way to enter into the factory. There are so many other options.

'Naruto, come on.'

Naruto frowns as he follows the team.

 **Factory**

"My Lord, _he_ approaches," bows Flicker.

Cobra stares out over the balcony. "Put up a radio jamming net. Nothing must interfere."

 **Break**

Superboy keeps his eyes trained on Bane. If the villain makes any move to betray them he is going to take out Bane hard.

Bane reaches the edge of the cliff pointing down at the factory. The team gathers at the edge of the cliff looking down upon the factory. Robin uses his binoculars to get a closer look. "Cobra is moving the product all right. It looks like they are getting ready to move."

"We need to get inside to get a closer look," says Aqualad.

"Just what I was thinking," agrees Kid.

"Yeah, you are the thinker all right," laughs Robin.

Kid glares at Robin. "Sarcasm really? A real leader would focus on getting us down there."

Naruto ignores them all keeping his eyes on Bane who walked away towards a large boulder. Bane moves the boulder with little effort revealing a hidden entrance to a cave. "Your answers are this way," says Bane. The villain enters the cave.

"Great, now El Luchador is our leader," scowls Kid. Robin elbows Kid in the ribs. The team follows Bane.

Bane leads them through the cave to where a secret door is at. Putting his hand on a fingerprint reader, it beeps before the doors slide open. All of them enter into the factory. "Robin…" Aqualad turns to find the Boy Wonder is gone once again.

"Don't tell me he was captured all ready," frowns Bane.

"No, he just does that," sighs Aqualad.

Kid smirks putting on his goggles. "I'll go get the information we need before Boy Wonder returns." Aqualad never gets a chance to stop Kid as the speedster takes off at high speeds.

"Great chain of command," glares Bane. Naruto doesn't know it, but he thought the same thing in his mind. Batman should have assigned a leader to them team to keep certain… _idiots_ in line. Using the term idiot is being nice. Kurama was the one with a more colorful personality and no doubt would have come up with a much better term to define Robin and Kid Flash's actions.

Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy all share the same expression.

The remaining members of the team and Bane sneak through the factory. Ducking behind a pile of crater, they oversee Cobra moving shipment. "It looks like they are moving all the new shipment. None of the old shipment," says Superboy.

"Maybe freshness counts?" suggest Miss Martian.

'Freshness?' repeats Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Miss Martian gains a light blush realizing how silly that sounded.

"Helicopter," says Superboy.

 **Factory**

A cobra follower is sitting at the computer console making sure that there are no security breaches. A bat-a-rang pierces the console. The cobra follower has no time to react when gas sprays out. The knock out gas makes the cobra follower passes out. Robin pushes the knocked out cobra follower to the floor. Taking a seat, he begins to type rapidly.

"Find anything?"

Kid appears behind Robin. "I am decoding the system now," Robin continues to type. Kid leans forward pointing his chocolate bar at the screen.

"That is the original Venom formula." A new blue strand appears next to the purple Venom. "And that is…the Blockbuster formula. Cobra found a way to combine Venom and Blockbuster together. Together the new drug is three times more potent and permanent." Kid stares at the screen with wide eyes. "How did Cobra get its hands on Blockbuster?"

Robin's eyes narrow. "The Buyer must also be the supplier." He reaches up to his ear to activate the communication link. "Robin to Red Tornado. We have…static." Kid frowns knowing that the situation took a turn for the worse.

 **Santa Prisca**

A military grade helicopter lands on the ground. Cobra stands patiently with his men surrounding the perimeter. Out of the helicopter emerges one of best assassins in the world. "Lord Cobra," greets the assassin. His hockey mask hides his facial features.

"Sportsmaster," greets Cobra. A simple gesture has a lackey run up towards the two. The lackey brings out a suitcase opening it. Inside the suitcase is a single vial. "The new formula is ready." Sportsmaster glances behind Cobra to see the large hulking beast, Mammoth. Mammoth is the first test product of the new formula. A literal mountain of muscle.

Sportsmaster smirks, "finally with this on our side we can go man to man with the League."

In the air watching the exchange is Miss Martian. _"Aqualad, I am sending a mental image of the Buyer to you now."_

Aqualad, Superboy, Naruto, and Bane are standing on a balcony inside the factory. Miss Martian sends Aqualad the mental image of Sportsmaster and Cobra. "It is Sportsmaster, he is the buyer," says Aqualad in surprise. Naruto is the only one among the four that has no idea who this Sportsmaster is.

"What is the plan?" asks Superboy.

"We need to stop Sportsmaster from obtaining that new formula."

"How do we do that?"

Bane smirks, "like this!" The villain leaps over the railing. Bane slams down on the ground between two cobra followers. Screaming the villain takes out the followers quick and in the process blows the cover of the entire team. The window behind the team bursts as Mammoth attacks the team. Aqualad lands on the ground. He grabs his water bearers using one to create a small water shield to protect from incoming bullets.

Mammoth roars before charging at Superboy. Superboy charges forward and the two lock arms. The two are evenly matched in strength. Mammoth picks Superboy up and slams him back first into the ground creating a small crater. With a yell, Superboy rolls backwards onto his feet and leaps at Mammoth delivering a right hook.

"I'll take those!" Kid moves at high speeds stealing the guns from the Cobra followers. Aqualad takes advantage by shooting small water balls at high speeds at the disarmed Cobra followers.

Sportsmaster watches the fight. His eyes narrowed as he sees several Cobra followers being knocked aside by an invisible force. The air above the battle shimmers. Taking a closer look, he spots a distortion in the air. He draws a metal rod that opens up into a javelin. Sportsmaster tosses it with deadly accuracy at the distortion. Miss Martian goes to move out of the way but as it passes by her it explodes blasting her into several crates.

Cobra turns his head to see a familiar sidekick. "Batman must be getting desperate to send his whelp."

"What is the matter Cobra? You seem disconcerted," smirks Robin.

"I am plagued by mosquitos," frowns Cobra.

Aqualad yells over at Miss Martian. "Link us up!"

" _Everyone online?"_

" _Yeah,"_ grunts Superboy blocking a punch.

" _I'm here beautiful."_

" _Robin?"_

" _I am busy!"_

Miss Martian tries to find Naruto. _"Where is Naruto?"_

" _Everyone we need to retreat. Fall back to the cave!"_ orders Aqualad.

Robin dodges a kick from Shimmer. _"I got this…"_

" _Robin now!"_

Frowning, Robin tosses a pellet onto the ground. Shimmer coughs as smoke blinds her. Once the smoke is gone, Robin is nowhere in sight. Cobra stares off into the distance.

Superboy tosses Mammoth before running into the cave. Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash are right behind Superboy. Robin enters the cave last. The five start to run down the tunnel avoiding fire from Cobra followers. "Superboy take out the pillars!" Superboy begins to punch out the pillars. The cave begins to collapse preventing the team from being followed.

Miss Martian looks around frantically. "Naruto is not here! I can't sense his mind at all!"

Robin punches the wall in anger. "How could my first mission as leader go wrong?"

"It is true that you have the most experience, but that can also be a weakness." Aqualad walks towards his friend. "With Batman your roles are defined and don't need to speak. This team is new, inexperienced. The leader needs to be vocal and clearly give orders."

"So what I have to play babysitter?!" Robin soon loses his anger. "Who I am kidding? Kaldur you should be leader. You're the only one that can."

"Please I can run circles…"

"Wally come on. You know it is true."

Superboy nods, "I could have told you that."

"Hello Megan! It is so obvious."

All turn to look at Kid. "Fine," smirks Kid.

Aqualad places a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Then I will bear the burden for now. Until you are ready. You are destined to lead this team, maybe not now but soon." Robin smirks. "The first order of business is to get back into that factory and find Naruto. If he was captured we need to free him."

Kid scowls, "the rookie probably tried to run off on his own."

"After we find Naruto we need to stop Sportsmaster from leaving the island with the shipment," finishes Aqualad.

"I was thinking the same thing," chuckles Robin.

The team begins to head out of the cave. Moonlight shines up ahead signaling the exit. As the team rushes ahead, a familiar voice stops them. Outside the cave waits the person that was supposed to be on their side. "Stop right there," laughs Bane. "Or I will blow up the cave and bury you alive."

"You?" Aqualad's eyes widen in surprise. "Why?" Mentally, Aqualad orders Kid to take a few steps back to get a running start. Kid discreetly starts to step backwards.

Bane smirks holding the detonator in his right hand. The team notices explosive all over the exit. One false step and Bane will ignite the explosives burying them alive. "It is simple. The reason I helped you was to get Santa Prisca back. I hoped that my two enemies would take each other out and when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca would be mine again. However, killing you sidekicks will make the Justice League take action. Either way, I get back my island." Smirking, Bane is about to press the button. "Good bye children…"

In a blur, the detonator is snatched out of Bane's hand. "Huh?" Bane looks down at his hand.

"Looking for this?" smirks Kid.

"I'll kill you!" Bane charges at Kid only to be lifted into the air. The villain's eyes widen. Superboy steps forward crouching down.

"Drop him."

Bane falls down straight into Superboy's punch. "Now, I have a plan," says Aqualad. The team gathers together.

 **Break**

Miss Martian flies above the factory in camouflage mode. 'Aqualad, I am not seeing any activity at all. It is so quiet.'

'Get a closer look. We are almost there,' orders Aqualad.

Diving down, she goes around the back. Miss Martian's eyes widen. The sight that greets her is one that she never expected. Cobra followers are lying all over the ground unconscious. She flies into the factory to find the rest of the Cobra followers in the same condition. Heading back out, she flies over to the Helicopter. Unconscious with multiple bruises are Cobra and Sportsmaster. Both villains are tied up tightly in ninja wire.

"What the heck happened here?"

Kid speeds into the area with a stunned expression. He looks at Miss Martian with new respect. "It wasn't me," says Miss Martian.

Robin swings down from the roof. He lands lightly on his feet. Boy Wonder looks around with the same look of disbelief. "Who did this?"

Superboy uses his x-ray vision. "Over there." His eyes lock onto the one responsible. The team watches as someone walks out of the woods towards them.

"Naruto," gasps Miss Martian.

Naruto walks towards the team dragging an unconscious Mammoth behind him. Robin and Kid Flash can't believe it. Superboy hides his surprise well. Aqualad is in the same state of disbelief. Unceremoniously Naruto comes to a stop in front of them team. 'Mission accomplished,' states Naruto to Miss Martian.

"How? No way the rookie did all this!" exclaims Kid. "It isn't possible…I mean…"

Robin tries hard to hide his emotions, but finds it extremely hard. He is the protégé of Batman. One of the greatest heroes in the world and leader of the Justice League. It may seem arrogant, but he knows that out of all the sidekicks in the world that he is in the top three. Other sidekicks may have special powers, but he has been trained to take down super power individuals using his brains. Never has he felt inferior to another protégé until this moment. Naruto accomplished the mission on his own without any help from the others. Cobra, Sportsmaster, and a genetically enhanced monster were all defeated by a kid a year older than him. And Naruto doesn't have a single scratch. Robin knows with all his skill this a task that even he couldn't accomplish alone. So how did Naruto do it? Who is Naruto Uzumaki?

" _ **Red Tornado to team. I am on my way to the rendezvous point."**_

"You called the League! Dude!"

Aqualad places a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder. "The mission is over. Calling the League was the logical decision."

 **Mount Justice**

"You are all dismissed."

Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash head towards the Zeta Tubes. Megan and Superboy head in the opposite direction to their rooms. Naruto on the other hand stands in front of Batman not moving from his spot. Robin glances backwards at the two before disappearing through the Zeta Tube.

Batman stares at Naruto. _"The League has agreed to grant your request. You will be given a monthly stipend as long as you are on the team."_ Naruto knows that there is more to the agreement so remains silent. _"Your powers…"_

" _I am a former ninja that is all I will reveal for the moment,"_ interrupts Naruto. That bit of information is all Batman needs to confirm his suspicions.

" _I will have Canary take you to the bank to set up an account. Your money will be transferred to the account,"_ says Batman. The Dark Knight takes his leave. Naruto heads to the Zeta Tubes.


	4. Taking out the Garbage

**Author's Note:** **Finally raised $300, only $3200 more to go lol I appreciate everyone that reads the story. Every time reach a hundred dollars will post a chapter so here is the next chapter as promised. Enjoy.**

Canary is in civilian clothes. Naruto is walking next to her in civilian clothes as well. The two stop outside a bank. Opening the doors, she gestures for him to enter. He enters into the bank. Ocean blue eyes immediately scan the entire area locating the exits, number of guards, and the fastest route to escaping should a fight break out. "There is no need to be so tense. This is a simple formality," smiles Canary.

"Tense?" Naruto glances at the woman. Amusement appears in his eyes. He gestures for Canary to lead the way not saying anything more. Canary realizes how silly she must have sounded. That is like telling Superman to be careful around a gun. As crazy as it may seem, the most dangerous person in the bank at the moment is the child. She heard about the mission to Santa Prisca. Naruto single handedly took down thirty Cobra fanatic followers, Cobra, Sportsmaster, and a genetically enhanced human with incredible super strength and speed. He did this all without taking a single injury. It was a scary thought to think that a child managed to accomplish such a feat on his own. Naruto's abilities have drawn the attention of the entire League.

'It is not just the League,' thinks Canary. She walks up to the bank teller. "I am here to help my _nephew_ open an account. His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

The bank teller smiles. "I shall get the paperwork ready." Naruto barely pays attention choosing to go over various mental simulations in his head. There are a couple new jutsu that he has been wanting to work on.

While waiting for the paperwork Canary returns to her original thoughts. Cobra may be a fanatical that believes himself to be a god, but the man is extremely dangerous. A day after being captured and placed in Arkham Asylum there was a huge bounty placed on the person responsible for the capture of Cobra. Naruto's identity is unknown to Cobra but the bounty on his head is for 5 million dollars. Batman is working overtime to make sure that Naruto's identity remains a secret. However, Canary knows that Naruto's identity will come out eventually. He has no codename and doesn't wear a mask. Worse yet, Naruto carries no fear at all about his identity being revealed. She already knows that he is the type of person that will walk around in broad daylight even with a bounty on his head.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No, I have a lot on my mind is all."

Naruto speaks in a calm manner. "Batman told you already about my profession." Canary nods. "Then you should know that lying to me is pointless. Even half-truths will not work." Ocean blue eyes stare deep into her own light blue. "I grew up in a world filled with deception. If you want to lie that is fine, but do a better job at it."

A small smile forms on her face. "I'll work on it," smirks Canary. Perhaps there is hope for him after all.

 **Mount Justice**

" **Recognized B06, Uzumaki Naruto."**

In a flash of light Naruto appears in the cave. That was faster than he thought. Canary had helped him set up a bank account and the League transferred seven hundred dollars into the account. Well, 83,320. 53 yen which equates to 700 US dollars. 83,320.53 yen will be transferred to his bank account each month with 59,000 yen extra for every mission he completes. A bit on small side compared to the money he used to make as a missing ninja, but it is a start. He used half the money to purchase a new set of kunai and shuriken before returning to base. There is this great blacksmith store that he found a month ago. It makes top quality weapons. Real weapons not ones for show. When he had enough money he planned to a buy a sword. He almost feels naked without a sword. A swords is very useful weapon that he learned to use on his own. Gives him extra reach and provides him with a quick way to deal fatal blows to his enemies. Aqualad and Robin use weapons so him using a sword shouldn't be a problem.

'Naruto!'

Megan flies towards him with a smile. 'How are you?'

'I am well,' greets Naruto. 'How are you?'

She lands on the ground. 'A bit boring. Superboy went out to help with an accident on the Metropolis Bridge. So I have been pretty much alone.' Megan shifts nervously. 'Do you want to do something?'

Naruto tilts his head. 'Sure, what did you have in mind?' Megan smiles brightly. Just as she is about to voice her idea, the Zeta Tube flares to life.

" **Recognize B02, Aqualad."**

In a flash of light, Kaldur enters the cavern. "Kaldur!" beams Megan. "What are you doing here?"

Kaldur smiles at Megan. "I was hoping to hang out with my friends." He walks over to Naruto offering his hand. "It is good to see you." Naruto stares at the offered hand before extending his own.

" **Recognized B03, Kid Flash!"**

"Hey Megalicious, did you miss me?" Kid enters the room dressed in his usual hero gear. In a burst of speed, he speeds over to Megan placing an elbow on her shoulder. "Want to spend some _alone_ time together."

Megan gives a friendly smile. "It is nice to see you too." Naruto admires the girl for enduring Wally's lame attempts at flirting. She is even nicer then he thought.

" **Recognized B01, Robin."**

"Yo," waves Robin. "I am ready for a mission."

"Tell me about it." Kid starts to munch on a chocolate bar. "I am getting bored with all this nothing."

"I am sure we will get a mission soon," reassures Megan.

" **Recognized B04, Superboy."**

Superboy enters into the room. "How did everything go?" Megan's question is never answered. The clone brushes past the entire team.

A new voice speaks out stopping Superboy from leaving the room. "Time for training." The entire team turns around to see two adults walking towards them. Martian Manhunter and Black Canary walk towards the team. Naruto's eyes lock onto Canary's right shoulder. It is bandaged up. That was not there two hours ago when he last saw her.

"Uncle J'onn!" Megan runs over to her uncle giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?" A large smile is on her face.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by to see how you were doing," smiles the Martian Manhunter.

Megan smiles, "I hit a few bumps but I am learning."

"That is all I can ask."

Superboy sends a jealous glance at Megan and Martian Manhunter. Scowling, he turns to leave. "Stick around," says Canary. "Training is in session." Canary walks to the middle of the room activating the simulation. "I want you to know that I consider it an honor to teach you." She goes to remove her jacket. "I will throw everything at you. Everything that I learned from my own mentors and as well…" she winces in pain, "and my own bruises."

"What happened?" asks Megan concerned.

"The job," smirks Canary. "Combat is all about putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting and not reacting. I need a sparring partner."

"Oh me!" Kid walks forward with a cocky smirk. Taking one last bite from his banana he tosses it into the nearby garbage bin. "Once this is over, I'll show you my _moves_."

Canary clears her throat drawing Kid's attention. "Are you ready?" Kid turns back around gaining that flirtatious smile. She crouches into a fighting stance. Moving quickly, she throws a straight right punch. Kid easily blocks the punch, but she already predicted that he would and ducked down into a leg sweep that swept Kid's legs out from under him. The speedster hit the ground back first. The words FAIL appears next to him.

"Hurt so good," groans Kid. Robin burst out laughing.

Canary helps Kid up. "Good block, but did you know what you did wrong?"

Robin raises his hand. "He hit on teacher and got served!"

"Dude!"

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of battle," starts Canary.

"Please." She turns around to face Superboy. "With my powers the battle is always on my terms. I am a living weapon and this is a waste of my time," scowls Superboy.

Canary smirks, "prove it." Superboy's eyes narrow. He steps forward crouching into a fighting stance. Canary gets into her own stance. A silent signal goes off. Superboy throws a punch only to find Canary grab his arm and toss him over her shoulders.

'Bad move,' thinks Naruto. Superboy is a powerhouse with incredible strength. Instead of throwing punches he should be looking to turn this into a grappling match.

Laughter comes from Robin. Kaldur nudges his friend. Robin throws up his hands over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Superboy charges angrily at Canary, but is once again knocked to the ground. "Good, you are angry. Channel that anger," says Canary. Growling, Superboy leaps at Canary only to have his legs swept out from under him. For the third time he is on his back with the words FAIL next to his body.

"Enough!" Superboy stands up. "I am done."

"Training is mandatory," states Canary.

A screen pops open. **"Batman to the cave!"** The team gathers around to listen. **"Five hours ago, Green Arrow called in the League to help deal with an android threat. It turned out to be disastrous."** Another screen pops open to show an alien looking android fighting various members of the Justice League and winning. **"The android possessed the ability to copy the powers of anyone it came in contact with. In the end, it took eight League members four hours to defeat the android."**

Robin's eyes widen. "A machine with the powers of the entire Justice League. Who made it? T.O. Morrow?"

" **Good guess, but Red Tornado doesn't think so."**

Martian Manhunter addresses the team. "It bares the signature of Professor Ivo."

"Ivo? But he is dead," says Aqualad.

"So we thought and hoped," replies Canary.

Naruto's eyes narrow upon the android. A machine that possessed the powers of the Sharingan. That is a scary thought. He had no idea that technology could do that. The technology of this world is far more dangerous than he thought. Looks like he will need to be a bit more careful with his techniques.

" **Until this threat is permanently neutralized, we are sending two trucks carrying the parts to two separate STAR Labs in Boston and New York. You all will split up into two separate teams to safe guard the two real trucks,"** continues Batman.

"So now we take out your garbage?"

Batman stares at Superboy not liking the attitude. **"You had something better to do?"** The image disappears.

Aqualad double checks the coordinates. "Coordinates received, time to move out." The team begins to head out.

A hand reaches out grabbing Superboy's arm. Superboy turns to look at Canary. "When you are ready, I will be here," says Canary.

 **Highway**

Batman and several other League members are overseeing the loading of the android. Among them is Captain Atom, Superman, Hawkman, and Green Lantern. Naruto stares curiously at the members of the Justice League. He must admit that these League member sure do look strong. Honestly, he is curious to how he measures up to them. Not to sound arrogant, but he knows that he can take Black Canary. If her only power is being an expert in martial arts than she won't prove much of a match for him. It makes him wonder the abilities of the rest of the League members.

Aqualad glances at Naruto and Superboy. Superboy is staring straight in the direction of Superman while Naruto is observing all the members of the Justice League. This is the second mission that the team was given. Teamwork is the key to success. Naruto proved on the first mission that he is able to handle his own even when the numbers are stacked against him. While the rest of the team argued and fought, Naruto single handedly brought down Cobra and Sportsmaster. Two of the most dangerous criminals in the world were taken out by a single person. Aqualad knows that the most qualified person to lead this team is not him nor Robin, it is Naruto.

According to Robin, Batman learned that Naruto is formerly a ninja. Ninjas are experts in stealth and espionage. Robin may have been trained by Batman, but Naruto was raised in the world of shadows making him the ideal candidate to lead a covert team. The problem is that Naruto lacks the communication skills to give out commands to the team. Megan is constantly relaying conversations to Naruto via telepathy. The second problem is that no one except Megan's knows Naruto's personality since she is the only one that he talks to. Until the team learns a bit more about his personality no one can really trust him. Using this knowledge, Aqualad has placed Naruto on his team along with Miss Martian. Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy make up the second team.

Batman gives the signal. The team splits into two groups following the trucks. One by one the members of the Justice League leave the scene. Superman is about to take off, but is stopped by Batman. "I told you that we needed to talk."

On the road, Team A is following the truck to Boston. Team A consists of Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Naruto. Each member of the team is riding on a brand new motorcycle. Naruto revs the engines shooting ahead of the others. This is the type of technology that he enjoys. 'Do we get to keep these?' asks Naruto.

Aqualad's eyes widen. 'I can understand you?'

'I am using my telepathy to tap into the speech pattern of Naruto's brain. This is how I am able to communicate with him,' explains Miss Martian.

'I see,' Aqualad rides next to Naruto. 'These are for mission purposes so they will be available to us during missions. I doubt Batman will let us use them for other purposes.'

'I will have to look into buying one.'

A smirk appears on Aqualad's face. Perhaps his worries were unjustified. A strange sound hits Naruto's ears. He turns his head making Miss Martian and Aqualad do the same. All three stare at green and silver monkeys that are flying through the air right towards them. 'Flying monkeys that is new.'

Aqualad opens up communication with Team B. "Robin come in, we are under attack."

" _Kind of figured, it is the same over here."_

Naruto hits several buttons. The seat shifts up and the back part of the bike comes apart. He starts to ride on the front wheel. Miss Martian abandoned her bike choosing to fly. She uses her telekinetic powers to smash the monkeys into each other. The two monkeys explode in a shower of debris. Aqualad keeps one hand on the handles while using the other to swing his a whip of water that cuts through several of the robotic monkeys.

In a single leap, Naruto lands on the roof of the truck. He channels chakra to his fists to add extra strength to his punches. Each punch destroys the monkey. The monkey's eyes begin to glow green. Green laser beams are fired at the young heroes. Naruto reaches back tossing a half dozen shuriken that take out the several of the monkeys.

Miss Martian slams a monkey into the street with her telekinetic powers. Turning, her eyes widen in surprise. Naruto is standing on the side of the truck as if upright. He is fighting them as if standing on solid ground. 'How is he doing that?'

Several monkeys land on the back of the truck. Using the laser, they cut through the armored truck opening up a large hole. "There are too many!" yells Aqualad.

'Get in front of the truck!' orders Naruto. Miss Martian and Aqualad look at him curiously. Naruto's hands come together and he begins to flash through hand seals.

"Miss Martian move!" Aqualad speeds in front of the truck. Miss Martian flies ahead. Naruto finishes the hand seals and claps his hands together.

"Wind Style: Great Wind Breakthrough!"

Gale force winds erupt outward from Naruto's body. Miss Martian is almost caught up in the fierce winds. Aqualad watches in awe as Naruto created a wind strong enough to rival Red Tornado and Mister Twister. Two dozen of the monkeys hit the street causing multiple explosions. The winds keep up until all the robotic monkeys are destroyed. "How did he do that?" wonders Miss Martian.

"It is similar to way the magic is used except he is using hand seals instead of incantations," answers Aqualad. "I have never seen anything like it."

Naruto falls to a knee breathing heavily. That jutsu is a C-rank jutsu, but with the amount of chakra he poured into it made it into an A-rank jutsu. Usually that wouldn't take a hit to his chakra reserves or at least it didn't when he had a demon inside of him. The demon replenished his reserves at a high rate making him able to use multiple high rank jutsu at a time without tiring. Since losing the demon his chakra reserves were cut in half. He no longer has the stamina to pour so much chakra into a jutsu.

" _This is Robin to Aqualad. We lost our cargo and a teammate. Superboy is pretty much gone."_

" _Yeah, the guy went ballistic."_

Aqualad radios Superboy. _"Superboy give us your position so we can back you up."_

" _I don't need help. Don't want it!"_

"Superboy! Superboy!"

" _I think he ditched his transmitter."_

" _Great, now how do we get back the parts?"_

'Well, there is one way to track the parts.'

"How is that?" asks Aqualad.

The ninja points in the distance. There are a dozen more monkeys flying towards them. 'If we let them take the parts and follow them,' suggest Naruto. Miss Martian relays the plan to Robin over the radio.

" _That actually isn't a bad plan," says Robin. "We could capture whoever is after the parts and that could lead us to who built the robot."_

" _The League would be impressed if we can capture Professor Ivo."_

Aqualad gains a pensive expression. "Not much time to decide," says Miss Martian.

"Let them have the parts," says Aqualad.

Naruto leaps from the truck landing on the back of Aqualad's bike. Aqualad is shocked to see Naruto stand there without any trouble at all. The three watch as the robotic monkey steal the Amazo parts.

 **Break**

Superboy slams down upon the train car. He spent the last five hours chasing those monkeys. There were several points that he almost lost them, but he managed to use his enhanced vision to find them again. It led him to this train car. He punching a hole in the roof, he jumps down into the car. Laughter fills the air. Robotic monkeys are sitting on the crates.

"Well what do we have here?"

A small man that barely comes up to five feet tall steps out of the darkness. He wears a sweater vest over a long sleeve white shirt and black dress pants. "You are Professor Ivo?" Superboy looks down upon the man. "Consider me turbed."

"I didn't know that the Big Blue had a brat."

"He doesn't."

Professor Ivo looks at the clone before waving dismissively. "If you say so." The professor smiles as his monkeys start to hover behind him. "How did you like my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?" Laughter comes from the robotic monkeys before attacking Superboy. A couple punches destroy the first two monkeys before he grabs the third and fourth. He smashes the two monkeys together. "Hmm, if Ivo's Magnificent MONQIs don't float you maybe my Amazing Amazo will better suit you." Superboy has no time to react when a punch slams into his face sending him flying into the crates behind him. "Or better _slay_ you."

Superboy looks up to see a six and half foot tall android. It is the same android that was in the footage of fighting against the Justice League. "Accessing Superman," says Amazo. Narrowing his eyes, Superboy lunges at Amazo. Amazo catches the punch and slams a knee into Superboy's gut. An uppercut launches Superboy through the roof and high into the air. The clone is sent flying over half a mile before crashing through the roof of a school building. He crashes straight through several floors landing in a large basketball gym. Superboy goes to stand, but a force from above smashes him back into the floor creating a small crater. The clone is lifted up before a punch sends him flying. Blood sprays from Superboy's mouth.

A whip of water heads at Amazo's back. "Accessing Martian Manhunter." Amazo becomes into intangible. The whip of water passes through Amazo harmlessly.

Amazo turns around to face its new opponents. "Accessing Captain Atom." Aqualad dives out of the way to avoid nuclear energy. Superboy goes to attack Amazo, but the android turns around firing a second blast of energy that strikes the clone in the chest. Pain fills the clone. The android never gets a chance to finish Superboy. Amazo is picked up into the air by an invisible hand and tossed into the bleachers.

"Now that was interesting."

Professor Ivo is carried into the gym by his robotic monkeys. He takes a seat on the bleachers. His eyes land upon the green skinned girl hovering the air. "I didn't know there was another Martian. Guess the Big Blue wasn't the only one hiding a kid," smirks Ivo.

"Analyzing…information downloaded." Amazo stands up. A wave of the hand sends Miss Martian flying into the wall. "Accessing Miss Martian."

A chuckle comes from the professor. "It looks like you are not as weak as the others," smirks Ivo.

Aqualad forms a pair of whips with his water bearers. "We need to dissemble the android before it absorbs more powers."

"Good luck with that," Ivo leans back on the bleachers. "Amazo kill them, priority alpha."

"Accessing Flash."

In a burst of speed too fast to follow, Amazo dodges the water whips and appears in front of Aqualad. Fifteen punches strike Aqualad all over his body. A right hook sends Aqualad flying into the far wall. "Accessing Martian Manhunter." Amazo becomes intangible letting a kick pass through him harmlessly. Naruto lands on the ground spinning around to face his opponent. "Accessing Superman." Amazo's eyes begin to glow red. The ninja takes off running with a pair of heat beams on his trail.

Amazo pauses to analyze Naruto. "Analyzing…analyzing...unable to upload."

Ivo's eyes widen. "What?! Impossible." The professor's eyes narrow upon Naruto. "Why can't my amazing Amazo analyze your powers?" Naruto doesn't respond as his attention is fully on the android. Amazo appears behind Naruto. Naruto ducks under a high speed punch before sliding backwards to avoid a follow up punch.

"Accessing Miss Martian."

A telekinetic blast sends Naruto flying. Miss Martian uses her powers to catch Naruto. "Are you…"

'No time to focus on me!'

Miss Martian has no time to react when Amazo is flying in the air next to her. "Accessing Superman," Amazo slams a fist into Miss Martian's gut. Her eyes roll up into her head. She falls towards the ground face first.

"Miss Martian!" yells Superboy. His eyes fill with rage. Superboy leaps into the air. Amazo spins around catching the fist and twirls Superboy around before tossing him straight down into the floor.

"Accessing Captain Atom."

A stream of nuclear energy plows into Superboy. Superboy screams in pain. His shirt is burned away and the skin on his chest begins to melt. "Leave him alone!"

Amazo becomes intangible to avoid a mace made of water. "Accessing Martian Manhunter." Amazo turns to face Aqualad. "Accessing Superman." Flying straight at Aqualad, Amazo pounds Aqualad into the ground. An explosion fills the gym.

Ivo clicks his tongue. "Oh well, looks like the show is over."

The dust clears to reveal Amazo standing in a crater with Aqualad knocked out cold. Amazo turns his head to look up in the bleachers across from Professor Ivo. Naruto is standing on the bleachers with a hard expression. "Oh right, the one that managed to avoid my Amazing Amazo's analysis. Amazo, capture him priority alpha. I want to dissect him to find out why you were unable to copy his abilities," smirks Ivo.

"Accessing Flash."

In a burst of speed Amazo appears behind Naruto. Amazo wraps his arms around Naruto. "Accessing Superman." Naruto grits his teeth as Amazo begins to squeeze him. The bones in his body start to crack under the intense pressure. Professor Ivo smirks in glee. A grin starts to form on Naruto's face.

"Bunshin Daibakuha."

Professor Ivo's eyes widen as Naruto suddenly explodes. The bleachers crumble under the explosion. Out of the smoke emerges Amazo with severe damage to its chest. Sparks begin to fly from the android making it move a bit sluggish. Amazo uses its x-ray vision to locate Naruto hiding in the shadows. Naruto leaves the shadows barely able to avoid a high speed punch. 'Shit, creating that shadow clone severely damaged my reserves. I only have enough chakra for two more jutsu,' thinks Naruto. Amazo moves at speeds that rival Superman. Naruto dodges the first punch, but a second and third collide sending him flying. Never in his life was he hit so hard. It takes all his willpower to stay conscious. It is only the fact that the android was ordered to capture him that the punches didn't kill him. Twisting around in midair, he begins to flash through hand seals.

"Accessing Flash."

"Doton: Doryu Taiga," Naruto slams a hand upon the ground. The gym floor under Amazo turns into a river of mud.

"Accessing Martian Manhunter."

Naruto grins having got the one that he wanted. Amazo becomes intangible floating out of the river of mud. "Accessing Captain Atom…" Channeling chakra to his legs, Naruto increases his speed three fold running at jounin level speeds and leaps into the air to deliver a kick. Amazo hardens with Naruto's foot in its chest. An explosion fills the air. Flipping out of the smoke, Naruto lands on the ground and falls to a knee. Burns and blood covers his right leg. Amazo falls to the ground in multiple pieces.

'Shit…I am out…of…chakra…' Naruto falls forward as the world of darkness consumes him.

 **Mount Justice**

Ocean blue eyes snap awake. Naruto stares at an unfamiliar ceiling. Sitting up, he winces in pain. He looks down to see his chest heavily bandaged. Memories of the battle with the android come back to him. That android almost killed them all. It had the amazing ability to copy the powers of any meta-human that it laid eyes upon. Fortunately, Amazo was unable to analyze his powers or copy them. That is because his powers come from the ability to manipulate and control chakra. Chakra is the mixture of physical and spiritual energy that only a _living_ organism possesses. An android is a machine and a machine can never have access to chakra. Though given the advanced technology that this world possesses it wouldn't surprise him if a machine could replicate his chakra abilities.

Naruto wouldn't have had such a hard time fighting the android if he had could have used his Sharingan. The problem is that the Sharingan wouldn't have worked against Amazo. Like Amazo couldn't copy his abilities, the Sharingan can't read the attacks of a machine. Sharingan pierces the inner eye of an opponent to read emotions. The problem is that Amazo is a not a living being therefore the Sharingan would pierce the inner eye and find nothing. There is no brain activity to read. In the end it didn't matter as he found a way to defeat Amazo before succumbing to chakra exhaustion. He really needs to focus on building his chakra reserves back up. Losing Kurama hit him worse than he thought. On the plus side his chakra control is much better so he is able to use high level jutsu back to back in almost the same manner.

The doors to the room slide open. He turns his head to see Canary enter into the room. A smile is on the woman's face. " _Good to see you awake_." Canary takes a seat next to him. " _You have been out for the past two days. We are not sure what happened_."

" _Chakra exhaustion."_ Canary remains silent. Naruto knows that she is waiting for a more in depth explanation. _"Chakra is the mixture of spiritual and physical energy. It is how I am able to use my jutsu. When I use too much chakra it puts my body in a state of shock and in extreme cases I could die."_

Canary gains a hard look. She has heard about chakra in her martial art studies. Chi and Chakra energy sources that were believed to have empowered warriors in ancient Asia. A few of her masters talked about using Chi to strengthen one's body, but it is something she never had an aptitude at. _"You fought like a true hero. Ready to sacrifice your life to take down an enemy. I am proud of you,"_ praises Canary.

Naruto raises an eyebrow. _"Give my life? I have no intention of dying. My mission was to collect the android parts and I accomplished that. Nothing more."_

" _You almost died."_

" _No, I passed out for a couple days. I was fine."_

The woman rolls her eyes. And he is supposed to be cold and detached. Canary stands up with a smirk. She reaches over and ruffles his hair. Naruto gives her an irritated look. Laughing, she leaves the room knowing that Naruto is finally acting his age. There is still hope for him.


	5. Making Friends and Enemies

Robin is sitting at the super computer in Mount Justice accessing information from the Justice League database to study a certain individual. Like his mentor, he is obsessed with gaining as much information as possible on individuals of interest. It just so happens that the individual he is interested in is the same one that his mentor is investigating. He is so engrossed with going over the mission details that he never hears a person coming up behind him.

"Is there a reason you are looking up information on Naruto?"

Robin hides his surprise well. He turns his head to see Kaldur come up beside him. Kaldur keeps his emotions schooled. "I want to learn more about him. How is it that someone so strong was able to stay hidden?" A video is pulled up of Naruto fighting Amazo. Justice League hacked the cameras at Gotham University to steal the video footage. "I mean he was able to take down an opponent that had the powers of multiple League members. An opponent that nearly killed you, Miss Martian, and Superboy. Aren't you the least bit curious about him?"

Kaldur places a hand on Robin's shoulder. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious, but Naruto _is_ a friend and teammate. When he is ready, he will let us in."

"Come on Kaldur, I know he saved your life…"

"All of our lives," corrects Kaldur. " _Multiple_ times." Robin frowns. "Sometimes you need to ignore all that paranoia and have faith." Robin stares at the screen.

 **August 5** **th** **, 12:05pm**

Superboy is slammed down upon the ground. Groaning, he stares up at a ceiling that is rapidly becoming a close friend to him. "You are getting better," smiles Canary. She extends her hand which he takes. He is helped to his feet. "Don't throw all your weight into your punches because it leaves you wide open to a counter."

"Right," Superboy dusts off his pants. "I am ready to go again."

Naruto enters into the room. A thud makes him look up. He notices Superboy getting beat up by Canary. When it comes to fighting Superboy is pretty useless. Mister Twister, Mammoth, and Amazo all beat the crap out of the clone. What type of weapon constantly gets beat up? Cadmus didn't do a very good job at creating a weapon. If Superboy wasn't invulnerable to most things the clone would have been killed a long time ago.

" _Do you want to join us?"_

Superboy understood every word of that. It looks like Cadmus made it so that he could understand Japanese. _"I have my own style,"_ replies Naruto.

Canary sends a challenging smirk. _"Do you think your style is better than anything I have to offer?"_

" _No, but I like my style and have no desire to learn a new style."_

" _How about a spar?"_

A shrug comes from the ninja. Canary spreads her legs getting into her stance. Naruto stands calmly not getting into a stance. Superboy takes a step back. The clone is looking forward to this. A fist sails towards Naruto's face. He leans back to avoid it. She twists around going for a leg sweep that he leaps over. Smirking, she goes to strike him in the air knowing that he can't avoid. Or so she believed. Naruto twists around so that he is upside down and plants his hand on her extended arm. A kick comes down from above striking Canary between the shoulder and neck. Pain fills the woman dropping her to her knees. He flips backwards landing on his feet. 'He was able to put that much power into a kick even from that position,' winces Canary.

'So he can beat Canary as well,' thinks Superboy. It isn't that surprising. Naruto is the one that defeated Amazo. An android that took on several members of the Justice League along with copying their powers. As much as Superboy hates to admit it, even silently, Naruto is the strongest member on the team. Apparently even strong enough to take on a member from the Justice League.

" _You are fast, but lack any true technique. Against an opponent of equal speed you will not have such an advantage,"_ states Canary. _"I can teach you a few moves."_

Naruto shrugs, _"alright."_ There is no harm in learning a few moves.

 **Break**

"Take a short break, the others will be arriving soon for team training."

Naruto and Superboy stand down. Canary tosses each of them a water bottle. She knows that the two boys are far from tired. Superboy is a carbon copy of Superman except without all the powers of the Man of Steel. One of the many things that he did inherent from the cloning process is Superman's incredible stamina and endurance. Even after three straight hours of training, Superboy didn't even break a sweat and show no signs of fatigue. Naruto's stamina was almost on the same level which is impressive. He is sweating and showed small signs of exhaustion after the second hour, but he would recover quickly to keep up with Superboy. At this rate the two would have the basics mastered in no time.

Superboy prefers the grappling and throwing techniques to take down his opponents. He is learning to control his strength by channeling his anger. Of course, it is hard to see his true growth as Naruto's superior speed allows him to evade all of Superboy's attacks and counters. Then again, Naruto faces the same problem because all of his physical attacks are useless against Superboy's steel-like body. Naruto prefers joint locks and throws, but Superboy's superior strength allows him to quickly break free of joint locks and the throws do no damage to the clone. The two make for perfect sparring partners as it comes down to a battle of stamina to determine a winner. And a stamina battle between those two can last hours as she witnessed.

"Am I late?"

Megan flies over to Superboy and Naruto. Superboy sniffs the air looking at Megan curiously. A blush heats her cheeks. "I was trying out a couple new recipes."

"Yo, I am ready to learn teacher!" Wally speeds into the room stopping in front of Canary. He gives the older woman a wink. "Your number one student is here."

"Yeah right," smirks Robin.

Kaldur greets his teammates. "It is good to see you all again."

"Now that everyone is here we can begin team training." Canary types into the console. Suddenly the room changes into an exact image of Star City. Large holographic buildings, cars, and other objects fill the room placing them in the middle of the city. Naruto stares at a car next to him with a critical eye. There is something about this makes it seem like it is more than a hologram. Reaching out, he touches the car to find it quite solid.

Robin smirks, "it is the latest in light bending technology. The objects are made solid."

'It is like creating something from nothing. No jutsu I know can do that,' thinks Naruto in awe.

Canary hits a couple more buttons and the streets fill with holographic people. "The point of this team is to perform covert operations. As successful as your missions have been, you have failed to maintain cover on both missions." Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Well, almost all of you have failed to be covert. It is a moot point because you succeed and fail as a team not as individuals," states Canary. He decides to hold his tongue not needing to point out that the missions succeeded due to him. "The point of this exercise will be to retrieve several items while avoiding being spotted by civilians. With each item you retrieve the difficulty will rise…"

 **August 3** **rd** **, 7:00 pm**

"Good work," praises Canary. The team looks a little beat up, but had managed to pass the final team training test. She checks the time to see it is late. "Ok, that will be enough for today. I will come back in two days and we will continue team training."

A groan comes from Wally. "I am taking a looong shower." Wally pulls out his last chocolate bar and begins to munch on it. "Hey Megan, want to go out tomorrow?"

"I have some new recipes I want to try tomorrow. You are welcome to help out," offers Megan.

"On second thought, I have to get ready for school. It starts next week."

Megan gains a jealous expression. "You are so lucky. I wish I could go to school." Robin and Wally look at her as if she grew a second head.

Naruto turns away from the group. He is planning to get a snack before heading for some nighttime training. There are a couple jutsu he wants to work on. 'Naruto, if you don't mind, I have a question on your powers.' Kaldur walks over to the younger boy. The ninja pauses before turning to face Kaldur. A nod is given to let Kaldur know he can ask. Kaldur sends Megan a grateful look for establishing a mental link between the two. 'You are able to manipulate fire, wind, and earth. Are you able to manipulate any other elements?'

'All elements,' answers Naruto.

'Even water?'

'Yes.'

Kaldur gains a pensive expression. 'I would like to test my own abilities against yours one day. My home, Atlantis, is known for its sorcery abilities using water. Though I did end my training prematurely when I became Aquaman's apprentice.'

'I have never heard of Atlantis.'

'It is an underwater kingdom,' smiles Aqualad.

A kingdom that is underwater, Naruto would like to see that. 'Show me this Atlantis one day and I will show you my skills in water jutsu,' says Naruto.

Aqualad smiles in amusement. 'It is a deal.' Naruto throws up a wave before heading to the Zeta Tubes. It is time to head home.

 **August 7** **th**

Megan watches as Naruto and Superboy spar with each other. At first, she was worried that the two were going to take it out of hand. There was a good reason for that.

 _Superboy entered the kitchen to find Naruto sitting on the couch eating a bowl of rice. Naruto is watching the news as usual. "Let's go to the training room. I am bored," says Superboy._

 _Naruto calmly takes a bite from his rice. He came to the cave to train and eat lunch with Megan. She asked him to try a couple of her new recipes. The former missing ninja is not one to turn down a free meal. "Ok," nods the Ninja. Naruto is getting better at understanding the English language, but still has trouble speaking it._

" _Can't we just sit down and eat…" Megan's voice trails off as the two boy's left the room. Using her telekinetic powers to turn the oven and stove off, she flies after the two hoping to end the fight before it starts._

Naruto and Superboy ignored her the entire way to the training room. Once the two reached the simulator, Superboy activated the basic sparring program where a point would be awarded for each take down. An hour later the two were still fighting. Megan sighs as she continues to watch the two. Her worries disappeared after the first ten minutes. Despite the rather brutal way the two were fighting, she can sense that there is no real anger between the two. Ok so she may have used her telepathy to scan their surface thoughts just to be sure.

A loud thud hits the ground. Superboy stars at the ceiling in anger before rising to his feet. The clone stares at the score to see it is 22 to 0 in Naruto's favor. He knows that it is a spar and the two are not using the true extent of their abilities, but he hates losing especially in a fight.

Megan speaks up, "are you two getting tired?"

The two look at each other. "No," they reply.

"How about we go to the beach and relax? I'll contact the others!" Megan flies over to the consul to send a message to Kaldur, Wally, and Robin. Superboy and Naruto share a glance. Reluctantly, the two stand down knowing that Megan is not going to let the matter drop. "Ok I sent them all a message. I am sure that they will come. Now we need to get on our swimsuits!" Megan closes her eyes. Her clothes begin to vanish forming into a yellow bikini top with matching shorts. "How do I look?" She strikes a pose with her hands on her hips.

"Nice."

"Pretty."

A blush burns Megan's cheeks at Naruto's comment. Superboy raises an eyebrow at Naruto's comment. Naruto stands there not feeling any shame in telling the truth. He knows that Superboy is thinking the same thing. It is obvious to see Superboy checking her out as much as the ninja. Ocean blue eyes discreetly run up Megan's long green legs, flat stomach, and cleavage. It makes the ninja wonder though if that is Megan's true body or just a form she shapeshifted into. She is fifteen years old. Not many fifteen years old have such well-defined curves meaning that in order to be more appealing she could have fixed any small _flaws_ so to speak. Honestly though, he could care less.

"Thanks," blushes Megan.

" **Recognized Robin, B01."**

" **Recognized Aqualad, B02."**

In dual beams of light, Robin and Aqualad appear. "Yo," waves Robin in civilian clothes.

"Hello, Wally won't be able to make it," says Kaldur.

Laughter erupts from Robin. "School started for him today," chuckles Robin. "He is going to be so bummed out when he finds out we went to the beach without him."

"Well, since we are all here let's get going!" beams Megan.

Superboy folds his arms across his chest. "I don't have a swimsuit."

Kaldur smile, "I have that covered."

 **Beach**

"It is such a beautiful day," smiles Megan.

Robin raises his hand. "Wait a moment, let's take a second to remember our fallen comrade." He lowers his head in dramatic fashion.

Megan nods in agreement. "Poor Wally."

Naruto does have to admit that it is a beautiful day out. Perhaps Megan had the right idea. It is a good time to relax and enjoy a short break. Even the strongest of ninja need a break from missions and training to recharge. He walks away from the group finding a nice spot in the sand to lay down. Closing his eyes, he enjoys the moment.

Megan goes to call out to Naruto, but Kaldur places a hand on her shoulder. "Leave him, he is enjoying the beach in his own way," reassures Kaldur. Megan gains a look of understanding.

"Time to go hit the waves!" cheers Robin.

 **August 7** **th** **, 8:00 pm**

Naruto walks towards the meeting area with Superboy. The two have both changed into mission clothes. Or in Superboy's case, his regular outfit. A feminine scent that Naruto doesn't recognize hits his nostrils. He keeps a calm expression trying to recall the scent but nothing comes to mind. Entering the main room, the others are all waiting. Miss Martian, Robin, and Aqualad are facing a new girl that is standing next to Green Arrow. She is a pretty girl with long blonde hair, olive tan skin, and dark grey eyes. Her long blonde hair is tied back in a ponytail. The girl's uniform is a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her build. It is colored in various shades of green and consisted of a mask extending from the hairline to the cheekbones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots. She has a black utility belt and pouch strapped on her left leg that were likely filled with assorted tools.

"Naruto, Superboy, come meet the newest member of the team. It is Green Arrow's newest sidekick, Artemis," smiles Miss Martian.

Superboy glances at Naruto. 'Ever met her?'

Naruto shrugs, 'Nope.' Adding another member of the team doesn't sit well with him. There are six members on the team already. The larger the team the harder it is to move in the shadows. At this rate the team is going to have too many members on it to perform any type of covert mission.

Aqualad watches the body language between Superboy and Naruto. It makes him smile knowing that Naruto and Superboy are getting along so well that the two can have a conversation nonverbally and without a mental link.

" **Recognized B03, Kid Flash."** In a flash of light Wally enters the base.

"The Wall-man is here…" Wally slips falling face forward dropping the beach ball. It bounces past an unamused Batman. Wally looks up to see everyone looking at him.

"Wall-man huh? Great name," smirks Artemis.

Wally stands up and looks at Robin. "Who is this?"

"Artemis, you're new teammate."

"She is my new protégé," says Green Arrow placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened to your old one?!"

" **Recognized Speedy, B04."**

Entering into the base is the former sidekick of Green Arrow. "For one he no longer goes by the name Speedy." A handsome boy dressed in a red and black uniform walks forward.

Green Arrow is surprised. It has been a month since he last saw his protégé. "Speedy you look…"

"Replaceable. And the name is Red Arrow," glares Red. "Does she even know how to use that thing?"

"Yes, _she_ does," glares Artemis.

"We still want you on the team. We have no quota on archers," says Aqualad.

"And if we did, you know who we would pick," smirks Wally.

Artemis rolls her eyes, "Whatever Baywatch. I am here to stay."

Aqualad decides to change the subject. "You came to us for a reason."

"Dr. Sterling Roquette," answers Red Arrow. Robin quickly types up the name bringing up multiple information on the woman.

"She is one of the leading researchers in nano-tech! Went missing two weeks ago."

" _Kidnapped_ by the League of Shadows two weeks ago."

Wally's eyes light up. "You want us to rescue her from the Shadows? Score!" Robin and Wally bump fists.

Red Arrow reaches into his pouch pulling out a small device. "I already rescued her, but not before she was forced to create a device for them." A new image appears. It is a robotic looking bug. "It is known as the fog. Thousands of nano bugs that can destroy everything in sight. The real power behind the nano-bugs is their ability to store data. They infiltrate computer files stealing all the data giving the Shadows information…"

"That can be used for extortion, money laundry, blackmail. Yeah it sounds like the Shadows," says Artemis.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows," scoffs Wally. Artemis sends him a cocky smirk. "Who are you?!"

"Right now she is stored at a local high school where she is safe."

Green Arrow steps forward. "Then let us keep her that way."

" _Us_? What about your new protégé?" glares Red Arrow.

Batman places a hand on Green Arrow's shoulder. Green Arrow gets the silent message. "You brought this to the team so it is her mission now too."

"Fine, then I am done." Red Arrow heads towards the exit. **"Recognized Speedy…"** The computer is interrupted. "Update, Red Arrow B04." Those are his last words before the zeta beams teleport him away.

"You have your mission. Head out," orders Batman.

Aqualad confirms the coordinates. "Coordinates received, move out team!"

 **Happy Harbor 11:59 pm**

'Miss Martian link us up. We don't want the Shadows intercepting our communications,' orders Aqualad.

Miss Martian concentrates on every single member of the team. It takes about two seconds to connect everyone's mind. 'Done, everyone is connected.'

'Great, on top of having to work on a prehistoric computer now I have teen think in my head,' grumbles a very annoyed Dr. Sterling Roquette. She is a pretty woman with shoulder length blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Dr. Roquette wears a white coat over an emerald green shirt and black capris.

Kid takes a bite of his chocolate bar. 'Lady do you always complain to those that are trying to protect you?'

Artemis is sitting on the desk next to Dr. Roquette. She glances between Kid and Dr. Roquette. 'Pot, Kettle, have you two met?'

'I don't want to hear any lip from the one that drove Red Arrow from the team,' glares Kid.

'That is so not my fault!'

Dr. Roquette grits her teeth before gesturing at the computer. 'Fate of the world at stake!'

Naruto is sitting on the roof with a bored expression. Fate of the world? That is an over exaggeration. This woman thinks too much of her technology.

He doesn't worry about his thoughts being heard by the others as he knows how to block the mental link. Years with Kurama taught him multiple ways to block mental intrusions. Sometimes he wanted to have a private conversation without Kurama voicing his two yen so he learned to block out the demon that resided within him. Using that same skill he blocks Miss Martian's powers from relaying everything that goes on in his head.

'How about I help Miss Martian and Superboy on the perimeter?'

Artemis stands up leaving out of the room. 'Good idea,' agrees Aqualad. He walks over towards the doctor. 'The virus won't be much help to us if we can't locate the weapon. Do you have a way to track it?'

'It is not a _weapon_ it is science, brilliant science.' She smiles proud of her creation. 'And of course I can track it, but I would have to go online. Might as well put a sign ASSSASSINATE ME in neon lights above my head.'

Aqualad places a hand on her shoulder. Dr. Roquette looks up at him. The young man gives the doctor a reassuring smile. 'We _will_ protect you.' Nodding, she goes online tracking the fog.

Outside the school, Miss Martian is at the front gates with Artemis. A light thud makes the two girls turn around. Superboy walks past them. 'Mm, that boy,' smirks Artemis. Superboy turns his head to look at Artemis. The archer stars at him not ashamed that he heard her thoughts.

'He can hear you, we can all hear you,' frowns Miss Martian.

'Oh, I know,' smirks Artemis.

'Miss Martian we are tracking the fog. I need you to reconfigure the bio-ship so that Robin, Superboy, and Kid can fly it,' orders Aqualad.

'On it.'

The bio-ship breaks camouflage landing in front of the school. Kid is first one to arrive giving Megan a flirtatious wink. 'Later Megalicious don't miss me too much.' The speedster sends a glare at Artemis before running aboard the ship. Superboy and Robin soon board the ship. Flying off, the bio-ship soon disappears into the night.

Megan waits until the mental link with Superboy vanishes before turning to face Artemis. 'You embarrassed Superboy back there.'

'I didn't hear him complain.'

'Must you challenge everyone?'

'Where I am from that is how you survive,' responds Artemis. Megan frowns at the girl. The two girls are too busy arguing with each other that neither notices a figure leap over the fence. That figure heads straight towards the school.

 **Break**

Cheshire hides in the bushes. Happy Harbor is a place she never heard of until this night. It is such a stupid name. But that doesn't matter at the moment. She received orders to kill Dr. Sterling Roquette who is currently tracking the fog from somewhere inside this local high school. A strange place to hide considering that the school is so large. There are over a dozen ways to sneak inside. The school was a poor choice to defend the doctor. Her eyes land upon a green skilled girl, a blonde, and a handsome young man walking the perimeter. That explains the poor decision to use the school as a base. Children are protecting the woman. This job will be easier than she originally thought.

A sound makes her tense. Cheshire looks into the sky to see an alien ship appear out of thin air. It lands in front of the school. Her eyes narrow upon a fast moving blur that turns out to be Flash's sidekick, Kid Flash. Kid Flash runs aboard the ship followed by the handsome boy from before and Batman's sidekick Robin. The ship soon takes off into the distance.

'Now they are making it much too easy,' smirks Cheshire. The green skinned girl and blonde begin to argue leaving a wide opening for Cheshire. Running towards the fence, she displays amazing acrobatic abilities by leaping to the top of the fence and landing on it with grace before leaping to the ground. Cheshire is about to enter the school when shadows from above make her slide backwards. The shadow turns out to be shuriken that embed in the ground where she had been standing. Danger fills her sense and she spins around with arms raised. A punch slams into her arms. The power behind it sends her flying through the air. She twists around landing on her feet and skidding backwards several more feet.

Cheshire's eyes narrow upon her opponent. A boy several years younger than her stands across from her with a blank expression. She has to admit that he is very handsome. Not as muscular as the other boy, but definitely better looking. He has a handsome face with bright ocean blue eyes and spikey golden blonde hair. The boy wore a green flak vest over a long sleeve black shirt, fingerless iron clad blue gloves, white pants that were wrapped up at the shins, and open toe black ninja sandals. "I am impressed you managed to see me," smirks Cheshire. "I was sure you were on the other side of the roof before I made my move."

"English…not first…language," replies Naruto.

"Pity, I do enjoy a bit of banter." Cheshire launches a barrage of shuriken. In a movement almost too fast for her to follow, he draws a kunai and deflects the shuriken with ease. The shuriken served their purpose in distracting him. She comes in on his right side with sais poised to plunge into his skin. He catches her left wrist before blocking the right sai with his kunai. 'Fast,' thinks Cheshire. A kick hits her in the stomach launching her backwards. She twists around once again landing on her feet. 'Strong too.'

"Over here!"

Artemis comes around the corner notching an arrow. "I got her."

"Change of plans," Cheshire drops a pellet on the ground. Black smoke erupts as Artemis shoots her arrow.

"She got away," curses Artemis.

Naruto turns around preparing to head back to his post. 'Our location is compromised, we should head to a new location,' he reports over the mental link.

'Agreed, everyone prepare to move out.' Aqualad pauses an incoming transmission comes in from Robin. **"Robin to Aqualad. We are in Philadelphia and at STAR Labs. It…is completely destroyed. STAR Labs is cutting edge technology and now it is in the hands of the enemy. What is our next move?"**

Aqualad gains a hard look. 'We rescan for the fog.'

 **Break**

Dr. Roquette sits at the computer typing away. Her eyes drift over to the person that is standing guard. The youngest member of the team that stayed behind to protect her is the one standing guard. He is leaning against the wall staring up at the ceiling. Out of all the members on the team he is the one that acts as if he wants nothing to do with protecting her. Aqualad promised to protect her, but she is not so sure that the kid with her will risk his life to keep that promise.

Naruto has a bored expression on his face. Bodyguard missions used to be his bread and butter back in the Elemental Nations. He has more experience than the rest of the team can imagine. Of course, he didn't succeed in all his missions. He tried his best but he did lose two clients. In his defense the clients were killed by jounin level ninjas that Naruto couldn't beat at the time. Had it happened later on after he developed the Sharingan the result might have turned out differently. No guarantee, but he is confident that with the Sharingan he is on the same level as any jounin. He did managed to kill several members of the Akatsuki, ninja that were borderline Kage level.

'The difference is that I had Kurama too.'

A ninja never overestimates his ability. The truth is that he never would have defeated those Akatsuki ninja without Kurama. And without the demon he lost the ability to spam high level jutsu. His chakra has been cut down from Kage to Chuunin level. On the plus side his Chuunin level chakra control is at jounin level. Even in the negative there is some positive. He has to focus on the positive in order to grow.

"The virus is complete. I am uploading it now," smirks Dr. Roquette.

'Naruto! One of the assassins managed to escape and is heading towards your location!'

Naruto reaches out catching a shuriken before tossing it back at the source. Out of the shadows emerges Cheshire. "You are no fun at all," Cheshire rushes at Naruto. He draws a pair of kunai easily parrying her sais. Gritting her teeth, she pulls out all her moves to break his defense. A swift movement knocks both sai away before a knee buries into her gut. She falls to her knees coughing up blood. "Good thing I didn't come alone," smirks Cheshire.

A figure bursts out of the shadows behind Dr. Roquette. It never gets close to her when a kick drills into the person's stomach sending them through the building wall. Naruto stares at the newcomer. Clearly female though human is up for debate. She possesses short white spikey hair, putrid green eyes that are slits instead of pupils, and scale-like skin. On skin tight green outfit that reveals her curvaceous form along with gauntlets with metal claws that are dripping with poison. "Take him down Copperhead, I'll handle the doctor," orders Cheshire.

"Futon: Daitoppa."

Naruto claps his hands together. Fierce gale force winds erupt from his body blasting Cheshire and Copperhead out of the building. The ninja calmly walks through the hole in the wall. Dr. Roquette kneels behind a computer watching in awe.

"I am going to enjoy drinking his blood," smirks Copperhead. She darts forward at surprising speeds. Naruto draws a kunai blocking her incoming slashes. He is impressed with her speed. This is the fastest opponent he has faced so far. Still, it is not fast enough. Spinning around he kicks Copperhead away before tossing a kunai at Cheshire who tried to sneak past him. Cheshire scowls leaping backwards to avoid the kunai.

Copperhead darts forward moving like a snake to attack from various angles. Naruto is unable to keep up with her movements. She gets behind him and sinks her fangs into his throat. "Mm, your blood is…" Copperhead's eyes widen as mud fills her mouth. Naruto turns into mud.

Cheshire gasps as a hand bursts out of the ground grabbing her ankle. She is pulled straight down into the ground up to her neck. Naruto bursts out the ground behind the buried Cheshire. He stares at Copperhead. "Surrender…you should," he speaks in broken English.

Copperhead flicks her tongue ready to keep on fighting. She freezes up as she picks up on several new scents heading towards them. "Another time hero. Next time we meet I will drain you dry," smirks the woman. She takes off running disappearing into the night.

Naruto looks down at the struggling Cheshire. A kick to the head knocks her out cold. 'Copperhead, she had skill.' He almost had to use his Sharingan to keep up with her. Good thing that he created that mud clone earlier. It allowed him to make a switch before Copperhead was able to poison him with her fangs. The way she fought was unlike any he ever encountered. Almost like wrestling with a snake. Next time he will be better prepared.

"You saved me," says Doctor Roquette.

"English…not my language," replies Naruto.

Roquette flushes in embarrassment. This whole time she thought he was cold and uncaring, but the truth was that he didn't speak to her because he didn't speak English well. "Naruto!" Megan flies over to him landing on the ground. 'Are you okay?' Naruto raises an eyebrow. Megan looks over to see the assassin from earlier buried in the ground. A smile appears on her face. 'I guess I worried for no reason at all.'

"You managed to capture her, good work," praises Aqualad. He turns to face Dr. Roquette. "Robin managed to upload the virus destroying the Fog."

Artemis walks over to the unconscious Cheshire. She reaches down removing the mask. Her eyes widen in horror. 'Jade?!' Naruto catches the look Artemis gives upon seeing Cheshire's true identity. He files it away for later.

"Could you tell him I said thank you?" asks Dr. Roquette.

Megan smiles, "I already did."

Naruto looks at Dr. Roquette. "You…welcome."

"He is still working on his English," explains Miss Martian.

"Red Tornado contacted the local authorities. They are going to take care of the assassins. We will take Dr. Roquette back to the cave where she can use the Zeta Tube to head back home," says Aqualad. "Artemis you did good work today. Welcome to the team." Artemis looks away trying not to stare at the unconscious Jade.

Miss Martian approaches Artemis. "It is great to finally have another girl on the team." A small smile forms on Artemis's face.

 **Mount Justice**

"Took down the League of Shadows," smirks Kid. Robin smirks and the two friends bump fists.

Naruto ignores the two. He glances at Aqualad. Ocean blue eyes harden. 'Megan, please link me with Aqualad.' Megan looks at Naruto curiously. She nods doing as he asked.

'Link established,' says Megan. Kaldur looks at Megan in confusion upon hearing her voice in his head. Naruto walks over to Aqualad.

'Aqualad, I did not approve of the team assignments on this mission…'

Superboy speaks up. "Are you two having a mental conversation?" The clone frowns not liking that one bit. Megan looks at Naruto in worry. The ninja gives a nod to the Martian girl. She smiles gratefully before connecting everyone's mind.

'As I was saying, I did not approve of the team assignments on this mission,' starts Naruto.

Wally speaks up with an annoyed look. 'Kaldur is the team…'

'Silence Wally,' orders Kaldur. 'Naruto has the right to voice his opinion like everyone else on the team. Please continue.'

Naruto gains a bit more respect for Aqualad. 'Superboy should have stayed behind to protect Doctor Roquette and Artemis should have been sent on the team to hunt down the Fog.' Superboy and Artemis look at Naruto not understanding why there placement upset him. 'Superboy's invulnerability makes him ideal for taking blows that would kill a normal person. It makes him the ideal shield. Artemis has long range capabilities that would have allowed her to take out the person controlling the Fog from a distance possibly preventing damage to Wayne Tech. She could have even used her explosive arrows to possibly destroy the Fog if the virus failed.'

A silence fills the room. 'He does have a point,' agrees Robin. 'Superboy is the perfect shield. None of the assassins you all fought had the power to harm him.'

'But there is no way Kaldur could have known what assassins were coming,' argues Kid.

'Which is even more of a reason that I should have had Superboy stay behind to act as a shield. If someone with super strength and invulnerability had been sent Superboy would have been the ideal person to take them on while we fell back to protect the doctor,' admits Kaldur. 'And I was worried about Artemis being a rookie that I kept her close instead of putting her where she could have been utilized most.' Kaldur lowers his head. 'Naruto is right, I made a poor call on the team assignments.'

Superboy frowns, 'why bring this up now? The mission is over and we completed it.'

'I wasn't going to start an argument during a mission. And I didn't bring this up to try to oust Aqualad as leader.' Naruto stares straight at Aqualad. 'I brought this up in order to help future missions.' He turns heading towards the Zeta Tubes. In a flash of light Naruto is gone.

'That guy really gets under my skin,' huffs Wally.

Kaldur gains a small smile. "He is looking out for us in his own way. If he truly didn't care than he wouldn't have said anything at all."

Megan smiles, "do you think he will ever see us as more than a team?"

"In time, I have no doubts."


	6. Invitations

"Once again our plans have been thwarted by the _young_ _heroes_ ," says L-1.

L-2 speaks up activating a video screen that depicts one of the young heroes. "It seems the one responsible for the majority of thwarting our plans is this one. According to our inside source his name is Naruto Uzumaki. He has no codename."

The screen zooms in on Naruto. Another screen portrays Naruto's battle with Amazo. "Such skill and abilities, he fights like an assassin," speaks L-4. "Do we know anything else on him?"

"Other than he has the ability to manipulate the elements we know nothing about him," says L-3.

"That is not entirely true," says L-2. "I believe that this young hero is the recent hero that popped up in Tokyo several months ago. He does fit the description minus a few details."

L-1 gains an interested tone. "That would mean he has no mentor to guide him. Perhaps the Light can offer him a better career path."

 **August 16** **th**

A ringing sound causes Higurashi to look up from the counter. The fifty year old man watches as a kid enters into his shop. It is a kid that he recognizes from previous visits. Higurashi raises an eyebrow before speaking a gruff manner. "Come back for more kunai and shuriken?"

"No, I have come searching for a katana."

Higurashi would usually scowl and go back to reading if any other customer said that to him. Most people these days come into his store looking for something _cool_. Tourists come in all the time not knowing the history or value of the weapons he sells. No appreciation for the blood and sweat that he pours into making each weapon. He grew so tired of seeing his weapons fall into the hands of fools that he stopped putting out most of true weapons. Almost all of the weapons on display and for sell are imitations he created to act as decorations. The fools that buy them especially those wannabe Yakuza brats have no idea that the weapons they purchase are mere rip-offs. He doesn't feel the least bit guilty selling such weapons. The true crime would be allowing his master pieces to gather dust or be used improperly. Better they stay with him then in the hands of those that can't appreciate true works of art.

This child is no tourist or fool. No, this kid has an eye. First time the brat entered the store he looked around before approaching the counter. Higurashi was shocked that the kid asked him if he sold any true weapons.

 _Naruto stares at Higurashi. "I am looking for real weapons. Do you sell any?"_

" _Got a problem with my store brat?"_

" _These decorations are useless to me. I wish to purchase true steel not cheap imitations," replies Naruto._

A child with a true appreciation for the art of weapon making. It almost made him cry in joy that there is hope for the future generations. "Over here," Higurashi walks over to the wall at the right side of the store. Dozens of swords of various sizes are mounted on the wall. Under these swords is a sign that reads DISPLAYS, NOT REAL SWORDS. It is humorous to see people glance at the sign and walk away from the swords without even inspecting them. "I recommend a smaller sized katana due to your size," states the blacksmith.

"Hmm," Naruto examines the weapons. "I don't have the money to buy one at the moment…"

"We can work out a payment plan. Just choose the one you like," smirks Higurashi. A nod comes from Naruto. Naruto reaches out grabbing a katana with a black hilt and a tear drop shaped guard. The blade is 42 inches long with a wavy design that gleams in the light. Testing the weight and balance first, he makes sure that he enjoys the feel of the blade. Once he is acquainted with the weight and balance he takes a few steps back before placing a second hand on the hilt. In a smooth motion he swings the sword in a downward slash than twists his hands making a thrust. Naruto releases the hilt with his left hand reaching up to catch a black sheath. "A good choice. The sword costs 100,000 yen. Make payments of 2,000 yen a month and it is yours."

Placing the sheath on his waist, Naruto expertly sheathes the sword with a light click. He reaches into his pouch and pulls out 5,000 yen. "I will be back next month to make another payment," says Naruto.

Higurashi smirks, "I'll have some more kunai and shuriken ready for you by then."

"Thank you."

A chuckle comes from the clerk. 'The brat has good taste,' smirks Higurashi.

 **August 18** **th** **; 7:06 pm**

" **Initiate Combat Training…"** Kaldur and Superboy begin to circle each other. Superboy smirks ready to test out a few new moves. **"Begin in 3…2…1…Start."** The two charge at each other. Kaldur throws a couple punches that Superboy dodges.

Megan, Artemis, and Wally are watching the two spar. Wally is barely paying attention as he munches on a banana with barely any decency. Artemis and Megan both have their eyes locked onto the shirtless Superboy. Both girls enjoy the view of his muscles. "Kaldur is nice. You and him would make a great couple," suggests Artemis.

"Kaldur? He is like an older brother." Megan smiles as she glances at Wally. "I think you and Wally would make the cutest couple. You are so vibrant and full of life and Wally is so full…"

"Of it," smirks Artemis. Laughter comes from the two girls. A new voice makes both girls jump in surprise.

"Who…next?"

Naruto stands on Artemis's left watching the spar. Artemis is shocked. She never noticed him until he spoke. When did he get there? How long was he there for? 'Naruto, when did you get here?' asks Megan.

'Five minutes ago.'

Megan is stunned by that answer. How did she not notice him for five minutes? It really does scare her that he is able to sneak up on her like that. 'No one is next. Superboy and Kaldur are sparring since we haven't had a mission in awhile,' answers Megan.

"Do you two always have to speak telepathically?" frowns Artemis in annoyance.

'Sorry,' Megan opens a link with Artemis. 'Naruto still has trouble talking in English. He can understand it, but it is hard for him to string words together. Canary has been so busy with the League she hasn't had much time to teach him lately.' Artemis does feel a bit bad for getting upset. It is not his fault that English isn't his first language. Still, telepathy is not her favorite way to communicate. She doesn't realize that Naruto and Megan hear her thoughts. Megan changes it so that Artemis can think without portraying her thoughts over the mental link. 'Did you want to spar next?'

'I am thinking about it,' replies Naruto.

Megan cuts the link as Naruto walks around the training area to go check out the computer. "Is it just me or are you two close?" asks Artemis with a slight gleam.

A blush starts to heat Megan's cheeks. "It isn't like that!" She waves her arms frantically. "I am just the first person that Naruto could communicate with. I am his link to the others so it is only natural we are close."

Artemis smirks, "if you say so." She takes a good look at Naruto. "I have to admit that he is pretty cute. I do like the blonde hair."

Megan takes a good look at Naruto. It is true that he is handsome. Superboy has a more rugged handsome and Naruto has a more preppy handsome look. "I guess he is pretty handsome," admits Megan.

Kaldur is slammed to the ground interrupting the rest of the conversation. "I learned that one from Canary," smirks Superboy. Superboy extends his hand helping Kaldur up.

" **Training Simulation over."**

Red Tornado flies down from above. The robot lands on the ground planning to go about its own business. "Hey," Wally runs in front of Red Tornado. "Do you happen to have a mission for us?"

"Mission details are Batman's area."

"True, but the Batman is out with the Robin doing the dynamic duo. So we thought you could help us out. If you are not busy," smirks Wally.

Kaldur steps forward speaking in a more respectful tone. "If we can be of help."

Red Tornado begins to type opening up a large screen. On that screen it portrays an old man in a suit with a cane. "This is Kent Nelson, he is 106 years old."

Wally nudges Artemis, "doesn't look a day over 90." He chuckles at his own joke. Artemis ignores the speedster.

"Kent Nelson was a charter member of the Justice Society a precursor to your mentor's Justice League," explains Red Tornado. The image changes to reveal a man in blue and gold tights with matching cape and helmet.

Kaldur recognizes that image immediately. "Of course, Nelson was Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. He was Doctor Fate."

A snort comes from Wally. He leans over to Artemis. "More like Doctor Fake. Guy knows a little advanced science and Dumbledore it up to magic," says Wally.

"Kent could be on one of his walkabouts but he is the holder of the Helmet of Fate. It is unwise to leave such power unguarded," says Red Tornado.

"He is like the great priests and priestess of Mars. I would be honored to help him," says Megan.

"Me too! Magic totally rocks," smirks Wally. Artemis rolls her eyes. The speedster walks over to Megan with a flirtatious smile. "What are the chances we are both so into the mystic arts?"

Red Tornado hands Kaldur a golden key. "Take this, use it to unlock the Tower of Fate. You will need to take a leap of faith."

'Magic?' Naruto gains a curious expression. What is magic? He never heard of that word. Perhaps it is a source of power like chakra. He decides to join the team on this mission. He wants to learn more about this magic.

 **Bio Ship**

Artemis glances over at Wally. "So Wally, when did you start believing in magic?"

Wally leans back in his seat with a cocky smirk. "I have always been into the mystic arts." He glances over at Megan as he continues to lie out of his ass. "Before coming Kid Flash, I seriously considered a career in magic," lies Wally.

Naruto barely understands the speedster, but he is able to detect that everything that Wally is saying is a complete lie. Then again, most of the time Wally talks it is a lie or made up story. Wally spends so much time trying to impress Megan that it is a miracle that the speedster survived any of the missions. A clown like that would have died on a D-rank mission in the ninja world.

"We are here," says Megan.

The Bio-ship stays in camouflage mode as it lands in the middle of a park. Immediately the team spreads out to find the Tower of Fate. Naruto can sense a strange power in the atmosphere. He walks around the park at a leisurely pace trying to find the source of the power. Upon reaching the center of the park he pauses. Confusion fills him. There is something here but he can't see it at all. _"You will need to take a leap of faith," says Red Tornado._ The ninja gains a pensive expression. Suddenly, an idea comes to him. How does one hide a Tower in plain sight? Genjutsu! Chakra begins to flow to his eyes. Ocean blue eyes bleed red. The world becomes much clearer. Sharingan spins around piercing through the air. Slowly an image forms in front of Naruto. In front of him is the Tower of Fate or at least an outline of the tower. Whatever power is hiding the tower is very strong. Even his fully matured Sharingan can't fully pierce the illusion.

Wally frowns, "I don't see anything."

"What do you think? Highly advanced micro-electric phase shifting technology?" suggest Artemis.

A surprised expression appears on Wally's face. He never expected Artemis to know so much when it came to advanced science. It impresses him. "Totally…" Megan comes walking up behind him. "Not, clearly it is mystic powers at work," finishes Wally. Artemis scowls.

'It is here.'

Megan turns to look at Naruto. "Naruto found it." She flies over to him. The rest of the team gathers around Naruto.

"Um, where is it?" asks Wally.

'It is hidden under a strong illusion,' says Naruto to Megan.

"Naruto says that it is under an illusion."

Wally scoffs, "come on. The guy is clearly not right in the head."

Kaldur steps forward offering Naruto the key. "Can you see the door?" Naruto takes the key and turns around. The ninja thrusts the key forward into an invisible hole. A turn to the right and an unlocking sound fills the air. Suddenly, the Tower of Fate materializes in front of the team.

Behind the team, the air shimmers to reveal a tied up Kent Nelson with two other individuals. The boy holding the cat looks at the man with the wand. "Hey Abra Kadabra, aren't you using adaptive micro-electric phase shifting technology?"

Abra grumbles, "yes…"

The team enters into the Tower of Fate. Upon entering the tower the door behind them vanishes. "Hey where did the door go?" frowns Superboy.

A holographic image of Kent Nelson appears in front of the team. "You have entered with a key, but the Tower doesn't recognize you. Please state your reason for visiting," says Nelson.

Wally steps forward desperately trying to impress Megan. "We are _true_ believers come here to seek out Doctor Fate!" Nelson smirks before his image vanishes. Suddenly, the ground underneath team breaks away making them all fall down a huge hole. At the bottom of the drop is a pool of magma waiting to melt them alive.

Megan grabs onto Wally. Artemis draws a crossbow firing it at the cavern wall. The arrow embeds into the wall and she swings around catching Kaldur. Superboy plummets straight downward before reaching out digging his fingers into the wall. He slides down until his feet dip into the magma burning away his shoes in a second. "Ah!" screams Superboy. Superboy pulls and looks down at his feet. "Those were my favorite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it."

"Where is Naruto?!" exclaims Aqualad.

The team looks around trying to find him. 'Naruto?!' yells Megan telepathically. The team winces at the volume.

A calm voice replies making everyone relax. 'I am here.' The team looks around trying to find the ninja but are unable to locate him. 'Above you.' All of them look up to see Naruto standing on the side of the cavern as if it were solid ground. Naruto calmly walks down the wall with a bored expression.

'Ok seriously, how are you doing that?' asks Artemis. It is the question on everyone's mind.

Naruto leaps off the wall falling down past Megan and Wally before sticking back to the wall. He reaches out grabbing the Martian girl. With ease he pulls her to his body while tossing Wally over towards Artemis. Kunai sail through the air pinning Wally to the cavern wall next to Artemis and Aqualad. 'Dude!' shouts Wally gulping.

'She couldn't hold you much longer. Extreme heat seems to weaken Megan,' says Naruto. 'Climb on my back. The heat doesn't affect me.' Megan gives a grateful nod before hovering up into the air and gently lowering down onto his back. Sweat pours down her face.

'You are changing the subject. How are you walking on the wall?' demands Artemis.

Kaldur interrupts, 'we can save that question for later. Megan and I physiology is susceptible to extreme heat. If we don't find a way out we won't be able to last much longer.'

"Hello Megan!" Megan pants, 'we never truly answered the question.' Naruto looks at her curiously. She starts speaking aloud. "We have come here on a mission from Red Tornado…to find Kent Nelson and the Helmet of Fate." A platform forms over the magma. Superboy lands on the platform followed by Naruto. He crouches down allowing Megan to climb off his back. Artemis and Kaldur are the last two to land.

Kaldur touches the platform. "This platform should be hot, but it is cool to the touch."

Wally walks over towards Megan. "Great thinking Megalicious."

"Enough!" Artemis places a hand on Wally's chest and slams him up against the cavern wall. "This impress Megan at all costs needs to stop!"

"What I do is none of your business!"

"It is when you almost get us all fried! Lying about being a _true_ believer."

Megan frowns, "Wally you don't believe?"

The speedster pushes off against the wall. "Fine, I don't believe! But magic is the true lie. It is all a bunch of smoke and glass. Everything can be explained through science!" states Wally.

"Wally, I studied for two years at the Conservatory for Sorcery in Atlantis. Magic is what powers my water bearers," says Kaldur.

"Ever heard of bio-electricity? In some primitive cultures fire used to be considered magic," Wally waves his hands. "All that can be explained through science."

Artemis scowls, "you are pretty close minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers."

"That is science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and viola here I am," retorts Wally.

"Let us test that theory."

Kaldur goes to open the panel. "Wait, the backdraft from the lava will roast us alive!" shouts Wally. The panel is lifted up and instead of a backdraft of heat a cold breeze followed by snow hits the team.

"It is snow," smiles Megan.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" smirks Artemis.

One by one the team leaps through the hole landing in a brand new place that is covered in snow. There are mountains of snow as far as the eye can see. Artemis cocky smirk at Wally. Wally scowls before explaining the situation. "Ever heard of string theory? This is a pocket dimension." Artemis rolls her eyes.

Naruto watches as the hole between the two places closes up leaving them trapped in this new world. He has never encountered anything like this magic. This is not an illusion. Somehow all of them were taken from one area and instantly taken to a new location. It reminds him of those space-time jutsu that Kurama told him about. Or a summoning jutsu. He wanted to learn about this magic and possibly recreate the abilities of magic through jutsu.

"What is that?" Megan points ahead. Up ahead is a black cane with a golden handle.

"Ooo maybe it is Nelson's wand," says Wally sarcastically. Artemis walks forward and reaches out to grab the cane. Wally speeds forward. The two grab the cane at the same time.

"I got it," says Artemis/Wally. "I can't let go." The cane lifts the two into the air. In a burst of magic the two vanish along with the cane.

'Grabbing an object that has its own power source. Idiots,' thinks Naruto. Superboy doesn't know it, but he has the same thoughts as Naruto.

Megan shakes her head. "Do you think Wally will believe in magic after that?"

"Wally uses science to understand things that are out of his control. To admit that magic exists would be to let go of that control. Give him time, I am sure he will come around eventually," explains Kaldur.

"I see," says Megan. Naruto points ahead. On top of one of the snow banks is a doorway. The team heads towards the doorway.

A gasp escapes the team as the doorway drops them into a new area. Kaldur and Superboy slam face first into the ground. Naruto twists around landing with grace. Megan hovers down touching lightly on her feet. The team is now in a giant labyrinth that has stairs that lead upside, sideways, and downward. "These friends of yours?" says an older voice. Naruto turns to see Kent Nelson a short distance away with Artemis and Wally.

"Get them!"

Everyone turns to see Klarion the Witch Boy and Abra Kadabra. Kadabra lifts up his wand launching several bolts of lightning at the team. Naruto dodges to the side. Kaldur screams out in pain as a bolt strikes him and forms a barrier that electrocutes him every time he moves. "Friends of yours?" Wally uses his speed to dodge several bolts.

Kent flies into the air heading straight towards the bell. Landing next to the bell, Kent taps it with his cane making a large gong fill the area. The old wizard steps through the bell. Klarion follows flying straight into the bell. "Wally go after Nelson," shouts Artemis. Wally speeds straight into the bell vanishing like Nelson and Klarion. A bolt of lightning strikes Artemis trapping her like Kaldur.

Megan lifts Kadabra into the air with her telekinetic powers. Kadabra vanishes into thin air shocking the Martian Girl. "Behind you!" Superboy leaps at Kadabra who reappears behind Megan. The villain points his wand at Superboy striking him with a bolt of lightning. A scream of pain comes from Superboy as he is electrocuted and trapped like Artemis and Kaldur.

"Superboy!"

Her moment of distraction allows Kadabra to strike her with a bolt of lightning. She is soon on the ground trapped in a cage of lightning like the others. "Pathetic," smirks Kadabra. A kunai sails through the air slicing through Kadabra's wand. "What?!" The wand clatters to the ground in two pieces. Naruto lands in front of the shocked _wizard._ Jumping up to deliver a spin kick, Kadabra hits the ground knocked out cold. The lightning cages trapping his team disappear with the destruction of the wand.

"Thanks," says Kaldur. "We need to help Wally and Nelson."

The ninja places a palm on the bell. It is solid as a rock. Naruto wishes he knew more about magic. Magic seems to be even more versatile than his own jutsu. "How do we get to the idiot?" says Artemis tapping on the bell.

"I can't open a link to his mind," frowns Megan.

Kaldur dusts off his pants. "We will have to leave it to Wally then."

 **Tokyo; 1:00 pm**

In a flash of light Naruto appears in an alley. Going from midnight to day is a huge change that might throw of the sleep schedule of most individuals. Naruto is not a normal person by any stretch. He moves with incredible speed going straight up a building. Touching down on the roof, he begins to leap from building to building.

The mission to find Kent Nelson and the Helmet of Fate was a success. Wally retrieved the Helmet of Fate before Klarion the Witch Boy could steal it. In the process though Kent Nelson passed away. Naruto didn't focus on that part. Nelson was 106 years old meaning he lived longer than most people. As a missing ninja he encountered death all the time so he was used to it. Speaking of death, he landed on the roof and swung his arm tossing several shuriken. Gunshots fill the air as the shuriken are shot out of the air.

"I guess the rumors about you were true."

A tall slender man with long white hair tied back in a ponytail steps out of the shadows. His armor is primarily black and gray, with goldenrod greaves and gauntlets. He wears a matching goldenrod mask with a black area that obscures the right half of his face, including his missing eye. He wears a utility belt with pouches, and sheaths for a sword and staff on his back. Naruto stands there not making a comment. _"Oh right, I forgot that you don't speak_ English. _Can you understand me now? You may call me_ Deathstroke, _"_ asks the armored assassin.

" _I understood you fine, I am choosing not to speak."_

The man chuckles in amusement. _"Cold blooded, I like that. There is a high price on your head. Killing you would make me rich,"_ the man points a gun at Naruto. Naruto stands calmly not in the least bit intimidated. _"Lucky for you I have come with a message. Powerful people have taken an interest in your abilities. They are offering you a chance to work for them. Do so and you will be rewarded with anything that you desire."_

" _And should I decline?"_

" _I will have to carry out my second message."_

Naruto stares at the assassin. _"I decline…"_ Gunshots fill the air. Deathstroke's eyes narrow as Naruto moves so fast. Spinning around Deathstroke draws a second gun opening fire at Naruto who continues to run circles around the assassin. Shuriken come at Deathstroke from all angles. The guns are knocked out of his hands. In a swift movement Deathstroke draws his sword locking blades with Naruto's kunai.

" _You are good, but not good enough!"_ Deathstroke aims a low kick at Naruto. Naruto slides backwards doing just as Deathstroke wanted. The assassin darts forward ready to make the killing blow. Flipping backwards Naruto kicks the sword upward with his right foot before striking Deathstroke in the chest with his left foot. As he comes back up, he tosses shuriken at Deathstroke. Deathstroke prepares to use his sword to deflect the shuriken. "Futon: Reppusho!" Naruto thrusts his hand forward creating a gale force wind that increases the speed and power of the shuriken. Pain fills Deathstroke as the shuriken slice through his armor cutting up his body. Naruto is about to continue the assault, but a strange sound makes him look down. Three small black devices glow red before exploding.

Deathstroke runs toward the edge of the roof. _"This isn't over."_ The assassin leaps off the roof activating his jetpack flying off into the distance.

The smoke clears to reveal Naruto unharmed. 'That assassin was good. Definitely not a normal human.' Naruto turns around. He continues to leap through Tokyo.

 **Unknown Location**

Deathstroke stands in a white room surrounded by screens. On those screens are six different individuals whose identities are hidden. "So the child turned down the offer," says L-3. "He must be treated as an enemy."

"Do not be so quick to jump to conclusions. It is a minor setback," says L-2. "We must give him time to see the benefits of joining the Light."

"I agree, he would make for the perfect assassin. He has proven to defeat all the others," states L-4.

Deathstroke's single eye narrows. "The child surprised me with a few tricks. Next time he won't be so lucky."

L-1 ignores Deathstroke's comment. "Your failure has been noted. Until we are in need of your services again you are dismissed." Deathstroke turns around leaving the room. The assassin already has his own plans in motion.


	7. Team Problems

Naruto wakes up with an annoyed expression. Kurama would be having his head for being so careless. It is a good thing that the demon isn't here to scold him. He sits up glancing around to see hills of sand in every direction. A sigh escapes the ninja. Fighting in the sand is so annoying. The stupid stuff gets everywhere and he has to be careful to not get any in his eyes. Afterward it takes him days to get all the sand out of his clothes. Rolling his neck, he stands up and begins to stretch out his limbs. Judging from the position of the sun he has been out for the past seven hours.

The mission had started off simple enough. A simple recon mission. The team was sent to Bialya to investigate a strange energy signal that popped up a few days ago. It was a large energy source that the Watchtower detected it but was unable to identify. Batman assigned them a mission to locate the energy source and find out as much information on it as possible. Putting the bio-ship in camouflage mode, it was too easy to sneak into the isolated country. Absolute radio silence was ordered so upon landing in the county Miss Martian sent up a mental link. This allowed everyone to communicate with each other via telepathy. It was that telepathy that was used against the team. Miss Martian was sent on ahead to infiltrate the enemy's camp. Next thing Naruto knows a foreign mental presence hacks the mental connection. If not for growing up with Kurama he would have never been able to sense the foreign presence. The moment he sensed the foreign presence he used his chakra to send a shock to his brain breaking the mental connection. Unfortunately, it backfired on him causing his body to go into shock and shut down. A good thing he didn't fall into a coma and wake up months later.

The ninja double checks all his gear. Naruto unsheathes his sword. This is the first time he will be using the weapon on the mission. He pulls up a mask in order to prevent sand from blowing into his mouth. Nothing worse than sand on the tongue. It is one of the reasons he stayed away from the Land of Wind. Sand is nice when on a beach, but annoying during a mission. 'Complete the mission or hunt for my teammates?' wonders Naruto.

Chances are that the entire team is in danger. Naruto doesn't know what the foreign presence wanted, but chances are it wasn't anything good. Not to brag he is sure that he was the only one that escaped the mental attack. That being said, if the team was captured than it was up to him to complete the mission. Everyone on the team knows the risk of being on the team. These missions are not kid games. Death is a possibility on every mission. If one is not prepared to die than one doesn't need to be coming on the missions. A ninja knows this from day one.

" _ **You think too much brat. Get on with it already before I die from boredom."**_

A smirks is hidden behind the mask. It has been a long time since he thought about Kurama. The demon always hated when he wasted time overthinking matters. Kurama was a more fight now ask questions later. He misses the demon. 'I will complete the mission. I'll make my way to the camp,' decides Naruto. Channeling chakra to his feet, he runs across the sand not leaving a single footprint.

 **Biayla**

Kid slides to a stop. "I can't go any further." Artemis climbs out of his arms.

"Thanks," she says. It looks like he was telling the truth about being Kid Flash despite the change in uniform. Only Kid Flash could move at such speeds. She has to admit that the black uniform looks much better than a bright yellow and red one that he always wears.

"No problem," smirks Kid. Kid lifts up his arm popping open his secret stash. His eyes widen upon seeing it is empty. "It must be over twenty-four hours or my stash wouldn't be empty." Stash may be empty but at least he is with a hot girl. The blonde girl may have a Green Arrow fixation, but she is hot.

An object comes down from above breaking the two apart. A roar comes from the object revealing itself to be a young man screaming anger. "Who is…" Kid is grabbed by the arm and spun around a few times before tossed into the side of the hill. Feral Superboy spins around charging at Artemis. Artemis shoots three explosive arrows in a row that do nothing to slow down Superboy. She dives out of the way to avoid being grabbed.

"What the heck is he?!" shouts Artemis.

Superboy is about to continue the assault when a tank shell strikes him. Roaring in pain, he turns to face the two incoming tanks. He leaps at the new threats. Artemis and Kid watch as their unknown attacker starts to rip apart the tanks. "Whose side is he on?"

Kid picks up Artemis. "I don't want to stick around to find out." In a burst of speed he runs in the opposite direction.

 **Biayla**

'I chose the wrong trail to follow.'

Naruto cleans the blood from his katana before sheathing it. All around him are unconscious or badly injured Biayla soldiers. Three jeeps are burning releasing black smoke high into the air. He begins to tie up the soldiers as he thinks about his next move.

The original campsite was abandoned, but he was able to pick up various scents. The problem was that those scents led in several different directions. So he picked a scent and tracked it. It led him to a small battalion of Biayla soldiers. He took them out with little difficult using a fire jutsu to take out the jeeps and heavy artillery before taking on the soldiers. The soldiers are fortunate that heroes don't kill or all of them would be dead. Not killing is a concept he doesn't understand, but as long as he works for the Justice League he will abide by their strange traditions. There would be far less villains in the world if the Justice League permanently silenced their enemies.

A familiar scent hits Naruto's nostrils. Tying up the last soldier, he begins to track the scent. It takes him five minutes to find the source. Lying on the ground behind a large rock is Aqualad. Naruto places a hand on Aqualad's neck. Aqualad is barely alive. Another scent hits his nostrils followed by a dozen others. 'Superboy,' sniffs Naruto. Soldiers, at least a dozen of them are with Superboy. He picks up Aqualad and heads in the direction of Superboy. Sounds of fighting soon fill the air. Naruto crouches down watching as Superboy is captured by the Biayla soldiers. The soldiers are using strong steel cables to bind Superboy's arms, but the clone is fighting back.

A large wave of negative emotions hits Naruto's senses. He turns his head to look as a man wearing a hood steps forward. The man lowers his hood to reveal nasty pale white skin. His brain is visible though a clear dome over it, with some strips of skin over the dome. Three red lines are seen on each cheek. Naruto watches as the man gives a simple command and Superboy stops struggling. Superboy falls face first unconscious. 'A mental attack. He must have been the one to attack us,' thinks Naruto. As much as he desires to complete the mission, he can't let a comrade die. Aqualad is a good leader that treats him fairly. Naruto needs to find the others they will know how to help Aqualad. In a cloud of smoke Naruto and Aqualad vanish.

 **Nighttime**

Robin ducks under a dune of sand. The GPS marker he planted led him straight to this location. He spots a large machine. 'That explains why I placed a GPS marker here,' thinks Robin. Looking around he notices that the place is deserted. He leaps down landing next to the machine. The moment he touches down on the sand several soldiers burst out of the sand weapons poised at him.

" _The Queen wants him alive!"_

A smirk appears on Robin's face as he drops a couple of smoke pellets. Black smoke fills the area blinding the soldiers. Robin expertly moves around in the smoke taking out two soldiers. Spinning around he tosses a couple of bird-a-rangs knocking the gun out of another soldier. The smoke begins to clear as Robin delivers a spin kick taking out a third solder. _"Forget this, open fire!"_ Boy Wonder flips backward to avoid a barrage of bullets.

"I'll take those!"

A high speed blur rips the guns out of the seven soldier's hands. Kid comes to a stop dropping the weapons. Robin smirks upon seeing a familiar face. The two work together in perfect tandem to take down five of the soldiers. Robin is about to attack two more when a telekinetic force sends the two soldiers slamming into each other. 'That is new, who is she?' wonders Robin looking at Miss Martian.

One of the soldier tries to make a run for it. An arrow sails through the air bursting open to shoot a net out capturing the soldier. "KF good to see a familiar face," smirks Robin.

"Hey Robs," smirks Kid. The two slap hands. "Memory loss?"

"Six months, let's hogtie these guys and compare notes," says Robin.

It takes a few minutes to tie up all the soldiers. "So anyone know what is going on?" asks Robin.

"She seems to have the answers," Kid gestures at Miss Martian.

Miss Martian smiles at the team. "Well, I don't know exactly what happened to make us lose our memories, but I do know that we are a team."

"I remember Batman telling me to keep radio silence. He must be our leader," smirks Robin.

"How do you know it is not my mentor?" Kid taps his chest. The moment he touches his uniform it changes to his usual yellow and red. "Whoa…" The other members of the team begin to tap their chests but nothing happens. Kid keeps tapping his chest.

"Will you stop touching yourself?" glares Artemis. Kid ignores her outburst. "How do we get our memories back?"

"I can connect our minds together and use our memories to piece together everything." The world around them begins to change. It takes them into Miss Martian's mindscape where the team is surrounded by various images. "I will have to go into each person's mind…"

Robin smirks, "to get information from each perspective right? Just do it."

Artemis gains a nervous look. "You are going to look through _all_ our memories?"

"No, just the ones pertaining to the mission and the last six months."

Kid comes up beside Artemis taking her hand. Artemis glances at him and he gives her a reassuring smile. "Fine, but only the last six months and only what you need," says the archer. Miss Martian nods.

The team begins to remember Batman giving them a mission to Biayla. It continues on showing them landing in Biayla. Superboy placing the marker. Naruto going on ahead to check the perimeter. Aqualad giving out orders and then the world goes black. The team is soon back in the real world with surprised looks. "Kaldur, Naruto!" gasps Robin.

"Forget Naruto, we need to find Kaldur. Being out in a desert can't be good for a guy with gills," says Kid. "We can search for the ninja after we find Kaldur…"

"Here."

All of them spin around to see Naruto carrying Aqualad over his shoulder. Gently, Naruto lowers Aqualad down on the sand. Robin and Kid rush over to Aqualad. "He is suffering from extreme dehydration," says Robin. "Miss M call the bio-ship."

"It is too far out of range," says Miss Martian.

"Can you telekinetically fly him to the ship?" suggests Kid. "If he doesn't get medical attention soon…"

Miss Martian shakes her head. "I can't, I have to find Superboy. Six months ago he wasn't even alive. He is running on base instincts."

"Superboy is invulnerable, Kaldur…"

A scream comes from Megan as she senses Superboy in pain. "Superboy!" Miss Martian is about to fly off, but a blow to the back of the head knocks her out cold. She falls forward onto the sand. Robin, Kid, and Artemis look at Naruto in shock.

Naruto points at himself. "Carry leader, find ship."

Robin nods. He begins to track the ship. "It is a mile from our current location due east." Naruto picks up Miss Martian before walking over and picking up Aqualad.

"Lead," orders Naruto. Robin takes off running in that direction. Naruto easily matches the speed even carrying two people.

"That guy really creeps me out," says Kid. Artemis scowls chasing after the two. Kid shrugs following the team.

 **Bio-ship**

Robin stares down at Kaldur. He is lying on a bed hooked up to an IV. Kaldur's vital signs are beginning to stabilize. Relaxing, he heads to the cockpit where Naruto, Kid, and Artemis are waiting. "Kaldur will be fine," says Robin.

"Great, so now what?" Artemis folds her arms across her chest. "Do we complete the mission, rescue Superboy, or call in the League?"

Naruto types rapidly on the consul. A screen appears in front of him. He begins to speak in Japanese and his words are instantly translated into English. "The enemy have a person that can use psychic powers. He hacked the mental link using it to wipe out the team's memories," explains the ninja.

"Why do you still have your memories?" asks Robin.

"I sensed the foreign presence and broke the connection. I was unable to alert the team as the mental backlash from forcefully breaking the connection shut down my brain for seven to eight hours," answers Naruto.

Kid munches on a chocolate bar. "So where does that leave us?"

Naruto hits a few more buttons bringing up a map of Biayla. A red dot blinks on the map. "That is the enemy location. Superboy is currently imprisoned by the enemy. We can't leave him in enemy hands or the psychic might steal vital information from his mind."

Robin gains a hard look, "if they haven't done so already."

"Ok if we are going to rescue Superboy shouldn't we wake up Miss Martian? I mean she has telepathy powers to battle the psychic," says Kid.

"She was willing to let Aqualad die in order to save Superboy. Her emotions make her a liability. I do not believe she will help in the mission," states Naruto.

Artemis glances at the unconscious Miss Martian. A part of her wants to stand up for the alien girl, but the rational part agrees with Naruto. She blew up at Wally for almost getting them killed while hunting for Kent Nelson and Miss Martian almost did the same thing to Aqualad. "He is right. She acted no better then you when we were at the Tower of Fate," says Artemis. Kid gains an affronted look.

"Yeah but she is…"

"Naruto and Artemis are right. Miss M was about to rush ahead without knowing anything about the enemy. She had her mind wiped once and it could have happened again," says Robin coldly. "We will do this without her. What is the plan?"

"We need to take out the psychic," states Naruto. "I will cause a distraction forcing the psychic out. Robin will sneak inside to find out the location and status of Superboy. Kid, once I am engaged with the psychic you will be responsible for disarming and taking out the soldiers with your speed."

Artemis narrows her eyes, "what do I do?"

Naruto stares straight at Artemis. "I won't be able to fight a psychic for long. If this psychic is powerful enough to wipe out six months of memories chances are he will be able to break through any mental defense I am able to create. While Kid is keeping the soldiers off me, you will act as a long range specialist. I believe I can prove a big enough threat to hold the psychic's full attention. I want you to use an explosive arrow to disable the psychic."

"That's insane! If you are caught in the blast that will take you out too!" exclaims Artemis.

"Artemis, none of us can fight a psychic attack. At least not in our current condition," says Robin. "You need to take the shot. Even if it means Naruto getting caught in the blast." Kid glances at Naruto gain a bit more respect for the ninja.

Artemis stares deep into Naruto's eyes. She gains a hard look. "Alright, but you better not die." Naruto nods.

"There is one more thing," says Naruto. "If Superboy is still in his feral state, you can't free him."

Kid groans, "great so we have to rescue Superboy without rescuing him?"

Robin frowns, "if we do free him that will just give us another enemy to fight. You heard Miss M, Superboy is running off animal instincts. So how do we subdue an invulnerable tank without being crushed?" The team looks at Naruto. Naruto has an idea but knows that the team isn't going to like it.

 **Enemy Camp**

Superboy screams in pain. The scientists up the charge electrocuting the clone. Psimon stands off to the side watching in amusement. He expected so much more from the clone of Superman. Guess the copies are never as good as the original. The Light will reward him greatly for capturing the Superboy weapon.

Explosions from outside interrupt the villain's thoughts. Psimon frowns. Using his telepathy, he scans the minds of the soldiers outside the tent to see fireballs raining down from the sky. The fireball target the jeeps and tanks setting all the heavy weapons ablaze. "Looks like Superboy's friends have decided to show up," smirks Psimon.

Outside the tent, soldier scramble to grab their weapons. A black blur moves around stealing weapons from the soldiers much to their confusion. "You won't be needing these," smirks Kid. Running up a hill a good distance away, he drops the weapons before speeding back down into the enemy camp to steal more weapons.

Robin uses the confusion to sneak into the shadows. A smirk is on Boy Wonder's face as the plan is going off without a hitch. He sneaks up behind a couple soldiers taking them out with dual blows to the back of the head. Tying them up, he explores the nearest tent to find it empty. He keeps on moving knowing that he needs to find Superboy.

Naruto lands in the middle of the enemy. In a quick motion he draws his sword taking out three soldiers in a single swipe. Gunshots ring out, but he uses the sword to deflect the bullets. He moves at high speeds that are a blur to the soldiers. Another six soldiers fall. Naruto heads straight towards the tent where he smells the scent of the psychic. Drawing several shuriken, he tosses them straight at the tent. The shuriken sail true slicing through the tent. A telekinetic force erupts blasting the shuriken away. Naruto pauses outside of the tent. "Strange, I don't remember sensing your mind with the others." Psimon exits the tent with a smirk. "Oh well, in the end everyone does as Psimon says." As Psimon was talking Naruto began to flash through hand seals. "Your powers are useless, Psimon says Stop!" Naruto's entire body freezes up. Psimon walks over towards the frozen Naruto. "Now it is time for you to…" An arrow embeds in the sand next to the two. Psimon's eyes widen as it beeps two times. The arrow explodes engulfing them both in the blast.

"Shit," Artemis slides down the sand hill. She notches two arrows taking out two soldiers. "Come on, be alive you idiot." A black blur runs past her towards the smoke. Kid spins around at high speeds creating a tornado that blows away the smoke. It reveals a badly burned Psimon with his left arm bent at an awkward angle. "Where is he?!"

"Here." Artemis and Kid spin around to see Naruto walking towards them. His shirt is burned on the right side and pants are little torn, but otherwise he is absolutely fine. Artemis sighs in relief.

"Dude, how did you escape the explosion? You should be burned worse than that," exclaims Kid. Naruto understood what Kid said but had no intention of reveal his secret. The truth was that the jutsu he was planning to use was the Replacement Jutsu. Psimon's mental powers froze him the moment he reached the last seal. Correction, he stopped intentionally on the last seal letting Psimon capture him. Artemis shot the arrow at the right moment. Psimon lost concentration on his mental command for a second upon seeing the arrow and that second gave Naruto the opportunity to cast the jutsu. He was still burned a bit by the explosion but the burns were minor. Most damage was to his clothes.

Robin pokes his head out of the tent. "Hey guys, talk later and help me with Superboy!" Naruto runs past Artemis and Kid into the tent. Inside the tent all the scientists and soldiers are out cold. Naruto's eyes land upon a large metal sphere being contained in a cage. "I had to shock him pretty bad to knock him out. I have no idea how long it is going to last," says Robin. Superboy is chained to a table and stood up as if being crucified.

"Great that means if we free him and he wakes up before we reach the ship he is going to go crash and squash us," complains Kid.

"Move fast," says Naruto.

"Not the best plan but only one we got," Robin hits the button releasing Superboy's shackles. Naruto catches Superboy. "That sphere thing has a living presence by the way."

Naruto walks over to the sphere placing a hand on it. A strange series of sounds come from the Sphere. Kid whispers to Artemis. "What is he doing?" Artemis nudges Kid in annoyance.

"Release, take," says Naruto. Robin releases the restraints on the sphere. "Move…out." The team moves swiftly with the sphere following.

 **Mount Justice**

Naruto, Kid, Robin, Artemis, and Miss Martian stand in front of Batman. Batman stands directly in front of Miss Martian. "You allowed your emotions to cloud your judgment which could have led to a death of a teammate and your capture. Personal feelings towards each other are to be dealt with on your own time, but when you are on a mission you work as a team not on personal desires." Miss Martian lowers her head with tears brimming her eyes. The Dark Knight walks away from the girl. He takes a few steps backs before looking at the other four members of the team. "Being able to regroup and come out with a plan even when the deck is stacked against you is something few are able to accomplish. The mission may have been a failure, but you gained a new level of trust and teamwork. That is a success on its own," states Batman. Kid and Robin bump fists. "Dismissed."

Artemis rushes over to Naruto. "Wait," Naruto turns to look at her curiously. A screen is next to her translating her words. "Why did you choose me? I mean Robin could have used one of his explosive weapons to take out that Psimon. How come you choose me?"

" _When it comes to long range capabilities you are the most skilled on the team."_ A smile appears on Artemis's face. _"I trusted you to be able to take that shot,"_ finishes Naruto. He turns away heading towards the Zeta Tubes. In a flash of light he disappears. Artemis smirks. At least one person on the team trusted her without any doubts. Perhaps ninja-boy wasn't so bad after all.


	8. Solo Mission

Canary and Green Arrow look at Batman in surprise. "Are you sure about this?" asks Arrow.

"The government has given us permission to send one representative. He has the abilities to accomplish the mission," says Batman.

"No one is arguing his skills. The problem is that he doesn't have a way to communicate with others at the summit. That could be a liability," argues Canary.

Batman turns away from the monitor to face Canary and Arrow. "The lack of communication didn't stop him from taking command of the mission in Biayla. He was able to pull the team together to rescue Superboy and retrieve stolen alien technology. As a former mercenary he has revealed that most of his missions focused on bodyguard detail." The Dark Knight turns back around typing at the monitor. "Any member of the League that is sent will stand out too much. Aqualad and Robin are the next clear choices, but Naruto is more likely to stay hidden. Only acting when necessary."

Canary comes up beside Batman. "Those are excellent points, but what is the true reason? Is this a test to see if he is ready for the League?"

A tap of the button brings up an image of Japan's Prime Minister. The computer translate the speech into English so that Canary and Arrow can understand. **"These past few months an unknown hero has been helping to save lives all over Japan. An honorable hero that doesn't seek glory and fame. Our country possesses a noble hero that fights each day to protect us. Whoever this hero may be, I declare him a citizen of Japan. He shall forever be welcome in our country!"**

Arrow whistles, "the kid is getting some major recognition."

"Three days ago, he saved the Prime Minister's son from an assassination attempt. There are money offers from every news station for pictures of Japan's Hero." Batman closes the screen. "This will be a good opportunity to give him a chance to reveal his identity as more than a shadow. The League is already generating enough suspicion and press since most of our members are from a single country or aliens."

Understanding appears in Canary's eyes. "So you want to use him to show that heroes from other countries are aligned with the League as well," realizes Canary.

"I still think sending a fourteen year old isn't going to look all that great," says Arrow.

"I agree, but Batman does have a point. Naruto is the best option out of the rest on the team."

Arrow shrugs not having much interaction with the team. Batman sends a transmission for Naruto meet at the cave.

 **Mount Justice; September 7** **th**

" **Recognized Uzumaki Naruto, B06."**

Naruto appears in the cave. He has on a black flak vest over a long sleeve dark orange shirt, fingerless iron clad black gloves, black pants that are wrapped up at the shins, and open toe black ninja sandals. Tied around his waist is an orange sash with a katana sheathed behind his back. The ninja walks towards Batman who is waiting. _"There is a peace summit in Taipei between the leaders of North and South Rhelasia. Both sides are currently at an impasse and in a couple hours will be bringing in a neutral arbitrator to meditate between the two sides."_ Naruto remains silent waiting to hear the complete details of the mission before asking questions. _"Your responsibility is to protect the leaders of the North and South Rhelasia, Singh Manh Li and Tseng."_ Two individuals appear on the screen. In an instant Naruto memorizes each individual.

" _The arbitrator?"_

" _Is currently unknown and not your responsibility,"_ states Batman.

" _Understood."_

This is one of the things that Batman likes most about Naruto. The kid doesn't waste around with pointless small talk. Straight to the point. Get the details and get on with the mission. _"When you arrive stick to the shadows and don't reveal your presence unless absolutely necessary. The Zeta Tubes are programmed to transport you a half mile away from the peace summit building. Head out once you have the coordinates,"_ orders Batman.

Naruto receives a beep from his watching letting him know that the coordinates have been received and downloaded. He heads over to the Zeta Tubes. In a flash of light the ninja is gone.

 **Cave**

Megan is in the kitchen staring at a recipe. The ingredients are all around her, but she hasn't made a move to start cooking. All she has been doing the past two days is eating microwavable food. Batman's words still haunted her.

"Going to miss the big day."

Dinah enters into the kitchen. Megan doesn't even look up from the book. "Megan? Megan!"

The girl's head snaps up. "Canary? When did you get here?"

"That isn't important." Dinah places a hand on Megan's shoulder. "Today is supposed to be your first day of school. You have been talking about it for the past couple weeks. Why aren't you dressed or excited?"

Today was supposed to be the day that she started school with Superboy, but she really wasn't feeling up to it. Her mind kept going back to the last mission. "I guess I am not really in the mood," lies Megan.

Dinah takes a seat on a stool at the other side of the counter. "Still upset about the mission?" Megan refuses to meet Canary's eyes. Guilt fills her emerald eyes. "No one holds it against you. It was an honest mistake. We have all been there at one point where we let our emotions overrun our sense of rational and reason," says Dinah knowingly.

"Kaldur could have died because of me!" Dinah falls silent at the outburst. "I…I wanted to get to Superboy so bad. Kaldur was right there on the brink of death and…and…I abandoned him." Tears begin to stream down Megan's face.

A new voice speaks to her. "I forgive you." Megan's head snaps to the side. Kaldur walks towards her in civilian clothes. There is a friendly smile on his face. "I know what you did was not intentional. It was the heat of the moment. Canary is right, it was a mistake that is all. Everyone is entitled to make a couple mistakes," says Kaldur.

Fresh tears start to stream down Megan's face. These are ones of happiness. She lunges forward hugging Kaldur. Kaldur smiles hugging the girl. "I'm so sorry!" she cries. He holds her reassuring her that everything was fine. Dinah watched the scene with a warm smile.

 **Taipei**

Cat Grant gives a smile as she begins to speak into the mike. "This is Cat Grant speaking from the peace summit in Taipei. The talks of peace between the leaders of North and South Rhelasia have broken down. In order to help get the process back on a track an unknown peace arbitrator has been called in. No one knows who it will be but speculation is all over the place with some even claiming that it is Superman." An amused smile is on her face as she cracks a small joke. "Though I suspect the Man of Steel will not be coming as I heard the arbitrator will be arriving by limo not flying."

Roy hides behind a pillar. He lifts up his arm opening communication with an old friend. "Red Arrow to Aqualad, can you read me?"

" **This is Aqualad."**

"I need you to give me Cheshire's height."

" **One second…Cheshire is 1.76 meters tall."** Roy hesitates not able to convert that to feet and inches. Amusement is in Aqualad's voice as he converts it. **"She is five foot six inches and extremely dangerous. Do you acquire any assistance?"**

A scowl forms on Roy's face. "Like I would need help from the Junior Justice League."

" **No, just our computers. Good luck my friend."**

Roy activates the sensors in his glasses. Immediately the glasses begin to scan the height of every woman within his peripheral vision. It locks onto a beautiful young woman acting as a merchant. She is of Asian descent and matches the Justice League database on Cheshire's civilian identity. He presses a button on his suitcase making it slide apart revealing a compact bow.

Cheshire changes quickly climbing on top of the stand. A limo pulls up in front of the peace summit. She crouches down picking up a rocket launcher. Taking aim, she prepares to squeeze the trigger when an arrow hits the rocket knocking it upward at the exact moment she takes her shot. The rocket sails harmlessly into the air. "Get back!" shouts Roy charging forward. He quickly notches another arrow firing a quick shot. Cheshire leaps over the air with grace and dexterity before drawing her sais. Another arrow is shot at her and it explodes releasing a net that she easily slices through. Roy tackles her in midair, but she twists them around. Hitting the ground, she straddles his waist aiming a sai at his throat. Soldiers and security personnel surround the two with weapons aimed at them both.

" _Surrender!"_

" _Put down the weapons!"_

"I surrender," smirks Cheshire. Her eyes dart to the side. Roy follows her line of sight. His eyes widen noticing a shadow darting straight towards the limo. The peace arbitrator.

"Copperhead!" shouts Roy pointing behind the men.

A scantily dressed woman that moves like a snake darts straight at the limo. Copperhead never gets the chance to hit her mark as her animal senses scream at her to move. She is unable to dodge in time as a kick strikes her across the face. Twisting around in midair, she glares at the one that dare to attack her. "You," hisses Copperhead. "Bad move. I told you next time we meet I would drink your blood!"

Naruto stands calmly not in the least bit intimidated. Copperhead is about to strike when guns are pointed at them as well. A scowl forms on her face. She stands down glaring at Naruto.

"The peace arbitrator is stepping out of the limo. It is…Lex Luthor!"

Lex Luthor steps out of the limo with a cocky smirk. He waves to the shocked crowd. The man turns around to see several individuals being arrested. "I see my arrival has drawn some attention," smirks Luthor. "You look familiar."

Roy's eyes narrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Please release him, this is Green Arrow's sidekick."

" _Former_ sidekick," corrects Roy.

A soldier frowns, "but he is a foreigner."

"Lex Luthor vouches for him," smiles Luthor. The soldier salutes before releasing Roy.

"The last thing I want is to be helped by you."

"A simple thank you will suffice." Luthor turns to see the other young hero being released after revealing an identification card. The billionaire walks over to the unknown young hero. "I take it you are the representative sent by the Justice League to watch over the peace summit." Roy frowns narrowing his eyes upon the blonde. He recognizes the younger boy immediately. Uzumaki Naruto a member of the Junior Justice League. "I don't believe we have been introduced. Lex Luthor, a pleasure to meet you," smiles Luthor extending his hand.

Naruto doesn't even acknowledge Luthor's existence. He forms a hand seal and in a cloud of smoke vanishes into thin air. "Not very talkative," says Luthor.

Roy walks up to Luthor. "Stop trying to play the hero. I have information linking you to supplying both North and South with weapons. You are profiting from this war."

"True, but the profits from forming a united Rhelasia is far greater than two separate factions," smiles Luthor. "I don't pretend to be an angel. It just so happens that I am on the side of the angels." Roy scowls not believing a word. "Still, there is a matter of the assassination on my life. How about I hire you to investigate the matter?"

"Your money has blood on it. I want no part of it."

Luthor chuckles in amusement. "So you will do it for free? I do so love heroes." Fixing his tuxedo, he walks towards the leaders. "Gentlemen, gentlemen, let's put on some smiles for the camera!"

 **Taipei; Jail**

Cheshire flows from one kata to the next. Cells are so boring. A girl has to find some way to have fun. She stretches out her leg lifting it into the air and reaching out to touch her toes. An annoyed hiss comes from the other side of the cell. "I am going to kill that boy next time I see him," hisses Copperhead.

"If you say so," taunts Cheshire. Copperhead narrows her eyes. She would rip out Cheshire's throat but her hands are cuffed. In her current state Cheshire would take her out without much trouble. Even an animal as dangerous as snake knows when it is cornered.

The doors open up and Red Arrow enters the cell in his gear. "Oh look, if it isn't my favorite little sidekick," smirks Cheshire. "Come to pay me a visit? That is so sweet. Keep this up and I might even let you take me out properly."

Red Arrow ignores her comments. "Who hired you?"

"Shadows."

"What did they want? Was your mission to kill Luthor or disrupt the peace summit?"

Cheshire makes a gun pointing it at Red Arrow. "One stone, two birds."

A new voice speaks up. "No point in questions." Red Arrow, Cheshire, and Copperhead turn to see Naruto sitting on the bench eating a piece of pocky. He is staring at the ceiling with a nonchalant expression. None of the highly trained three individuals even sensed or noticed Naruto's presence.

Red glares at Naruto. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't stop her, she let you," answers Naruto. Copperhead bursts out laughing. Cheshire smirks with an amused expression. Red clenches his hand into a fist. The former sidekick can tell from the reactions of both women that Naruto was deduced the truth. "Copperhead was the true assassin, question her."

Copperhead flicks her tongue with a smirk that reveals her fangs. "Go ahead hotshot. Come in here and question me if you got the guts."

Cheshire looks over at Naruto. "You are pretty good ever think about becoming an assassin? I am sure I can find you some good work."

"Already offered, no thanks."

Roy raises an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"It means that the Shadows already approached the kid to join," answers Copperhead. "I am glad you turned it down. Your head is mine."

Naruto glances at Copperhead. He looks away not in the least bit concerned. Copperhead hisses in anger at the dismissal. Cheshire makes a hidden signal with her hand. Immediately, Cheshire grabs the bars ducking down. Roy is confused but soon realizes. "Oh no…" The wall at the back of the cell explodes. Once the smoke clears it reveals a large hole. Copperhead stands up the cuffs falling from her wrists. She picked her way out. Her eyes narrow upon Naruto who stands outside the cell.

"Remember your head belongs to me," hisses Copperhead.

"Let's go ladies!"

Cheshire scowls turning around to see Sportsmaster. "No, not you."

"Beggars can't be chooses," states Sportsmaster climbing up the rope. Cheshire leaps through hole with Copperhead behind her.

"They are getting away!" shouts Red Arrow heading for the roof. Naruto doesn't make a move to chase. Following them is not part of the mission. In a swirl of leafs he vanishes into thin air.

 **Mount Justice**

Canary spots Kaldur at the computer watching the peace summit at Taipei. Curiosity fills the woman at seeing his interest in the peace summit. She walks over to Aquaman's sidekick. "Keeping track of Naruto?" asks Canary knowingly.

Kaldur glances at Canary. "Yes." Canary stands silently. "There is no denying that Naruto is the strongest member on the team. I am not concerned on whether or not he can handle the danger. He has proved that countless times on every mission. Naruto has a wide variety of skills that make him adept at any given situation."

"What is the concern then?"

Typing into the computer, it brings up an image of Luthor trying to be friendly with Naruto. Naruto doesn't even acknowledge Luthor and vanishes in a cloud of smoke. "I am concerned that all this is a _job_ to him. A chore to cure boredom." Kaldur stares at Naruto. "What happens when he gets bored of the _job_? Will he change sides?"

Canary has to admit that the thought has crossed her mind several times. When she first brought him to the cave he was cold and detached. As the weeks went on she watched him starting to open up. He started to interact with Megan. Showing up to eat her home cooked meals and spending hours listening to the girl through mental conversation. Naruto never knew it, but his openness to Megan's telepathy made her feel more relaxed and comfortable. Unlike the others that were uncomfortable with a voice in their heads, Naruto was the first to accept Megan's culture. Then Naruto started to train with Superboy. The two grew closer to the point that Superboy could communicate with Naruto through body language instead of words. Naruto started to give suggestions to Kaldur in order to increase the effectiveness of mission assignments. Artemis was next to fall to Naruto's silent charm. Mostly cause Naruto accepted Artemis right off the bat. He respected her abilities as an archer and didn't care about her past. Canary remembers Naruto telling her that he is able to tell when a person is lying due to being able to sense negative emotions. That means Naruto knew Batman and Arrow were lying about Artemis's identity but still trusted her.

The past couple days since Biayla, Naruto has reverted to a cold, detached personality. Megan admitted that she was afraid she lost Naruto as a friend because he missed lunch the past two days and hadn't spoken to her since the mission in Biayla. Naruto didn't even show up to training yesterday. Canary knew that Superboy was upset to lose his sparring partner. The mission didn't go that badly so why did Naruto revert to his old personality?

"All we can do is believe that he will see this team as more than a job. And see the individual members as friends," smiles Canary.

"Naruto _is_ a friend," says Kaldur. Canary smirks.

 **Taipei**

Naruto hides in the shadows. No one even knows that he is in the room. The room is empty at the moment, but guards keep checking on the room to make sure it will be ready for the peace summit. He waits patiently knowing that in a few minutes it will begin to fill up. As he is thinking, camera crews escorted by security personnel and soldiers start to enter into the room. Red Arrow soon enters the room still in his gear meaning that he failed to take down Cheshire and Copperhead. Naruto is not surprised by that. Cheshire and Copperhead are weak compared to the former ninja, but far above Red's league. The surprising part is that Red wasn't killed trying to take the two out. Moving, Naruto makes sure to stay out of Red's line of sight. Red's glasses have the ability to pick up heat signatures and Naruto doesn't want his cover blown.

Red Arrow is a well-trained individual. In terms of long range capabilities Red Arrow is more skilled than Artemis. However, in the short time that Naruto observed Red Arrow's close range combat it was _lacking_ so to speak. Cheshire could have killed Red Arrow. Instead she choose to surrender letting Red Arrow think he foiled their plans. An assassin would never reveal themselves in such a manner. Naruto didn't even pay her any attention focusing on a secondary attack, which turned out to be Copperhead. The mission was to protect the peace summit specifically the leaders of North and South Rhelasia. He had no obligation to protect the peace arbitrator, Lex Luthor. But he had intervened anyway trusting h is instincts. His instincts told him there was something wrong about Copperhead's assault. Too straight forward. And it lacked…intent.

'A staged assassination?'

" **Thinking too much brat. Just fight and leave the thinking to others."**

Kurama's voice rings in his head. That was what the fox would say in a situation like this. Naruto gains a small smile. That is right, he is not here to think. Protect the summit and beat up anyone that tries to attack.

An hour later, everything is set up for the summit. Lex Luthor is mediating between the two groups. "Our countries will never agree with each other," glares Tseng.

Luthor gives a reassuring smile, "we may not agree on much, but I know you both enjoy the ancient Rhelasia tea ceremony."

A beautiful geisha in a red and gold decorated kimono. She is pushing a tray towards the head table. Kunai sail down from above piercing the ground. Naruto lands between the cart and the summit. Red immediately draws his bow notching an arrow. Luthor watches with a calm expression. "Plan will fail, should surrender," says Naruto.

Cheshire smirks, "getting a little better at speaking." Hitting a button, she shoves the cart forward. It doesn't move an inch much to her surprise. Naruto's hand is on the other side holding it still. With a powerful shove he sends the cart slamming into Cheshire's chest. She quickly disables the bomb to avoid being killed. Arrows sail at her forcing her to flip backwards. As she touches down she has a sai in each hand. "You are really starting to get on my nerves." The wall behind her explodes. A helicopter hovers in the air outside the hole. Copperhead and Sportsmaster land inside the building followed by a group of assassins from the League of Shadows.

Naruto reaches into his pouch and tosses a barrage of shuriken. Copperhead and Sportsmaster easily dodge the shuriken. "Need to work on that aim kid," smirks Sportsmaster drawing a javelin. An explosion from behind causes Sportsmaster to turn around. His eyes widen upon seeing the helicopter plummet towards the ground. Eyes burn with anger. The kid was never aiming for them, he was aiming for the helicopter to prevent any escape.

"He's mine!" Copperhead darts forward. Naruto avoids several slashes before getting behind Copperhead. Grabbing her arm, he tosses her at Sportsmaster who tried to sneak up behind him.

Sportsmaster avoids Copperhead tossing his javelin at Naruto. "I got a score to settle with the kid." Naruto catches the javelin tossing it at several Shadow assassins. The javelin explodes taking out three assassins. Sportsmaster draws a mace swinging it at Naruto, but Naruto cuts through it with his katana before moving at speeds Sportsmaster is unable to follow. A knee to the stomach followed by a spin kick sends Sportsmaster flying. Naruto ducks lower under a slash before spinning around with a leg sweep knocking down Copperhead. He spins around tossing two kunai that pierce the legs of two more assassins that tried to go for the Rhelasia leaders.

Red Arrow is battling it out with Cheshire. "How does it make you feel knowing that the one doing the most work to protect the peace summit is part of the _Junior_ Justice League," smirks Cheshire. He responds by shooting several more arrows at her. Laughing, she dodges the arrow engaging him in close range.

Copperhead and Sportsmaster continue their dual assault on Naruto. Punches, kicks, claws, and teeth all try to land a blow on the ninja, but not a single one lands. Naruto stands on his hands spinning around to deliver a kick to Copperhead and Sportsmaster's chest. Both assassins are sent flying into pillars in opposite directions. 'My speed is getting better,' thinks Naruto. 'I am almost back to my former speed. I will work on my strength next.'

"I will kill you," Copperhead spits out blood. In anger she charges at Naruto. Her attacks are becoming wild and sloppy. He easily dodges a couple swipes before burying his fist in her gut. Grabbing the back of her head, he brings it down into his rising knee. A crunching sound fills the air as her nose is broken. Blood from the break splashes into her eyes. He spins around slamming her face first into the cement floor. Naruto stands up leaving the unconscious Copperhead on the floor. The ninja turns to face Sportsmaster.

"Next?" asks Naruto.

Sportsmaster takes a step back. "Getting better with each little mission your team does huh? Santa Prisca, Biayla, what next?" Naruto walks towards Sportsmaster. "Another time boy." Sportsmaster turns tail and runs leaping from the hole in the wall. Naruto watches as Sportsmaster spreads his arms revealing a strange garb that allows him to glide through the air. The ninja turns around flicking his wrist. Six shuriken sail through the air striking the remaining Shadow assassin in the knees disabling them and allowing security to take them out.

Red Arrow takes a kick to the face knocking him into the wall. Cheshire spins around tossing her sai at the leaders of North and South Rhelasia. A pair of kunai sail through the air knocking the weapons off target. "That is my cue to leave," Cheshire follows Sportsmaster's example. She leaps through the hole in the wall and disappears into the night.

"This…isn't over," wheezes Copperhead. Naruto walks away from the female assassin. Cameras starts to zoom in on him. Multiple flashes fill the air. Forming a hand seal, he vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

 **Cave**

" **Recognized B06, Uzumaki Naruto."**

Naruto enters into the cave. Batman and Canary are waiting for him. He walks towards the two with a blank expression. _"Mission accomplished,"_ reports Naruto.

"Well done," praises Canary. "A bit on the brutal side when dealing with Copperhead." Naruto looks at her curiously. She gives him a knowing look.

Batman stares down at Naruto. "You did well. The peace summit was a success even if most of the credit is going to Lex Luthor." Naruto gives a nod. He turns around heading not to the Zeta Tubes, but deeper into the cave.

Canary shouts out to him, "where are you going?"

"Hungry."

 **Unknown Location**

Lex Luthor sits across from Raj al Ghul. "It would seem that child is far more skilled than we ever imagined. None of your assassins came close to matching him."

"Such skill would still be a great help to our plans. For now we let him live," states Raj al Ghul.

"I agree. He may have thwarted our original plans, but I was still able to sway the leaders to join together," Luthor smirks as he takes a sip from his wine.


	9. Makeup and Breakups

**Author's Note:** **Almost at 1,000 dollars. I want to thank all those that have donated. I really appreciate it. Please enjoy the next chapter in the story.**

A car sailed through the air smashing down in the middle of the street a hundred feet away. People scream and run in terror at the resulting explosion. Gunshots fill the air as the Tokyo police try to put down the monster responsible. Bullets bounce harmlessly off the monster's skin. He picks up another car tossing it at the police causing them to scatter like roaches when the light is turned on. Another explosion fills the street. "Grundy not like being shot at. Grundy destroy everything!" roars the undead monster.

Naruto lands a nearby roof watching the scene unfold. The attack started five minutes ago. Grundy randomly showed up and started to attack everything in sight like a mindless beast. Naruto doesn't know much about the super villain, but something tells him that this Grundy was sent here for other reasons than to cause random destruction. It looks like someone or a group of people are interested in learning more about his abilities.

Ever since the peace summit in Taipei when the world learned of a young hero with no identity, the crime rate that had been dropping in Tokyo had risen by at least 10 percent. Bank robberies and Yakuza attacks on random civilians have been rising. He has been working overtime for the past two weeks helping out the local police in trying to stop the crime. Naruto isn't an idiot. Already he deduced that the League of Shadows must have a hand in this. No doubt the wannabe ninja league was _upset_ that he turned down their offer and humiliated their assassins at the peace summit. This is some form of revenge. And now that the small fries have failed the _big guns_ so to speak are stepping up to bat. On the plus side he hasn't had a dull moment in a couple weeks. All this crime has given him plenty of time to train and increase his skills. Experience is experience even if the battle only lasts a couple seconds. There is also the fact that the people of Tokyo are more grateful than ever about his presence even if he is indirectly the cause of some of this new crime wave.

'Super strength, invulnerability, all too familiar,' thinks Naruto. Grundy is a hulking giant at ten feet tall with pale white decaying skin, blood shot red eyes, and a body that puts body builders to shame. The super villain is a walking mountain of muscle. Still, Naruto has experience dealing with super powered individuals. His hands are already flashing through seals as he leaps from the roof.

"Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet," Naruto sucks in a deep breath making his stomach expand four times its size. Taking aim, he punches his stomach spitting out a ball of concentrated wind about half his size. It flies at high speeds towards the giant. The ball of wind slams into Grundy's back drilling straight into the monster's dense skin. A roar of pain comes from Grundy as he smashes face first into the street. The ball of wind continues to drill Grundy into the street causing a large crater as it explodes.

Naruto lands on top of car. He waits patiently. "Grundy not like pain! Grundy kill you!" Out of the crater emerges Grundy. Grundy's entire back has been ripped to shreds. Slowly the skin is starting to knit back together.

'High level of regeneration that complicates matters.'

Grundy spins around to glare at Naruto. The supper villain leaps at Naruto. Naruto easily dodges the attack and is reminded of his battle with Mammoth. Mammoth was the super powered individual that Cobra enhanced with a combination of Venom and Blockbuster formula. He had used the Sharingan to take down the monster in order to avoid a long battle that would tear up the island. Sharingan has the ability to hypnotize those that it makes direct eye contact with. A simple minded beast like Mammoth that is all brain and no muscle was easy prey for the Sharingan. Naruto ducks under a thrown car. Unfortunately, too many people are watching making it near impossible to find a moment to use the Sharingan. He wants to keep that ability a secret for as long as possible. Poisoned kunai and shuriken? Grundy throws a punch that strikes air. Naruto reappears behind Grundy with a shake of the head. With such a high level of regeneration poison will slow Grundy down, but only for a few seconds. Slowing down a tank doesn't make the metal any less strong. No he needs to find a way to harm the beast that will take it out.

"Grundy not like you moving!"

"Clone no Jutsu!"

Six Naruto pop into existence surrounding Grundy. Grundy pauses looking around in confusion. The real Naruto hides in the shadows as the clones dodge and evade Grundy's attack. Earth and Fire jutsu are not going to work. Well, he does know a few fire jutsu that might work but the Justice League will be on him if he kills Grundy. Stupid heroes and their no killing philosophy. Water jutsu might work, but he needs a water source. He is not Kisame and can't produce an entire lake. At least not yet. Wind was effective but he would have to literally barrage Grundy with wind jutsu to take the monster down. That would kill his chakra reserves and leave him vulnerable. Being vulnerable when others might be watching is not an option he wants to risk. So that leaves him with one style of jutsu.

Grundy grabs the last Naruto, but this one disappears in a cloud of smoke as well. "Grundy kill all you!"

Naruto appears behind Grundy flashing through hand seals. Lightning begins to spark around his body. Out of all the elements lightning style jutsu are the hardest for him to control. It is the element he has the least amount experience in. "Lightning Style: False Darkness!" Opening his mouth, he fires a bolt of lightning that takes the shape of a spear. It shoots forward at jounin level speeds. Grundy spins around in time to be struck in the stomach. Pain fills Grundy as the lightning surrounds his body electrocuting him. The police and various citizens watch the light show in awe. Ending the jutsu, Naruto takes a moment to recover his senses. 'I definitely need to practice my lightning jutsu,' thinks Naruto. He winces as a bit of the lightning burned his tongue and mouth. It is going to take some time for that to heal. Grundy drops to his knees before falling face forward.

"Grundy…take nap…"

The former ninja walks over to Grundy and kneels down. Naruto is impressed. A normal person or a ninja would have been killed by such an attack. Even with Kurama healing him that attack would have killed Naruto. Grundy has some crazy regenerative powers to survive that. Or maybe it is the monster's natural invulnerability. Either way, the former ninja was impressed. 'Imagine if he had a brain to go with that power,' thinks Naruto. That is a scary thought. Noticing people taking pictures, Naruto forms a hand seal and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

 **Mount Justice; September 18** **th**

Megan hums a tune as she makes lunch. It has been a great week. Not only is she a cheerleader at school, but now she is dating Superboy. Sure she almost died on the mission two days ago at Belle Reeve but that doesn't matter since Connor saved and then kissed her. Best mission ever. Megan pauses to see a third lunch. Sadness is in her eyes. That lunch was made for Naruto. Naruto has not shown up to eat lunch or dinner with them ever since the mission to Biayla.

" _What happened? Where is Superboy?" Megan snaps awake. She looks over to see the team looking at her. In the bed over lies Superboy strapped down tightly. Aqualad is on a third bed with IV attached to his body. "Superboy…"_

 _Naruto steps forward. "The mission over, take us to cave."_

Those were the last words that he spoke to her. She remembers a very quiet trip back to the cave. Upon arriving at the cave, Batman was already waiting for them having received a full report of the mission from Naruto and Robin via transmission. Superboy and Aqualad were taken to the infirmary to be treated. Her uncle is the one that restored Superboy's memories. Megan never felt so bad in her life when Batman pointed out that she left a teammate, no a friend to die.

It was a couple days later that Canary and Kaldur spoke to her. The two comforted her. They reassured her that it was a mistake. Both knew that Megan was caught up in the moment was all. Kaldur forgave her. After school that day, Megan had called in the team to have a meeting. All of them showed up except Naruto. She apologized to the entire team.

 _Robin gives a smirk, "no need to worry. We all make mistakes."_

" _Yeah, I can't stay mad at you babe," winks Wally._

" _It happens," shrugs Artemis._

 _Megan smiles warmly at her friends. "Thank you all so much." She wipes her eyes to prevent tears from falling. Her eyes glance around noticing that Naruto is not among the team. Kaldur notices the look and places a hand on her shoulder._

Out of everyone on the team, Naruto was her first friend. He allowed her to connect to his mind. The others were scared and feared her telepathic abilities. Superboy even yelled at her angrily. Naruto on the other hand was accepting. Even told her that she could continue to speak to him mentally if it made her more comfortable. He is the most stoic member of the team and at the same time the most accepting of her. Megan smiles realizing for the first time why it hurt so much that he was rejecting her. It hurt so much because Naruto is her best friend. She wanted her best friend back.

" _Hey Naruto, want to help me cook?"_

"…"

 _Giggling, Megan flies over to him. "Come on, it will be fun!" Naruto stares at her blankly. "Fine, how about I cook and you eat?" Naruto shrugs taking a seat at the counter. "Perfect, I am going to try a new recipe."_

He would sit there listening to her talk not once complaining.

 _Megan gains a nervous look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to talk so much…"_

" _Why are you apologizing?" asks Naruto. Megan looks at him in surprise. "I never said it bothered me. If it did, I would let you know."_

 _Blushing, Megan smiles brightly._

Megan gains a determined look. 'I am going to find a way to make it up to him!' Starting today she is going to get her best friend back.

 **Watchtower**

"It is not magic. Whatever power that the child uses it is similar to magic, but it is not magic," says Zatara.

Batman, Zatara, and Wonder Woman are watching the news footage of Naruto fighting Grundy. Grundy is a dangerous villain with strength almost on par with Superman. Naruto used superior speed and his strange jutsu to defeat Grundy with relative ease. The former ninja revealed the ability to spit use lightning based powers. Altogether that means Naruto can use fire, wind, earth, and lightning. Not only that, but Naruto was able to cast illusions to fool Grundy. With each battle Naruto displays more powers that were previous unknown. Batman wonders what the extent of Naruto's powers truly are.

Wonder Woman smiles with an impressed look. "The child is a trained warrior. I am curious to test his strength for myself."

"Highly doubtful he would fight you at full strength." Wonder Woman and Zatara turn around to see Canary walking towards them. "I have sparred with him several times. He only ever shows a portion of his skill needed to take down an opponent."

"Are you saying he would be able to defeat me holding back?" says Wonder Woman a bit miffed at the implication. She has never faced an opponent she could not beat. Amazons are born warriors. It takes a great warrior to defeat an Amazon. Impressive as the child is, she is confident she can beat him.

Canary realizes her words may have offended the prideful amazon. "I didn't mean that…"

Batman interrupts the conversation. "There has been a large increase in criminal activity in Tokyo. We are not the only ones interested in Naruto's abilities." Canary, Zatara, and Wonder Woman immediately tense up realizing what Batman is getting at. "He reported to me a month ago that an assassin called Deathstroke contacted to him about joining an organization. I believed that it was the League of Shadows. Raj ah Ghul is always looking for people with talents in espionage to join his _cause_."

"You think it is someone else now?" asks Zatara.

"Possibly, all I know is that Naruto is being targeted. We will have to keep a closer eye on him to make sure that whoever or whatever it is that wants him doesn't get the opportunity," states Batman.

 **Mount Justice**

Water and steel clash against each other. Naruto takes a step back with both hands on the hilt of his sword. Kaldur takes a moment to catch his breath. Both begin to circle each other. Twirling around his water swords, Kaldur rushes in with a feint before attacking from the left. Naruto doesn't fall for the feint blocking the strike from the left and lashing out with a kick striking Kaldur in the side. Spinning around, Naruto sweeps out Kaldur's legs.

Artemis shakes her head. "First we can't beat him in a straight up fist fight and now he is unstoppable with a sword."

"I could so take him," smirks Wally.

"Prove it," smirks Artemis. Wally gulps before walking forward with a confident grin. The speedster charges at Naruto only to have his arm grabbed, spun around, and slammed to the ground. Groaning, Wally lies on the ground. Artemis bursts out laughing having enjoyed that so much. "Oh yeah, you _totally_ took him down."

Megan flies into the room. She lands next to Connor. Her eyes watch as Naruto and Kaldur go back to sparring. Kaldur forms his water bearers into various weapons, but none are a match for Naruto's skill and expertise with a katana. It is a very one sided match. "Is it me or is Naruto getting better?" asks Megan.

Red Tornado speaks up from his position on the other side of Connor. "No, I have been recording his movements since his first spar until now. His speed, strength, and reflexes have increased. Of course, each of you has grown stronger as well. The training that Black Canary is putting you all through is helping to improve your combat effectiveness."

"What's his record now?" asks Connor.

Naruto jumps up kicking Kaldur across the face. "As of this victory, Naruto's undefeated streak is up to 63 wins and 0 losses." Megan's eyes widen in surprise. That is over the span of several months. Smiling, it shouldn't surprise her that much. Naruto did defeat Mister Twister and complete the Santa Prisca mission on his own. And that was when the team was raw, untrained. If he has grown stronger than he is even more amazing than he was then. A determined look appears on her face. Flying into the air, she lands in the sparring arena.

"Can I have next?" asks Megan. Connor, Wally, and Artemis turn to look at Megan in surprise.

"Megan, what are you doing?"

Connor steps forward, but Megan ignores his comment. "Naruto?" She looks straight at him.

Kaldur puts away his weapons. He turns to look at Naruto. Naruto sheathes his katana. "No," says the former ninja.

"But…"

"Kaldur and Superboy have the strength to take the hits," says Naruto. He is speaking in near fluent English.

"What about Robin and Wally?" points out Kaldur.

"Dude!"

Naruto answers without hesitation. "I refuse to fight them as well." Ocean blue eyes glance at Wally who is still nursing his back. He turns around preparing to leave. Sensing negative intent, he ducks under a punch. Megan touches down in front of him and aims a kick. His arm comes up blocking the kick.

'You said that training was meant to help one get stronger. And even offered to spar with me back then. Well I want to become stronger!' Megan continues her furious assault. A blow to the stomach doubles her over.

Conner takes a step forward gritting his teeth. Kaldur raises his arm. "Wait, she is trying to get through to him."

Artemis raises an eyebrow, "by getting beat up?" The archer shakes her head. She learned after the first time she sparred with Naruto. Her ribs still ache in memory of the spar. He doesn't show mercy or hold back. In many ways he reminds her of her father. The main difference is that Naruto doesn't try to kill or have her kill others. Oh, not to mention that Naruto is ten times faster and stronger than her father.

"You have to understand, Naruto was the first person to accept Megan." Kaldur glances at Conner with a knowing look. "Remember when she first used telepathy? How we all rejected her powers, but Naruto was fine with her telepathy. Those two would spend hours talking to each other telepathically." Kaldur watches as Megan stands up attacking Naruto again.

"So what, she is trying to get him to be her friend again through fighting?" says Wally confused. Kaldur nods.

A leg sweep knocks Megan down. "Why are you doing this?" asks Naruto curiously. Megan stands up wincing in pain.

"I just want to train is all…"

Naruto tilts his head dodging her punch. "I can sense negative emotions. It is impossible to lie to me."

"Wait, he can tell when people are lying? Dude, since when did he have that power?" exclaims Wally. Artemis gets a nervous look. Does that mean he knew when Green Arrow was lying about her being his niece?

Superboy frowns, "how many powers does he have?"

Megan pants heavily. "I…" She shifts nervously. "I wanted us to be friends again."

'Friends?' Naruto hides his surprise well. He never considered anyone on the team to be a friend. There is only one person that he ever acknowledged as a friend and that was Kurama. A missing ninja and a Jinchuuriki didn't have the luxury of making _normal_ friends. Kurama was not a normal friend. The friendship revolved around Kurama making snide remarks and criticizing his every move. Granted, he had inherited Kurama's power to sense negative emotions so he knew that despite all the comments Kurama never truly meant them. Well maybe at the beginning, but the two became close.

The ninja thinks on the matter. Megan cooks him meals and talks to him on a near constant basis. Kurama never cooked him meals, but did talk all the time. And he must admit that the conversations with Megan are much more enjoyable. Naruto smiles inwardly. It is nice to have another friend. "Then as a friend, please stop this. I have no desire to harm you," says Naruto.

Megan's eyes widen. "So we are friends again?"

"I am confused, but when did we stop being friends?" asks Naruto.

"What do you mean? Ever since the mission to Biayla you stopped talking to me and even stopped showing up for meals," exclaims Megan.

Naruto walks over to the computer. Multiple screens pop up revealing the increase of crime rate in Tokyo and other cities in Japan. "There has been a high increase in crime in Japan as a whole though most of it is centered in Tokyo. Most of it involves Yakuza and local criminals, but there have been a few instances where I ran into villains with super powers and assassins." A screen with Solomon Grundy and Deathstroke appear. "The assassin on the right is known as Deathstroke. He confronted me about a month ago offering me a position in his organization. I assumed it is the League of Shadows, but there are other organizations that work in darkness so I can't confirm it is the Shadows."

Kaldur gains a hard look at hearing this information. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"More importantly, what was your answer?" demands Wally.

"I turned them down and proceeded to fight with Deathstroke. He escaped before I could subdue him, but I am sure he received my answer." Naruto turns to face Kaldur. "I was not aware I had to tell you everything about my personal life."

Superboy steps forward. "We have the right to know when assassins are targeting us."

"Not you, me."

"Why tell us now?" asks Megan curiously. Artemis nods in agreement.

"You wanted to know why I missed the meals. I have been busy is all. I apologize," says Naruto. Megan blushes as a smile lights up her face. So he wasn't ignoring her. She jumped to conclusions. This whole time she was worried for no reason. "As for the not talking, I prefer to listen."

"Hello Megan, I forgot you don't like to talk much," exclaims Megan. He did tell her in the past that he liked listening to her talk and preferred to remain silent. She was such an idiot to think he would hold a grudge. Naruto is not that type of person.

"Naruto," starts Kaldur. "We are a team…no we are all friends. If you have a problem we are here to help."

Naruto gains a hint of amusement. "I don't have any problems. And I don't require any help with them." He closes the images and walks past the team. "See you later, Megan."

Megan waves, "bye Naruto! Come by tomorrow for dinner." A nod comes from the ninja. The Zeta Tubes activate teleporting Naruto back to Tokyo.

Wally scowls, "how can we trust that guy? He is being recruited by the League of Shadows!"

"He turned it down," defends Artemis.

"Yeah, Naruto is our friend," argues Megan.

"Some friend not trusting us with his information." Wally folds his arms across his chest. "I have always had a bad feeling about that guy." Megan and Artemis glare at Wally.

Superboy shrugs, "as long as he is on our side than it doesn't matter to me."

Kaldur looks at Wally. A scowl comes from the speedster.

 **Break**

Conner watches as his girlfriend packs a bagged lunch. "What are you doing? It is Saturday there is no school."

"This isn't for me silly. It is for Naruto," giggles Megan. Conner raises an eyebrow. She decides to elaborate. "I thought it would be nice if we visited him this time instead of him always coming here to eat."

"Pass," Megan's eyes widen in surprise. Conner walks away. "I am going to train for a bit." There is jealousy in Conner's eyes but Megan is unable to see it.

 **Tokyo; September 22** **nd**

A revving sounds makes Naruto turn his head. Sphere comes rolling next to him. Naruto pats Sphere. He goes back to staring out over the city. It is a quiet day in Tokyo. A rare occurrence but one that he is enjoying to the upmost. Being a hero has been getting boring lately. There hasn't been any criminals or villains to give him a true challenge. He has yet to face an opponent that makes him use his true strength. It seems all the true fighters are in the Justice League. Superman, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado to name a few. Naruto is not sure whether he can beat them or not, but he would love the opportunity to test his skills against them. A chance to fight an opponent that he can go all out against without holding back. He would love that opportunity.

'Naruto?'

Naruto tilts his head. 'Megan?'

'Hey! I came to bring you lunch!'

The ninja looks into the sky. A speck starts to move towards him. That specks soon transforms into Miss Martian. Megan waves happily to him before landing next to him. She takes a seat on the edge of the roof holding a bag. 'I made this lunch for you.' Naruto looks at her curiously. A light blush heats Megan's face. 'I thought it would be nice for a change if we had lunch at your home instead of you always coming to the cave.'

He takes the lunch with a hint of surprise. 'Thank you,' says Naruto. Megan beams. This is the nicest thing that anyone ever did for him.

'This is my first time to Tokyo. It is such a…busy city,' says Megan.

'It takes some time to get used to, but no different from many of the cities in the world.'

Naruto reaches into the bag pulling out a ham, turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and mayonnaise. He begins to eat the sandwich enjoying it. Megan is an excellent cook. A sandwich doesn't take much skill, but it is a testament to her skill that something as simple as a sandwich can taste so good. 'Do you think you can show me around?' Megan's green skin begins to turn white allowing her to pose as a _human_ girl. 'I would love to see the city.'

'I don't mind,' shrugs Naruto. 'I will need to change.'

'Great!'

 **Tokyo 6:00 pm**

Naruto and Megan are walking down the sidewalk. Both are in street clothes. Megan runs over to a window of a clothing store. 'I love that dress! Oh and that skirt!' Naruto watches her in amusement. He never understood the female's obsession with clothes. Then again, he has seen many males in the city just as obsessed with appearance. He wouldn't think that a shape shifter would care so much about clothes. 'Sorry, I guess I got a little…'

'I told you, no need to apologize. If I was bothered I would tell you,' interrupts Naruto. 'We are here to sightsee so enjoy.'

Megan smiles loving that Naruto is so understanding. 'What do you do for fun?' Naruto looks at her curiously. 'When you are not being a hero,' she clarifies. He shrugs as he continues to walk with Megan at his side.

'Train.'

'Isn't that more work? I mean like, do you watch any movies or play a sport?'

The former ninja shakes his head. 'No,' replies Naruto. Megan frowns. 'I spent most of my life on the run or fighting. Never had time to enjoy a movie or play games.'

'Naruto…'

A shrug comes from the ninja. 'I like to train and create new jutsu.' Naruto pauses as the light changes. 'Also, I love to fight and battle against strong opponents. It is one of the reasons that I choose to be a hero.'

Amusement appears in Megan's eyes. 'Most people become heroes in order to help others,' smiles the Martian girl.

'Did you join for that reason?' asks Naruto. Megan bites her lip. 'I thought so.'

'I like to help people, but you are right. I originally joined the team to find acceptance and gain friends,' admits Megan. Naruto knows that she is telling the truth. 'Why did you join the team?'

That is a good question. The light changes and he crosses the street with Megan at his side. He takes a moment to ponder that answer. Why did he join the team? It was a nice answer to say he joined to one day become part of the Justice League, but that was not the truth. And it was another thing to say that he joined to fight against strong opponents. Once again, not the entire truth. Naruto frowns because he doesn't know the true reason that he joined the team. 'I don't have an answer to that,' he admits.

Megan gives a reassuring smile. 'I am sure you will find it out in time.' An idea strikes her. 'Hello Megan, let's go see a movie!' She grabs his hand dragging him away. Naruto offers no resistance as he lets her pull him in a random direction.

 **Break**

"That was great! It was my first time watching a movie at a theater on Earth."

Megan begins to ramble. Naruto walks over to the girl eating a piece of pocky. Pocky is a flavored stick of candy that is popular in Japan. He enjoys the candy and tends to carry around at least one pack on him at all times. The movie was a dramatic action movie that had lots of fighting centered on various martial arts. There was a love story in it as well. "The movie was good," admitted Naruto. A bit on the over dramatic side and the fight scenes were a bit showy, but the movie as a whole was good. He might come see another in the future.

A couple of teens around the age of Naruto and Megan come out the theater. "I am telling you that Shinobi would have beat those guys easy. Shinobi can spit lightning from his mouth!" exclaims one of the teens.

'Who is Shinobi?' asks Megan. Naruto raises a finger pointing at himself.

"Stop calling him Shinobi, it is a stupid name! The dude is Ninja-Man!"

"No way, it is Shinobi!"

Megan looks at Naruto in confusion. 'I don't have a codename so everyone argues on what to call me,' explains Naruto. 'Shinobi, Ninja-man, Shadow are among the most popular.'

'I had no idea you were so popular,' smiles Megan.

Naruto shrugs, 'I am one of the few heroes of Japanese descent. Plus, it is a source of pride for the country. Ninja and samurai have a deep history in Japan. Me being a ninja is a pretty big deal.'

Understanding appears in her eyes. 'You should come up with a codename,' beams Megan. That smile disappears at the blank expression he gives her. 'Or not.' The two walk outside to see it is completely dark outside. A yawn comes from the girl. 'It is pretty late…well here it is late.'

'You should go back home and get some rest. There might be a mission tomorrow,' says Naruto.

Megan nods, 'I will have to stay up in order so my sleep schedule doesn't get all messed up.' A nod comes from the ninja. She is not like him. He is able to operate at full power with only four hours of sleep. A missing ninja is always being hunted by its village leaving little time to rest and relax. 'Naruto, thank you for showing me around. I had a great time today.'

Naruto turns to face Megan. 'I had a good time as well. Feel free to visit again.' Megan beams. She really did miss spending time with Naruto. It reaffirms that he is truly her best friend. The one person that understands her the most.

 **Nighttime – Apartment**

Naruto lies in bed staring up at the ceiling. Today was…fun. He had never spent a day just relaxing and enjoying the same thing as regular people. For the first time he understood the reason that members of the Justice League create a secret identity. It is nice to walk around the people without having to worry about being mobbed by fans or attacked by criminals. Maybe he will do it again without Megan next time. Closing his eyes, he falls into a light sleep.

 **September 22** **nd**

Aqualad glances down at Megan. She is unconscious. Sweat is dripping down her face. He lifts up his arm wiping away the sweat that threatened to blind him. Panting, he knows that if he doesn't find a way to escape from this prison of fire then Megan would die and shortly afterwards he would as well. It didn't make any sense. How were they able to enter the cave undetected? The security measures should have alerted the team to any and all intruders. Instead the team was completely blinded sided by the attack.

"Kaldur, how is M'gann?!" shouts Superboy.

"She is breathing, but I do not long how much longer she… _we_ can handle this," admits Aqualad. He turns his head to see Robin and Artemis in a similar prison of fire. Artemis is covered in bruises with parts of her uniform burned away to reveal tantalizing views of her skin. She is glaring at the ones responsible. Robin on the other hand is unconscious and hasn't moved for the past five minutes.

Artemis notices the glances. "I think he blacked out. I can feel a pulse."

"This is not good," gulps Kid. Like Superboy, he is trapped in melted metal keeping him trapped. It is times like these he wished that he could vibrate as fast as Flash to get out of this. "How do we get out of this now?"

Megan whispers a name, "Naruto."

 **Tokyo**

Naruto pauses as he is about to make some breakfast. Strange, he felt as if someone tried to call out to him. It felt like Megan. One thing he never doubts in his instincts. Abandoning the breakfast, he forms a hand seal disappearing in a cloud of smoke. He reappears on the roof. At speeds that would make even Kid a bit envious, he leaps from roof to roof until reaching the designated alley. He enters in the phone booth and activates the Zeta Tube. In a flash of light he disappears.

A split second later, he appears in the cave. **"Recognizes B06, Uzumaki Naruto."** Naruto doesn't get a chance to search for the others when a fireball heads straight at him. He moves swiftly in the opposite direction of his attack. Several more fireballs are thrown at him, but he avoids them running down the hallway towards the kitchen. It takes less than a second for him to disappear into the shadows. The former missing ninja hides in the shadows as footsteps fill the air. Soon enough his attacker enters into the kitchen. His eyes narrow upon the enemy. It is an android that looks almost identical to Red Tornado except female in appearance. Drawing a kunai, he prepares to attack. The android turns to look straight at him. It lifts her arms launching a stream of fire. Naruto quickly leaps out of the way tossing the kunai at the android. A swat of the arm knocks the kunai out of the way.

'Fire powers,' thinks Naruto. Red Inferno is the name he dubs her. His hands come together flashing through hand seals. The jutsu he planned to use was never completed when water erupted out of the sink taking the form of a spear and headed straight at him. Naruto dives out of the way tossing several shuriken at Red Inferno as a distraction. Channeling chakra to his legs, he darts out of the kitchen before getting a good look at his second enemy.

Naruto has the cave completely memorized. He heads straight to the hangar. It is a large open area that will give him the best opportunity to fight his opponents. Red Inferno controls fire and judging from the water attack the second opponent controls and manipulates water. Possibly another android though he is not about to jump to conclusions. Assuming leads to under or overestimating and that leads to death.

The ninja enters the hangar and leaps down next to the motorcycles. Behind him is a portion of the lake that is within the cave. The water behind him starts to rise up into a large wave. The tidal waves crashes down upon Naruto. He channels chakra to his feet to stick to the floor and avoid being swept away. Naruto reaches into his pouch slapping a paper bomb onto the floor before swimming away. Forming a hand seal, he activates the paper bomb. The explosion blows a large chunk of the floor away draining the water.

A second red android emerges from the water. It hovers in the air using the water as a platform to do so. Naruto glances backwards to see the first female android. Red Inferno and Red Torpedo stare down upon Naruto. 'Fire and water jutsu are unusable. Bio-metric scanners will be able to detect me even when I am hiding in the shadows,' analyzes Naruto. Fire and water come crashing down at Naruto. Both elements crash upon Naruto creating steam. When the steam clears it reveals a hole in the ground instead of a defeated ninja.

 **Break**

A groan escapes Robin. "Good to see you are finally awake." Robin sits up to see Artemis. He looks around to see that both of them are trapped in a prison of fire. His hands shoots to his utility belt only to find it was gone. "They took that off you and burned it to ashes along with my bow," scowls Artemis.

Robin looks over to see Kaldur nursing a near death Megan. "Why haven't they killed us? What are they waiting for?"

"Dude, let's not rush to our death," says Kid struggling to get free. Superboy is valiantly trying to break free. His eyes are locked onto Megan. He can barely hear her breathing. Even her heart rate is beginning to slow down.

'Megan, I will save you!'

Red Inferno flies down between the two fire prisons. Red Torpedo emerges from the water landing next to its sister. A robotic voice fills the cavern speaking in Red Tornado's voice. **"Naruto Uzumaki, you have ten minutes to surrender or your teammates will die."**

Kid groans in annoyance. Water starts to rise up from the ground. It starts to swallow up Kid Flash and Superboy. "Great, ten minutes to live. You happy to have your answer now Robs?"

"We need to find a way out," Robin examines the fire prison. "There has to be a way."

Artemis glances at Megan and Kaldur. 'Come on Naruto, you are supposed to be the best. Help us out.'

 **Break**

" **Six minutes remain."**

Naruto double checks his gear. He calmly walks down the hallway where he smells the rest of the team. There is no point in hiding. His enemies are not searching for him. Red Inferno and Red Torpedo know that he will come to them in order to save the team. That is not the entire truth. It is not his mission to save the team. He has no obligations to save them. The reason he is fighting is because the enemy knows the location of the base. If the enemy can find the team here it means that the enemy might be able to find him in Tokyo.

'Is that the true reason?' wonders Naruto. He thinks back on Megan's question on why he decided to join the team. Back then he didn't have an answer to the question. And he still doesn't have an answer, but he knows that the reason he is trying to save the team is not to hide his identity or keep Tokyo safe from an attack. Megan pops into his mind. She is his friend. A person that he enjoys talking to and spending time with. If he doesn't save her then he will never get to hear her voice or see her again. The mere idea of her death fills him with anger. It is like the first time he fought Akatsuki and learned that they wanted to take Kurama from him. He was so angry that he lost control. Megan had become to mean as much to him as Kurama.

" _We are all teammates…friends. You can trust us," says Kaldur._

Aqualad…Kaldur even called him a friend. Artemis stood up for him when Kid tried to call him out as a traitor. Superboy has becoming a good sparring partner. At least for increasing his taijutsu skills. There are people on this team that mean something to Naruto. As much as he may try to deny it, he has come to enjoy spending time with the team. Kurama would be calling him soft right now.

Naruto strikes a button opening the doors to the main reactor room. The doors slide open to reveal Red Inferno and Red Torpedo. On either side of each android is a prison made of fire with two members of his team in it. Robin and Artemis are trapped in the fire prison to the left. A barely conscious Kaldur and a near death Megan are trapped in the fire prison to the right. Naruto's eyes lock onto Megan. Anger fills him at the sight.

Red Inferno launches a fireball at Naruto. Naruto draws his katana slashing through the fireball. He moves at high speeds slashing at Red Inferno, but water rises up protecting the female android. Spinning around, Naruto tosses two pellets at Kaldur before leaping high into the air. Kaldur catches the pellets hiding them behind his back. "Give to Megan to consume," orders Naruto twisting in the air to avoid a fireball. A stream of water wraps around him and slams him into the ceiling.

Kaldur opens Megan's mouth forcing her to chew and swallow the black pellets. A couple seconds later, her eyes slowly open up. "Megan, are you okay?"

"Weak," whispers Megan. She looks at the fire. "What…happening?"

"Naruto watch out!" shouts Artemis.

A fireball heads straight at the pinned Naruto. Naruto channels chakra to his feet to stick to the wall and push off breaking free from the water. The fireball scorches the location he was just in. He tosses a barrage of kunai and shuriken at the androids. Both androids easily dodge the weapons. "Once he falls into the water he is done," says Kid.

Naruto splashes down on the water shocking the team. "No way," says Artemis.

"How is he doing that?" whispers Robin.

"Dude, are you related to Jesus?" asks Kid.

Aqualad stares at Naruto who is standing on top of the water. _"What is the extent of your powers? What other elements can you manipulate?" asks Aqualad._

" _All."_

" _Even water?"_

" _All elements."_

'So it is true, he can manipulate all the elements,' thinks Aqualad.

Red Inferno raises both arms launching a stream of water at Naruto. Naruto's hands flash through a series of hand seals at high speeds. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" The water behind the ninja rises up taking the form a giant water dragon. Every member of the team watches in awe as the water dragon roars before charging head first into the flames. It overcomes the flames and continues towards Red Inferno engulfing the fire manipulating android. Naruto prepares to finish the android. He never notices the water rising behind him taking the shape of Red Torpedo.

"Dude…"

"Look out!"

Megan's eyes widen in terror as Red Torpedo creates a blade of water and stabs Naruto straight through the back. The water blade pops out the front of his chest. "Naruto!"

"No," whispers Aqualad.

Naruto stands frozen with his eyes wide. He looks down before turning his head to look at Red Torpedo. Shocking everyone including the android, Naruto bursts into water. A steel blade bursts out the front of Red Torpedo's chest. Red Torpedo looks down at the blade before turning to look at its attacker. Naruto stands behind the android unharmed. Viciously he yanks out his katana before swinging it upward decapitating the android. Red Torpedo's head and body splash into the water.

Kid blinks, "um ok what just happened? I thought we watched him get killed."

The water starts to recede until leaving Naruto standing on the cold hard floor. Several fireballs rain down upon Naruto. Naruto moves swiftly avoiding the fireballs. He wishes that his opponent wasn't an android so he would be able to use his Sharingan. Reaching back, he tosses a half dozen shuriken at Red Inferno. His hands start to flash through hand seals. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." The six shuriken multiple into twenty shuriken. Red Inferno is unable to burn away all the shuriken and several pierce its metal body. Sparks begin to occur over Red Inferno. Naruto reveals invisible ninja wire in his hand that is attached to several of the shuriken embedded in Red Inferno's body. A hard yank pulls Red Inferno straight towards him. At the same time Naruto channels chakra to his legs enhancing his speed to a point that he becomes a blur to even Kid and Superboy. Naruto reappears behind Red Inferno with sword drawn. Red Inferno splits in half diagonally from a clean cut. The android explodes in a shower of debris.

The fire trapping Artemis, Robin, Megan, and Aqualad dissipates. "Megan!" shouts Superboy.

"I am…okay," says Megan. Aqualad carries her down the steps. She looks over at Naruto. "Thanks Naruto, you saved me…us." Superboy looks away with guilty eyes. Jealousy soon starts to fill him.

Artemis walks over to Naruto. "So how did you do that walking on water?"

"Secret," replies Naruto. Artemis huffs in annoyance.

"Great we are all saved, now can you get us out of here?" bemoans Kid.

Artemis smirks, "I don't know. I like you better like this."

"Zeta Tubes are back online. I am sending a communication to the League," reports Robin.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," says Red Tornado. The team turns to see Red Tornado fly into the room.

"Where have you been? Your brother and sister tried to kill us!" exclaims Artemis.

Red Tornado lands on the ground. The robot superhero stares at the destroyed robots that share many similarities to him. "Zeta Tubes and communication were down. I decided to investigate so I teleported to Providence and flew from there." Red Tornado walks over to the head of Red Torpedo. "I was not aware that I had any family." He kneels down touching the head of Red Torpedo. A small spark is transmitted and Red Tornado's eyes glow red. Suddenly, Red Tornado hovers in the air. Red Tornado creates twin vortexes with its arms sucking up all the air. Aqualad and Megan are the first to succumb to the lack of oxygen. Kid Flash is next followed by Superboy and Robin. Artemis falls to her knees not believing that Red Tornado turned against them. She soon collapses. Naruto falls to a knee as his vision begins to darken. Closing his eyes, he channels chakra to his heart slowing it down to appear passed out.

A minute later, Naruto's eyes shoot open to reveal Red Tornado and along with the head of Red Torpedo gone. He stands up checking on others. All of them are alive though unconscious. Naruto takes a seat on the ground needing to recharge.

 **Break**

Artemis wakes up to find Superman standing over her. "Superman?" Superman gives a friendly smile reaching out with his hand. She takes his hand allowing him to help her up. "What is going on?" Her eyes widen. "Where is Red Tornado?"

Robin turns from talking with Batman. "Gone, so are the bodies of the other two androids." Artemis looks to see Flash and Captain Atom working to cut Kid Flash and Superboy free.

"I can't believe Red Tornado attacked us," says Megan in disbelief.

Soon enough, Superboy and Kid have been cut free. Kid, Robin, Artemis, and Aqualad are sitting at a table not saying a word. Green Arrow walks over to the table placing down a bowl of pretzels for the team to snack on. "Thanks, but no thanks," says Kid.

"Yeah, what we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings," says Robin.

"Yeah!"

Green Arrow picks up the bowl and prepares to leave. "Leave the bowl," says Kid. The young speedster grabs the bowl and begins to munch down. Superboy looks over to the side to see Batman and Naruto speaking privately. He uses his super hearing to listen in on the conversation.

Batman has a pensive expression. "You reported that during your mission to protect Taipei, Sportsmaster revealed information on the team's involvement in Biayla. Such knowledge leads there to believe a possible inside source on the team's actions."

"Possibly," agrees Naruto. "Red Tornado's actions and the attack on the cave confirm that our location and identity is not as secret as believed…" In an instant, Naruto spins around grabbing an offending arm and tossing his attacker straight into the cavern wall. The loud noise draws everyone's attention.

"Conner!" gasps Megan. "What are you doing?"

Superboy grits his teeth getting out of the small hole. "He knew! He knew there was a mole on the team and didn't say anything."

"What? Are you serious?" glares Kid.

"How could you not tell us?" frowns Robin.

Kid scowls, "just like he didn't tell us about Deathstroke offering him a position in the League of Shadows."

"Naruto, is this true?" asks Megan.

Naruto turns to face the team. "It was not of any importance."

"Megan was almost killed!" Superboy walks threateningly towards Naruto.

"We all almost died, how is that not important?" argues Artemis.

Batman speaks up in a tone that ends all argument. "Enough." The team turns around to face Batman no one daring to speak out against the Dark Knight. "Since Red Tornado's disappearance the team will be monitored by a rotating staff of Justice League members. Captain Marvel has agreed to take the first shift."

A tall muscular hero in red and gold steps forward. "We are going to have a great time," smirks Captain Marvel.

Superboy turns to glare at Naruto. "When I have dismantled Red Tornado I will deal…"

"Red Tornado is Justice League." Batman stands before Connor. "You will leave him to us." Superboy grits his teeth keeping silent. "I have another mission for you all." A screen pops up revealing a newspaper clip.

Kid frowns upon reading the front. "Guerilla Gorilla attack?"

"Batman please tell me you are not serious about this joke of a mission," scowls Robin.

Batman's eyes narrow upon his protégé. "I never joke about the mission." Robin looks away refusing to meet Batman's eyes. "I have studied the patterns and investigated the sources. Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

Kid glances over at Naruto. "I don't know how comfortable I am teaming up with someone that doesn't trust us."

"I see," says Naruto. "In that case I will put in my resignation to the team."

"Naruto," starts Aqualad.

Superboy glares at Naruto. "Let him go. He almost got us all killed." Megan wants to say something, but doesn't know what to say. Artemis is too angry at the situation and silently agrees with the others. Naruto glances at Aqualad before heading towards the Zeta Tubes. In a flash of light he disappears.


	10. Forgiveness

" _Demon!"_

" _Monster!"_

" _Murderer!"_

A punch sends a thug flying through the air. He slams into a building wall. Blood sprays from his mouth before he hits the ground unconscious. Naruto glances around to find all the Yakuza members knocked out cold. A few pictures are taken before he vanishes in a swirl of leaves. The ninja reappears on the roof of a building. It has been seven hours since he left the team. A mixture of emotions filled him that were driving him to be a bit _rougher_ than normal with the criminals he came across. The first emotion that he felt was anger. Anger at the team for not trusting him. After everything he had done for the team. He saved them from certain death at the hands of Red Inferno and Red Torpedo. If he had not shown up the entire team would be dead. How many times does he have to save them during a mission to prove that he is trustworthy?

The second emotion that filled him was sadness. For the first time in his life, he had found a place where he belonged. A place where people were not calling him names or trying to kill him. He leaps to the next roof. Perhaps that is the true reason he joined the team. Always being alone is more painful than most people can imagine. No one to rely on, no one to talk to, and more importantly no one to care about his well-being. Loneliness can inflict terrible pain on a person. When Canary offered him the chance to join a team where he would work with others his age it was a chance to drive away the loneliness. That was the real reason that he agreed to join the team. And it worked. Though the team didn't know a thing about espionage, it was nice being able to do missions with others. More importantly, he even managed to make a couple friends in Megan and Aqualad. But all that was gone now. He refused to be on a team that didn't trust him. As much as it hurt to leave, he did what he had to do.

A presence struck his senses. Naruto paused at the edge of the roof. He turned around to stare into the shadows of the building. "You can come out," states the ninja. Out of the shadows emerges a beautiful young woman. The woman is one of the most gorgeous women he ever laid eyes upon. She has high cheekbones, a sharp nose, green eyes like her father, and long brown hair. She wears a green and black full body jumpsuit with matching gloves and boots, and a white belt and holster with a small semi-automatic pistol. He has come across many kunoichi and heroines, this woman is one of the most beautiful he ever laid eyes upon. And judging from the way she moves with such confidence she knows of her beauty.

" _You are good. Would you prefer to speak in your native language?"_

Naruto's eyes dart around. _"If your hidden partners make a move I will take you all down."_

A smile forms on her face. She nods in acceptance. _"I am impressed. It seems that the rumors about you are all true."_ Naruto stares at her with a blank expression. _"My name is_ Talia _and I come bearing a request from my father. We wish to offer you a spot within in the League of Shadows. One with your skill and abilities would be at my father's right hand. You would be denied nothing."_

" _I don't serve those that are weaker than me."_

" _Yet you are on a team filled with those weaker than you including the team leader,"_ replies Talia knowingly.

" _Let me rephrase my comment, if I was to become an assassin I would not do it under the command of another. My skills outstrip all your soldiers including you and your father. I would not need his assistance in being at the top,"_ states Naruto.

Talia gains a hint of annoyance at the slight to her abilities. Still, she knew that he was not bragging or being arrogant. This is a child with the abilities and strength to defeat super villains like Mammoth and Grundy. Not to mention he humiliated the League of Shadows assassins during the peace summit. He ruined her father and Luthor's plan to use the summit as a grounds to show off a new weapon to get the leaders of Rhelasia in Luthor's favor. In the end, Luthor managed to charm the leaders of Rhelasia but it took longer than desired. Uzumaki Naruto was not an opponent to underestimate. As much as she loved Batman, she knew that this young man was far better at working in the shadows than the Dark Knight. _"Perhaps, but there is much about the world that is a mystery to you. And our organization is not as cold blooded as you think. We seek to guide the world down the right path…"_

" _Save the speech, I have heard it before. You are not the first organization to seek me out for the power I contain."_ Well, that is not the entire truth. Akatsuki sought Kurama's strength not his. _"I no longer wish to speak to you. Leave,"_ says Naruto.

A sigh escapes the woman. She snaps her fingers. Assassins surround Naruto. _"You give me…"_ Her eyes widen as Naruto suddenly vanishes. In a split second all the assassins are taken down. Naruto reappears back in his original spot. Multiple thuds fill the air as the assassins drop unconscious. She draws her pistol. Blood sprays from her mouth. Her brown eyes look down to see Naruto in front of her and his fist buried into her gut.

" _This was not the best time to talk to me. I am in a very bad mood,"_ glares Naruto. A second punch to the gut makes her cough up more blood before her eyes roll up into her head. She falls face first unconscious. He turns leaping to the next roof. Talia would forever remember this moment as the first time she came close to death.

 **Mount Justice**

Canary waits impatiently for the team to get back from the mission to India. She taps her foot impatiently. If the team didn't show up soon she would go to India and find them. Fortunately, it doesn't come to that as the computer alerts her to the bio-ship entering the cave. Reaching out she hits a button opening communication with the team. "Team this is Canary, you are all to meet me for debriefing right away," she closes the link before any argument could be made.

Batman believes that the team should handle its problems on its own. She was all for individuals learning from their own mistakes, but this is a matter that needed to be discussed right away. Canary was going to make the team realize it's foolish behavior resulted in a situation that couldn't be fixed.

Kaldur was first to arrive followed by the rest of the team. "Where is Captain Marvel?" asks Canary curiously.

"He flew off after the mission," answers Kid. "I am starving can't we do this tomorrow?"

"No," states Canary. The team is surprised by her hard tone. "This isn't about debriefing, I have another matter to discuss with the team."

"Is it about Naruto?" asks Kaldur. Canary nods.

Kid scowls, "why do we need to talk about him? He is not part of the team anymore, good riddance." The young speedster gulps as her eyes narrow upon him. For the first time in his life, Kid wants to run away from a beautiful woman.

"There is nothing to talk about. He knew that there was a traitor and didn't tell us. It almost got everyone killed," states Superboy angrily.

"You forget the part where he saved all of you," points out Canary. "If he had not risked his life to fight against Red Tornado's _siblings_ , none of you would be alive. I don't care if you are Kyrptonian because that wouldn't matter if the droids shipped you back to Cadmus to be mind wiped." Superboy folds his arms across his chest and refuses to meet her eyes.

Robin steps forward. "That is true, but if we had prior knowledge about a traitor than we would have been more cautious."

Kaldur voices his own opinion. "Or would we have turned on each other?" The team turns to look at Aqualad with questioning eyes. "It would be hard to trust one another if we knew that there was a traitor in our midst. Such knowledge might even tear the team apart making it impossible to complete a mission or worse get us killed. I have been thinking on it this entire time. And I agree with Naruto's decision to not tell us."

"It has been on my mind too," admits Megan. Superboy looks at his girlfriend in surprise. "Batman knew about a possible traitor because Naruto told him. Even Batman didn't see fit to tell us. If Batman never saw it as important information than maybe it wasn't that big of a deal."

Artemis raises an eyebrow, "isn't Batman like the most secretive person in the world?"

A chuckle comes from Robin. "You have no idea," smirks the Boy Wonder. Robin sighs. "Alright, maybe we jumped to conclusions, but we had a right to know. We are a _team_."

"Then as a team, why don't you go ask Naruto the real reason he didn't tell you?" says Canary. "Instead of jumping to conclusions hear it from the source. This is a chance to make things right." The members of the team all look at each other.

 **Tokyo – Higurashi's Weapon Shop**

Higurashi examines the sword closely. "You have been keeping it in good shape." The old shop keepers sheathes the sword. He looks over to see Naruto examining the kunai and shuriken. A smirk appears on the old man's face. It took him awhile, but he soon figured out that this kid was the hero that had started to protect Tokyo five months ago. Took him a few months, but a blacksmith always recognizes his weapons. Several officers and reporters had been going around to various weapon shops to find out if any of the owners were supplying this new child hero with the weapons that he used to take down criminals. Higurashi instantly recognized the kunai and shuriken. He made them after all. A good thing he no longer had the real steel weapons on display or the cops and reporters might have been able to match the weapons to his own. Fortunately, the displays are made of a much weaker metal and easily broken.

" _Good quality, but not mine. I create ornaments and decorations not suitable for any type of real life usage," yawns Higurashi._

 _A nod comes from the officer. "If you come by any information let us know," says the officer. Higurashi nods before going back to his book._

There was no way that Higurashi was going to sell out his favorite client. Besides, Naruto saved several friends a month back. As far as he was concerned the kid's secret was safe with him. "I have been working on creating a new sword for you. It is going to be my finest creation," states Higurashi.

"The katana I have is fine," replies Naruto. "I have no need for a new one at the moment."

"You won't be saying that once I finish," Higurashi smirks proudly.

Naruto places the kunai and shuriken in his pouch. He glances at Higurashi. The shop keeper tosses Naruto's katana back to him. Catching the weapon, he sheathes it on his back. Higurashi watches as the kid leaves the shop. Laughing, he heads to back of the shop to continue work on his masterpiece.

In a swirl of leafs, Naruto appears safely on the roof of the weapon shop. He leaps to several more roofs. It is almost noon. Naruto starts to think on whether he should head home or find a nice place to eat at. 'Naruto,' says a familiar voice. The ninja lands on the ledge of a building. His eyes drift to the sky to see Megan flying towards him. Ocean blue eyes track the movements of several others. Artemis and Robin are zip lining from roof to roof. Superboy is leaping the distance between each building with ease. Aqualad is using his water bearers to create a water platform to move from building to building. Naruto turns his head as a yellow blur runs up the side of the building and is soon standing in front of him.

Megan lands next to Kid. Superboy is the next one to land. Robin, Artemis, and Aqualad are the last to land on the building. Naruto stares at them curiously. 'We want to talk,' says Megan. 'No, we want to apologize.' She sends him a pleading look.

Aqualad steps forward. "Naruto, the words we send back at the cave were said out of anger. We were confused and angry at Red Tornado's betrayal. To find out that our friend might have known information about a traitor and didn't tell us…it hurt." Naruto remains silent. "Try to understand it from our position."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asks Robin.

Naruto answers without hesitation. "The information was not reliable."

"What is that supposed to mean?" frowns Superboy.

"On my solo mission to Taipei to protect the peace summit I fought against Sportsmaster. He made a comment about Biayla…"

"Sportsmaster!?" Artemis's eyes narrow in anger. "You can't trust him."

"You never did," smiles Megan.

"I am sure he knows all about our mission to Biayla, but not because I believe there is a traitor."

Kid frowns, "how else would he know?"

Naruto glances at Kid. "It was a _failed_ mission. Our cover was blown from the start." Realization appears in Aqualad and Robin's eyes. "Not to mention that all the soldiers we fought including the psychic were left alive to relay information on our presence to others. Sportsmaster knowing such information was not a surprise nor an indication of a spy. Batman believed it might indicate a mole, but I did not."

"I apologize, we should have trusted you from the start," says Aqualad.

"I'm sorry too," says Megan. She looks at Superboy. He remains silent. A glare from his girlfriend makes Superboy grunt and mumble an apology. Kid grumbles out an apology.

Artemis gives an apologetic look, "yeah sorry."

"Me too," says Robin.

Aqualad steps forward. "Would you reconsider joining the team?" He offers his hand.

Megan smiles, "please Naruto?"

Naruto can sense no negative emotions. As much as he wanted to say no because of the betrayal, he couldn't. He wanted to be part of the team. Reaching out, he shakes Aqualad's hand. "Okay," nods the ninja. It felt good to be back on the team.


	11. No More Hiding - True Power Revealed!

**October 1** **st**

Naruto raises his arm blocking a kick. He grabs the leg tossing Robin to the side. Robin twists around landing on his feet. Kaldur charges forward unleashing three quick punches that are all dodged with ease before Naruto goes for a leg sweep. Jumping over the leg sweep, Kaldur lands a safe distance away to reevaluate his plan of attack. Robin and Kaldur crouch into fighting stances waiting for the opportunity to attack Naruto. A giggling sound makes all three turn. Megan and Connor are walking side by side with Wolf, a genetically enhanced wolf, walks behind them.

Robin smirks, "did you know those two were a couple?"

"I believe I knew before they did," smirks Kaldur.

"So who is going to tell those two?" Robin gestures to Wally and Artemis.

Kaldur shakes his head, "it is not our place." Naruto listens to the conversation with a blank expression. Wally is an idiot so it comes as no surprise that the speedster never realized Megan's attraction to Connor. Artemis on the other hand is a surprise. The ninja knew that Artemis liked Superboy as well mainly from a physical standpoint. She is much brighter than Wally and he expected her to see the change in relationship between Megan and Connor. It isn't like the two are being very discreet. Holding hands, kissing, and all other things that a couple do.

"Isn't Zatara our babysitter this week so why is he here?" Wally looks at Captain Marvel. "And he is eating my snacks!"

" **Recognized B02, Batman."**

Batman teleports into the cave in a flash of light. "Computer national news," orders the Dark Knight. A screen opens up revealing live video footage of a large plant attacking Metropolis. Superman, Hawkwoman, Hawkman, and Martian Manhunter are battling the plant creature while trying to protect the citizens of Metropolis.

" _ **This plant creature appeared thirty minutes ago and even the combined effort of the Justice League has yet to be able to stop it! Citizens are being urged to evacuate as the plant continues to cause more destruction."**_

"So are we heading out there?" smirks Robin.

"No, the League will soon have the situation under control. That is not the reason I am here. According to your intel Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus Blockbuster formula to Cobra."

"Which they combined with Bane's venom," continues Wally

Robin frowns, "and even though we confiscated the entire shipment…well Naruto confiscated the entire shipment the Brain somehow managed to get his hands on it and use it to create a genetically enhanced army of super animals."

Kaldur gains a pensive expression. "How did Brain get hands on the formula? Did any of the shipment get stolen?"

"All vials are safely aboard the Watchtower except one that is at Wayne Tech under heavy guard and constantly being analyzed for a cure," answers Batman. "We have to assume that Sportsmaster supplied others with the Blockbuster formula."

Superboy rubs Wolf's head. "It wasn't all that bad, got Wolf here." Wolf growls in delight.

"Brain also used inhibitor collars to control the animals like the ones in Belle Reve," states Megan.

"Batman, is it possible that plant-thing is on Cobra-venom too?" asks Artemis.

A holographic keyboard appears in front of Batman. "I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis on the plant. It contains traces of a Cobra-Venom variant in its celosias." Images of the cells appear in front of Batman.

"These can't be unrelated instances," states Kaldur.

"Agreed. It is obvious that there is a…Secret Society of Super Villains working together. This attack on Metropolis is only the beginning," says Batman.

Robin is typing on his own keyboard. Multiple screens of various cities under attack appear. Naruto's eyes narrow as he recognizes Tokyo. "Got that right, multiple cities around the world are being attack including Paris, Honk Kong, Rome…" Static suddenly fills all the screens.

"Dude!"

"It isn't me," frowns Robin. "Someone is cutting the feed. All satellite feeds."

Suddenly, an image of man with a pale white face, bright red lipstick, green hair, and obnoxious purple suit appears on the screen. The man is one of the most infamous criminals in the world, Joker. Joker is smiling widely as he taps on the screen. _**"Ladies and Gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement from the Injustice League."**_ Joker's laughter fills the room as the camera turns to focus on six other criminals and super villains. The tall handsome man in a green suit with matching cape begins to speak in a dignified tone.

" _ **We are the ones responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them a ransom of 10 billion American dollars is required. A note has been sent to the United Nation…there is no time limit, but the longer your governments wait…"**_

The screen is turned back to Joker. _**"The more we get to have our jollies,"**_ Joker bursts out laughing as the screen turns to static.

Batman lifts a hand to his communication. "Roger that Aquaman prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that."

Robin rewinds the recorded broadcast to reveal the members of the Injustice League. "Joker, Count Vertigo, Poison Ivy, Atomic Skull, Wotan, Ultra Humanite, and Black Adam are seven heavy hitters. All working together and probably behind every single event we faced so far."

"There is your Secret Society," says Artemis.

"Not so secret anymore," states Wally.

"After India they must have known we were close to finding out there secret so saw no point in hiding any further," says Kaldur.

Naruto remains calm, but he doesn't believe that for a second. The team wasn't close to finding out anything on the secret organization behind Cobra-Venom or Cadmus. A couple run in with various villains and assassins meant nothing. At best the team was disrupting various plans, but never truly stopping them from coming to fruition as proven by the Cobra-Venom being mass produced. This _Injustice_ League doesn't sit right with him. It is more likely that these seven individuals came together with their own idea to gain some money and cause destruction. He doubts that this is the true secret organization.

"Their mistake! I say we go kick some plant creature butt," smirks Wally.

Batman destroys that train of thought. "The Justice League will handle the plants."

Wally groans, "aww man." Artemis punches his arm making him wince.

"With the plants attacking simultaneous locations at once there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it," orders Batman.

Zatara steps forward not believing that Batman would assign such a dangerous mission. "You realize what you are asking them to do."

"They are ready," replies Batman.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Artemis punches Wally a second time. "Ow! Will you stop doing that?"

"Hello Wally! If the Big Guns are fighting plants, who do you think we will be fighting?" glares Artemis.

"I don't know, I guess we…" Artemis points at the screen showing the Injustice League. Wally's eyes widen as realization hits him. "Oh…"

"I will trust you know what you are doing," says Zatara.

Batman looks at Zatara. "I trust you can find the enemy."

"Indeed, Wotan's involvement suggests sorcery as a part of how the plant is controlled. Robin, if you will produce a holographic map of the globe." Robin strikes a few keys making a holographic image of Earth appear. Zatara steps forward raising his hands. The magician begins to incant a spell in an ancient language. Naruto can feel the rise in power. It reminds him of the mission to the Tower of Fate. All that power that made up the different dimensions inside the tower. He could even feel the power being thrown around in the battle by Dr. Fate and Klarion the Witch Boy. Magic is such a raw power similar to chakra in so many ways. He wanted to activate his Sharingan to better study the magic, but knew that revealing such a power would draw more questions and suspicion. So instead he watched Zatara cast his spell.

The globe stops spinning and a red dot appears in southern North America. "There, that is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system," says Zatara.

"Coordinates locked in. The Louisiana, Bayou," reads Robin.

"We are on our way," orders Aqualad.

The team heads towards the hangar. Captain Marvel goes to follow the team. "Captain Marvel," starts Batman drawing Marvel's attention. "If this plan is to work the entire League needs to be scene fighting the plant creatures. You are needed elsewhere."

 **Louisiana, Bayou**

The entire teams is riding on the Bio-ship in silence. Robin is double checking all his gear. Kid is eating a banana in an attempt to eat away his nervousness. Artemis is tapping her foot. Kaldur is barely blinking as he stares out the window. Superboy is petting Wolf's head. Miss Martian is silent for once not wanting to draw any attention onto herself. Only one member of the team is calm, Naruto. Naruto is sitting in his seat staring up at the ceiling of the ship.

Artemis notices Naruto's nonchalant behavior. It is the same behavior he displays on every mission. He is never phased and more than half the time appears bored. Now that she thinks back on it, he has never suffered a single injury. Most of the time when the team finishes a mission half of them are exhausted or bruised up. Naruto barely ever has a speck of dirt on his clothes. Even in Biayla when he sacrificed himself to take out Psimon, he emerged from the explosion unharmed. His clothes were a bit burned but that was all. Heck, he sparred against Superboy on a near constant basis and never lost. He is undefeated in the training simulation. How does he do it? How strong is he?

The most recent memory of him fighting was against Red Tornado's siblings. She had never witnessed such an amazing and terrifying death match. Naruto displayed skills that she had only ever scene when watching Justice League members fight. He walked on water, summoned a dragon made of water, was killed and came back to life somehow, and found a way to take out two super powered androids that had taken down the entire team with little problem. 'A year younger than me too,' thinks Artemis. No wonder her father and sister were beat so easily. They didn't stand a chance against Naruto.

"What is in the bag?" Wally voice interrupts Artemis's thoughts. Her eyes travel towards the duffle bag next to Kaldur. Naruto knows what is in the bag. He kept silent, but planned to make sure that the item in the bag was not used. A wild card like that might disrupt the entire mission.

"Plan B," answers Aqualad.

"Uh," groans Miss Martian.

Superboy looks at her, "everything alright?"

"The ship is under attack," answers Naruto.

Robin frowns, "what are you talking about?"

"He's right," groans Miss Martian. "Something is attacking her. I won't be able to maintain camouflage…" The Bio-ship suddenly becomes visible. A second later a powerful force strikes the ship sending it spiraling.

"Brace for impact!" shouts Aqualad. A second powerful blow sends the ship splashing into a swamp. Water begins to fill the ship.

"No way I am drowning three missions in a row," Artemis reaches into her pocking pulling out a breathing device. She learned after India to come a bit more prepared.

Superboy grabs Miss Martian. "Megan open a hatch."

"Hello Megan!"

A hatch opens up on the floor. One by one the team swims through the hatch as large vines wrap around the ship. The team swims towards the shore before surfacing. Miss Martian watches as her ship is pulled underneath the water. 'She is in shock. It will take time for her to recover,' she says to everyone through the mental link.

Naruto senses a wave of negative emotions and jumps high into the air. A psychic wave strikes the team making them all fall to their knees. "Vertigo," groans Kid.

The villain walks towards the fallen team looking at them as if they are bugs. "That is _Count_ Vertigo to you, peasant."

Superboy stands up charging at Vertigo, but a black blur smashes a fist straight into his face. One punch and Superboy is knocked out cold. Black Adam stands over the clone showing no emotion. 'Robin, Naruto, Miss Martian vanish into the trees we will handle this! Destroy the central control system!' orders Aqualad. Using his water bearers, he creates a wave that smashes into Count Vertigo. Naruto forms a hand seal while in the air and disappears in a cloud of smoke. Robin immediately vanishes into the trees with Miss Martian going into camouflage.

Robin bites his tongue as Naruto suddenly appears next to him. It really annoys him that there is someone on the team that is better at stealth then him. He is the protégé of Batman. Batman is able to sneak up on Superman. Robin is learning from the best in the business and yet Naruto is able to surprise him every time. 'I lost contact with Aqualad and the others. Should we…'

'Not the gig,' interrupts Robin. Up ahead the two spot a large dome building with a huge plant growing out of the top. It is a greenhouse. 'This is it, the Injustice League central control system. That plant there must be acting as an antenna to control all the others around the world. If we can take it out, we can end their plans…'

Naruto senses killer intent. Plants bursts out of the ground wrapping around Miss Martian and Robin. In a flash of silver the vines that tried to grab Naruto are cut to pieces. His eyes train upon Poison Ivy and Ultra Humanite. "This is the end of the line," smirks Ivy. Her vines begin to squeeze Robin and Miss Martian. Naruto moves in a blur slicing through the vines while tossing three shuriken at Ultra Humanite forcing the villain to dodge.

'I will handle them continue with the mission,' orders Naruto.

Miss Martian's eyes widen. 'We can't leave…'

'Miss Martian he can handle it!' states Robin. 'We have to destroy that plant or people around the world will continue to die.'

Naruto glances at Miss Martian as vines burst out of the ground towards him. 'Go,' he says before cutting apart the vines. She sends one last look at Naruto before going invisible.

"You won't be escaping," Ivy's eyes widen as Naruto appears in front of her. Ultra Humanite opens fire forcing Naruto to retreat. Naruto swings his arm tossing more shuriken at the ape. Possessing the dexterity and agility of an ape, Ultra Humanite dodges the shuriken with ease before taking aim at the ninja. Ivy grits her teeth calling upon more vines that burst out of the ground in the shape of giant spikes that are about to impale Naruto. The ninja channels chakra to his feet to stick to the vines. Naruto sheaths his sword and begins to flash through hand seals.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu," Naruto takes a deep breath before spitting out a dozen small fireballs. Vines burst out of the ground protecting Ivy. Multiple explosions go off all around the villainess. Ivy yells in anger as the trees and her vines are burned by the fireballs.

"I will make you pay for harming nature!" swears Ivy.

Ultra Humanite shoots several more shots at Naruto. Naruto leaps from branch to branch dodging the shots before tossing a kunai. It sails true piercing Ultra Humanite's weapon and causing it to explode. He jumps towards the ground as vines rip through the tree he was on. Ultra Humanite leaps at Naruto, but the ninja rolls out of the way getting behind the villain. A spinning jump kick to the back of the head has Ultra Humanite eating mud. "Surrender," orders Count Vertigo. Naruto turns to see Vertigo standing on a cage made of magic. Wotan is maintaining the cage while Black Adam holds it. Inside the cage is his team. "Or I will start killing your friends one by one."

Naruto looks at the Count. The ninja turns his head to stare at the plant. Count Vertigo follows his line of sight. Ivy's eyes widen. "My baby!" The plant has dozens upon dozens of glowing lights on it. A closer look reveals those lights to be bird-a-rangs. Beeping, the bird-a-rangs explode destroying the giant plant in a single blast. Out of the smoke stand Robin and Miss Martian.

"Timber," smirks Robin. Miss Martian uses her telekinetic powers to blast Wotan. The attack forces Wotan to lose control on his construct freeing the team. A blast from behind strikes Miss Martian in the back. Robin barely avoids taking a hit.

"Children? Children foiled our plans!" Joker emerges on the roof with Atomic Skull. "Unbelievable! Inconceivable! Retributional! That last one might not be a word! So sue me!" laughs Joker.

"Kill them," orders Count Vertigo. "Kill them all!"

Artemis goes to draw her bow only to find her quiver gone along with her bow. "I feel naked. And not in a fun way." A vine bursts out of the swamp wrapping around the girl. Aqualad charges forward channeling his lightning magic to rip through the vine.

"We shall make our own fun like we were trained," states Aqualad.

Superboy and Wolf glare at Ultra Humanite. "I hate monkeys!" Roaring, he charges at Ultra Humanite. Ultra Humanite uses his animal reflexes to grab Superboy and swing him into Wolf sending both flying.

Kid spots Count Vertigo and runs at the count. Count Vertigo isn't phase in the least using his powers to slow down Kid. Kid tries to run through it, but starts to slow down. Suddenly, Black Adam appears in front of Kid and delivers a powerful punch. The speedster is sent flying into a tree. A cry of pain comes from Kid as his arm snaps. That cry is silenced quickly as his head strikes the tree knocking him out. "Kid!" shouts Robin.

A pair of hands burst out of the ground grabbing Vertigo's ankles. Count Vertigo's eyes widen. He never gets a chance to call out to Black Adam when he is dragged underground. Naruto bursts out of the ground leaving Count Vertigo buried underneath. In his right hand is the device that Vertigo uses to launch his psychic attacks. Naruto crushes it with ease before barely dodging a high speed punch from Black Adam. Adam grabs Naruto around the throat and with barely any strength snaps his neck. Confusion fills Adam as Naruto turns into mud.

Joker confronts Robin. The clown laughs hysterically as he draws a couple of switch blades. "I always wanted to carve this bird!"

Artemis does her best to avoid the vines, but there are too many. A large vine bursts out of the swamp behind her wrapping around her. Robin dodges Joker's attack before kicking the clown away. He tosses several bird-a-rangs that slash through the vine holding Artemis. Miss Martian uses her telekinesis to knock Ultra Humanite away from Superboy.

"Enough!" Wotan rises up into the air. Drawing upon his magic, he launches several bolts of lightning. The first bolt strikes Artemis electrocuting the archer. She screams in pain before passing out. A second and third bolt strike Robin and Superboy. Miss Martian is hit next followed by Aqualad.

'Suiton: Suigadon.'

Four small whirlpools form in the water under Wotan. The water rises up into four drills that strike the sorcerer. Wotan screams in pain releasing his spell. 'Stop fighting against random opponents,' orders Naruto over the link. 'Superboy take out the Joker than help Miss Martian with Poison Ivy. Aqualad take on Ultra Humanite. Robin deal with Atomic Skull. I will handle Black Adam and Wotan.'

Naruto bursts out of the ground behind Black Adam. A kick to the back doesn't even make Adam tumble. He flips backwards landing on the surface of the water. Adam flies at high speeds that rival Kage level ninja. Naruto watches the incoming attack. At this distance he has no opportunity to dodge. He thought his kick would do more damage.

" _ **Still hiding?"**_

Time comes to a stop as Naruto hears a familiar voice. _"Kurama?"_

" _ **Why do you continue to hide? This new world was supposed to be a chance for you to gain freedom!"**_

It has to be Kurama. Naruto is suddenly sucked into his mindscape. He is in a familiar sewer that was the representation of the seal. There is no seal this time. Kurama stands in front of him. The nine tailed demon is a sight to behold. _"Kurama!"_ Tears brim Naruto's eyes upon seeing his best friend.

Kurama glares at Naruto. _**"Are you going to lose here brat? After all you went through to gain freedom is this where you fall?!"**_

" _I...I don't understand!"_

" _ **Brat, stop hiding who you are! Do you think that after I was freed that I hid away to avoid Akatsuki? I am Kurama, I fear no one!"**_ Kurama glares at Naruto. _**"Do you remember what I told you?"**_

The ninja stares at the demon. A sudden memory comes to mind. Naruto gains a hard look. _"This world is different…"_

Kurama lower his head. Crimson eyes stare into ocean blue. _**"What did I tell you?"**_

" _That you refused to have a weak jailer."_

" _ **Show them true power. Like I conquered all those that dared to challenge me, destroy all those that would dare to take your freedom,"**_ grins Kurama. A small smile forms on Naruto's face.

Black Adam delivers a punch. A punch so powerful that only a select few individuals in the world could survive. The power of the punch is wasted as it strikes air. Adam turns his head to see Naruto move to the right. A pair of crimson eyes with three spinning black tomoe stare down Adam. 'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu,' Naruto hands move at speeds that even Adam can't follow. He exhales a giant fireball that engulfs Adam. A large explosion shakes the forest interrupting the other fights.

Aqualad tackles Ultra Humanite allowing Superboy to track down Joker and Robin. Superboy locks onto Joker and leaps high into the air. Robin continuously dodges slashes from Joker. Smirking, he leaps back as Superboy comes down from above with a punch that drills Joker in the face. Blood sprays from Joker's mouth and is long unconscious before even hitting the murky swamp waters. Robin nods at Superboy before the two head towards new opponents.

Miss Martian is barely avoiding a barrage of vines and Atomic Skull's blasts. She bumps into a tree as more vines burst out of the swamp. "Ah!" Superboy grabs the vines ripping them apart with brute strength.

Atomic Skull is kicked in the face by Robin. "Tag, you're it," smirks Robin.

"Such control over the elements," Wotan flies into the air. "Adam we must take him down." Out of the smoke emerges a mostly uninjured Black Adam. Naruto stands on the swamp water with Sharingan spinning. "Kill him!" Wotan fires a beam of magic at Naruto. Naruto runs across the water at jounin level speeds. Adam flies at Naruto intent on smashing him to a bloody pulp. Sharingan locks onto Adam's high speed movements easily predicting the straight forward attack. A punch drives straight into Naruto's chest. In a cloud of smoke Naruto turns into a destroyed log. Wotan senses a rise in power and spin around to see the real Naruto standing on top of the burning green house. Naruto tosses several shuriken before flashing through hand seals.

"Shuriken no Kage Bunshin!"

Six shuriken turn into thirty. Wotan erects a barrier that block all the shuriken. The sorcerer sends a stream of fire at Naruto. Naruto leaps high into the air above Wotan. Black Adam shoots through the air straight at Naruto. Twisting around, Naruto dodges the punch before slapping a paper bomb tag on Black Adam's chest. It explodes blasting Adam and Naruto in different directions. Wotan begins to chant before launching several bolts of lightning at the falling Naruto. Naruto forms several hand seals finishing the jutsu as the lightning strikes him. Wotan scowls in anger as Naruto turns into a burnt log.

Naruto appears on the surface of the water flashing through another set of hand seals. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu." The water rises up taking the form of a dragon. It roars loudly before charging at Wotan.

"You are strong, but Wotan is stronger!" smirks Wotan. The sorcerer begins to chant before summoning a bolt of lightning that comes down from the clouds above. It strikes the water dragon destroying it and heading straight at Naruto. Naruto jumps out of the way as the bolt of lightning strikes the water electrocuting it. Screams come from Superboy, Robin, Ultra Humanite, Poison Ivy, and Atomic Skull as the lightning ends up electrocuting all those standing in the swamp. Joker and Wally even wake up from unconscious to scream in pain for a second then fall back into darkness. Aqualad is able to endure the attack, but falls to his knees panting heavily.

Naruto stares up at Wotan and Black Adam. Sharingan locks onto his team. Artemis, Kid, and Robin are out cold. Aqualad is in bad condition. Superboy is recovering, but will not be much help against a magic user like Wotan. Miss Martian is the only member of the team in fighting condition. 'Megan, Superboy, gather the team and leave,' says Naruto.

'I am not leaving!' yells Superboy slowly standing. 'Only two are left. We can take them.'

'Naruto, you can't win this fight alone,' pants Aqualad unable to stand.

'We aren't leaving you,' says Miss Martian.

Naruto has his eyes trained on Wotan and Black Adam. 'Aqualad you are the leader, make the right call.' Aqualad's eyes widen. 'If you stay here the others will die. Robin, Artemis, and Kid are down for the count. You can barely stand. Megan is trying to hide it, but she is on her last legs.'

Superboy argues, 'I can fight. I heal faster than the others.'

'And who will help the others onto the Bio-ship? Megan doesn't have the strength to carry them and Aqualad. If you don't help her she will be wide open for attack,' argues Naruto. 'I can hold them long enough for you all to make an escape.'

'You are asking us to let you die!' yells Miss Martian.

Black Adam flies down at Naruto unleashing a flurry of punches. Naruto channels chakra to his legs to double his speed. Sharingan predicts each and every punch. The ninja dodges rapidly knowing that if a single punch lands it will be the end of him. 'Superboy help Miss Martian get the others on the Bio-ship,' orders Aqualad.

'I won't…'

'Superman would put the lives of others before his own. Naruto is right, if we don't move the others they will get caught in the fight and be killed,' says Aqualad. Superboy grits his teeth hesitating. Punching the tree in anger, he runs towards Robin's prone form. Miss Martian watches as Naruto escapes from Adam only to have Wotan launch multiple magic attacks at her friend. 'Megan the sooner we get the others to safety the sooner we can help him.' Aqualad also wants the ship nearby so that he can execute Plan B.

Miss Martian flies over to Kid picking him up with her telekinesis. She mentally calls the ship over to them. Camouflage drops and a hatch opens up.

Wotan notices the sidekicks about to escape. "Running away? I think not."

'Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!' Wotan spins around erecting a magical barrier as a half dozen fireballs flies towards him. The fireballs crash against his barrier causing cracks to appear. Adam appears behind Naruto. A single hand seal makes several Naruto appear. 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.' Three Naruto pop into existence. Adam pauses not knowing which one to attack. In a burst of speed Adam destroys each Naruto until one remains. A punch to the last Naruto causes it to burst into a cloud of smoke. 'Suiro no Jutsu!' Water rises up surrounding Black Adam in a sphere. Adam tries to move, but is unable to do so. All he can do is glance to the side to see Naruto with a hand on the sphere.

Wotan stares down at Naruto who is holding a trapped Black Adam. "Wotan acknowledges that your powers wielding the elements are great. So young yet so powerful. But you have nowhere to go. If you dodge my next attack Adam will be released and I doubt you have much strength left in you to keep fighting us both."

Naruto stares at Wotan without an ounce of fear. "If you are so sure launch your attack." Wotan narrows his eyes. Sharingan spins locking eyes with Wotan. The immortal sorcerer stares into the crimson eyes feeling a shiver of fear. It is like the child is staring deep into his soul. Never in his immortal life has he encountered such piercing eyes. "I can see your next move. Planning to use another lightning bolt to take me out in one strike?"

Wotan's gasps, "how…"

"Did I know?" finishes Naruto. "My eyes can see many things. This is my true power."

"I will not be intimidated by a child!" Wotan begins to gather his magic. A new voice fills the air. Wotan turns in time to be struck by a blast of magic from above.

"Not this time Wotan," says Zatara floating down on a magical platform. Naruto looks up to see the entire Justice League. Relief fills his eyes. He was bluffing at the end. If Wotan had launched another attack and forced him to release Adam it would all be over. His chakra was all but gone. The water prison was his last jutsu.

Batman narrows his eyes upon Naruto. Naruto is holding Black Adam in a water sphere. The Dark Knight takes a closer look at the ninja hero. Batman is one of the few that notices Naruto's eyes are blood red instead of the usual ocean blue. The red eyes begin to fade away going back to their original ocean blue.

Superman raises an eyebrow. "Are you standing on water?"

The water keeping Adam imprisoned falls away. Adam goes to make a move, but Hawkwoman and Wonder Woman fly down between him and Naruto. "I suggest you stand down," says Wonder Woman. Hawkwoman lifts up her mace ready to fight. Naruto never answers Superman as he falls forward. A splashing sound fills the air as he hits the water face first.

'How was that Kurama?'

A smile is on his face. He knew that the encounter he had was not a memory. Kurama had contacted him. That meant his friend was alive…somewhere. As he drifts into a world of darkness, he already starts to plan to investigate finding Kurama.


	12. My name is Uzumaki Naruto

"The plant creatures have proven to be a valuable weapon. One we can utilize in the future," smiles Vandal Savage.

Out of the shadows steps Raj ah Ghul. "More importantly, the League believes that the Injustice League was the secret society behind the Cobra-Venom. Our presence is once again safely hidden in the shadows," states Raj ah Ghul.

Lex Luthor is next to emerge from the shadows. "True, but we have a bigger issue to deal with." The screens in front of them change until a child is on it. A familiar child with golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. "He is proving to be a far greater threat than we had originally assumed. The team of young heroes is a nuisance, but this one has the potential to ruin all our plans."

"Perhaps I should arrange to meet him," smirks Queen Bee.

"Your ability to enthrall is strong, but if it fails to work for any reason we risk exposing too much of ourselves," states Vandal. "No, the best course of action is elimination. The time for recruitment has passed." Silently, the others agree. "When the time is right we shall eliminate all the children that dare stand against our Light."

 **October 6** **th** **; Tokyo**

Naruto stands on the ledge of the roof staring down at the people down below. It has been three days since the fight with the Injustice League. He woke up a day ago having suffered a major case of chakra exhaustion. He can't remember the last time he fought at full strength. Wotan and Black Adam pushed him to the limit. Those two were powerhouses on par with Kage level ninja. And he would have been killed if he kept holding back. Kurama's words gave him the strength to stop hiding and reveal his true power. Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, and several members of the Justice League saw his Sharingan. No one has talked to him about it but he knows that in time it will be brought up. He is sure that Batman is investigating any possible explanation for his eyes to go from ocean blue to crimson red.

Kurama was right, he was hiding. This entire time he claimed to have no fear. He went on every mission and fought crime in Tokyo without showing any weakness. It was all a façade. The truth was that he was scared that once the team and the people of Tokyo learned about his true power that everyone would fear him. Like in Konoha, he would be ostracized and have no place to go. Once again he would be alone in the world. Loneliness is a pain that is greater than many realize. One might say he was never alone since there was a demon inside of him, but he wasn't friends with Kurama at first. It took several years on the run for him and Kurama to build a friendship. During that time he was on his own. Eating out of garbage cans and curled up in a ball during cold nights. Constantly dodging ninja from Konoha trying to kill him. As well as many other dangers that exist in the Elemental Nations. All those memories led him to finding the true reason that he joined the team. He joined the team to find a place where he belonged. He wanted to be around others like him so that maybe he wouldn't have to live in a new world and suffer the same fate of loneliness. That is the reason he had forgave them so quickly. The idea of being alone again scared him. Or it had scared him. If the team betrayed him again, he would not be so forgiving.

There is one problem, he may have revealed his true abilities to the enemy and to several of his teammates, but he was still hiding. Others are walking around in broad daylight while he hides in the shadows. A hero with no identity. Everyone on the team and almost everyone on the League has a life in the real world. Even if it is under the guise of a false persona, they are interacting with the world. Forming bonds with others. He is not. The reason that he is not is because he is hiding. Still afraid that this world…no the people of Tokyo and Japan will reject him once they learn more about him.

" _ **I refuse to have a weak container!"**_

Ocean blue eyes harden. It is time to stop hiding. If the world won't accept him then that is too bad. He refuses to hide in the shadows. Time for him to walk in the light as well.

 **Tokyo**

Ayame was chatting with her friends as the group makes their way towards school. Laughter comes from the group of girls. She brushed a strand of black hair out of her eyes. Curiously, she noticed one of her friends has stopped walking. "Hana?" The other turns to see Hana staring across the street. "What are you looking at?"

"It…it is him!"

Maya looks at Ayame and Kasumi. Both girls shrug not knowing what Hana is talking about. The three girls look across the street to see people walking about. "Who are you talking about?" asks Ayame curiously.

Hana is unable to form words so points across the street. Following the girl's finger, the other three girls look to see Hana pointing at a handsome boy with golden blonde hair. He wears a black flak vest over a dark orange t-shirt, fingerless iron clad gloves, black pants that are wrapped up at the shins, and black open toe ninja sandals. On the back of the black vest is an orange spiral. "Cute, but weird sense of style," says Ayame.

"He looks familiar," frowns Maya.

"Yeah, I have definitely seen him," agrees Kasumi.

"Really?" blinks Ayame. "I don't recognize him at all."

"Shinobi!" shouts Hana. Hana fumbles with her binder pulling out a picture. All the girls peer over Hana's shoulder to take a good look at the picture. The three recognize the picture. It is one that almost every girl and many boys carry around. On the picture is a familiar blond making a ram seal.

Kasumi's eyes widen. "No way, it is him!" Hana's earlier shout of Shinobi draws the attention of others. People begin to look over at the boy with the sword on his back. Whispers break out. Soon people are grabbing their phones hoping to take a picture before the mysterious hero vanishes.

Naruto pauses on the sidewalk to stare into a store that sells strange cards with monsters on them. The ninja gains a curious look. There are many people in the store of all ages buying the strange cards. He notices a couple cards cases with images of various heroes and villains. One of the cards even has a picture of him. This world is a strange one. Turning, he continues to walk down the road ignoring the people staring and taking pictures of him. Last time he walked the streets was with Megan. He wore a hoodie to hide his identity. This time around he is not trying to hide. Instead, he is walking among the people. It is strange to have people parting like water around a rock to let him through. Almost makes him feel like a royal ass.

"Hey Shinobi!"

A young man runs at Naruto with a pipe in hand. "I am going to kick your ass. I'll make you pay for sending my brother to jail!" roars the teen with one too many piercings. The pipe is swung at Naruto's face. Naruto catches the pipe. Fear fills the thug. The ninja uses his superior strength to swing the thug face first into the side of a building. With a thud the thug drops to the ground. Naruto drops the pipe on the thug's body and continues to walk. If there were any doubts about his identity, those doubts have been put to rest.

A voice calls out to Naruto or shinobi. "Shinobi-sama!" An elder gentleman comes walking towards Naruto. Naruto turns to face the old man. Others watch as the old man comes face to face with the mysterious young hero. "Forgive me for bothering you. I wanted to thank you for saving the life of my son and his family. I am eternally grateful," the old man bows deeply.

Naruto shifts nervously not used to such kindness. "You are welcome." The old man smiles widely.

"If there is anything I could ever do for you Shinobi-sama…"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Turning around, the ninja walks away intent on exploring the city.

 **Mount Justice**

Canary slams Kaldur to the ground. A frown forms on her face. "Want to tell me what is on your mind? You have been distracted all week." She offers her hand to the young hero. Kaldur takes the offered hand. He stands up with a light groan.

"I can't get my mind off the fight with the Injustice League," admits Kaldur. Canary keeps a calm expression silently urging him to continue to speak. Artemis and Robin stop sparring with each other to listen in. Kaldur takes a moment to gather his thoughts. "I do not believe that I am best suited to the lead the team."

A frown forms on Robin's face. "We accomplished the mission…"

"Yes, but not in the most effective manner. I have gone over the mission in my head many times. I know I made the right decision in sending you, Naruto, and Megan to take out the central control system. However, after that I didn't come up with a plan to escape or take down the members that made up the Injustice League."

Artemis speaks up. "Those guys were powerhouses. Hard to come up with a plan to take them down."

Kaldur glances at Canary. "Powerhouses or not…I did not keep a calm and focused mind." The protégé of Aquaman gains a guilty expression. "If not for Naruto the entire team would have been killed." Robin and Artemis don't say a word. There is nothing to be said. "In all that fighting, he analyzed the situation and came up with a plan. He was able to assign each of us to a member of the Injustice League that gave us an advantage in battle. Superboy was assigned to take down the Joker due to his invulnerability making it impossible for the Joker to win in a straight up fight. Robin was assigned to fight Atomic Skull due to both having long-range capabilities. Atomic Skull possesses weak close combat skills giving Robin an advantage. Miss Martian used her telekinetic powers and camouflage abilities to hold Poison Ivy at bay until Superboy could help. And I teamed up with Wolf to take on Ultra Humanite. Naruto regrouped us so that we stood a chance at surviving."

Canary reaches out placing a hand on Kaldur's shoulder. "You did your best."

"My best almost caused the death of the entire team." A sigh escapes Kaldur. "I never looked too much into the matter. In my own way, I kept relying on Naruto as a safety net. He has proven time and time again to be the strongest member on the team. When I was out of commission during the Biayla mission he rallied everyone together to save Superboy. Even on our first mission, Naruto kept focused on the task defeating Cobra and Sportsmaster while obtaining the Cobra-Venom samples that we were tasked with finding information on. I didn't have that safety net during the mission to India. The team, I, was still shaken from Red Tornado's apparent betrayal and it caused a rift in the team. We failed to keep hidden and Captain Marvel was captured."

"You shouldn't compare yourself to Naruto," says Robin. "He is a powerhouse that even Superboy can't compete with."

"True, but he is also keeps a clear mind during every mission. It is not his powers that make him so strong it is his dedication and forethought. The ability to stay calm while coming up with multiple strategies to overcome any unexpected obstacles. A talent that you possess as well my friend," states Kaldur. "In all honesty, if you were older and didn't act so rash on the first mission, I would have voted for you to be team leader." Robin smiles at the praise.

"A sign of a good leader is knowing one's strength _and_ weaknesses. I have had the same feelings of doubt many times," smiles Canary. "Batman is the greatest detective in the world, Superman and Captain Marvel are so strong I rarely believe it even with my own eyes, and standing amongst heroines like Wonder Woman and Hawkwoman is not something I take lightly. When I first joined the League I doubted there was much I could do to help. What could I accomplish that someone like Superman couldn't? But I kept faith in my own talents and I remembered that everyone needs help even members of the Justice League. Don't forget that this team was created not to keep you all under our thumb, but to do what we can't. Or do you think people like Captain Atom and Red Tornado would be any good at _stealth_ missions?" Artemis and Robin smirk imagining those two undercover. Captain Atom is living energy and Red Tornado is bright red that looks like a giant target at night. "Knowing your weaknesses will provide you with a way to grow. And on the next mission you will do better."

Kaldur nods in understanding. "I believe I get what you are getting at. Thank you."

 **Tokyo**

In a cloud of smoke, Naruto appeared a couple blocks away from his last position. Reporters and paparazzi were annoying. Ever since word got out that he was walking in the city among everyone else it has been open season for reporters. Every single one of them trying to kill the other to get a story from him. Fortunately, he was a master of the Shunshin no Jutsu. He would let them get within a couple feet of him before vanishing. The reporters and paparazzi would have to get back in their cars searching for him all over again. Once they found him, he would vanish again. A game of cat and mouse that he had been playing for the past three hours. It was amusing to say the least. Annoying, but amusing at the same time.

Beside the reporters and paparazzi most people tended to keep their distance out of awe, respect, and some out of fear. Hundreds maybe even thousands of pictures of him were taken. He is sure that almost everyone in Japan knows his name now. Being called Shinobi or Ninja-man was almost as annoying as the paparazzi. Uzumaki Naruto is his name and he wears it proudly. And if someone suddenly starts calling him Fishcake Man he is going to punch them in the face.

Naruto pauses at a small convenient store. He pushes open the doors and heads inside. Ignoring the looks of the clerk, he heads over to the candy area. The ninja picks out a several boxes of different flavored pocky. His eyes fall upon a conical straw hat that reminds him of the ones that members of Akatsuki used to wear. He always thought that the hats were pretty cool. Kurama thought it made them look like old men. Shrugging, he grabs the hat and puts it on. It fits nicely. He walks over to the counter placing the items on it. The clerk stares at him not making a move to ring him up. "I would like to buy these," says Naruto.

"R-right!" The clerk rings him up. Naruto places the money on the counter. Once he is given the change, he puts the hat back on and puts the pocky in his pouch. He leaves the shop to continue his trip in Tokyo.

 **Watchtower**

"I don't see the problem."

Batman glances at Diana with a hint of annoyance. She smiles at Batman's stare. "Unlike others in the League I have no secret identity. I never chose the name Wonder Woman, it was a name bestowed upon me by man's world," smiles Diana.

The Dark Knight stares at the screen where multiple news stations in Japan are providing a constant coverage on Naruto. Naruto is walking around in broad daylight not trying to hide his presence. The internet is buzzing as well as new pictures pour in of the mysterious child hero. Batman is even more annoyed to know that Naruto released his true name instead of letting people call him Shinobi. "Now his enemies know his name and where he resides," states Batman.

"And? My enemies know where to find me and I welcome them to challenge me any time they desire," smirks Diana. "This is the path that he has chosen. The Justice League exists to protect others not make decisions for them."

Batman knows that she speaks the truth. The Justice League is not an organization to force its ideal upon others. Still, Naruto's exposure will bring upon new enemies and obstacles that the child may not be ready to face. His enemies will use this situation to learn more about the child in an attempt to find a weakness. He hopes that Naruto is ready for the dangers that lie ahead in taking this path.

 **Tokyo – Nighttime**

Naruto enters his apartment. Today was a good day. He spent the entire day walking around Tokyo seeing new things and meeting new people. Most of the people that he met were part of the older generation. Only the adults had the courage to approach him. And almost all of them wanted to show gratitude for saving their lives or the lives of people they knew. Some even attempted to give him gifts and presents. A few tried to attack him to get revenge for family and friends that were criminals that he took down. Those people that attacked him ended up unconscious with minor injuries. The people his age tended to keep a distance preferring to point, whisper, and take pictures. All in all it was a good day and he planned to have many more. Eventually people would get used to his presence and it wouldn't be a big deal. Kurama was right it was better to live a life without fear. No more hiding in the shadows for him.

Sphere rolls over to Naruto in excitement. Naruto smiles reaching out to pat Sphere. He walks towards his room ready to get some sleep. Pausing, he takes a look at the calendar. The ninja walks over to the calendar to double check the date. Four more days until his birthday. Sphere releases a strange sound. He pats Sphere. "It is nothing," states Naruto. "I am going to get some rest. Tomorrow we can go to the cave." The ninja heads to his room without another word.

 **October 10** **th** **– Mount Justice**

" **Recognized B06, Uzumaki Naruto."**

In a flash of light Naruto appears in the cave. Naruto looks ahead to see Canary overseeing a training exercise. Megan is sparing with Aqualad and Artemis is sparring with Robin. Wally is lounging around eating grapes. Superboy is waiting patiently for his turn to spar the winner. "You are late," says Canary.

"Sorry," replies Naruto.

Canary raises an eyebrow. "Do you want to talk about it?" Naruto glances at Canary. He turns away preferring to watch the ongoing spars. A sigh escapes the woman. She shakes her head at the behavior. Hitting a few buttons, she ends the sparring simulation making everyone come to a stop. "Good work today. You all have shown great improvement," praises Canary.

Artemis smirks gesturing to the one member of the team lounging around. "All of use except Kid Malinger."

"Hey! Arm broken against the Injustice League here!" Kid waves his broken arm. Artemis rolls her eyes.

"I have really enjoyed being your…den mother the past week," smiles Canary.

The computer interrupts further speech. **"Recognized 12, Zatara."** Zatara appears inside the cave in a flash of light. He pulls open a keyboard and begins to type. **"Access granted, A01, Zatanna."** Another flash of light appears this time a cute girl around thirteen years old enters into the cave. She has shoulder length black hair, bright baby blue eyes, and a pretty face. Zatanna is a petite girl with a lithe form and developing curves. The girl is wearing a school girl uniform that makes her appear on the innocent side.

"Everyone this is my daughter, Zatanna. Zatanna this is the team," introduces Zatara.

Megan always eager to meet a new person flies over to the younger girl. "Hi, my name is…"

"Robin!" Robin interrupts Megan getting in front of the Martian girl. He chuckles nervously realizing the confusion. "I mean, I am Robin. This is Miss M, Artemis, Wally, Kaldur, Superboy, and Naruto." Amusement appears on Artemis, Superboy, and Wally's face. It is easy for everyone to see that Robin is attracted to Zatanna.

Zatanna gives a small smile. "Hey, nice to meet you all." Her eyes drift past Robin to look at the rest of the team. She glances at Naruto who is looking off into space.

"So are you joining the team?" asks Robin excitedly.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. I brought her here to observe though I am sorry that she missed the training. It is something she could benefit from," says Zatara.

Megan opens up a mental link with her teammates. 'Anyone get the feeling that we are still on probation with Zatara?'

'Not just Zatara, what is Marvel still doing here?' says Superboy.

'That is because we like having Marvel around,' argues Wally.

Artemis glares at Wally. 'You like him because he waits on you hand and foot.'

'And your point is?'

Zatanna notices that the team is shifting eyes between each other. 'It almost makes you nostalgic for Red Tornado's guidance,' says Aqualad.

'Yeah, at least he trusted us,' agrees Robin.

Superboy motions angrily. 'But we shouldn't have trusted him. He almost got M…all of us killed!'

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" The team turns to look at Zatanna. Zatara and Canary also stop talking to look at the team. "If you are, I can't decide if that is really cool or extremely rude," says Zatanna.

Superboy speaks up not afraid to voice his opinion. "Alright fine, we were talking about Tornado. It has been weeks since he disappeared and no one has told us anything about him."

"The League is searching for Tornado along with the other androids and their creator T.O. Morrow. Batman has made it our highest priority," states Canary.

Robin steps forward pointing out the obvious. "But you all have found none of the above!"

"No, but Tornado is Justice League. The team is not to pursue this."

Zatara tries to diffuse the situation. "Why don't you all give Zatanna…" His eyes drift around trying to find his wayward daughter. "A tour of the cave?" Everyone starts to look around. Naruto is staring straight at the girl who is on the ground next to Wolf. She is petting the genetically enhanced animal.

Marvel enters the room carrying a plate of nachos. Wolf smells the nachos and runs over towards Captain Marvel. "A tour? Cool!" grins Marvel.

"Actually, I was hoping you could take Wolf out. He needs to be taken for a walk. We will meet you out there in a bit," says Superboy.

"Sure! Come on boy!" Marvel flies out of the cave still holding the plate of nachos. Wolf chases after the super powered human.

"My nachos," pouts Wally. Artemis rolls her eyes pushing Wally along. The team walks towards the kitchen. Zatanna catches up to the group wearing a new outfit. A spaghetti strap purple tank top, white capris, and white sneakers.

Robin's eyes widen upon seeing her change of clothes. "What? When did you…"

Zatanna interrupts Boy Wonder. "We are not really going on a tour are we?"

"No, we are hunting down that robot," states Superboy looking at Kaldur.

A nod comes from the team leader. "Yes…we are," agrees Aqualad.

Artemis looks over at Zatanna. "What about new girl?"

"She won't tell," defends Robin. "Right?"

"I can't," smirks Zatanna. "Not if you kidnap me."

"Oh she is going to fit in great," smirks Artemis.

Megan notices Naruto walking away. "Naruto, where are you going?" The rest of the team and Zatanna look over at Naruto.

"We were told to leave the matter alone. This is not our mission," replies Naruto.

Superboy punches a fist into his palm. "He almost killed us. We have more right than them to get answers."

Naruto glances at Superboy. "We risk life and death on every mission we go on. If you weren't prepared to die at any time than you shouldn't be on this team."

"He does make a good point," says Zatanna.

"That may be true…"

Aqualad never gets a chance to argue his point. Naruto walks away without another word. A frown forms on his face. There is something else bothering Naruto and it is not disobeying the League's orders.

 **Break**

Canary gets an alert that the bio-ship has left the cave. She opens up a communication with the ship wanting to know what the team is up to. "Miss Martian, the Bio-ship was not cleared for launch," says Canary.

" **We are kidnapping Zatanna! To show her around…Happy Harbor."**

"Roger that, have fun."

Zatara frowns as Canary ends the transmission. "I did not give her…"

"Relax Giovanni, they are good kids. You can trust them," reassures Canary.

 **Bio-ship**

Zatanna turns around in her chair to look at the team. "So, what is the deal with Naruto? He doesn't seem much like a team player, really cute though."

Aqualad decides to answer that question. "Naruto…has a hard time interacting with others."

"Dude seriously needs to lighten up," says Kid.

"Don't take it personally. Naruto is a great person and he is someone that we can rely on to always have our backs," smiles Megan. "He has saved us many times."

"The silent broody type huh? I like that type," smiles Zatanna.

A certain Boy Wonder starts to gain a jealous look on his face. He decides to change the subject. "Batman has looked in every logical spot to find Red Tornado. So we need a completely illogical plan. A truly stupid idea," Robin and the rest of the team turn to face Kid.

Kid decides to ignore the looks. "It just so happens…"

 **Mount Justice**

Canary entered the hangar to find Naruto lying on the small pond of water staring up at the ceiling. She wasn't surprised to see him. The reason she came to the hangar was to find out why Naruto didn't join the others in showing Zatanna around Happy Harbor. He has been acting strange all day. Well, strange for him at the least.

"You know, I am here to listen if you want to talk," says Canary.

Naruto doesn't even bother to sit up. "There is nothing to talk about."

She raises an eyebrow. "Is that so? You know how you are able to tell when people are lying? Well I can tell that you are lying." Canary takes a seat on the floor. "Believe it or not, talking helps more than people realize."

The ninja continues to stare at the ceiling. Slowly, he sits up and begins to stand. Canary has to admit that the way he stands on water as if it is solid ground does bring a certain religious figure to mind. Even more so when he walks across the water with apparent boredom before taking a seat next to her. "I don't like this day," starts Naruto. "I never have."

"Thursday?"

"October 10th."

Realization forms in her eyes. A sad smile forms on her face. "Is today the day your parents died?"

"Never knew my parents," he answers. "I know nothing about them so I am not sure if today is the day they died. The reason I do not like this day is because it is my birthday."

"Why is the day you were born so bad?" Canary places a hand on his shoulder. Naruto glances at her hand not comfortable with the physical contact. She gently removes it. "I happen to think that this day is quite special for that reason. If you weren't born I wouldn't have the pleasure of knowing you. I am sure the team would agree as well. Some of them might not be alive right now if you weren't born. The same can be said for hundreds if not thousands of people in Japan."

A curious look appears in the ninja's eyes. "So other people being happy I am alive should make me happy?"

Canary smirks, "I would hope so. Doesn't it make you feel a little good that there are people out there that are happy you exist?"

"I suppose it does a little bit," admits Naruto.

"The life of a hero is a bit of a lonely one. We are out there trying to make the world a better place for others, but don't really have our own place in the world except among others fighting in the same cause," says Canary. "Well, I suppose there are heroes with secret identities who are able to blend into society, but I have never been one for masks." Naruto agrees with her wholeheartedly. He learned that during the past couple days when he traveled in Tokyo without trying to hide. As he walked amongst the people he realized that as much as he desired to walk among everyone else as an equal, it would most likely never happen. The truth is that he is different from the rest of the world. It makes him wonder if it is possible for him to ever change his fate and find acceptance among others or is he destined to be alone in the world. "So, how come you dislike your birthday?"

"I hail from a village of ninja," starts Naruto. "On the day I was born an ancient powerful being was sealed inside me. A being that had tried to destroy the village. I was to be its container. It was sealed in me the day I was born by the village's hero. The village was saved, but the hero died and all that was left was me with the being trapped inside me." Canary listens closely as he reveals his past. "Everyone in the village knew that inside me was a monster that killed their friends and family. Even though we were two separate entities, the villagers could not distinguish me from the being inside me. I bore the hatred of the entire village. Throughout the year I would endure the hatred of the village, but on October 10th it would be the worse. The village would throw a celebration for the defeat of the being. I learned to avoid others on this day."

"Naruto…"

Naruto glances at Canary. "Grudges are pointless. I hold no hatred for the village, but I care nothing for it either. I ran away at six and never looked back."

Canary gains a pained expression. It hurts her to know that a child suffered so much. And for something that was never his fault. "This being…"

"Is no longer inside me. It turns out that it was not as evil as everyone believed. In fact, it was being used by another that wished to control its power. We became friends and I set it free. It was the least I could do for all the times that it would look out for me," finishes Naruto.

"When you think about it that way, perhaps you should really like this day." Naruto looks at Canary curiously. "It is the day you gained a friend," smiles Canary.

The ninja's eyes widen. "I…I never thought of it like that." Naruto gains a contemplative look. Suddenly, the tiniest of smiles forms on his face. "Perhaps this day isn't so bad after all." He stares out over the water feeling much better. Soon he turns to look at Canary. "Thank you, you were right senpai, it did help to talk."

"Senpai huh? Don't you mean sensei?" teases Canary.

"No, you really haven't taught me anything except for talking helps."

"I am going to let that slide since you were all broody a second ago."

Naruto gains a slight tick. "I don't brood."

Canary smirks, "you were brooding so much it gave Batman a run for his money."

"The team went after Red Tornado." Canary's eyes widen. Naruto gains a look of superiority. "Have fun explaining that to Zatara. He seems very overprotective of his daughter." She levels a glare at her fellow blond. Oh she is going to get him back for this one. Him and the entire team. It does make her smile inwardly that she is finally having a real conversation and he is even joking with her. Slowly, he is starting to open up. And when he finally does break through that shell, she worries for all the women in the world because he is going to be a real heartbreaker.


	13. New Feelings - Evolved Power!

Jon Stewart and Hal Jordan fly through space heading towards an unknown object. A large ship is approaching Earth and the two lanterns were sent to intercept the spaceship. Following from a safe distance is the Bat Jet. Jon Stewart speaks in a loud, commanding tone gained from serving several years with the marines. "You are entering Earth space," states Jon. "Deactivate all your weapons and surrender or we will be forced to take extreme action." No response comes from the ship. One of the red bubble shaped designs on the ship begins to glow before launching a red beam at the two Lanterns. Both put up shields to protect them from the beam, but it doesn't help as the two are disintegrated in a matter of seconds.

Batman reacts in an instant not bothering to mourn the death of the two Lanterns. "Deploy," he hits a button opening a hatch in the black jet. Superman, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, and Martian Manhunter fly out of the hatch. The alien ship opens fire causing the four heroes to split into two groups. A third beam disintegrates Captain Marvel and Captain Atom. A couple seconds later Martian Manhunter and Superman are disintegrated as well. Batman quickly ejects as enemy fire strikes the Bat Jet destroying it in a single shot. His eyes widen as a small enemy ship is soon upon him and he has no way to escape. The small alien ship doesn't hesitate to destroy the last of the heroes that went to confront them.

 **Mount Justice**

Zatara appears on the monitor. "Red Tornado…"

"We saw," says Tornado.

"This is a full League response, we need you out here immediately," orders Zatara. The image of the magician vanishes. Tornado turns to face the team.

"Should the Justice League fail, you all will be the planet's last line of defense."

Aqualad's eyes harden. "We stand ready." Red Tornado heads towards the Zeta Tubes vanishing in a flash of light.

Naruto watches the screen with a curious expression. This is an interesting training exercise. He has never experienced a psychic training simulation. It almost feels real. A bit on the cliché side though with the Earth being attacked by aliens and wiping out the strongest beings in the world in a single stroke. Oh well, he was curious to see how the simulation played out.

The team watched as heroes around the world desperately fought against the aliens. One by one the aliens used their disintegration to destroy cities, kill thousands of people, and wipe out the entire Justice League. Red Tornado was the last of the Justice League to fall to the aliens. "We are Earth's heroes now," says Aqualad.

"So what are we waiting for? A theme song?" says Superboy ready to fight.

"No, a plan of action." Aqualad gains a sudden plan. "Robin pull up a map showing where the alien invaders are attacking."

Robin pulls up a map of the world. The red area shows areas in the world that were under attack by the alien invaders. "Those are all the areas that the aliens are attacking."

Superboy notices a single dot far up in Antarctica. "Did that one get lost?"

"No, it is at Superman's Fortress of Solitude!"

"Superman has a Fortress of Solitude!?" Superboy's eyes widen in surprise.

Megan reaches out, but he turns away. "Connor…"

"No it is fine. I guess that is…was a lot I didn't know about him and never will now."

Robin interrupts their conversation. "The alien must have been attracted to the power source. If we can capture it…"

"We can dismantle it, adapt its weapons, and build our own to fight back against those ugly aliens," smirks Kid.

Artemis elbows Kid in the side. "Martian and Kyrptonian in the house."

Kid looks over at Miss Martian and Superboy. A sheepish smile appears on his face. "Not that all aliens are ugly." He laughs nervously.

"We have our mission, time to move out," orders Aqualad.

 **Antarctica**

A lone alien ship is facing the entrance that leads to Superman's Fortress of Solitude. Miss Martian flies through air undetected due to being invisible. She uses her telekinetic powers to disable the sensors of the ship. 'Sensors disabled,' reports Miss Martian. Another psychic blast disables the main weapon. 'Main weapon destroyed.'

Artemis shoots several arrows that pop open spraying the front of the ship with a tight sealing foam. 'Extra Terrestrials are sealed inside,' reports Artemis.

Superboy leaps into the air landing on the ship. Robin drops down out of the invisible Bio-ship landing next to Superboy. Immediately, Boy Wonder begins to run an analysis on the main weapon. "It has three structural weak points. Here, here, and there," points Robin. Miss Martian uses her psychic powers to damage all three points. Superboy begins to rip the weapon out. A piece of the weapon starts to activate. Wolf hears the noise and quickly leaps knocking Superboy out of the way taking a hit from the beam.

"Wolf," whispers Miss Martian. Naruto tosses a kunai destroying the weapon.

Robin glances at Superboy. "The scanner didn't pick up anything. Sorry."

"Nothing can be done for him now," says Superboy. The clone goes back to work ripping out the weapon. He leaps onto the Bio-ship. Miss Martian starts to integrate the alien weapon into the Bio-ship.

"Merging, need to drop camouflage for a couple minutes," says Miss Martian.

A pair of alien ships fly through the air above them. "We may not have a couple minutes," says Robin.

"I got it! Head back to the ship!"

Artemis notches a pair of arrows. She lets the arrows fly predicting the flight pattern of the alien ships. The explosive arrows strike each ship. One of the ships fly into the ice glaciers exploding in a shower of debris. The other ship crashes into the ice. It hit the ice with such force that it cracked straight through it. The ship floated on the water as Artemis turns running back towards the Bio-ship. The second ship's weapon turns taking aim upon the archer. Kid's eyes widen recognizing the danger. "Artemis look out!" Artemis turns around. Her eyes widen as a red beam heads straight at her. The same beam that disintegrated the entire Justice League was about to wipe her out of existence.

'I don't want to die,' thinks Artemis.

Miss Martian's eyes widen as the beam engulfs Artemis. "Artemis!" The team watches in horror as Artemis is disintegrated.

Aqualad runs forward water bearers at the ready. "Get inside the ship!" Channeling his magic through his water bearer, he creates a large tidal wave that shreds through the ice and launches the alien ship into the air. The water turns into two dozen large spikes that Aqualad directs straight at the alien ship destroying it.

"Those alien bastards! I am going to kill every single one of them!" curses Kid.

Tears are brimming Miss Martian's eyes. 'You all need to calm down.' Everyone turns to see Naruto burst out of the ice with Artemis in his arms. He is holding her bridal style. Both are soaking wet. Artemis is shivering with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"T-thanks," shivers Artemis.

"Artemis!" shouts Miss Martian/Kid. Naruto leaps onto the Bio-ship.

"We need to get her inside or she will die from ammonia," says Naruto.

Aqualad nods. "Others might come, we need to leave now."

"Where do we go?" asks Robin. "The cave?"

"No, we head to the Hall of Justice. The world needs to know it still has heroes protecting it."

 **Bio-ship**

Naruto carries Artemis into the infirmary. He places her shivering body onto one of the beds. Artemis is shivering teeth chattering harshly. "Take off your clothes." Her eyes widen looking at Naruto in disbelief. The ninja begins to remove his gloves, weapon pouches, and vest. "If you don't get off those soaking clothes off then there was no point in me saving you," says Naruto. Next, he removes his shirt revealing a muscular torso.

Artemis turns her head with a light blush. "T-turn a-a-r-round." Naruto looks at her curiously. Shrugging, he turns around as he starts to remove his shoes. Soon his pants hit the ground followed by his boxers. Artemis peeks over her shoulder to see a nicely shaped butt. A blush heats her cheeks as she turns back around. She removes her bow and quiver. Her gloves and boots are next to follow. Hesitantly, she is removing her top revealing small b-cup breasts with light pink nipples. The room is starting to heat up. Miss Martian voice appears in their heads.

'I am heating the room to high temperatures to get you both dry,' explains Miss Martian.

'Thanks,' replies Naruto. He reaches into his pouch pulling out a storage scroll. Biting his thumb he swipes blood across the seal. In a cloud of smoke a new set of clothes is in front of him. He begins to put on the extra set of clothes.

"Um, I don't have any extra clothes…"

Artemis screams as Naruto walks over to her wearing a pair of black boxers. She is completely naked except for a pair of white bikini style panties. "Pervert!" A hand reaches out slapping him across the face. Naruto didn't even flinch. His ocean blue eyes stare at her with a hint of annoyance. He walks past her crouching down under the bed. He pulls out a suitcase and types in a code.

"I had Miss Martian place an extra set of weapons and clothes for each member of the team on the ship after the mission to Santa Prisca." The suitcase pops open. He pulls out a second uniform for Artemis tossing it on the bed. "Dress up, it won't take us long to reach the Hall of Justice," says Naruto.

'How is he so calm while we are both naked?' thinks Artemis.

'What!?' yells Kid. Artemis groans realizing that their minds are still connected.

Naruto glances at Artemis. "I grew up on the streets and got into constant fights sometimes having to travel around naked until finding new clothes. You get used to the nudity." He turns back around to finish getting dressed. Artemis steals one last glance at Naruto's body before removing her panties and quickly putting on a fresh pair.

 **Hall of Justice**

Soldiers are fighting a losing battle against the alien invaders. Each passing second soldiers are dying. Red beams are raining down upon the army destroying tanks and jeeps. It looks like the troops are going to be wiped out when the same red beam killing the soldiers starts to take out the alien ships. A yell comes from Superboy as he leaps through the air landing on an alien ship. Superboy punches the ship several times making it crash into the ground.

"Superman!"

"I told you he was alive!"

Superboy lands on the ground. Out of thin air, the soldiers tense as a ship appears landing behind Superboy. The ramps lower and a group of young heroes exit the ship. "Thanks for saving us Superman!" smiles a soldier.

Superboy frowns, "I am not Superman."

"You wear the S and you got the job done," says the general. Superboy lowers his eyes mumbling that he isn't Superman. "General Wade Eiling of United States Army!"

Aqualad steps forward. "I am Aqualad, Justice League. We will help you salvage the enemy's weapons and begin our counterattack."

"Incoming!"

The troops raise their weapons opening fire on the enemy ships. "Fall back!" orders the general.

"We can take cover in the Hall of Justice," shouts Aqualad.

Naruto flashes through hand seals. 'Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!' He spits out a dozen small fireballs that strike the three alien ships. The alien ships spin out of control crashing into the ground. Surprise and awe fills the soldiers at the display of power.

"Move it!" orders the general.

The team and the soldiers run into the destroyed Hall of Justice. Megan stares at the crumbled statue of her Uncle J'onn. Tears stream down her face. Robin reaches out placing a hand on her shoulder. He gives a knowing smile. Aqualad interrupts the moment. "We need to send a message to the rest of the world telling them not to give up the fight. The more people we can get to rally together the better chance we have at defeating the aliens," says the protégé of Aquaman.

Robin starts to scan the Hall of Justice. "We can send a worldwide transmission from the library. This way!" Boy Wonder leads the way. Kid, Miss Martian, and Superboy follow the two. Artemis glances back at Naruto. He makes no move to follow the rest of the team.

Artemis walks over to him. "Aren't you going to help deliver the message?"

"No."

A smirk appears on her face. "Yeah, me either." Artemis shifts uncomfortably. "How were you able to save me? I mean, I thought you were with the others."

Naruto glances at Artemis. "I was watching you the entire time." Her eyes widen in surprise. A pink hue starts to dust her cheeks. "The others may not see it, but you are an essential part of the team. You are a long range specialist. Against these aliens, that makes you more valuable than the others."

Artemis gains a hint of disappointment at his explanation. It was not exactly what she wanted to hear, but was touched that he considered her such an important part of the team. She rubs her right arm in a nervous tick. "Either way, I appreciate you watching out for me. I never really had that," admits Artemis. "Like you, I grew up in a rough environment."

"Referring to your father and sister?" Artemis's eyes widen.

"How…"

The ninja reaches up tapping his nose. "I have faced them both in combat a couple times. I recognize your movements and more importantly, I can smell their scent upon you." Naruto turns to face Artemis sensing her anxiety and fear. "There is no need to worry, I have known for some time now. Your secrets are yours to keep. I will not tell anyone. Not that it matters now," he gestures to the state of the Hall of Justice.

She looks around at all the destruction. Sighing, she relaxes. "Guess you are right." Artemis shifts nervously before giving him a sincere look. "Thanks for not telling anyone." Deciding to be a bit bold, she leans downward kissing him on the cheek. Naruto looks at her curiously. Smiling, she looks away with a blush.

The moment is interrupted as the walls are blown up. Artemis draws her bow and Naruto turns facing the attackers. Soldiers rush forward weapons at the ready. Alien ships rain down fire destroying the wall in several shots. "Fall back!" orders General Wade. Gunshots fill the air. Artemis launches arrow after arrow.

"This is pointless. Fall back, I will cover you." Artemis nods running back towards the library. Naruto follows behind her tossing a kunai with a paper tag on it. It flies through the air and explodes releasing a blinding flash of light that blinds the alien ships. The soldiers use the cover to fall back into the room. One of the red beam destroys the Bio-ship. A scream of pain comes over the mental link. Superboy catches Miss Martian.

"She's…gone," cries Miss Martian.

Aqualad turns to face the group. "We can only send one at a time through the Zeta Tube. The soldiers will go through first!"

"Belay that!" General Wade opens fire. "You seven are assets we can't afford to lose!"

Naruto agrees, "Artemis and Robin are first to go through." Artemis looks at Naruto with a smile. She runs over to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't die okay?" whispers Artemis. Naruto stares into her eyes. He gives a nod. Artemis runs over to the Zeta Tube as Robin goes through. Kid stares at the scene with jealousy burning in his eyes.

Red beams start to disintegrate the soldiers. General Wade is soon killed leaving behind three soldiers and the team. Debris falls down burying a soldier. "Miss Martian, you're next!" shouts Aqualad. Miss Martian glances at Superboy before disappearing in a flash of light. Superboy is next to enter the Zeta Tubes. Aqualad notices one of the soldiers about to be hit. He rushes forward pushing the soldier out of the way taking the hit.

"Aqualad!" screams Kid. Kid is so distracted with Aqualad's death that he never sees the red beam come down from above. The speedster is disintegrated.

Naruto wastes no time heading towards the Zeta Tubes. In a flash of light he disappears. He reappears in the cave. The team is waiting. No one else comes through. "Aqualad, Kid," whispers Miss Martian. Naruto shakes his head. Fresh tears fall from Miss Martian's eyes. She hugs Superboy who remains calm not showing any emotion.

 **Break**

'There is something not right.'

Naruto can't place his finger on it, but he knows there is something wrong. Almost like there is something he is not remembering. It started at the Hall of Justice after the Bio-Ship was destroyed by the alien invaders. There is something important that he has forgotten. His instincts are screaming at him that he needs to discover the source of this insecurity. One thing he learned as a missing-ninja was to never doubt his instincts.

Artemis takes a seat next to Naruto as the team tries to come up with their next move. "I can't believe Aqualad and Kid are gone." Naruto remains silent. She looks at him curiously. A frown forms on her face at his cold behavior. He was so nice to her at the Hall of Justice, but it is times like these that she doubts that he truly cares about anyone on the team. Sure she finds Wally to be an idiot but he was a teammate and friend. She was hurt to find out he was killed. Naruto doesn't seem to care at all. The reason that he saved her wasn't because he liked her or anything sentimental like that. It was because she was a useful member of the team that could be used to help them accomplish the mission. "Do you even care about any of us?"

The ninja turns his head to look at her. "Yes," answers Naruto without hesitation. Artemis has a doubtful expression. "This isn't my first time seeing death. I have seen many die. It has been part of my life for a long time." She stares at him in surprise. "Aqualad was a good leader…and a good friend. I never liked Wally, but I did not wish him to die. But there is no time to feel sorry or mourn. If we want to avoid meeting the same fate than we have to continue to fight. Once we have got rid of the aliens we will have time to pay our respects to the fallen."

A smile starts to form on the archer's face. She had misjudged him. His words comforted her because he was right. Kaldur and Wally gave their lives to protect the world. This is no time to mourn and lose faith. If she wants to honor them and continue living she has to pull it together. "By the way, why do you keep kissing me?" asks Naruto.

Blushing, Artemis splutters. "Well…I-I…um…"

"You don't have to answer, I thought I would ask in case I don't get another opportunity."

Artemis feels her heart ache at the possibility of Naruto dying. Gathering her courage, she looks him straight in the eyes. "I like you." Naruto's eyes widen a bit. Surprise is clearly evident on his faith. Little does she know that it is an admission that surprises her too.

"What about Superboy?"

"That…that is different," admits Artemis. "I guess I was attracted to him physically. With you it is different. You were the first person to accept me on the team, _truly_ accept me. Even knowing my secret you accept me. I…I have never had someone like that. Someone who knows about my past and doesn't care. If any of my other friends or even the team knew about my family, I probably wouldn't be so welcome." She looks at the floor. "If you don't feel the same way it is fine…"

Naruto interrupts her. "You should come to Tokyo. I would like to spend time with you outside the team." He stands up. "After we save the world that is."

Artemis smirks as she stands up. "Tokyo huh? Always wanted to visit."

"Alright team, time to regroup and come up with a plan." Robin calls everyone over. The team gathers around Boy Wonder. "I believe I have found the mother ship. If we can infiltrate and destroy the ship we might be able to disrupt the coordination of the worldwide attack." He pulls up a global map. "The mother ship is centered in Smallville. Superboy, you will draw their attention allowing us to sneak in."

"No!" Miss Martian yells vehemently. She turns to look at her boyfriend. "He is offering you as a sacrifice! Aqualad would never do that!"

Robin doesn't deny the accusation. "You're right. Aqualad would offer himself which lost us our leader. If this is to work we need to be able to sneak in unnoticed. Superboy will be perceived as the biggest threat motivating the aliens to deploy."

Superboy looks at Miss Martian. 'It is ok Megan. It's what Superman would do.'

 **Smallville**

Robin stands at the hill. Naruto and Artemis come up on either side of him. "Can you get us in?" asks Robin.

"Kage Bunshin!"

A second Naruto pops into his existence. Artemis and Robin show no surprise despite it being the first time seeing the technique. The two have long accepted that Naruto is a bag full of tricks. "I can carry you both and get us inside the moment their attention is drawn away." Robin nods in satisfaction.

Superboy is waiting for the signal. Miss Martian comes up beside him. 'I will be fine,' he assures.

'I love you,' says Miss Martian. Superboy turns away leaping high into the air. He slams down on the mother ship not bothering to be silent. Yelling, he grabs one of the main guns and rips it out so that the cords remain.

'Keep it connected!' orders Robin.

Superboy points the weapon at the ship. "Ready to see how a real alien fights?!" He starts to open fire destroying the other weapons and causing massive damage to the ship. Hangar doors open. Alien ships start to fly out in waves.

Naruto and his clone are carrying Robin and Artemis on their backs. He moves at jounin level speeds leaping from the hill into the mother ship. Moving at high speeds, Robin and Artemis hold on tightly as the two Naruto maneuver through the shadows. Once reaching a safe spot, Naruto crouches down allowing the two to disembark. Miss Martian appears out of thin air. In a cloud of smoke the clone vanishes leaving the four inside enemy territory. "Time to move," orders Robin. "We need to reach the main reactor and set the charges."

The four race towards the main reactor. A sudden cry from Miss Martian causes the other three to turn around. She collapses to the ground with fresh tears. "No, he is gone." Miss Martian trembles.

"I'm sorry," Robin crouches down. "But we have to complete our mission or his death will be in vain." Miss Martian wipes her eyes. Nodding, she stands up. The team continues to move towards the main reactor.

An enemy alien machine on four legs blocks the path. Artemis notches an arrow. "Go on ahead, I got this!" The alien machine is struck by an impact arrow. It turns looking straight at Artemis. Several machines from above start to deploy. Kunai strike the smaller machines making them explode.

"Robin, Miss Martian, we shall handle this," says Naruto. Robin nods. Miss Martian sends a worried look at Naruto before turning invisible. Naruto tosses several smoke pellets filling the hallway with black smoke. The alien machine fires in random directions. "Artemis, fall back and cover me from a distance." Artemis falls back like ordered.

The black smoke disperses as the machine stomps towards Naruto. Naruto already finished a set of hand seals. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." He exhales a giant fireball. The fireball crashes into the machine setting off a large explosion.

"A bit excessive don't you think?" smirks Artemis.

Naruto glances back at Artemis. "It was supposed to be."

The sound of more machines fills the hallway. Artemis turns around to see two more machines. Understanding appears in her eyes. The two of them have become the new distraction. A smirk appears on her face. "I bet I can take down more than you!"

A small smile appears for a second on Naruto's face. "Is that so?"

 **Break**

Robin flips out of the way to dodge enemy fire. "1 minute until the charges go off." Miss Martian ducks behind a pillar. He looks over at her. "Get out of here, I will hold them off."

"No! I won't leave you!"

"That is an order!" Robin tosses several bird-a-rangs. The projectile fly true piercing the alien machine and exploding. "Go!" Miss Martian reluctantly turns invisible and flies off. Robin draws the last of his weapons and charges forward.

 **Break**

Artemis screams in pain. Naruto spins around to see her lying on the ground. Channeling chakra to his legs, he moves at incredible speeds picking up the archer and running past several alien machines. He takes them to safe spot. Gently, he lays her down. Ocean blue eyes travel down to her stomach to see a large piece of shrapnel impaling her. "How…" Artemis coughs up blood. "Bad is it?" He looks up at her not able to form words. She knows from the silence she is not going to make it. Just great, she finally finds a boy that she doesn't have to pretend around and she won't even be able to go on a date with him.

Naruto watches as the life starts to fade from her eyes. Her hand reaches out. He grabs her hand causing her to give a bloody smile. Lowering his head, he gives her hand a squeeze. For some reason he is unable to watch her die. Pain fills him. Unimaginable pain fills him. Even worse than the loneliness that he felt in Konoha. Her arm goes slack and her fingers loosen their grip. He looks up to see Artemis lying there with no life in her eyes.

He has seen death many times. He has killed many people. Aqualad, Kid, and Superboy died before her. Sure, he felt a sting at their losses, but nothing like this. Artemis's death hurt him physically and emotionally. It was like when he said goodbye to Kurama. The pain was the same. Naruto clenches his eyes shut before opening them to reveal blood red eyes. Kid was right, all these aliens would die. Unknown to Naruto, his eyes started to change as a new power rose up inside of him. His Sharingan began to evolve into the next level. The three spinning tomoe molded together to form a beautiful snowflake type design in each eye.

The anger vanished as his brand new eyes gave him new clarity. Naruto's eyes widen as he looked around realizing the truth. He looked back down at Artemis. Forming a ram seal, he started to build up a great deal of chakra.

"Kai!"

 **Break**

Naruto's eyes snapped open to stare at a familiar ceiling. Sitting up, he spun around to see the rest of the team lying on separate metal tables. "You're awake!" shouts Captain Marvel. Naruto ignores Marvel and keeps his eyes trained on Artemis. A groan escapes the blond. Slowly, she begins to wake up. Relief fills Naruto.

"They are all waking up," says Batman. "J'onn?"

Martian Manhunter shakes his head. "No, it wasn't me. I was unable to succeed in entering M'gann's mind." Megan snaps awake taking a deep breath.

"Ugh, what happened?" groans Robin. Sweat is profusely falling from his face.

"You all were in a training simulation," starts Batman.

Robin looks at his mentor confused. "Training simulation?"

"Try to remember." Memories start to return to the group as Batman explains from the beginning. "You all were put in a psychic training simulation administered by Martian Manhunter. It was the reason that none of you mourned after seeing the death of your mentors and even Wolf. You all subconsciously knew it was a training exercise," explains Batman.

Martian Manhunter takes over from there. "That all changed when M'gann thought that Artemis died. Though she knew it was not a real death, her subconscious couldn't differentiate from the truth. Her psychic powers responded to the subconscious and made everyone forget that it was a training simulation."

Megan looks around at her friends. "I…I didn't know!"

"But Artemis wasn't killed!" argues Superboy trying to defend his girlfriend.

"True, but at the point she had already convinced herself it was real. Even upon finding out Artemis was alive, Megan didn't know she was affecting the simulation and therefore her subconscious continued to keep a death grip on the scenario. I was unable to wrestle control back in order to end the simulation," answers Martian Manhunter. "So strong was her hold on the scenario that instead of waking up upon their _deaths_ , Aqualad and Kid fell into comas believing that they were dead."

Artemis shivers remembering the pain of the shrapnel. A hand gently touches her arm. She looks up to see Naruto standing next to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"So you were able to free us how?" asks Kid still shake about his death.

"Not me," Martian Manhunter looks over at Naruto. "It was him." The team turns to look at Naruto.

Naruto turns to face the team. "It is a special bloodline ability." Closing his eyes, he opens them back up to reveal blood red eyes with three spinning black tomoe. Batman's eyes narrow. Robin and Kid shiver in fear at such evil looking eyes. Superboy and Aqualad remain calm. Miss Martian is too distraught by causing the whole mess to truly care. Artemis looks into the red eyes with no fear finding them to be cool and a bit sexy. "This is known as the Sharingan. My eyes have the power to see through illusions and give me advanced perception. I may have forgotten about it being a training simulation, but my eyes were able to discern the truth. Once I realized it was a false reality, I released a large burst of chakra to disrupt the illusion." Blood red eyes turn back to blue.

"I am so sorry," cries Megan. Captain Marvel holds the girl as she cries.

Batman stares at Naruto who is attending to Artemis. The Dark Knight narrows his eyes.


	14. New Gods

Batman enters the cave in a flash of light. "How is the team?" Martian Manhunter and Batman turn to face the Dark Knight. On the screen in front of them is an image of the team. None of the members are speaking. Everyone is standing around in silence.

"I am still distraught over what we wrought. I can only imagine what they are feeling," says J'onn.

"I know it was…traumatic…but I had hoped the team would rally together."

J'onn stares at his friend. "Trauma tends to linger as I know you know my friend." Batman shows no outward emotion.

"Canary?"

A sigh escapes the Martian Manhunter. "She has her work cut out for her."

 **Break**

Canary and Naruto are staring at each other. The two are in a private lounge area where all the cameras have been turned off. "I know you probably think that this is a waste of time…"

Naruto interrupts the woman. "You wish to discuss the _trauma_ I may have faced during the training simulation. Unlike the others, death doesn't cause me any trauma. I am a ninja and I am sure that you among certain other individuals have realized that my life has not been normal. I have seen death many times. I have killed others in order to stay alive." Canary remains calm listening. He is not wrong. She along with Batman and Diana saw from Naruto's fighting style that he was trained to kill. Diana was the first to point out that Naruto's training was focused on killing much like Amazon training is focused on killing one's enemy. Naruto confirmed it this moment that his hands are stained with blood.

"So why agreed to speak with me?" asks Canary. "You must have wanted to talk about something."

"Artemis," starts Naruto. "Her death…bothered…me. I was upset. It reminded me of the first friend that I lost and it caused me a great deal of pain. When she was hurt during the battle against the Injustice League I was concerned, but I felt nothing else. This time it was different."

Curiosity appears on Canary's face. "Did anything happen during the simulation?"

The ninja chooses his words carefully. "Yes, Artemis admitted that she liked me." Naruto scratches the back of his head in a gesture that Canary finds cute. Canary smiles at the nervous tick. "I am not sure if I feel the same way, but I did invite her to spend time with me in Tokyo. Do you think it is okay for me to pursue such an action with a teammate?"

A light laugh comes from Canary. "I am probably not the person to be asking. I am in a relationship with a colleague." Naruto stares at her blankly. "Green Arrow," clarifies Canary. He continues to stare at her blankly. "At least pretend to care about the comparison." A grumble comes from the woman. She was trying to make a connection.

"Congrats," replies Naruto.

"Shut up," Canary rolls her eyes. Naruto gains the tiniest of smiles. "What I am trying to say is that your personal life is your own. It is up to you to balance it with everything else."

"I see," states Naruto. It makes sense. He is free to make his own decisions. Anyone that has a problem with it will be ignored. "Thank you." Standing up, the ninja leaves the room. Canary smirks as the door closes. At this rate Naruto will be smiling much more often. Artemis is a good match for the ninja. She is the type of girl that won't be afraid to speak her mind and challenge Naruto.

 **Cave – Kitchen**

Naruto enters the kitchen to find the entire team standing silent. He ignores them all heading over towards Artemis. Wally's eyes narrow upon Naruto. The ninja ignores the negative emotions directed towards him from the speedster. "Artemis," says Naruto. Artemis looks up at the ninja. "I am heading back to Tokyo. Do you want to come with?"

Robin and Aqualad are surprised at the question. The two share a look. Megan is lost in her thoughts while Connor is staring at the floor. Wally on the other hand is not pleased with the new development. He clenches his hands into fists behind the kitchen counter in anger. Artemis is shocked by the question. She glances around at the others. "Um…" Naruto stares at her in confusion not understanding her hesitation. "Maybe later."

The ninja controls his emotions. A feeling of betrayal and hurt fills him. "Okay." Wally smirks as Naruto turns around leaving the kitchen. Artemis feels absolutely terrible. Why did she turn him down? All that talk in the simulation about liking him and wanting to see Tokyo. Her feelings are in complete whack.

 **Break**

"Everything I was worried about came to life. I was supposed to be the general and I behaved like a soldier. I am not fit to lead," says Aqualad. "I am turning in my resignation."

Canary remains calm. "Who would you suggest take over?"

Aqualad continues to stare at the floor. "Artemis is too untrusting. Miss Martian too eager to please. Superboy is too emotional. Wally is too rash and showy."

"That leaves two remaining candidates, Robin and Naruto."

"Robin is too young…"

She leans forward. "Kaldur, you are all young." Canary stares at him with a knowing smile. "But you didn't give a reason why Naruto shouldn't be leader."

Kaldur thinks deeply on the matter. "Naruto is analytical to a fault. He views the team as a chess game which allows him to make the decisions necessary to accomplish a mission." Canary silently agrees with that assessment. In many ways, Naruto is similar to Batman. "Such thinking might work in an organization like the Justice League, but the team is young. It is about building trust and it is hard to trust someone that is willing to sacrifice its members." A small smile appears on Kaldur's face. "But Naruto is willing to protect the team at the cost of his own life as well. I would feel comfortable serving under his command. But I am not sure that the others would."

Canary folds her hands together. "So what do you plan to do?"

 **Tokyo**

Naruto adjusts his forearm armor. He double checks all his weapons before preparing to leave. Sphere rolls in front of him blocking his path. "Sphere, I am not in the mood." It was true. After Artemis's rejection he was feeling like shit. All he wanted to do is go out there and vent some frustration on some unsuspecting criminals. Fighting always helped him forget about his problems. A revving sound comes from Sphere. The ninja watches in surprise as Sphere begins to transform into a large tank sized motorcycle with several seats. "Impressive," says Naruto. With a small smile, he leaps onto the bike taking a seat and grabbing the handles. The newly transformed Sphere takes to the skies. Wind hits Naruto's face as he flies over the city. Tokyo looks amazing from this high up in the sky.

Sphere makes a sound alerting Naruto to an incoming craft. Naruto spins around to see a flying car heading straight at him. Stopping, the car flies in front of them blocking their path. "Return the New Genesis Sphere and the rest of the technology you have stolen from us human!" states one of the individuals in the flying car.

Naruto ignores the comment taking a moment to look at the five individuals that managed to track him down by tracking Sphere. Four males and a pretty female. Each individual has strange markings on their body, armor, and clothes that he doesn't recognize. His instincts are telling him that these five individuals are not human or from this world.

"Let's keep this simple," says the largest of the group. "That…belongs to us. Give…It…Back!" The others stand up ready to fight. The dark skinned individual receives a message from a small computer device in his hand.

"Forever People stand down! This one did not steal the New Genesis Sphere, he rescued it!"

The one that threatened him earlier smiles in delight. "Apologies, the Forever People embrace you as a friend, ally, and worthy warrior!"

'Strange people,' thinks Naruto.

 **Mount Justice**

"Too tough to talk about it?"

Artemis shrugs looking away. "Whatever, there is nothing to talk about. It was a stupid training exercise. Been through hundreds of those. No big deal."

Canary smiles inwardly. She remembers when she was young and thought that relying on others was a sign of weakness. "Really? Watching friends die seems like a big deal to me. I know that you consider this team to be a second family considering your own family situation," states Canary. Artemis hugs her knees to her chest. "Would it really be so bad to open up to the team and tell them the truth?"

"No!" Artemis stares at Canary with eyes wide in fear. "You can't tell them!"

"I won't," reassures Canary. "But you should." Artemis bites her bottom lip. Canary decides to break the rules. "Naruto already knows." She is surprised when the archer doesn't gasp or make any movement in surprise. "He told you," Canary raises an eyebrow.

The memories of the talk in the cave come back to Artemis. "Yeah." Artemis stares at her feet. "I wanted to know how he was able to save me. As far as I knew I was the only one covering the team from the distance. Naruto told me that he was watching me the entire time. He said I was a valuable member of the team." A smile appears on the girl's face. "I told him I never had anyone watch out for me like that because I grew up in a rough environment like him. That was when he asked if was referring to my sister and father. Apparently, he recognized similar fighting styles between the three of us as well as our scents. Said he didn't care."

A smile is on Canary's face. "Do you know why he didn't care?" Artemis shakes her head. "Naruto is the type of person who judges people on their actions. He grew up alone and had to rely on his own strength to survive. Friendship means more to him than anyone else on the team. Anyone that he considers to be a friend, he will trust no matter what their background is. You have proven to be a member of the team and a good friend. That is all that matters to him."

Artemis's eyes gain a guilty expression. "The truth is, I think I might have ruined that." Canary frowns not understanding. "He came to me a short while ago asking if I wanted to go to Tokyo with him. During the simulation, I admitted that I liked him. And I really do. Naruto is the reason why I am not upset or traumatized by what happened in that virtual reality. He was there for me comforting me with nice words after the death of Aqualad and Kid. Even after I accused him of not caring for us, he showed me that he did. He asked me if I wanted to spend time with him in Tokyo after the _mission_ was over. I agreed, but a short while ago when he asked I turned him down." Groaning, Artemis shakes her head. "I probably ruined everything now."

"So that is it? Going to give up?" Artemis looks up at Canary. "I thought you were made of tougher stuff," smirks Canary.

"I am not weak," glares Artemis.

"Prove it," challenges Canary. "Don't let one little mistake ruin something that could be great."

 **Metropolis**

"We are New Gods from New Genesis, the Forever People. Serifan, Dreamer, Moonrider, and I am the leader Vykin."

The strongman of the team speaks up. "I am named after an animal not known on this planet." Contemplating, the strongman smiles thinking up a good name. "But you may call me Bear," smiles the strongman.

Naruto studies each member memorizing physical characteristics. "Uzumaki Naruto," the ninja introduces to the others. "Why are we in Metropolis?"

Vykin answers that question. "Lately, people have been stealing our technology. Mother Box has tracked the stolen technology to Earth." A beeping sound comes from Mother Box. Sphere and the flying car come to a stop. "Down there, 18 meters below the surface."

Down below is a construction site providing the perfect cover for the large hole in the ground. "It is a construction site next to the Federal Reserve Bank," says Naruto. The Forever People stare at Naruto blankly not getting the implication. "It is a building that holds a great deal of money."

Excitement fills Serafin. He stands up twirling around his futuristic weapons. "It is a heist! Let's go down there and round us up some outlaws!"

"I apologize, he has watched a great deal of Earth western movies," says Dreamer. Naruto stares at her blankly. A light blush dusts her cheeks.

"Let us go down there and take back what is ours!" exclaims Bear.

"I will handle those standing guard."

Naruto forms a hand seal and disappears in a swirl of leaves to the surprise of the Forever People. "What was that?" asked Bear.

"It would seem our new friend has special talents as well," says Vykin impressed.

 **Construction Site**

The three members of Intergang are on the lookout for any police. In a swirl of leaves Naruto appears in between them. A quick blow to the back of the head knocks out each member. Naruto is already walking away before the bodies hit the ground. He walks over to the edge of the hole. The Forever People land on the ground running over to him. The ninja glances at the Forever People before leaping down into the hole.

"I like his style," smirks Bear.

"Hurry," says Vykin leaping down.

Naruto touches down without a sound. He walks forward knowing that the Forever People will catch up to him. Vykin is the first to catch up to him. The ninja gives a signal for them all to remain quiet. Deeper into the cavern walk until voices reach their ears.

Laughter comes from Ugly. "My old man never scored this much for Intergang."

"This technology is making it too easy," smiles Whisperer.

Vykin breaks cover heading straight towards the criminal using New Genesis technology to load up mountains of gold in the New Genesis Drill. "Halt!" The Intergang criminals all stop and turn. "You will return the New Genesis Drill and those crates to us humans," orders Vykin.

Whisperer frowns, "anyone that messes with Intergang better be prepared for things to get Ugly."

"I'm Ugly," smirks Ugly. The backpack on his back morphs into a gun that launches for red disks. Vykin uses his powers of magnetism to raises up a wall of dirt blocking the first two disks. Other members of Intergang activate their own technology firing disks at the Forever People and Naruto. Several disks surround Vykin and begin to electrocute him. Serafin opens fire destroying several disks that were headed at him.

Moonrider launches several beams destroying a couple more disks. One of the Intergang criminals shoots at Moonrider's unprotected back. A disk strikes Moonrider in the back. Suddenly, dirt rises up surrounding Moonrider in a cocoon effectively taking him out of the battle.

Naruto tosses several shuriken protecting Dreamer. "These weapons are not of New Genesis, but of the enemy!" gasps Dreamer.

Serafin destroys the disks electrocuting Vykin. Bear rushes towards the enemy, but two of the Intergang criminals smash their weapons on the ground creating a river of mud. Bear starts to sink into the mud unable to find the leverage to escape. "Time to finish this," smirks Whisperer drawing a pair of fire whips.

"I agree," says Naruto flashing through hand seals. "Doton: Doryudan." A large dragon head emerges out of the mud in front of Bear. It opens up its mouth launch over a dozen balls of mud that travel at high speeds at the Intergang criminals. Screams of pain come from the criminals. Ugly takes a shot to the chest destroying his weapon and slamming him into the cavern wall. Whisperer tries to use her whips to protect her, but that only turns the mud balls into balls of fire that cause even more damage.

"Such power," whispers Dreamer in awe.

The Forever People look on to see their opponents lying all over the cavern wiped out. Naruto punches the ball of mud destroying it freeing Moonrider. Calmly, the ninja walks past several criminals grabbing Whisperer and Ugly. "These two were leading the attack. They will be able to answer questions about your stolen technology," says Naruto.

Ugly is out cold. Whisperer is tosses face first into the ground. Burns on her arms make her wince in pain. "I…am not talking," she grits.

Vykin nods to Dreamer. "You were not asked," Dreamer's eyes begin to glow. Smoke rises out of Whisperer's head taking the form of a deformed man in a red cloak. "Desaad!" Terror fills the Forever People upon seeing Desaad.

"Care to explain?" asks Naruto.

Dreamer turns around to face the powerful warrior. Using her powers, she creates a realistic 3D image of two planets circling each other. "The New Gods hail from two worlds at war. We are from New Genesis that values truth, justice, and peace. Our enemies hail from Apokolips. Apokolips is a world that is filled with murder, degradation, slavery, and anti-life. Desaad, God scientist and chief torturer. His experiments are pure evil, his works abominations, and his master…"

"Unspeakable," laughs Desaad in a dark voice. Dreamer banishes the memory.

"The guy is really disturbed," admits Whisperer.

"Mother Box is getting a location on Apokolips weapons."

Naruto nods, "let's go."

 **Break**

Naruto and the Forever People land on an airstrip. It is completely empty. Vykin checks with Mother Box to make sure that they are in the right location. "Mother Box says that there is a large cache of Apokolip weapons inside that warehouse."

Sniffing the air, Naruto confirms it. "I am picking up multiple scents."

Bear punches his fists together. "I say we go straight through the front door! We shall make them pay for stealing from New Genesis!"

"Naruto, this is your world. We will follow your lead," says Vykin.

"Generally, I would take a more discreet approach." Naruto glances at Bear. "But I am not in the best mood and I like the sound of a more direct approach." Bear smirks widely. The two lead the way straight towards the warehouse. Upon reaching the door, Bear uses his super human strength to punch the door down.

All of them enter the building to find it dark. "No point in hiding," says Naruto. "I can see you all clearly as day." His words surprise the Forever People who are unable to pierce the darkness. The lights to the room flood on revealing over twenty members of Intergang all decked out in Apokolip weapons.

"Kill them!"

Vykin tries to use his powers of magnetism but they fail to work on the Apokolip weapons. Instead he uses it on the crates to take out three criminals. "There are too many!" Serafin is doing his best to destroy all the disks to protect his friends from being hit. "No point in prolonging this battle. Everyone assemble!"

"Argh!" Bear unleashes a battle-cry as he punches a criminal sending them flying into two more. He glances over at Naruto. "This will not take long." Naruto kicks a criminal in the face before leaping onto a crate to observe. He watches as the Forever People stand together before chanting a word. All of them begin to light up as they merge together.

One of the criminals steps forward tossing an item into the transformation. The human criminal splits open to reveal a mechanical body. Desaad steps out of the body with a cruel smile. "Infinity Man is now my…my master's weapon." A tall thirteen foot tall machine looking giant forms as the Forever People merge together. Only one problem, Naruto can sense a massive wave of negative emotions. Desaad gives an order to Infinity Man. "Kill the boy." Infinity Man turns to look straight at Naruto. Lifting up its arm, it launches a powerful beam.

An explosion fills the warehouse blowing out a hole in the side of the wall. Naruto lands outside the warehouse. Infinity Man walks towards him firing several more beams. Dodging, Naruto flashes through hand seals. "Doton: Doryu Taiga." He slams his hand on the ground. The ground turns to a river of mud. Infinity Man starts to sink into the mud, but soon starts to walk on air. Beams fire from its eyes forcing Naruto to flip backwards. Coming out of the flip, he tosses several shuriken at Infinity Man. Infinity Man uses magnetic powers to send the shuriken back at Naruto. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Naruto spits out a half dozen fireballs. Infinity Man creates a barrier to protect it from the fireballs. The fireballs served their purpose. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." Infinity Man turns around to be struck by a giant fireball. A large explosion fills the airstrip.

Desaad chuckles in amusement. "Your powers are impressive, but you stand no chance against Infinity Man. Infinity Man is a being that gets its power from the Source."

Out of the smoke emerges Infinity Man unharmed. Naruto stares at Infinity Man. Ocean blue eyes turn to red. Sharingan locks onto Infinity Man. The ninja sees that Desaad was not lying. Infinity Man is glowing like a star with power. It is almost comparable to Kurama. A scary thought. Still, Naruto has been wanting to blow off some steam and he has a few new jutsu he wants to try out. Infinity Man is the perfect opponent to do so against. Drawing his katana, he swings it upward. "Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" A dozen small blades of wind arc towards Infinity Man. Infinity Man destroys several of the wind blades but is struck by the others making it take a step backwards. Several more beams are shot at Naruto forcing the ninja to dodge rapidly. He leaps high into the air raising his katana above his head before swinging it downward with great force. "Futon: Okamaitachi no Jutsu." Controlling the air currents all around Infinity Man, the air currents collide with each other forming a large vacuum that starts to strike Infinity Man from all sides.

"Pointless," laughs Desaad. "I do enjoy watching…" Kunai pierce Desaad's arms and legs. Naruto glances back at Desaad. The scientist's eyes widen upon see a pair of blood red eyes.

"When I am done with Infinity Man, I will come for you," promises Naruto. Desaad falls to his knees arms hanging useless at his side. The kunai pierced right at the elbow joints. Naruto turns to face the incoming Infinity Man. Lightning begins to surround Naruto's katana. Infinity Man begins to shoot multiple beams from its eyes. In a blur, Naruto dodges all the beams heading straight at Infinity Man. A magnetic wave stops Naruto's katana from reaching Infinity Man. Beams shoot from the eyes striking Naruto. In a cloud of smoke Naruto turns into a log. Pain fills Infinity Man. Naruto stands behind Infinity Man with his sword piercing its left leg. Channeling the lightning natured chakra he begins to electrocute Infinity Man. It becomes too much and Naruto's sword shatters forcing him to leap backwards. He stares at the broken katana. Higurashi is not going to be happy. And he was really fond of the katana.

Sphere transforms into a bug flying onto Infinity Man's head. Its stinger pierces Infinity Man's neck. Infinity Man changes from red to orange and blue. "Nice work," praises Naruto. "Can you return them to normal?" Sphere acknowledges. Infinity Man glows brightly before splitting into five separate parts. The Forever People lie on the ground groaning in pain. Naruto stomps down on the Father Box destroying it.

Desaad opens up a boom tube. "You will suffer for this! You…WILL…SUFFER!" The scientist is sucked up through the boom tube.

Naruto turns to face the Forever People. Sphere rolls up next to him. "Good work." He pats Sphere.

Vykin is the first to stand up. "Thank you for your assistance." He glances at Sphere. "The New Genesis Sphere will be returning with us."

"No."

Serafin frowns, "why should we leave her here with you? To us she lives, to you she is technology."

"I was not asking for permission." Naruto's eyes bleed red. Sharingan spins rapidly making the Forever People take a step back. "Sphere is _my_ friend. If you wish to have her than you will need to kill me."

Bear looks at Serafin and the two share a smirk. Dreamer, Moonrider, and Vykin all smile as well. Vykin steps forward offering his hand. "There will be no need to fight. You have shown us that you can be trusted to watch over the New Genesis Sphere." Naruto's eyes return to normal sensing no negative emotions from the Forever People. He shakes hand with Vykin.

 **Mount Justice**

" **Recognized B06, Uzumaki Naruto."**

Naruto enters the cave with Sphere at his side. Now that he knows that people can track down Sphere he plans to leave it at the cave where it will be safe. The main reason is he doing this is so no one will be able to find him by tracking down Sphere. Besides, there is more room in the cave for Sphere to move around.

"Naruto." The ninja turns around to see Artemis. Artemis walks toward him while nervously rubbing her left arm. He stares at her curiously. "About earlier, I wanted to apologize. I was still shaken up from the whole ordeal with the psychic reality simulation. I may have acted tough but dying wasn't as much fun as it looked. If that offer still stands, I wouldn't mind spending some time with you in Tokyo."

He remains silent staring at the archer. The anger he felt at her earlier rejection starts to disappear. She is not lying to him or he would have been able to sense it. "Stop staring at me like that," says Artemis with a light blush.

"When is a good time for you?" asks Naruto.

"How about Saturday? I have school during the week," smirks Artemis.

Naruto nods. "I will see you Saturday." Turning around, he tosses up a wave before walking away to go meet with Batman. Artemis smirks. This will be her first date. She has to find a good outfit to wear.

 **October 28** **th**

"I can't decide whether I like the black or blonde hair," smirks Artemis. The fifteen year old girl is wearing a blue jacket over white top, black skinny jeans, and brown heeled boots. Her hair is tied back in a ponytail like always.

Naruto is walking next to her in disguise so no one recognizes him. Instead of his usual golden blonde hair, he possess spikey black hair. A mere transformation jutsu to fool others. He wears a long sleeve light blue shirt, white cargo pants, and black Nike sneakers. "I prefer blonde," admits Naruto.

Artemis smirks taking that as a compliment since she is a blonde. "So we can't see a movie because I don't understand Japanese. Where did you plan on taking me?"

A hint of amusement appears in Naruto's eyes. "Would a movie really interest you?" Artemis raises an eyebrow. "I believe I have found something that you might enjoy." Naruto speeds up a bit making Artemis look at him curiously. Shrugging, she quickly catches up to her date. He leads her through the city towards a large stadium dome.

"Ok, so what is this?"

Naruto pushes open the door gesturing for her to enter. Artemis enters through the doors to see it is filled to the brim. Her eyes look around trying to find out the reason. A tap to the shoulder makes her look back at Naruto who points up. She looks up to see banners with different symbols. One large banner shows two boys in different martial arts stance prepared to fight. "This is a martial arts tournament. Some of the best martial arts in the country and from other places in the world are competing," explains Naruto.

A wide smile forms on her face. "This is sooo much better than a movie," smiles Artemis. Naruto gains a tiny smile that disappears as he gets in line to buy the tickets.

 **Cave**

Robin glances at Wally with a raised eyebrow. "Are you still upset?"

"I am not upset," whines Wally.

"Why do you even care? I thought you didn't like her," smirks Robin.

Wally glares at his best friend. "I _don't_ like Artemis." Robin continues to smirk not believing a single world. "I don't!" A huff comes from the speedster. He grabs a bag of chips and rips them open almost spraying chips on the floor. "He is so lame. I mean he barely even talks. I should be able to get a girl before him."

Kaldur remains silent with an amused expression. He can tell that Wally has a crush on Artemis despite his behavior towards the girl suggesting otherwise. It makes him think about Tula. If he had made a move sooner instead of being distant she might be with him not Garth. Kaldur doesn't blame Garth, Tula is a beautiful amazing girl that any guy would be lucky to have. Garth can't be blamed for pursuing a relationship with such a girl. No, Kaldur blames himself for focusing too much time on his duties as Aqualad and not enough time with the girl he loved. Wally is making the same mistake. Too busy trying to hit on Megan instead of acknowledging his true feelings towards Artemis.

'Naruto may not speak a great deal, but he is very observant. I am sure he will have some ideas to show Artemis a good time.' Kaldur sends a pity look over at Wally. 'I am sorry my friend. I believe you may have already lost your opportunity.'

 **Tokyo**

Artemis cheers loudly with the rest of the crowd. "I so need to learn that move." She looks over at Naruto. Naruto is eating popcorn as he watches the match. It is hard to tell if he is having a good time or not because he acts so emotionless.

"This is a good match," says Naruto. Artemis feels her worries disappear. He glances at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," smirks Artemis. "This was a great idea. So much better than a movie." For the first time since she has known him, she witnesses a smile on his face. It is a small smile, but it makes him look absolutely heartbreaking.

"I am glad you are enjoying it."

Naruto turns back to watch the match the smile vanishing. It didn't matter because for that one second that it existed her heart skipped a beat. Artemis did something bold by reaching over grabbing his hand. He looks at her before interlacing his fingers with her own. Smiling, she goes back to watching the matches.

 **Watchtower**

Batman leans back investigating the report Naruto had given three days ago. A group of children known as the Forever People managed to arrive on Earth in search of stolen technology from their home world, New Genesis. He had been investigating Intergang's activities for some time now. All those heists that Intergang managed to pull off now made sense. Using futuristic alien technology explained it all. Yet at the same time it left him with many questions.

Canary entered into the chambers. "We ran a full diagnostic scan on Sphere. It comes up clean. The machine refuses to _open_ up to us." She walks over to Batman. "What are you hoping to find?"

"Anything," admits Batman. "The Sphere and these Forever People require further investigation."

"Well, one thing you have to give to the brat is that he gives very detailed reports. Almost better than the ones you do," smirks Canary. Batman shows no emotion to her comment.

 **Tokyo – Evening**

"So you are Vietnamese?"

"Yeah, on my mom's side," nods Artemis. She pokes at her noodles. "I wish I wasn't related to that man at all."

Naruto swallows the rest of the dumpling. "I come from a village of killers. So I am not one to judge one's lineage." Artemis gains a small smile. "But if you like, I can cripple him next time I see him."

Laughter comes from the girl. "Thanks, but I would rather do it myself," smirks Artemis. Using her chopsticks, she eats some of the delicious hot noodles. It is almost as good as her mother's cooking. People would be surprised to learn that the former villainess Huntress was an excellent cook. "Were you born with super powers like Superman?"

A shake of the head comes from Naruto. "Where I am from, one must train hard to grow strong." Naruto grabs a napkin and pulls out a pencil from his pocket. He begins to draw a picture of a human with impressive skill. Artemis leans forward as he draws a strange spiral design where the stomach is located. "We are born with chakra coils. In order to use chakra a ninja must train mentally and physically. By learning to harness our power, we are able to use chakra to perform jutsu. These jutsu allow us to perform feats that are considered _super_." Naruto forms a hand seal. "Ninja use hand seals to properly mold chakra so that I can use jutsu."

"But you are so fast and strong even without your jutsu," says Artemis.

The ninja gains a pensive expression. "I suppose my body is different. Where I am from ninja being able to move at such speed and have such strength is common," says Naruto.

Artemis smirks, "sounds like you are from a different planet."

"Dimension," he corrects.

"Are you serious? But I thought you said village…"

"I do come from a village that is located in a different dimension," says Naruto. "I have my own secrets."

She gains a curious look. "Why tell me?"

"I like you." Artemis smiles with a light blush. Naruto stares deep into her eyes. "Plus, I know your secrets so I thought it fair."

"How did you get _here_?"

Naruto stares down at his plate. He already told her so much. Ninja usually keep secrets close to the heart, but Canary had told him that talking about issues helps one feel better. It does feel nice to share with Artemis instead of always hiding it. Besides, he knows that she is not going to go running to the League with all this information. She has her own secrets so he sincerely doubts that she will go blabbing about his. "A powerful jutsu. In my world, I was a missing ninja. I was not lying when I said that I grew up on the streets. I ran away from my village when I was six. My village has strict rules and sent ANBU to hunt me down. ANBU are ninja that specialize in Black Ops. Assassination, kidnapping, etc…" Artemis listens intently. "I learned to use the shadows and avoid fights."

Artemis speaks softly. "Why did you run away?"

"When I was a born, a demon was sealed inside me. A demon that had attacked the village and killed many people. In order to save the village a powerful ninja sealed the demon inside a child. I was that child. The village saw me as the demon so I grew tired of the hatred and ran away. Still, the demon is a being of pure chakra and as such the village couldn't let someone else get their hands on it so I was hunted down." Naruto balances the chopstick on the tip of his finger. He is using chakra to make it stick so as not to fall. "It didn't help that I stole several jutsu scrolls from a powerful clan." Artemis smiles in amusement.

"And I thought my life was tough," smirks Artemis. "Sorry that your village treated you like that."

A shrug comes from the former missing ninja. "I learned to survive and I grew strong. In the end, I was able to find a way to get to this dimension so everything turned out fine," says Naruto.

"Yeah, you are like the most popular person in Japan. There are pictures of you everywhere."

"I decided to stop hiding in the shadows. No codename, no masks, I am Uzumaki Naruto. Either people accept me or they don't, but no more running."

'He is so hot when he talks like that,' thinks Artemis. Naruto is unlike any other boy she ever met. He is not afraid of anything especially when it comes to speaking his mind. Her eyes look through the window noticing that it is getting late. "I better head home. My mom will start to get worried and I will need a day to get my sleep schedule right."

Naruto nods in understanding. He signals the waitress and pays the cash upfront leaving a generous tip. Both leave the restaurant. As the two walk down the sidewalk towards the Zeta Portal, Naruto glances at Artemis. "I had a good time. Do you think we can hang out again?"

Artemis smiles, "yes, but you have to ask me out properly. I don't want to hang out, I want to go out on _dates_."

"Is there a difference?"

"Hanging out is between friends. Dating is for a couple," explains Artemis. "As much as I enjoy being friends, I like you and want to be more than friends."

The ninja gives a small smile that makes Artemis blush. "I see. Very well, would you like to go on another date with me? Next time I can come visit you in your city," says Naruto. He was not sure about his feelings towards Artemis at the start, but after this date he could honestly say that he had grown to like her in a romantic sense. These feelings are virtually unknown to him and he wants to pursue them further by going on future dates with Artemis.

"Definitely."

Artemis surprises Naruto by reaching over grabbing the front of his shirt. She leans forward pulling him into a kiss. It is the first kiss for each of them. Awkward at first, the two soon start to get in the rhythm of it. A moan comes from Artemis as Naruto is an extremely fast learner. The two break apart staring into each other's eyes. "Ok we are going to do that more often," smirks Artemis. Naruto cracks a small smile silently agreeing with her.


	15. Halloween

**October 30** **th**

Naruto tilts his head. "Halloween Party?"

Megan nods excitedly. "It is going to be great. I invited Wally, Robin, Kaldur, Artemis, and Zatanna. Superboy is coming too of course." She is so excitedly that she is bouncing on the balls of her feet. Naruto stares at her with a blank expression. "Do you want to come? It will be fun!"

"Yeah, sounds like so much fun," grumbles Connor. Megan sends a light glare at her boyfriend. He turns away going back to listening to the news.

"What does one do at a Halloween Party?" asks Naruto. Megan looks at Naruto in surprise. She slaps her forehead realizing that he comes from a dimension that doesn't celebrate the same holidays on Earth. The Martian girl is among four people that know the truth behind his background. Artemis was first, Megan second, and he told Canary and Batman at the same time yesterday. No more hiding in the shadows. In time the rest of the team would know as well.

"Halloween is a holiday where people dress up in costumes. Children go from house to house in an activity known as trick-or-treating to get candy. It is supposed to be a scary holiday," explains Megan. "I have never celebrated Halloween, but the party is going to be great."

A shrug comes from the ninja. "I don't have any other plans," says Naruto.

Megan beams happily. "Perfect! Oh, be sure to dress up!"

"As what?"

"Anything you want except yourself or a member of the League."

Anything he wants? He doesn't want to dress up at all. Still, he did agree to come to the party and he doesn't break his word. Maybe Higurashi can help him with the costume design. He has been meaning to stop at the weapon show owner to pick up a new sword. "I will think of something," says Naruto.

A gleam appears in Megan's eyes. "Ok so now that we cleared that all up. How is everything between you and Artemis?" smiles Megan. "I heard you two went out on a date."

"How are you and Superboy? Are you two still keeping your relationship a secret?" replies Naruto. Megan and Conner freeze up. Naruto walks away with a small victorious smile. One should never mess with a ninja when it comes to finding out information.

 **Tokyo – October 30** **th** **; 10:30pm**

Higurashi comes out of the backroom to find the shop empty. The old man stretches out his arms and back. As he looks back down he finds Naruto standing in front of the counter. "If it isn't the sword breaker. What do you want brat?" asks Higurashi. It is clear as day that the blacksmith is still upset that Naruto broke one of his finest katana.

"How is the new katana coming along?" asks Naruto.

A smile appears on the blacksmith's face. One thing that the blacksmith loves to talk about is the new weapon that he is building. "That metal you brought me, it is unlike anything I have ever seen. It is stronger than steel so it is taking me awhile to forge it, but I will make it into a sword like no other by the time I am done," boasts Higurashi.

Naruto decided to keep several of the weapons that Intergang had used. It was made from alien technology that was stronger than any known alloy on Earth. He brought the weapons straight to Higurashi to use as much metal as possible in forging a katana that would be able to withstand the chakra he channels through it. Higurashi jumped at the opportunity to use the stronger, durable metal to build a weapon far greater than anything in the history of Japan. The blacksmith was pretty dramatic about creating a sword that would be able to cut the gods. All Naruto wanted was a weapon that could withstand everything that he puts it through.

"Are you sure you want it to be a katana? I could make other weapons that would better suit your style," offers Higurashi.

The ninja looks at Higurashi curiously. A pensive expression appears on his face. He chose a katana because it is a weapon that he has familiarity with. Though to be truthful, he could not bring out its full potential in a battle as the League has a rule about no killing and he is forced to hold back when using a katana to prevent from killing his enemies. Perhaps another weapon would be more beneficial. "What did you have in mind?" asks Naruto.

A chuckle comes from Higurashi. "It is a surprise. Until then, feel free to grab any katana you like," waves Higurashi.

"I came here for a second reason. I hear that tomorrow is Halloween."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I am in need of a costume. Do you have anything in mind?"

 **October 31** **st** **; Mount Justice**

A howling sound fills the air. Wolf is lying on the ground sleeping. Wally stops his howling looking down at the sleeping wolf. "Really? Not going to join me?" frowns Wally.

"Wally, leave him alone," says Superboy.

Megan giggles as she wraps the bandages around Superboy. "Stop moving around."

"Megan, leave him alone," says Wally imitating Superboy. The speedster walks over to the two giving Megan a flirtatious smile. "Awkward anyway inviting him as a third wheel on our date."

Superboy gives Wally an annoyed look. Megan frowns, "Wally I invited everyone on the team."

Wally continues to give that flirtatious smirk. "Good job, the perfect cover for us to get away and have some private time." He gives the pretty Martian girl a wink. A sigh escapes Megan at his behavior. Sooner or later, she was going to have to tell him that she wasn't interested and dating Connor.

"So are you going as my favorite Martian?" smirks Wally.

"Not quite." Megan takes a step back. Her outfit and skin begin to change until she looks like a very realistic zombie bride. A smirk appears on her face.

A dreamy sigh escapes Wally. "Eat my brains out any time."

" **Recognized B07, Artemis."**

" **Recognized B08, Zatanna."**

In dual flashes of light, Artemis and Zatanna appear in the cave. Both girls look at each other. Zatanna is dressed as a witch including the pointy hat. Artemis is a vampire with long black trench coat. The two girls look great. "Nice outfit," smiles Artemis.

"You too," smirks Zatanna. A giggling sound makes Zatanna look over at Megan and Connor. She leans in to whisper to Artemis. "So how long have those two been a couple?"

"Those two…" Artemis stops talking as she watches Megan and Connor. Megan is giggling while Superboy is flirting with the Martian girl. Instead of being upset, she gains a small smile. "I can't believe I missed it."

Zatanna giggles, "looks like someone else missed it as well." Artemis looks over to see Wally trying to hit on Megan. The speedster is oblivious to the interaction between Megan and Connor.

" **Recognized B06, Uzumaki Naruto."**

In a flash of light, the blonde ninja appears. Artemis and Zatanna's eyes widen. The two are almost unable to recognize Naruto. Naruto wears a conical straw hat that shadows his face, a red haori, blue hakama pants, tatami sandals, black forearm guards, and a black sash around his waist with the back tied in a traditional bow. Inside the sash is a wakizashi and a katana. The hakama is open up a bit at the chest to reveal a hint of his chiseled torso. "Wow talk about hot," mutters Zatanna.

Artemis's eyes narrow upon the younger girl. She walks over to Naruto and throws her arms around his neck giving him a light kiss. Zatanna raises an eyebrow. The magic using girl notices Artemis sending her a look. A smirk appears on the younger girl's face at the challenge. "Hey," smiles Artemis. "Love the costume, what are you supposed to be?"

Naruto was surprised by the sudden kiss, but quickly gets over it. "I am a Ronin. A wandering samurai with no master."

"You look great," smiles Zatanna approaching the two.

"Thank you," nods Naruto. "You look good as well."

Zatanna gives a flirtatious smile. "Thanks, I am looking forward to getting to know you better at the party."

Artemis glares at Zatanna. "I don't think there will…"

An incoming transmission makes Naruto lift up his arm. He hits a button and Batman's voice rings through. **"There has been a recent theft at the Manhattan Museum. The item stolen was Beowolf's Sword. The museum's curator and the officers investigated were all killed leaving behind signs of magical residue."**

Naruto gains a hard look. Ever since he faced Wotan in battle he has been wanting to learn more about magic. Spells are so similar to jutsu. "Send me the coordinates," replies the ninja.

" **Don't take the sword back to the museum. Bring it back to the cave so it can be studied. We will return it to the museum once we have a full analysis of its powers. Batman Out."**

"Are you serious? Why can't someone from the League handle it?" frowns Artemis.

Naruto forms a hand seal. In a cloud of smoke he is in a standard ANBU uniform. Artemis and Zatanna definitely like the ANBU uniform most. It shows off his powerful biceps and hugs his butt nicely. He glances at Artemis. "I will make sure to finish the mission as soon as possible."

Artemis has an annoyed expression. "Fine."

"Yeah it would be great if you could finish it in time to make the party. I'll even save you a dance," winks Zatanna. Naruto nods before heading towards the zeta tubes. In a flash of light he vanishes. Zatanna turns to see Artemis glaring at her. "Handsome, broody, and silent. Definitely my type." The witch walks over towards the others with a coy smile.

"This is so not over," promises Artemis.

 **Cave**

"Computer, secure room!"

Batman turns to face the individuals in the room. Red Arrow, Aqualad, Robin, and Red Tornado were all gathered for this secret meeting. "It is time to talk. Do we believe that there is a mole on the team?"

Aqualad speaks up with no hesitation. "I do not believe there is. And even if there was they would have…"

"Revealed themselves when we were fighting with the _Injustice_ League," finishes Robin.

"I am not so convinced. Sure, you, Robin, and Kid Flash are above suspicion, but I know for a fact that Artemis is not shooting straight." Red Arrow turns to look at Batman. "For starters, she is not really Green Arrow's niece."

Aqualad is shocked and surprised by that information. "What?"

A chuckle comes from Robin. "Well yeah, she is…"

"Enough," interrupts Batman. "Artemis is a member of the team and is entitled to a secret identity like the rest of us. My concern is Superboy. We don't know the extent of the programming that Cadmus put him through. He could be a mole and not even know it." Red Tornado remains silent. Batman's statement is a logical one so the android can't refute the claim.

Red Arrow picks out another member on the team that could be a mole. "Let's not forget about Miss Martian. The first time Martian Manhunter met her was when she stowed away on his ship."

Robin leans forward. "I think the most obvious person to be the mole is Naruto. I mean, he is actively being sought for recruitment in the League of Shadows."

"I have fought side by side all of them. There is no mole on the team," states Aqualad.

 **Manhattan**

Naruto appears on the roof of the museum. The robbery and killings happened recently. He can still smell the blood in the air. Whoever did this was sloppy. Overconfident in their ability to handle anyone that might come to investigate. In other words, an idiot. A small bit of disappointment appears on the ninja's face. He had been eager to investigate this matter when he heard magic was involved. Perhaps have a chance at facing a worthy opponent like Black Adam or Wotan. Instead it looks like he will be facing a cocky young man that thinks too highly on his abilities.

"There is no point in hiding. You have little skill in it," says Naruto.

The ninja turns around to see a young man step out of the shadows. "Its abilities are impressive. Harm will enjoy playing it with." A tall young man with long black hair, dark brown eyes, and a muscular build like a martial artists. He carries a Roman style sword in his right hand and a strange sheath in his left.

"I would recommend surrendering," suggests Naruto.

Harm smirks in amusement. He walks towards Naruto with supreme confidence. Lifting his arm, he swings his sword looking to decapitate the ninja. Naruto catches Harm's wrist and delivers a kick that sends Harm flying across the roof. Harm twists around in midair landing on his feet. "So it has some fight in it. Harm likes that." Harm charges at Naruto at impressive speeds. Naruto's onyx black eyes begin to bleed red. The world becomes crystal clear and Harm is moving in slow motion to the ninja. Harm begins to wield the sword with expert skill trying to kill the ninja hero. Not a single slash or thrust comes close to touching the ninja. Anger starts to build up as Harm realizes that he is being toyed with. Naruto easily steps around a swing before a backhand sends Harm flying.

Naruto stares out over the city. 'My Sharingan…it is even more powerful than I remember.'

"Harm has had enough!" A rise of magical powerful begins to surround the sword. His heart begins to radiate dark magical power that glows from within his chest. Harm swings his sword launching of blast of magical lightning at Naruto. Naruto dodges the lightning then vanishes into thin air. Pain fills Harm as Naruto appears in front of him with a fist buried into his gut. Several more blows strike Harm all over the body before a spinning heel kick launches him over the edge of the building. Harm plummets down towards the ground hitting it hard. The sword clatters to the ground. Naruto lands next to the sword. He picks up the weapon. A wave of magical power goes through the sword trying to shock him. He grits his teeth enduring the pain before stabbing the sword into the ground.

Harm begins to stand up. "Only those pure of heart like Harm can wield the sword." He charges at Naruto. Sharingan locks eyes with Harm's dark brown orbs. Harm freezes in spot. Black tomoe begin to spin rapidly. Fear begins to fill Harm. A gasp escapes Harm as the world around him darks until all that he can see are a pair of glowing red eyes with three black tomoe. "No…No!"

 **Halloween Party**

Artemis sits at the table with a bored expression. It wasn't the party. The music, drinks, and food were all good. There was plenty to do, but she came to this party with plans on spending time with her boyfriend.

"Keep that look on your face and none of the boys will ask you to dance."

Zatanna approaches Artemis with a couple drinks. She offers one to Artemis. Artemis gives the girl a suspicious look before taking a drink. "Thanks," mumbles the archer.

A smirk appears on Zatanna's face as she takes a seat next to Artemis. "So going to keep on sulking?" Artemis sends a light glare at Zatanna. "I am going to take that as a yes. I bet Naruto is dying to come back to this oh so much fun side of you," teases Zatanna.

Artemis takes a sip from her drink. "You are really starting to annoy me."

"Yeah, I am getting that. So how about a dance?"

"W-what?"

Laughter erupts from Zatanna. The younger girl stands up with a coy smile. "Come on, I really want to dance and the guys here are all dressed like my dad and his friends. It is a little on the creepy side. You could use a little relaxation." Artemis is about to decline, but Zatanna grabs her hand and drags her towards the dance floor. A blush heats Artemis's cheeks as Zatanna begins to dance next to her. Zatanna smiles in amusement silently laughing at the older girl. Grumbling, Artemis decides to go with it and starts to dance as well. The two girls are soon dancing without a care in the world. There bold behavior encourages several other girls without a date or with guys that don't want to dance to go onto the dance floor.

 **Manhattan**

Green Arrow watches as the unconscious teen is loaded into the back of the police car. "Nice work, kid." He turns to face Naruto. "I will have Zatara analyze the sword. You can head back to meet up with the others."

Naruto gives a nod. He forms a hand seal and vanishes in a cloud of smoke. A short distance away, the young ninja hero appears on the roof of a building. He begins to leap from roof to roof heading towards the Zeta Tube.

A rise in power causes Naruto come to a sudden stop. He spins around with a kunai drawn. Blue eyes narrow as a black portal opens appears in the air above him. The black portal grows larger until it is the size of a human body. Out of the portal emerges a figure. Naruto leaps backwards to create space between him and the new person. Whoever it is, they appear human, but their scent is a bit off. He takes a moment to observe the newcomer.

It is a female that stands a few inches shorter than him. She wears a deep purple cloak with a hood, purple gloves that extend past her elbows, and purple thigh high boots with one-inch heels. A matching one piece hugs her body tightly showing that despite her young appearance, she possesses womanly curves.

She hovers in the air for a few seconds staring down at him. Slowly, she lowers herself down to the roof. "I have not come to fight you. I am in need of your help," she speaks in a soft tone.

"You aren't human," states Naruto. "And the power you wield…it reeks of death."

"I will not deny my demonic heritage. My name is Raven and I am the daughter of Trigon." Raven stares deep into his eyes. "I need your help in stopping my father."


	16. Church of Blood

**Author's Note:** **I want to thank everyone who donated one last time. Thanks to all your help we managed to reach our goal! I apologize for not updating with each $100 that has been donated, been a little busy helping with the fundraiser. Because we were able to reach our goal, I am going to continue the story until I have finished with both seasons. The updates may be a bit slower and far inbetween, but I will continue the story until it is complete. It will not get abandoned. Thanks again to all those that helped us reach our goal for Crohn's and Colitis.**

"My lord, we have found the child."

A deep, dark laughter fills the chambers. It is filled with a joy that promises destruction and death. "So she has finally come out of hiding." His eyes glow red unable to contain his excitement. "Bring my future wife to me."

 **Break**

Naruto places the kunai back into his pouch. "Sorry, I have previous plans."

Raven displays no emotion. "I am afraid that if my father is not stopped your entire world will be destroyed."

"If he is so powerful why come to me? The Justice League…"

"I went to them first," admits Raven. "Like you, they chose not to trust me due to my patronage. Once I failed to convince them, I decided to seek out other heroes with the power to help me. I cannot defeat him on my own."

The ninja is unable to sense any deception. But magic is a power that he understands very little. He can sense that she is strong in magic, perhaps even on the same level as Zatara. Judging by her power and lack of emotions, it is possible she is able to disguise her emotions even from his ability. "I work for the Justice League. If they are not willing to help than I will have to…"

A rise in killing intent causes Naruto and Raven to tense. Multiple individuals in black robes with crimson lining start to clamber onto the roof. There are fifteen in total that surround the two. In unison the cloaked individuals begin to chant. "The Church of Blood," states Raven. A mystic rune forms under Raven and Naruto. It rises up into a mystical cage that starts to shrink.

"Who are they?" asks Naruto.

Raven is almost unable to contain her emotions. She turns to face the young hero. Naruto stands with a bored expression on his face. He is not even the least bit concerned as the cage continues to shrink. His eyes glance at her waiting for an answer. "The Church of Blood is a cult that worships Trigon. It is their goal to resurrect my father," explains Raven.

"Do not worry, we have no desire to kill the daughter of Trigon. Our lord wishes to take you as his bride. Once you two are wed, he will have you sire a child of untold power," states one of the cloaked individuals.

"I will not be used to create more evil!" Raven begins to chant. "Azaroth Metrion Zinthos!" She thrusts her arms forward expelling a wave of black magic. The magic slams into the side of the cage. It stops the cage from shrinking for a second. The black magic is unable to destroy the mystical cage and vanishes. "The magic is too strong."

Naruto flashes through handseals. "Futon: Daitoppa!" A clap of the hands creates powerful gale force winds. The winds blow outward from the ninja. Members of the Church of Blood try to stand their ground, but are blown backwards interrupting their chant. The runic circle begins to vanish along with the mystic cage.

"Get up! Capture her!"

Raven rises high into the air. A wave of the hand launches several balls of black magic. Screams of pain come from several cult members. Naruto turns to see three cult members gathering various balls of elemental magic. He flicks his wrist releasing multiple shuriken that impale the cult members.

Together, Naruto and Raven begin to take out the cult members. The leader of the group watches as his fellow worshippers are taken down. None of them are strong enough to stand up to the two young wannabe heroes. A smirk appears on his face. Clasping his hands together, he begins to chant in ancient tongue.

"Azaroth Metrion Zinthos," chants Raven. A wave of black magic blasts the cult members off the roof of the building. She senses a rise in dark magical power. Spinning around, she turns to see one of the cult members chanting in an ancient demonic tongue. "No!" Raven gathers her magic and launches a wave of black magic at the cultist. A roaring inferno rises up blocking the magic. The inferno surrounds the cultist.

Naruto knocks out the last cultist before turning to face the new development. He stares at the rising inferno. The inferno dies away to reveal a creature that he had never laid eyes upon. It rises up to its full ten feet height. There is no skin on the creature just pink-red muscles that bulge obscenely. Instead of fingers there are razor sharp claws on its hands and feet that can shred metal. A roar emanates from the creature revealing teeth that would make a shark jealous. **"My true form is revealed! Time to make all those that oppose my lord perish!"**

Naruto crouches into a stance. "Care to explain?"

"It is a demon…a minion of Trigon," answers Raven. The demon walks over to a fallen cultist and picks them up. Opening its mouth wide like snake, it bites off the cultists head in a single bite. Naruto and Raven watch as the demon devours the cultist, clothes and all. A wide smile forms on the demon's face and it grows a bit larger. "A demon of Gluttony. The more it eats the more powerful it becomes."

"Food is power."

Raven hovers down next to Naruto. "We need to stop it." There is no point in giving a speech about what will happen should the demon roam free in the city. Both know the consequences if they fail to beat the demon.

 **Break**

Zatanna nudges Artemis. "Don't go pouting on me again."

Artemis scowls, "I am not pouting." Zatanna raises an eyebrow. "I am worried about Naruto. He said it wouldn't take long."

"Yeah, I have heard that like a million times from my dad," smirks Zatanna. "Trust me, he never gets back on time. I mean come on, do the missions with the team ever go as planned?"

A sigh escapes the archer. "I guess that is true." Artemis came to the party to spend time with her friends, but not so secretly she wanted to spend more time with Naruto. Going to parties has never been her idea of fun, but she liked being with him. Heck, she even planned on dancing and spending as much as the night as possible flirting with her new boyfriend. After the party she planned to have a make-out session. He is her first boyfriend and she wanted to live it up. Batman completely ruined her plans.

"Are you really worried about him?" asks Zatanna.

"Not really," admits Artemis. "Naruto is one of the strongest people I ever met. He can probably even hold his own with various members in the League. It just sucks that he is not here."

Zatanna had thought as much. She had snuck into the mountain on several different occasion. One of the things she had done is brought up the sparring matches between various members on the team. Naruto had never lost a single match. He beat every member on the team. Superboy, Kaldur, Robin, Wally, Artemis, and Megan all lost. There were times when the members would team up on Naruto and still would not come close to winning or even landing a blow. She had even watched Naruto take out Black Canary with little to no problem at all. Naruto Uzumaki is a powerhouse. It is one of the reasons she was so fascinated with him. A flirty smile appears on her face. Like she said previously, she likes the strong, silent types. She plans to learn more about the mysterious blonde.

"Come on," Zatanna stands up. Artemis gains a curious expression. "I am tired of this party. How about we head back to base and find out what is keeping him so long?"

Artemis smirks, "that is the best idea you had all night."

"I am full of great ideas."

"Whatever."

 **Manhattan Park**

Raven creates a bubble of black magic to protect herself from an explosion. The flames strike her shield and break around it. "I thought it was supposed to capture you." Naruto lands on a branch next to the girl.

"All it cares about now is feeding," states Raven.

Naruto watches as the demon walks through the flames without slowing down. It looks like he won't be using fire jutsu. Leaping into the air, he flashes through hand seals. His right palm slams down upon the ground. "Doton: Doryu Taiga!" The ground starts to turn into a river of mud.

" **You think this can stop me?! I will devour you!"**

Roaring, the demon shows off incredible strength as it manages to leap out of the mud. Naruto is already flashes through a new set of hand seals. His stomach begins to bulge. "Futon: Renkudan!" He punches his stomach spitting out a ball of condensed wind. A roar of pain erupts from the demon. The wind bullet drills into its chest spraying blood in all directions.

"Azaroth Metron Zinthos!"

A spark of black magic pierces through the demon's chest finishing it off. Naruto dusts of his pants. "It was weaker than I imagined." If he had known that it was that weak he would have dealt with it back on the roof.

"A lesser demon. It didn't have much time to gather power." Raven lands on the ground next to Naruto. "I assure you that Trigon will not be beat so easily. I am not sure that he can be beat at all. All that have tried to defy him have perished."

"Then why is he not here now?"

"Trigon needs a vessel and a special ritual to enter into each dimension. These requirements must be met otherwise he is bound to his own dimension."

Naruto walks over toward the demon. The demon turns its eyes on him. **"Fool…no one can escape the wraith of Trigon…your world will fall!"** Laughter erupts from the demon as its body combusts into flames. Soon nothing remains except ashes in the wind.

Raven comes up next to the ninja. "His words will ring true if Trigon is not stopped."

"Have you ever heard of a demon known as Kyuubi?" asks Naruto.

"Kyuubi?" Raven gains a pensive expression. "I am afraid not."

Naruto is disappointed to hear that, but doesn't let it show. "How do we stop Trigon from entering this dimension?"

"It takes a large amount of magic to perform the ritual to summon Trigon. There are few individuals with such power on their own so instead cults like the Church of Blood come together. One can also seek out powerful demonic artifacts to gain the power needed," explains Raven. "The Church of Blood is not to be underestimated. We should gather allies."

"How long do we have until Trigon is raised?"

"It will not be long. Even now I can feel his power poisoning this dimension."

The ninja scratches the back of his head. Taking on a demon is no small feat. As much as he would like to do this on his own, the last time he tried to take on a huge source of power on his own it almost ended up with him in a bad situation. He is referring to Infinity Man. Sphere is the reason that he managed to survive that fight. "Can you track the Church of Blood?" asks Naruto.

Raven shakes her head. "No, they have found ways to block my tracking spells."

Naruto glances at Raven. "We need to find the Church of Blood." He knows that the best person to track down a dangerous cult is Robin. The problem is that he doesn't know where to find the Boy-Wonder. Robin and Aqualad both turned down the invitations to the Halloween Party. "I am going to have to call in a favor."

 **Mount Justice**

In a flash of light, Artemis and Zatanna enter the cave. A familiar pair of voices fills the air catching their attention. "Church of Blood? I have never heard of them," says Canary.

"I have," says Arrow. He types rapidly on the consul. Various clippings of newspapers articles spring up around the two League members. "Batman had a run in with them a few years ago. As fanatic and lethal as the Cult of Cobra. They are not as open in their activities, but are obsessed with ritual sacrifices and serving some demon overlord."

Artemis and Zatanna silently listen in on the conversation. Their eyes widen when Naruto's face appears on a monitor. "I had a run in with a group of them not long ago. It was an easy enough fight until one of their members used magic to transform into a demon." The screen shifts over to show a bird's eye view of a destroyed park. Police officers and firefighters are in the area dealing with the damage. "The demon spoke about the Rise of Trigon before turning into ashes. I believe that there will be more attacks."

Canary folds her arms across her chest. "Interesting."

Green Arrow strokes his goatee. "I guess that the girl from earlier might not have been lying."

"Girl?" mouths Zatanna to Artemis. A shrug comes from the archer.

"Unfortunately, we don't have much information on them." Green Arrow begins to type at a slower pace. "The most recent information we have on them is from a month ago. An informant, the Question, reported strange mystic activity in Central City. Hawkwoman and Hawkman checked it out, but it was a dead end. Not even sure that the Church of Blood was involved, but it had similar readings to their activities in Gotham according to Batman."

Canary peers at Naruto with a knowing expression. "Is she with you now?" Naruto doesn't say a word, but the image zooms out a bit to reveal a second person next to him. "I thought as much."

"Who the hell is that?"

Zatanna smacks her forehead. Artemis groans realizing she blurted that aloud. Green Arrow turns his head with a smirk. "I see we are going to have to work on staying hidden." Cursing, Artemis walks forward with Zatanna a step behind.

A sigh escapes Canary. "I'll deal with you two later." She turns back to Naruto. "There is…"

"I already know that she is not completely human and that she might be a possible threat. If she tries anything I will bring her in," interrupts Naruto.

"Kid sounds like the Bats," mumbles Arrow.

"Send me the coordinates and I'll head over to Central City. If I find anything I will contact the League," says Naruto.

Canary presses a couple buttons. "Coordinates sent. I have also programmed the Zeta Tubes to allow for a _temporary guest_."

"Naruto out."

The screen vanishes. Canary and Green Arrow turn to face the two spies. "What have we told you all about interfering in League matters?" frowns Canary.

"Technically, Naruto is part of the team so it is not League…"

"Don't get smart with me, Zatanna. You are not on the team or in the League so this goes double for you."

Zatanna falls silent. "I think I have the right to know what is going on with my _boy-teammate_ ," says Artemis.

Green Arrow chuckles in amusement. "I am sure that is the reason." Artemis glances away with a light blush. Zatanna cracks a smile knowing that her friend was caught. "Every time a problem arises, we don't call on the team or even the League to handle it. The team and the League were created to handle the big problems. Ones that can't be done solo or in some cases, shouldn't be. Smaller issues like these are taken care of by one or two individuals at the most. Do you think I call in help every time there is a crime in my city?"

Canary stares straight at Artemis. "When on the job, personal feelings must be put aside." Artemis refrains from making a comment or meeting Canary's eyes.

"I know I am not part of the team or the league, but it seems like you two don't really trust the person that was with Naruto," points out Zatanna. "If she really is dangerous, shouldn't there be someone to help him? I mean, he is about to chase down a cult that can summon demons. The last thing he needs is to worry about some strange girl attacking him too."

The two League members share a look. "Zatara will kill us," states Arrow.

"It won't be the first time and she does make a valid point," sighs Canary. "Alright, suit up…" In a burst of magic, Zatanna and Artemis are in their gear.

"Ready," smirks Artemis. Zatanna winks.

 **Central City**

Raven increases her speed barely able to keep up with Naruto. Usually, the ability to fly gives one an advantage when it comes to traveling. This is not the case. Naruto is leaping from roof to roof at speeds that surprise the magic user. He moves with such grace and elegance. It is like he is one with the wind.

Naruto lands on the ledge of the roof and pauses. "The building up ahead," he states. Raven hovers down next to him. Her eyes travel ahead to see a ten story building. It is in pretty good shape. "It used to be an office building for a small company. The company was bought out a couple years ago by the Luthor Corporation and the building has been empty ever since." Naruto is reading the information from the holo-communicator on his left arm. The device is identical to the one that Robin has, though without the hacking abilities.

"I can sense dark mystic energy," says Raven. A wave of the hand sends a ball of black magic at the building. A purple-black magical force field appears around the building absorbing the magic.

"Is there any weak points?" asks Naruto.

"I may be able to open a small hole in the shield, but they will know that we are coming."

Giving away the element of surprise doesn't sit well with the ninja. He had been hoping to find a way to sneak inside, subdue the hostiles, and make it back in time to enjoy the Halloween Party. "How long will it take you to open a hole?"

Raven gains a pensive expression. "The mystic shield is designed to resist my magic. It will take me time to weaken it."

"It isn't designed to resist my magic."

Naruto and Raven turn around. "What are you two doing here?" he asks.

Zatanna sends the ninja a flirtatious smile. "You don't sound happy to see us. I'll have to change that," she winks.

Artemis ignores Zatanna. "Canary and Arrow thought you could use some back-up." Her eyes drift towards Raven. A small bit of killing intent is released by Artemis. Raven senses the negative emotions, but is not intimidated. She is used to such feelings being directed at her.

"Raven, Zatanna, get to work on opening a hole in that barrier."

 **Break**

"My Lord, we have intruders."

A chuckle fills the darkness. "I am aware." Crimson eyes glow brightly in excitement. "It looks like my bride decided to come to me of her own free will."

The man in purple robes keeps his head lowered. "What do you wish for us to do?"

A silence fills the large room. It seems like an eternity before the master answers. "Start the ritual. I will make sure that our _guests_ receive a proper welcome."

 **Break**

Naruto comes up beside Artemis. "Is everything alright?" He can tell that she is upset. Unlike him, Artemis tends to wear her emotions on her sleeves.

Artemis folds her arms across her chest. "I am fine."

"You do remember I can sense when people are lying?"

"…"

A silence develops between them. She tears her eyes away from Raven and Zatanna to face her boyfriend. "Why didn't you call me in for back up? I could have helped from the beginning."

The ninja tilts his head. "Do you know anything about the Church of Blood?"

"…No."

"Then what would have been the point of calling you in for back-up? You know as much as I do."

"That is not the point."

"What is the point?"

"I am your girlfriend!" Artemis throws her arms down. "We are supposed to be there for each other. If you need help I should be the first person for you to call."

A frown forms on his face. "I can't accept that." She feels her anger rising. "In order to succeed in a mission I need to make rational decisions. Calling you in for backup just to make you happy would be a mistake."

"Are you saying I can't help?"

"On certain missions, yes." Artemis is about to explode. "There are missions I am no help in either. We all have strengths and weaknesses. You shouldn't take it personally," states Naruto.

Artemis scowls, "whatever."

Zatanna interrupts the two. "Hey, we are about to break through!" Naruto walks past Artemis. Angrily, she follows him. Raven and Zatanna are chanting in different tongues. Their arms are pointed at the building with palms outward. Magic bursts from their palm connecting with the mystic barrier. A hole begins to open up growing larger and larger. "Hurry!" grits Zatanna.

"Kage Bunshin!"

Two Naruto pop into existence in identical clouds of smoke. Zatanna, Raven, and Artemis are picked up bridal style by Naruto and his clones. All three Naruto leap from the roof straight through the hole. Naruto kicks the window and turns his body so none of the glass hits Artemis. They land inside the building just as the hole closes.

Raven and Zatanna are lowered to their feet and the clones burst into smoke. Artemis angrily hops out of Naruto's arms. "Solid clones huh? What else can you do?" smiles Zatanna.

"The ritual has begun," says Raven. "It is down below."

"Good, I need to punch something," Artemis leads the way towards the elevator. Upon reaching the middle of the room, a runic circle appears on the ceiling. Artemis notches an arrow. Zatanna and Raven prepare to cast spells. Naruto waits patiently. Magic flares throughout the room blasting away the desks and computers. Imp-like creatures with ugly putrid purple skin, horns, and claws begin to materialize out of thin air.

A six foot tall muscular demon with crimson skin enters the room. **"Kill them!"**

Artemis notches an arrow. "Eat this!" The arrow sails true striking an imp and exploding blasting two others next to it.

"Azaroth Metron Zinthos!"

"Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub," incants Zatanna.

Three imps are set on fire. A wave of black magic blasts another two imps into a column. Naruto channels lightning natured chakra through his kunai. He bursts forward decapitating four imps in a single go. The rule among heroes is usually not to kill, but these are demons with no humanity in them at all. There is no redemption or rehabilitation for such creatures.

" **I can feel your greed for power! It is intoxicating!"** The leader of the demons marches towards Artemis. It dodges several arrows and leaps at the girl. Artemis rolls out of the way avoiding a punch that broke through the floor.

"Eat this!"

Artemis shoots an arrow that explodes releasing a net. The demon slices through the net and charges towards the archer. She fires two more arrows that explode on contact. Out of the smoke the demon continues to charge forward. "Azaroth Metron Zinthos!" Black magic surrounds the demon lifting it into the air then banishing it into the far wall.

Raven floats over towards Artemis. "The demon feeds off emotions."

Out of the rubber emerges the demon. **"There is no denying one's true feelings. Greed is everywhere!"** The demon begins to bulk up.

A pair of lightning infused kunai pierce the demon's chest. A roar of pain erupts from the demon as the lightning travels through its body electrocuting it. The demon falls to its knees. Naruto steps forward with his usual calm expression. **"Do you really think you can defeat me with such weak weapons?"** Smirking, the demon rips out the kunai letting blood spray freely from the wounds. It stands up with an arrogant expression. **"Hiding your emotions is not the same as not having…wait, where is your greed?"**

Raven stares at Naruto with surprise on her face. "He possesses no greed? All humans possess such emotions."

Naruto draws a new pair of kunai. This time instead of lightning natured chakra, he channels wind natured chakra through them. An invisible blade of wind extends six inches outward from each kunai. He crouches down low. "What reason do I have to be greedy? I have everything I want and need." At speeds none of them are able to follow. Naruto appears behind the demon. "I suppose I do have a bit of greed though. I really want to finish this new jutsu I am working on."

" **Im…possible…"**

Blood sprays from six slash wounds. The demon erupts into flames. Naruto returns the kunai to his pouch. "So hot," whispers Zatanna.

Artemis glances away not wanting to admit that she found it to be pretty damn sexy. She is trying to stay mad at him. Raven on the other hand stares at Naruto. 'It is not that he doesn't possess such emotions it is that the demon was unable to feed off them. How is that possible?'

"Need to keep moving," says Naruto.

 **Mount Justice**

"Staring at me is not going to change anything."

"Remind me to never trust you again," glares Zatara.

Green Arrow steps between the two. "Ok, let's all calm down." He puts up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Zatara, I highly doubt anything is going to happen to your little girl. I know you have trained her well."

Zatara calms down a bit. "She is not ready to go on missions."

"Or maybe you are not ready to give her a chance," counters Canary. "I have seen it in her eyes. She is going to walk the same path as you. Best she learns the difficulties of it now."

 **Church of Blood**

Zatanna takes a small cut across her left arm. An incantation blasts the feminine demon backwards. "Is there an end to these things?" She winces. Muttering an incantation, bandages appear out of thin air wrapping snuggly around the wound.

A dozen spikes of black magic spear the various Lust Demons. Screams erupt from the Lust Demons as they burst into flames. Artemis fires several arrows up at the ceiling. The arrows explode making parts of the ceiling drop down upon a couple Lust Demons. "I am really getting tired of these demons," scowls Artemis.

Raven lands next to Naruto. "The ritual is in the room up ahead. Trigon's evil presence…"

"I feel it too." Naruto has sensed it since entering the building. It reminds him of the first time that he met with Kurama. Pure malice and hatred. The only problem is that it feels a great deal stronger. That does not bode well. "I've noticed none of the demons are attacking you. Either you serve a purpose in the ritual or do I need to take care of you?"

"The decision is up to you," says Raven.

Naruto glances at Raven. "I can't risk it. I want you to leave the building and do not come back. If we fail to stop the ritual, contact the League and label it an omega level threat. It won't be ignored this time around."

"I understand."

A black portal opens up behind Raven. Raven hovers backwards into it and disappears. Artemis watches as Naruto runs ahead. The archer lowers her bow. She had heard the entire conversation between the two. Without hesitation, Naruto sent away a teammate.

" _I can't accept that. I need to be able to make rational decisions while on a mission."_

"Artemis!" Zatanna runs over to her friend. "We need to get going!"

Artemis nods, "right!"

Naruto leaps onto a stair railing. He looks down to see an entire floor cleared out. Two dozen individuals in purple robes are in a circle. All of them are chanting in a language he doesn't recognize. In a single leap, he lands behind two cloaked individuals. The two cloaked individuals drop to the ground knocked out cold from chops to the back of the neck. "Futon: Daitoppa!" A clap of the hands create powerful gale force winds that blast the members of the cult in every direction.

A demonic laughter fills the air. Naruto turns to the source of the sound. Out of the shadows emerges a figure reeking of evil. The man stands at an impressive six foot five inches wearing an animal skull over his head with the teeth framing his face. His outfit consists of a blood red cape over a skin tight blue outfit with a red demon skull drawn on the chest. "I had thought that it was Trigon's daughter that I sensed, but this whole time it was you who possessed the power I sought," smirks the man.

"Ever heard of a demon called Kyuubi?" asks Naruto.

"Kyuubi?" The man gains a thoughtful expression. "The Nine-Tailed Fox…I have not heard of such a demon. There was a demon known as the Ten-Tailed Beast, Juubi. Not as powerful as Trigon, but worthy of mention."

Naruto doesn't recognize that name. 'Juubi?' Kurama never spoke of a ten-tailed demon. As far as he knew Kurama was the most powerful with nine-tails.

"If you are truly interested in learning about demons, there is no better teacher then I. Swear allegiance to me, Brother Blood, and I shall set you down a proper path," smirks the man.

"I'll give you the option to surrender."

Brother Blood smirks in amusement. "A pity, I had no intention to harm such a valuable asset. Oh well, I will do whatever it takes to raise my master." Demonic, mystical energy begins to swirl around Brother Blood. Naruto leaps backwards to avoid a few loose waves that rip apart the floor. "Rise Demons of Trigon!"

The magic begin to open up several runic portals. Out of the portals emerge three large demons. One of the demon is seven feet tall and extremely overweight. A second demon is purple with feminine curves, standing at eight feet tall, and radiating waves of lust. Lastly, a third demon standing at ten feet tall with large bulging muscles stomps forward. "Kill him," smirks Brother Blood. "I have a ritual to complete."

"I don't think so!"

"Time to give it up!"

Zatanna and Artemis run into the room. Brother Blood chuckles, "kill them as well."

"Artemis, herd them together!" orders Naruto. "Zatanna, I need water. Lots of water." He begins to toss a barrage of kunai and shuriken at the demons.

Artemis finds a good spot at the top of the floor. Taking aim, a smile appears on her face as she begins to fire arrow after arrow. Arrows impact the floor at the feet of the demon. The explosions cause the demons to stumble backwards. "Niar ti tel ot evoba morf sdoulc eht nommus I!" incants Zatanna. Crackling of thunder fills the air. Storm clouds begin to form in the air above. Soon enough it begins to rain heavily. "I hope this is enough." Zatanna runs out of the rain not wanting to get caught in whatever crazy technique Naruto had planned.

Brother Blood breaks concentration as the cold rain pelts his body. "Such weak spells shall not stop the rise of Trigon!"

It rains so hard that a lake begins to form. Artemis is forced to take cover. "Does he really need all this rain?"

Naruto walks on top of the water. He flashes through hand seals. "Suiton: Suigadan!" Six spinning drills of water rise up impaling the demons. The demons roar in pain as they fall face first into the water. A frown forms on Naruto's face. The demons do not burst into flames like the other ones. Instead, they bleed like humans. There is so much blood that the water is beginning to turn crimson.

"Yes…yes!" Brother Blood raises his arms up. The blood of the demons begin to rise up taking various shapes.

"Manipulating blood that is really dark magic," gulps Zatanna.

The blood begins to swirl around Naruto. He is about to try to escape when a vision of a certain demon with nine tails appears in front of him. "Kurama?" Naruto barely avoids being impaled by several tails. An arrow sinks into the demon's head. It explodes blasting blood in every direction. Naruto makes a mental note to thank Artemis once the battle is over.

Artemis barely avoids a barrage of blood bullets. A scream escapes the girl as two pierce her right leg. She falls forward. A blade of blood forms above her. It shoots downward intent on impaling her. "Azaroth Metron Zinthos," Black magic wraps around Artemis pulling her out of the way.

Brother Blood turns to face the newcomer. "My lovely bride has arrived! Come to me, Raven!"

Raven gently lowers Artemis to the floor. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" Water rises up taking the form of a dragon. It roars loudly before charging at Brother Blood. A protective wall of blood rises up protecting Brother Blood. The dragon slams into the water with great force. Brother Blood's eyes widen as cracks start to form. Gritting his teeth, he pours more power into the wall of blood. The wall barely manages to hold out.

'Good thing I had Zatanna create water. It is far less draining on my chakra to use water jutsu,' thinks Naruto.

"Do you really think you can beat me? I serve the greatest demon lord in all dimensions!" laughs Brother Blood.

"But his power is not your power," replies Naruto. Brother Blood is unable to keep up with the hand seals. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" The water rises up and begins to swirl around into a large vortex. Horror fills Brother Blood. He tries to control the blood in the water, but the water is moving so fast. It slams into cult leader carrying him straight into the wall. So powerful is the vortex that it destroys the wall.

Naruto walks over to the large hole in the side of the building. "Too much power," mutters the ninja. He had thought that Brother Blood would attempt some type of defensive magic. Looks like he overestimated the cult leader. Or Brother Blood underestimated the ninja's power. On the plus side, he defeated Brother Blood and prevented Trigon from entering this dimension. On the downside, he lost a chance to capture the fanatic cult leader.

Raven lands next to Naruto. "Trigon was prevented from entering this realm today, but I fear he will try again."

"It seems like most people in this world are too dumb to realize when beaten," says Naruto. He turns around heading towards Artemis and Zatanna. Artemis is leaning on Zatanna for support. Naruto walks up to Artemis and surprise the girl by picking her up bridal style.

"Naruto?"

"The mission is over. It is time to go back to the cave," says Naruto.

Artemis lowers her head. "Listen, about earlier…" He pauses to look down at her. "I am sorry. You were right."

Naruto continues to carry Artemis. "I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"Yeah, I get that now." Artemis cracks a small smile. "This is the best Halloween I have had in a long time. I could have gone without the being shot though."

Amusement dances in Naruto's eyes. "My first Halloween so I have nothing to compare it to, but it wasn't so bad."

Zatanna and Raven walk behind the two. "So what was your name again?"

"Raven."

"Zatanna, nice to meet you." Raven keeps a stoic expression. Zatanna is not in the least bit disturbed by the lack of emotions. "Thanks for helping us back there."

"You are welcome."

 **Mount Justice**

"What happened to Brother Blood?"

"I had a couple of my clones search for his body, but was unable to find him. I am sure he is alive," reports Naruto.

Batman gives a stiff nod. "And the girl?"

"She left after we hit the Zeta Tubes," answers Zatanna. "Not much of a talker."

Naruto elaborates, "Raven was not a threat. She proved to be an ally and as such, I saw no reason to bring her in."

Canary smiles proud of that decision. "You made the right call." Her eyes drift over towards the Dark Knight. "The Justice League doesn't have the right to detain anyone that doesn't break the law." Batman remains silent not agreeing or disagreeing with her claim. "All of you head home." Naruto and Zatanna take their leave.

A sigh escapes Zatanna. "I just know my dad is going to kill me."

"I hope not, you are a useful ally," says Naruto.

Zatanna smirks, "is that so? Like having me around do you?" Naruto nods. Smirking, she leans forward giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, I like being on the team too." With a wave she head into the Zeta Tube and disappears in a flash of light.

Naruto scratches the back of his head. He had a feeling that there was more to Zatanna's comment then he was able to understand. Girls are harder to read then he thought.


	17. New Developments

Raven hovers in the air making sure to keep to the shadows. She silently watches as a certain ninja easily takes out several bank robbers. The past three days, she has been keeping an eye on the hero that helped her to stop the rise of Trigon. For reasons she is unable to explain, she is drawn to the mysterious blond. Well, there are several reasons that come to mind, but she knows none of them are the true reason that she follows him.

The first reason that she decided to follow him is due to his incredible power. Raven is not one to brag, but she is well aware that her magical power is greater than most. In this dimension she is sure that she is one of the most powerful magic users. Being the daughter of Trigon blessed her with incredible magical power. The only positive of being the daughter of the demon. Naruto on the other hand possesses power that dwarfs her own. He possesses super speed, super strength, ability to manipulate the elements, incredible fighting talent, and much more that she knows he is hiding. There are others in this dimension that possess incredible power, but most of them are much older and experienced. Uzumaki Naruto is about the same age as her. His potential has yet to be reached. How strong will he be when he reaches that full potential?

Second, he has the power to resist demonic powers. Minions of Trigon are based off the seven deadly sins that reside in all humans. Trigon uses those sins to gain strength and open portals to this dimension as well as other dimensions. Even she is not immune to such demons hence the reason she keeps her emotions in check. Naruto on the other hand was able to resist the demon's ability. He openly admitted to having greedy/selfish desires yet the demon was unable to feed on them. Raven still had no idea how he was able to accomplish such a feat.

Cold metal presses against her throat. "Is there a reason you have been spying on me these past couple days?"

Raven stares down at the Naruto on the street. She had foolishly forgot about his ability to make clones. Once again, he piqued her interest. "I meant no harm," says Raven. "I merely wished to learn more about you."

"I have enough people spying on me from the shadows. I rather not add you to that list."

Naruto removes the kunai. Raven turns around. "I apologize," she bows. "There is something that has been on my mind." He stares at her not making a sound. "Why are you so interested in finding a demon called Kyuubi?"

 **Gotham – November 4** **th**

"When do I get to meet this boy?"

Artemis almost drops her eggs. "What?"

Paula looks at her daughter with a knowing smile. "Did you really think you could hide it from me?"

A groan escapes the archer. There is no point in trying to hide it at this point. It is times like these that Artemis hates that her mother used to be a super villain and assassin. "I am not bringing him home so that you can try to intimidate him," glares Artemis.

"I just want to meet him," lies Paula. "I want to make sure that he is worth my daughter's attention."

"Well, he did save my life a couple times so I think he qualifies."

"Oh? So he is someone on your team then?" Artemis groans wishing she had never said anything. "It is not Robin is it?" frowns Paula. The idea of her daughter spending time with Batman's protégé did not sit well with her.

"No way," Artemis ruffles her nose. Robin is cute, but way too young.

"Aqualad?"

"No."

"Superboy?"

"No."

Paula gains a surprised expression. "Uzumaki Naruto?" Artemis doesn't say a word instead choosing to finish her breakfast. "I did not expect that." A smile lights up the woman's face. "I want to meet him."

"Mom!"

"Or I could take a trip to Japan. I do have some money saved up and I could call in a couple favors…"

"Fine!" Artemis sends a glare at her mother. "I'll talk to him about coming over for dinner or something."

Paula smiles victoriously. "Good, I look forward to meeting him."

 **Japan – November 4** **th**

"Kyuubi is not an actual demon."

"I am not sure I understand."

"Like you, I am not originally from this dimension. In my dimension there are nine powerful beasts known as the Tailed Beasts. These beasts have incredible powers. Many consider them to be demons because of their terrible power," explains Naruto. "Few individuals know the truth about the Tailed Beasts. Kyuubi was the name given to the _demon_. Kyuubi's true name is Kurama."

Raven gains a pensive expression. "Kurama?" Naruto notices a flicker of recognition. "I have heard that name."

"Tell me," orders Naruto.

"Kurama was mentioned in my studies on Azaroth. A being of great power that wiped out many civilizations. Not much else is known other than it wiped out almost all life before vanishing never to be heard from again."

"How long ago?"

"I would say at least five hundred years ago."

Naruto gains a small smile. Kurama is alive. Not only that, but the bastard managed to find a way to beat Akatsuki and destroy the Elemental Nations. He held no love for the Elemental Nations. The idea of villages and thousands of people being killed by Kurama didn't bother him in the least. Still, there is the issue that Raven claimed it happened five hundred years ago.

Raven interrupts his thoughts. "How did you know…Kurama? Do you share a connection with the beast?"

"Is it possible that when traveling from dimension to dimension hundreds of years could pass?"

"Time does move different in each plane. A day here could be a month elsewhere, maybe even a year."

That supplies him with the answer that he desired. "I used to be partners with Kurama. Kurama was not inherently evil, but in the Elemental Nations he was treated like a slave and used to serve a village that gave him no respect," states Naruto.

"You two were friends," states Raven.

A nod comes from the ninja. The ninja notices the worry in Raven's tone. She is scared that he will summon Kurama to this dimension to do the same thing it did in the Elemental Nations. "I may not care what happened in the Elemental Nations, but I do care what happens to the people of this world. If he were to come to this world and try the same thing, I would fight him without hesitation," clarifies Naruto.

There is a great deal of emotion in his statement. She can tell by that alone that he truly does care for this world. Once again he intrigues her. Raven had thought that he kept his emotions in check like her, but in truth, he just displays them in different manners from other humans. Perhaps that is the reason the demon was unable to affect him. "Do you plan to spend your time in this world spying on me? Or continuously keep an eye on those that might try to raise Trigon?" asks Naruto.

"I have not yet decided on my purpose," admits Raven. "I left Azaroth to stop Trigon. Past that…"

"I understand," nods Naruto. He turns around and begins to walk away. "The team could use a magic user if you ever have the desire to use your powers for justice." In a cloud of smoke he vanishes.

Raven turns around to look out over the city. A thoughtful expression is on her face.

 **November 5** **th** **– Mount Justice**

Zatanna laughs in amusement. "Are you really that nervous about introducing your mom to Naruto?"

"Wouldn't you be if had to introduce a boyfriend to your dad?"

"Not really," Zatanna shrugs. "My dad doesn't have a secret identity. Everyone pretty much knows that I am the daughter of Zatara. If a guy can't handle that then no point in me wasting time dating them."

Artemis can't argue with that. Last thing she wants is some wimpy guy that is afraid of her mom. Still, Naruto tends to be very blunt and direct. Her mom finds out that Naruto is the one that is responsible for putting Jade behind bars on two separate occasions, it might not be pretty. "I just didn't picture our second date being dinner with my mom."

More laughter erupts from the younger girl much to Artemis's ire. "I wish I could be there. Can you imagine Naruto making small talk at a dinner table?" Zatanna clutches her side.

"I so hate you right now."

 **Roanoke Island**

Klarion comes to a stop. "This is it." He magically summons an orange crystal that radiates mystic power. Smirking, he thrusts the crystal into the ground. He takes several steps backwards. "Now it is time to have some fun with the old band!"

A magical runic pentagram forms on the ground. Klarion begins to call out powerful sorcerers. "Felix Faust…" As each name is called out the sorcerer appears at a corner of the pentagram. "Wotan, Blackbriar Thorn, and Wizard." Klarion's face morphs into a demonic visage and an evil smile stretches across his face. He rubs his hands together in glee. "Now, time to get to work." Each of them begins to chant.

 **Japan**

"Do you have a new sword for me yet?"

"No."

"How long is it going to take?"

Higurashi throws a dirty look at the brat. "Keep bothering me and you will get nothing from me."

Naruto is not in the least bit threatened. There are plenty of other weapons shops including ones online. Artemis introduced him to online shopping a couple days ago. Higurashi heads to the back room. The ninja waits patiently. It takes a minute or two, but the old blacksmith comes back carrying a large object that is wrapped in a cloth. "I want you to give this a test. I think it will suit you more than a sword," smirks Higurashi. He drops the object on the counter with a loud thud.

"I am a ninja. I have no need for such a bulky object," replies Naruto.

"Just give…"

The blacksmith suddenly vanishes from the room. Naruto sniffs the air. Higurashi is not in the shop at all. He stares down at the weapon. A single swipe of the hand rips away the cloth. Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Interesting." Hefting the weapon up, he throws it onto his back and heads outside to try to find an answer to the missing blacksmith.

A black portal opens up in front of him. "A powerful mystic spell has been cast. All the adults in the world have been moved," says Raven stepping out of the portal.

"Moved?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Raven understands the underlying message. "There would have been no point in wasting the extra magic in removing dead bodies."

Naruto nods, "point taken."

 **Mount Justice**

Robin is typing furiously. "We have set up a refugee center in the high school gym. Any luck on finding out what happened to all the adults?" asks Wally over the radio.

"I have tried to raise communications at the Hall, Batcave, and Watch-Justice League. Nothing at all," answers Robin.

"Right. Kid Flash out."

Zatanna stands a few feet from Robin. "It looks like everyone eighteen and older has disappeared." She pulls up various websites, blogs, and social media pages. "Kids all over the world are posting."

" **Recognized Uzumaki Naruto, B07."**

Naruto appears in a flash of light. He walks over to the main consul and begins to type rapidly. A second later, Robin and Zatanna watch as the Zeta Tube activates. **"Access granted Raven, C01."** Raven appears in the cave.

Robin frowns, "who is that?"

"An ally," answers Naruto. "Have you found the ones responsible?"

"The team is working around the clock to help the children while we try to find the source of the problem," states Robin. "Wait, do you have information?" Naruto gestures towards Raven.

"I felt a large rise in mystic power before the adults went missing. Whatever the cause, it is magical in nature."

"If that is the case I may have a way to find the source."

"How?" asks Zatanna.

"I have video footage of Zatara casting a spell that was used to locate the Injustice League. You can use it to find the ones that cast this spell," Robins bring up the footage.

Zatanna takes a step back. "I can't…it is more than just words. It takes a great deal of training and time." Her head lowers. "I am not on Zatara's level."

Raven steps forward. "Perhaps I can help. We have worked together in the past."

"I know this is hard, but I believe in you. You can do this," encourages Robin with a warm smile. Zatanna's worries begin to vanish. She gives a nod.

 **Mount Justice – Adult World**

Zatara stares at the Helmet of Fate. He doesn't need to turn around to know that his old friend is behind him. "I would do anything to get my daughter back."

"We will find her and everyone else," promises Batman.

"So not that desperate...not yet."

"No."

Batman leads the way back to the main monitor. "League members are around the world trying to maintain the peace as we try to find a solution to the problem. Captain Marvel is the only league member unaccounted."

"Where is he?" frowns Zatara.

 **Mount Justice – Kid World**

"It is nice to meet you. I am Miss Martian, but you can call me Megan."

Raven stares at the outstretched hand. Reaching out, she gently takes the offered hand. "I am Raven."

Miss Martian smiles warmly at the younger girl. "I take it that is your code name right?" Raven remains silent. The green skinned hero shifts nervously. She is suddenly reminded of the first time that she met with Naruto. A bit on the scary side how similar the two behave. "Right, well I look forward to working with you. The team needs more females," smiles Miss Martian.

"So she is on the team now?" frowns Superboy.

"No," Naruto walks towards the group. "Raven is here to help Zatanna locate the source and nothing else."

"But she could help us," argues Miss Martian. "If we are going up against magic users, she could be useful." Her eyes drift over to Zatanna. "No offense."

Zatanna gives a small, false smile. "None taken. Whoever or whatever cast this spell is powerful, my magic alone will not be enough." Naruto doesn't like the sound of her tone. Usually, Zatanna is confident and walks around with a certain deal of self-assurance. But this entire time at the cave she has been distracted, filled with doubt. He didn't like this side of her at all.

"Raven is not a member of our team. She has no experience in working with members of the team. It would be a mistake bringing along a new member against an enemy that can cast such powerful magic," states Naruto.

"I agree," nods Artemis.

"Hey, last time I checked the leader of this team is Aqualad. Not the wannabe ninja," says Kid walking over to the group.

Artemis glares at Kid. She is about to make a comment, but is interrupted. "That is correct, I am the one that you all chose to be leader. And I happen to agree with Naruto. This could be one of the most dangerous threats we face. Bringing along an untrained individual, no matter her powers, would be a liability in the long run," says Aqualad. Kid grumbles under his breath. "Zatanna, Raven, please go with Robin. It is time to try to find the cause of the recent situation."

Zatanna and Raven head off. Aqualad makes sure to make eye contact with each member of the team before he continues to speak. "Once we have the location of the source, we will head out."

"The entire team?" asks Naruto.

"What is that supposed to mean?" frowns Kid. "Of course we are all going."

"There is no Justice League, no law enforcement, no adults. If we are all fighting against the enemy who is helping to keep order?" A silence fills the room. "Worse, if we happen to fall in battle this world is left with no back up plan. Did you all forget the psychic simulation? We all stuck together and loss members one by one until none of us were left." Miss Martian lowers her head. Superboy remains silent but there is an edge in his eyes. Kid for the first time doesn't argue. Artemis places a hand over her stomach where she had been impaled and killed. Aqualad gains a guilty expression.

Aqualad looks directly at Naruto. "Two teams?" A nod comes from the ninja. "If the first team should fail, the second team will at least have basic information on the threat increasing their chances of success."

Robin, Zatanna, and Raven interrupt the conversation. "The spell worked. Roanoke Island is the location of the mystic powers at work…"

A blast of lightning fills the cave. The entire team turns to see a child standing in front of them. "Where did you come from? Who are you?" demands Aqualad.

Naruto sniffs the air. "Captain Marvel," says the ninja.

"Might want to get your eyes checked. Captain Marvel is not a kid…"

"Geez Wally, do I have to get you nachos and cheese to get you to remember me?" smirks the kid.

Miss Martian's eyes glow a bright green. A gasp escapes the girl. "It is true. He is Captain Marvel."

"Captain Marvel's secret identity is that of a…child?" whispers Robin. "I am officially whelmed."

"The name is Billy Baton. I just came from a world filled with adults. In fact, I was talking to Batman and Zatara a second ago."

"My dad is alright?"

"Yep, everyone in the League is fine. Well except for having to deal with crazy adults trying to find their kids," smirks Billy.

"Does Batman have a plan?" asks Aqualad.

Billy smiles sheepishly. "I sort of came here before getting to that. I'll be right back! Shazaam!" In a blast of lightning the boy vanishes. The team waits patiently. A minute later, Billy reappears in a flash of lightning. "Batman has located the source on Roanoke Island. The spell has split the world in two so a two-pronged attacked is to be launched. Unfortunately, it is only going to be the four of us; Red Tornado, Zatara, Batman, and me. The rest of the League is helping out around the world."

Aqualad glances at Naruto. "Tell Batman that we are splitting into two teams as well. One team will help with keeping order while the other assists in the two-pronged attack."

"Got it! Shazaam!"

"Alright, now we need to split into two teams," Aqualad turns to face everyone. "Superboy, Kid, Robin, Artemis, and Raven…" Kid smirks victoriously thinking he is part of the main assault team. "The five of you will stay behind to help out."

"What?! Dude!" yells Kid.

Artemis grips her bow, "why us?"

"Superman, Flash, Batman, and Green Arrow are four of the most well-known heroes around the world. You four are most likely to be recognized and can garner the respect of the younger generation. Raven is new and will need guidance. Robin, I am placing you in charge of the team. If we should fail then it will be up to you five to finish the mission," explains Aqualad. "The rest of us need to gear up. We head out in ten minutes."

 **Break**

Zatanna enters Wally's personal souvenir room. Her eyes are locked onto the Helmet of Fate. She walks up to the shelf. Slowly, she begins to raise her arms and her fingers extend towards the helmet. "If you put on the helmet, there is no guarantee that you will accomplish the mission." Zatanna jumps in fright. Quickly, she spins around to see Naruto standing a short distance from her. He is staring at her with a knowing look.

"I…" A frown forms on her face. There is no point in trying to make up some excuse. He has the ability to sense lies. "I just want to make sure that my dad is okay."

Naruto walks past Zatanna. He grabs the helmet and holds it out to her. "Your dad fights evil on a daily basis. At any given moment he can die." Zatanna bites her bottom lip. "Do you really think putting on this helmet will change all that?"

"It is easy for you to say, you don't have any family!" She gasp in horror. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't answer my question." Zatanna stares deep into those gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Naruto once again offers her the helmet.

"Is it so wrong of me to want to save my dad? Why are you trying to make me feel so guilty?"

The ninja steps forward placing the helmet in her hands. "A helmet is not needed to save your dad. You have the power to do it."

"And if my power is not enough?"

"Then you have mine. Not to mention the rest of the team as well."

Zatanna's eyes widen. Naruto gives a nod. He leaves the room without another word. She stares down at the Helmet of Fate.

 **Roanoke Island**

Klarion is humming a light tune. He is in a great mood. The entire world is in absolute chaos. It has been a long time since he enjoyed so much chaos. Best part is that the longer the spell is active the greater the chaos grows. He would have more fun if he could see all the chaos in action, but knowing that the world is in a mass panic is good enough for the moment.

Shuriken and kunai head at Klarion from opposite directions. A red barrier springs up deflecting the projectiles. "Is that all you got?" smirks Klarion.

Zatanna chants launching a spell of her own. It hits the barrier doing no damage at all. "Really? You think that little kiddy magic will work on me?" Klarion begins to chant. "This is real magic." An invisible blast knocks Zatanna high into the air.

"I got you!" Miss Martian uses her telekinesis to catch Zatanna.

"We have to take down that barrier!" Aqualad charges forward. He manipulates the water into a pair of large hammers. Klarion raises his hand creating a torrent of flames. The flames slam into Aqualad.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Naruto exhales a giant fireball. It slams into the barrier causing it to ripple. Klarion grits his teeth. "So you like to play with fire huh? How about you try this!" A wave of the hand mutates the fireball into a large snake. The snake slithers towards Naruto with the intent to devour.

A wall of water rises up in front of Naruto. The snake slams into the wall of water filling the entire area with steam. "Good work," praises Naruto.

"That was not as easy as it looked," pants Zatanna.

Miss Martian lifts up several large boulders with her telekinesis and tosses them at the mystic barrier. The boulders break upon the barrier. Klarion notices lightning surrounding the crystal. "Decided to team up with the grown-ups. Teamwork is overrated!" He channels the lightning out of the crystal and directs it at the members of the team.

Naruto leaps in front of Zatanna. He reaches into his pouch drawing a scroll. Biting his thumb, he swipes it across a seal. The scroll explodes in a cloud of smoke. Twin bolts of lightning never get close to the ninja as he swings the newly summoned object. Blades of wind burst forth cutting through the bolts of lightning.

Zatanna blinks not believing her eyes. "Is that a giant fan?"

"It is a battle fan," corrects Naruto. A large fan that is as large as he is tall. The handle is a dark orange and the fan part is a midnight black with three red tomoe.

"I don't get it. I thought you used a sword. What is with the fan?" asks Zatanna.

"Yeah, talk about girly!" taunts Klarion. The Lord of Chaos raises his arms launching a barrage of crimson magic balls. Naruto grabs Zatanna and dodges with ease. Aqualad manages to avoid three, but a fourth and fifth blast him backwards. Miss Martian flies high into the air. Klarion creates several magical chains that wrap around the Martian girl. With glee, he slams her straight down into the ground.

Naruto leaps high into the air. With one hand, he swings the fan with great force. "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" Air currents collide together forming a tornado that surrounds the mystic barrier. Klarion smirks reinforcing the barrier to withstand the attack.

Klarion laughs, "you children should have stayed home!" That laughter soon vanishes when a familiar mewl draws his attention. Turning, his eyes widen upon seeing his pet cat sucked into the tornado. "Teekl!" A screech of pain comes from the cat as the wind begins to cut it all over. Klarion begins to fade away. "No!" The Lord of Chaos summons a powerful blast of magic that destroys the tornado saving Teekl.

Aqualad stands up with a slight wince. 'Miss Martian, did you see that?'

'He started to fade for some reason.'

'It is the cat!' Zatanna explains. 'Klarion is a Lord of Chaos. I remember my dad told me that Lord of Orders and Chaos need an anchor to stay in our dimension. The cat must be Klarion's anchor.'

'I'll handle Klarion. You all focus on the cat,' says Naruto.

Miss Martian uses her telekinetic powers to lift Teekl into the air. "Want to play with Teekl? Show them what a familiar to a Lord of Chaos can do!" Klarion casts a spell that turns Teekl from a defenseless cat into a giant Sabretooth tiger.

"Your plans will not succeed!" Aqualad creates of pair of whips that wrap around Teekl. Teekl roars and uses its newfound strength to stay its ground. "Now Zatanna!" Zatanna chants before thrusting her arms forward. A wave of fire rises up surrounding Teekl.

Klarion seethes in anger. "I'll show you…"

"Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu."

Multiple blades of win slam down upon the barrier. Cracks start to form on the barrier. Klarion turns to glare at Naruto. "You lose," states the ninja. "If you focus on helping your pet, the barrier weakens. If you focus on me, my team will eventually kill your pet and you will vanish from this realm."

"Do you really think you have the power to challenge me?" Klarion's face morphs into an evil visage.

"We shall see," Naruto's eyes bleed red.

The Lord of Chaos and ninja stare each other down. Neither one is willing to back down. Klarion breaks the eye contact upon hearing Teekl's cry of pain. A scowl forms on Klarion's face. His face returns to normal. "Another time," Klarion whistles. Teekl stands up and runs over to its master. The red mystic barrier opens. "This isn't over kiddies." Laughing, Klarion leaps into the portal followed by Teekl.

Naruto's eyes return to normal. He hefts the war fan onto his back. Higurashi was right. The war fan is a more useful than a sword. It enhances his wind jutsu to really high levels.

"Is it over?" wonders Miss Martian.

"Not yet," Aqualad walks over to the stone. "We have to find a way to reverse the spell to join the two worlds."

 **Mount Justice**

Raven notices Naruto watching Zatanna hugging her father, Zatara. "Naruto," Artemis walks over towards the two. He turns to face his girlfriend. "Do you think you could come over to my place tomorrow for lunch or dinner? My mom really wants to meet you. Also, I kind of promised I would bring you."

"Sure," nods Naruto.

Artemis smiles. She steps forward capturing her lips with her own. The two kiss for a couple seconds before breaking apart. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." With a wave and smile, Artemis takes the Zeta Tube back home.

Naruto turns to face Raven. "I heard you did well. How did it feel?"

There is a hint of satisfaction in her eyes at the compliment. "I…I enjoyed being able to help others," admits Raven. "But I am not sure about the team dynamics. I am not comfortable around so many people."

"I was the same when I first started. It takes awhile to get used to it, but you will find there are people on the team that you can trust. Maybe even learn to call them friends like I do." Raven remains silent thinking deeply on his words. Naruto heads over to the Zeta Tubes. In a flash of light he is gone.


	18. Downtime

"Artemis…"

Paula rolls into her daughter's room to find it a mess. There are clothes and shoes all over the place. Her daughter is not the neatest of people, but she has never been this messy. "Ugh, why can't I find anything that matches?" curses Artemis staring at her closest.

Chuckling, Paula leaves the room. It is nice to see her daughter acting like a normal girl. After everything that has happened over the years, she is glad that Artemis didn't follow in the footsteps in her father and sister. She is not thrilled that Artemis is out playing hero, but it is better than the alternative.

As she enters the kitchen to finish making the last preparations for dinner, Paula's mind drifts to the young man that is dating her daughter. Uzumaki Naruto is a young hero that popped up around a year ago. He possesses no secret identity. According to her old _friends_ , Uzumaki Naruto is beloved by the entire country of Japan. Other stories that she heard are that the kid is as cold as ice. A few have compared him to the Dark Knight of Gotham. As much as she respects Batman, she never liked the hero. There is a coldness in that man. She truly hopes that Naruto doesn't possess that same aura.

A knock at the door interrupts her thoughts. "Artemis, I believe your _guest_ is here!" shouts Paula.

"I'll be there in a minute!"

"I am going to answer the door!"

Rolling over to the door, she grabs the knob and gives it a turn. The door swings open to reveal a handsome teen. He wears a plain black t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and clean white sneakers. "Hello, I am Uzumaki Naruto," greets the teen.

"I have been expected you. I am Paula, Artemis's mother. Please come in."

Naruto enters into the small apartment. He makes sure to close the door. "Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Artemis is getting ready so please have a seat at the table." Paula leads him over to a small table that can barely fit three people. With a small nod, he takes a seat. Paula glances at the quiet teen who stares back at her with an unreadable expression.

'Those eyes,' thinks Paula. She has seen such eyes. Those are the same type of eyes that she used to possess. Eyes that not only have seen death, but dealt it out.

Naruto watches as Paula heads back into the kitchen. Even in a wheelchair, it is obvious to him that she was an assassin like him. Her eyes instantly analyzed his body type the moment she opened the door. She was trying to find vulnerabilities before he even got his name out. He would have liked the chance to fight her back when she was in her prime. It might be a bit one sided, but he is sure that a fight against her would have been fun like when he spars against Canary.

The sound of footsteps draws his attention. Artemis comes into the living room. Naruto stands up. She is wearing a spaghetti strap white top that reveals a good amount of cleavage, skinny black jeans, and her bare feet have a fresh coat of dark green nail polish. "Hey," smiles Artemis. "Sorry, I was trying to find the proper outfit."

"You look good."

Artemis smirks, "thanks." She walks up to him. Both of them take a seat. "My mom hasn't been grilling you or anything?"

"I heard that."

A groan escapes the girl. "She went to the kitchen after letting me in the house," says Naruto. "Are you alright? You seem worried."

"I am fine," says Artemis. Naruto nods. "Thanks for coming. Never thought our second date would be meeting my mom."

"Is it really that big of a deal?"

"She can be a little overprotective."

Naruto gives a shrug. "When you care about someone it is only natural to want to protect them. It is something that I have learned while being on the team."

Artemis smiles warmly. "Yeah, I guess you are right."

"You got my daughter to see things from my perspective. I am starting to like you," smirks Paula. Artemis rolls her eyes. "Artemis, come help me set the table please."

"I'll get the plates, don't worry about it."

"Thank you," smiles Paula. Naruto stares at the woman. "You are very mature for your age."

"There is no need to act nice. I am used to people not liking me," says Naruto bluntly.

Paula loses the smile. "I am willing to make sacrifices if it makes my daughter happy. I have been doing it my entire life."

Naruto gains a pensive expression. "I see." He never thought to look at it from that angle. Is that what it means to love someone? Paula puts on a warm smile as Artemis returns with the dishes.

"I hope you enjoy it," smiles Paula.

"Thank you," says Naruto.

 **Break**

Robin blocks a punch and redirects it to the side. He steps around the attacker. "You are putting too much weight into the punch. It is leaving you wide open."

Zatanna turns around raising up her arms. "Why did I agree to come to training?" Robin chuckles in amusement. He avoids several more jabs. In a swift move, he sweeps out her legs. Zatanna groans in pain as she hits the ground.

"Well, if you are going to be a permanent member of the team you need to learn fight in situations without your powers. This is a stealth team and your powers require sound," explains Robin. Zatanna gives him a deadpan expression. He flushes in embarrassment realizing that the question was rhetorical.

"I am glad that your father decided to let you join the team." Kaldur walks towards the two. A friendly smile is on his face. "My own talent in the mystic arts pales in comparison to your talents. Your abilities will help to balance us out."

"Here I thought you wanted me on the team because we are friends," teases Zatanna. Kaldur smiles in amusement. She pushes a strand of hair out of her face. "I am glad that my father let me join the team." After that last mission, she had pressed her father to let her join the team. Naruto made her realize that she was weak and scared. It is a feeling that she never wanted to feel again.

"Yeah, your first assignment on the team will be to help Miss Martian set up Wally's _surprise_ party," laughs Robin.

"He is not going to let that go is he?" says Zatanna with a hint of amusement.

"Highly unlikely."

Robin shakes his head with an amused smile. "I think he is hoping that Megan will give him some type of special birthday _gift_."

Kaldur gains a slight frown. "We really should tell him."

"How does he not know? It is so obvious," says Zatanna.

"Fast on his feet, not so fast in other areas," smirks Robin.

A holographic screen appears in front of the three. "Hey, Superboy and I are returning from the grocery store. Can you three help us bring in the groceries? I need to get started on the baking for the party tomorrow. You three can help Superboy with the decorations," smiles Megan.

Robin and Zatanna are not so thrilled by the idea. "We will be happy to help," reassures Kaldur. The screen closes. "Let's get going."

"I should have never complained about training," sighs Zatanna. Robin laughs.

 **Gotham**

Naruto bows respectfully. "I appreciate the dinner. It was delicious."

Paula puts on a false smile. "I am glad you enjoyed it. It was nice meeting you."

Artemis glances between the two. It has been like this all day. She pushes Naruto out the front door. "I'll be back home in a couple hours," says the girl. Paula frowns as the door shuts.

Outside, Artemis and Naruto are walking down the sidewalk. "I am sorry about that. My mom is usually not that rude," apologizes Artemis.

"She was not rude. I would have acted in the same manner," replies Naruto. Artemis looks at him in confusion. "Your mother is a former assassin. That type of training never disappears. She recognized that I also have a similar type of training. My presence put her on edge."

"I am confused."

Naruto gains a pensive expression. "Imagine being in the same room as your father. Would you let down your guard?"

"Hell no!" Artemis blinks. "Wait, but she doesn't even know you. You are not an assassin…"

"I had a life in the Elemental Nations that was not a heroic one. I have certain mannerisms that are unrecognizable to the untrained eye, but to those that are trained in heavily in such arts, it tends to stand out."

"Still…"

"Artemis, I would have acted in the same manner if in the room with someone I felt was a threat. There is no reason to be upset," reassures Naruto.

A smile appears on her face. She leans into his side. He glances down at her. "Thanks for coming over even if it was extremely awkward," smiles Artemis.

"I had a good time."

"You have a weird version of a good time."

"I tend to have a good time whenever I am spending time with you."

Artemis blushes a bright red. She grabs his arm forcing him to look at her. Naruto doesn't resist as he is pulled into a passionate kiss. A kiss that he eagerly returns. "Despite that nonchalant exterior, you can say some of the sweetest things," smiles Artemis.

Naruto places his hands on her waist. "Sweet?" He tilts his head in a cute gesture. "I was just telling the truth…"

"Shut up and take the compliment," Artemis pulls him into another kiss. He decides to take her advice.

 **Belle Reve**

A cracking sound fills the air. Icicle Senior stumbles backwards. He reaches up to rub his jaw. "That was a mistake. One I am not going to let you live to regret," states the villain.

"Harm is not afraid of you. Harm will show you who is truly at the top of the food chain," smirks Harm. Blockbuster comes up behind Harm intent on grabbing the brat. Sensing the danger, Harm leaps over the giant, but a large fist slams into his back shooting him towards Icicle Senior whom delivers a clothesline that knocks Harm hard on his back. Blockbuster slams his giant foot down upon Harm's chest causing the boy to spit out blood.

Icicle Senior kneels down with a cocky smirk. "Harm is your name right? A good name. Gets straight to the point." A right hook fills Harm's vision with black spots. "This will be your last warning. Know your place or I will make one for you, six feet under the prison. Got it?" Icicle Senior stands up. A simple nod is all that is needed to have Blockbuster and Mammoth follow him. Others that gathered start to disperse not offering the idiot boy any help.

Harm rolls over onto his chest. He coughs up several more blobs of blood. Gritting, he punches the floor in anger. How could this happen to him? He sacrificed everything to make his heart pure and unlock true power. Instead of ruling over others, he is stuck in this filthy place with all these impure hearts.

" _ **You are weak."**_

"Who said that?!" Harm lifts up his head in anger. He looks around in confusion. There is no one around.

" _ **I can offer you true power."**_

Harm tries to find the source of the voice. _**"Do you want true power? The power to get revenge on the one that put you here."**_

Anger and rage burns in Harm's eyes. The area over his heart begins to glow crimson with magical power. "Uzumaki Naruto," whispers Harm. "I will have his head."

" _ **Serve me and spread my name throughout the world. In exchange, you shall have the power to kill all your enemies!"**_

"Serve?" Harm stands up with a defiant expression. "Harm serves no one." The voice doesn't respond. He waits a few seconds, but all that greets him is silence. Scowling, he limps towards the cafeteria.

 **Mount Justice – November 11** **th**

Connor folds his arms across his chest. "This is a waste of time. Why are we pretending that he doesn't already know about the party?"

Naruto gives a shrug. "I find it similar to the fact that you and Megan continue to try to hide the fact that the two of you are dating despite everyone already in the know." Connor falls silent.

"I have to agree with that sentiment." Kaldur places a hand on Connor's shoulder. "I know you are doing it because she wishes to spare hurting Wally's feelings, but I believe it is time to let him know."

"Good luck trying to convince her of that," replies Connor.

"Alright everyone, I am turning off the lights! Wally will be here soon!"

The kitchen and living room go dark. Connor and Kaldur go to move when both notice that Naruto is gone. Shaking their heads, the two find their own hiding spots. Artemis and Zatanna are sitting behind the couch. "This is a nice chance of pace. I really needed a break from all the training," whispers Zatanna.

Artemis smirks remembering her own aches and pains when she first started to train with the team. It has to be twice as hard for Zatanna. Zatara is making sure that his _little girl_ is as prepared as possible. The usual sardonic and cocky Zatanna has been walking around in a defeated manner. "Hey, at least you were allowed on the team. That is half the battle," smiles Artemis.

Zatanna gives her friend a knowing expression. "Enjoying my misery are you?"

"A little bit."

"Do you think that Naruto invited Raven?" asks Zatanna. "I was hoping she would be here."

"I offered it to her." Artemis and Zatanna jump in twin gasps. Both turn to see Naruto sitting on Artemis's left. He is staring up at the ceiling with a bored expression. "Raven did not want to intrude so decided to stay in Japan."

Zatanna blinks, "wait does she live with you?" Naruto gives a nod.

Artemis's eyes narrow. Jealously flares up. "You never told me that she was living with you."

Naruto tilts his head. "I did not know that it mattered. I have a spare bedroom in one of my apartments. She has been helping me lately with the recent wave of crime. I thought it only proper I extend her a place to stay."

"That is really sweet," smiles Zatanna.

"Yeah," mumbles Artemis.

'He is here. Everyone come on out in 3…2…1…!'

The lights flood on. Everyone comes out of hiding. "Surprise!" yells the team. Flash, Red Tornado, and Canary wave at the guest of honor.

Wally gasps in pretend surprise. "A surprise party!? Guys, I had no idea!"

"Yeah, like you haven't been hinting at it all week," smirks Robin.

"Happy Birthday Wally!" Megan flies over to the birthday boy with her usual warm smile. She places a birthday hat on his head. "Come on, I made you two cakes."

"Babe, you are the best."

Artemis walks over to Naruto carrying a plate with a slice of cake. He takes the plate. "Thank you," says Naruto. Without hesitation, he begins to dig into the slice. Megan is excellent at making food. As expected the cake is moist, sweet, and delicious. "This is a nice party."

"Yeah," mutters Artemis. The whole issue with Raven and Naruto living together bothers her. She doesn't like the idea of another girl staying with her boyfriend. Raven did save her life on that mission, but Artemis is already competing with Zatanna for Naruto's attention. Not to mention that Naruto's best friend is a pretty Martian girl that can shapeshift into any woman in the universe. It is starting to seem like Naruto is drawing all this female attention. How is she supposed to compete?

"Is there something bothering you?"

"No…I don't want to talk about it."

Naruto nods in understanding. "Ok." He is not going to push the issue. Artemis will talk to him when she is ready. His eyes drift over towards Wally. The speedster is desperately trying to get a kiss from Megan. After a minute, Megan responds with giving him a kiss on the forehead. A look of disappointment is on Wally's face. 'I respect the fact that he never gives up,' thinks Naruto.

Zatanna comes up on Naruto's right. "Someone really needs to tell him. It is becoming less fun and more on the sad side."

"Allow me," Kaldur walks past the three towards Wally. The three of them watch as Kaldur breaks the news to Wally. Wally glances over at Megan and Connor. He sulks in depression.

"I think a part of him knew or he would be a bit more upset," says Naruto.

"Talk about being in denial," says Zatanna with a shake of the head.

" **Batman to the team. Head to the control room for mission update."**

A sigh escapes the young witch. "Well, the party was fun while it lasted." Naruto nods as he follows her out of the room. Artemis quietly follows the two glad for the mission. She needs to clear her head.


	19. Strange Situations and Doubts

Connor throws several jabs. Canary redirects them all with ease. He throws a right hook, but she ducks under it and performs a legs weep that knocks him flat on his back. A smirk appears on the woman's face. "Not bad, you are getting better." Canary offers her hand. Taking her hand, he allows her to help him stand up. With a firm grip she pulls him close and wraps her arms around his neck. "I think your effort deserves a reward," Canary smiles seductively. She pulls him into a passionate kiss. Connor wraps his arms around her waist just above her nicely shaped butt.

"Is this common in the training room?"

"No, this must be a _special_ training simulation."

Connor and Canary break apart. The two turn around to see Naruto and Raven staring at them. There is a hint of amusement in Naruto's eyes. "It is not what you think!" splutters Canary. Connor gains a red hue to his cheeks. He turns away refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "We just got a bit carried away."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. Connor whispers to Canary. Blushing, Canary transform back into a green skinned Martian girl. "Naruto…"

"There is no reason to feel embarrassed. I have no issue with you two making out. But if you don't mind, I would like to train with Raven a bit," interrupts Naruto with a small smile.

Megan smiles gratefully. Flying over to the ninja, she gives him a hug. "Thanks, we will let you two have the room. I need to get started on making lunch." Connor gives a small nod before leaving with his girlfriend.

Raven looks questioningly at Naruto. "Is it common to change one's appearance to satisfy the desires of one's partner?"

"Not sure," Naruto begins to type on the holographic keyboard. He is setting up the training simulation that he wishes to run with Raven. "I have seen many different types of intimate acts. Dressing up as another seems to be a popular one."

"Interesting."

One final tap of the button causes the room to transform. Light bends to create a virtual city that is an exact replica of Metropolis. "You have five minutes to hide. The goal of this training simulation will be to avoid being caught by me for ten minutes. Ready?" Raven nods. "Go," orders Naruto. He watches as she flies off into the distance.

 **Batcave**

Bruce leans back in his chair. A frown forms on his face. It has been over a month since the Riddler escaped from Belle Reve. There have been no signs of the villain. Riddler is the type of person that enjoys flaunting his genius. The villain will even come up with overly elaborate plans to show his superiority. So why wasn't the Riddler flaunting his escape of Belle Reve? No one has ever escaped from the maximum security prison. It is unlike the Riddler to keep such an accomplishment on the down low.

'What are you to Nigma?'

This question is plaguing the Dark Knight. A beeping sound interrupts his thoughts. He presses a button to bring up images from Mount Justice. Bruce raises an eyebrow at the footage. For a second he cracks a smile knowing that this is going to be fun a _fun_ conversation. He can already picture her reaction.

 **Star City**

"I told you it would be a good movie."

"Good is taking it a bit far."

"Oh come on, admit that you liked it."

"It was entertaining."

Oliver shakes his head. He can never seem to win with this woman. Dinah smiles playfully. She truly enjoys messing with him. It was a good movie, but she is not about to admit that he is right. That would ruin all her fun. "Where did you plan on taking me for dinner?" asks Dinah.

"I…" A beeping sound causes each of them to pause.

Dinah lifts a hand to her ear. "Yes?"

"I need you to report to the cave as soon as possible. Batman Out."

A grumble escapes Oliver, "I swear that man takes joy in ruining my fun."

"We better head back to the cave. I hope the team is alright."

 **Mount Justice**

Raven is on her knees panting heavily. Sweat drips down her face. Her hood that usually shadows her face is gone, lost during the training. The rest of her outfit is in bad condition.

Naruto stares at Batman with an upset expression. "Our training was not over."

"There is an issue that happened earlier that needs to be addressed." Batman glances over at Raven. His eyes travel back over to the ninja. "Take a break. It will not take long to resolve the matter."

Raven is not one to show emotion, but at the hearing the word break her body visibly relaxes. She releases a sigh of relief. The _training_ was the toughest thing she ever had to endure. Naruto is an absolute monster. Not even when she first started to learn to use magic did she ever go through such hardship. He pushed her magically, physically, and mentally to her limits. And he did it without breaking a sweat.

Naruto glances at Batman, Red Tornado, and Martian Manhunter. This is an argument that he is not going to win. Besides, the cave does belong to the Justice League. He gives a nod. "I understand." Without another word the ninja leaves in the direction of the kitchen. Raven stands up tiredly and follows him.

On the way out of the room, Naruto catches the sound of the new arrivals. **"Recognized 13, Black Canary."**

" **Recognized 08, Green Arrow."**

Naruto decides not to pry any further. Justice League business is not his to pry into.

 **Mount Justice**

"If you were tired you should have said something."

Raven remains silent. Naruto stares at her awaiting an answer. "I apologize, but I did not wish to end the training that you had worked to set up."

Naruto surprises Raven by giving a light shove that knocks her butt first onto the couch. "Sit down and relax. I am going to see if Connor wants to train for a bit." Raven blinks. She watches as he walks off. That is not the response that she expected.

The ninja walks down the hallway that leads to Connor's room. He takes a sniff of the air and realizes in a second that Connor is not in his room. Megan is in her room though. Perhaps she might want to train. He never liked the way things ended with Psimon in Biayla. Next time he fought a psychic he wanted to have a fighting chance and not rely on others.

Those plans are derailed when the sound of heavy footsteps interrupts his thought. He turns around to see Canary marching down the hallway in anger. She is not in her usual outfit. Instead she is in a casual outfit. A black jacket over a white top that shows a nice amount of cleavage, skinny blue jeans, and a pair of black high heels. All in all, she looks downright sexy.

"You seem upset," Naruto states the obvious.

"I am not in the mood," glares Canary. She is about to pass him, but pauses. The woman turns to face him with a stern expression. "How could you be so nonchalant?" Naruto stares at her with a confused look. "Do not play dumb with me. I know you saw Megan pretending to be me when she decided to have a make-out session with Superboy."

"I did."

Canary narrows her eyes. "You didn't think that was wrong?"

Naruto tilts his head. "Why do you think it is wrong?"

"Changing into other people and doing things with their bodies is highly inappropriate. How would you feel if I had the power to change into you and made you do things that you didn't like?"

"Transformation!" In a cloud of smoke, Naruto transforms in Canary. "I was raised among ninja that had the power to transform into others. This is one of the weakest and most common jutsu." Naruto reverts back to normal in another cloud of smoke. "I assure you that I have used it many times."

"That doesn't make it right. And you didn't answer my question."

"Megan could change into me right now and make out with Connor in public. I wouldn't care at all. I would find it a bit strange, but I could care less," shrugs Naruto. "People dress up as members of the Justice League all the time. There is a whole holiday dedicated to dressing up."

Canary rubs her temples. "First of all, you should care when people do things in your image. It could reflect badly on you depending on their actions. Second, a holiday and people dressing up as us are different matters. They are honoring us…"

"You really believe all of them are dressing up as you to _honor_ you?" Naruto raises an eyebrow. "I am sure I can find multiple sites on the internet that suggest otherwise."

A silence develops between them. Canary is starting to lose her anger. Her more rational mind is starting to overtake the initial anger. Naruto does make a valid point. Not everyone on the planet that dresses in her image is doing it as a sign of respect. She has seen her fair share of acts of everyday people dressed as various heroes and villains that make her shiver in disgust.

Naruto scratches the back of his head. "I think you are taking it to personally, sempai. Megan was having a little fun. She wasn't trying to disrespect you."

"Be that as it may, I do not like having to explain to my teammates and friends that it was not me on that video kissing a minor," retorts Canary.

"Then it is a matter of privacy," clarifies Naruto. "Explain to Megan that if she is going to participate in such acts in the future that it is needs to be done in private not in plain view where it puts your reputation in question."

Canary frowns, "you want me to tell her that she can keep using my body or the bodies of others to have _fun_ as long as it is done in private."

"The Justice League exists to protect the rights of everyone on the planet. It is not an organization that plays jury and executioner. That is the speech you fed to me. Megan has the right to do as she pleases in private with whomever she desires."

A sign escapes the woman. Naruto gave her the exact same argument as J'onn. Of course J'onn had tried to justify it with differences in cultures. The little brat had managed to take a more logical stand point even drawing examples from others and the internet. "Fine," concedes Canary. "But I am still mad."

"I never got a chance to finish my training with Raven. Want to spar for a bit?"

Canary smirks, "give me a moment to speak with Megan. I'll meet you in the training area."

 **Japan**

Deathstroke kicks open a door already expecting to find the room empty. The assassin enters into the empty bedroom trying to find any sign that will lead him to find the one that he is after. He speaks in a condescending matter to the other person in the room. "Your tracking skills are not as impressive as I was led to believe."

A hissing sound comes from behind. "Says the one that came to me for help." Deathstroke barely avoids a swipe of the tail. He narrows his one good eye upon the snake woman. "Do not forget that I am the one that will take the child's head. If you lay a finger on him I will show you how deadly my fangs are," hisses Copperhead.

"We will settle our business later," promises Deathstroke.

"Bet on it," Copperhead takes a moment to sniff around the room. "There is no scent here to track. He hasn't lived here in weeks."

Deathstroke is not pleased with that answer. He has a personal score to settle with the child. But on another note, he has a client that is paying top dollar for the brat's capture. Not once has he ever failed to complete a contract. His eyes spot a glint of light. "Copperhead!" It is too late, the snake-woman steps on the wire.

An explosion causes several people outside to gasp in horror. People begin to gather around taking pictures and alerting the emergency services.

On the top floor, Deathstroke emerges from under a beam. 'I have to give it to the child. He is resourceful.' The assassin stands up with a small grunt. Deathstroke turns to see Cobra lying unconscious a short distance from him. 'The explosion was designed to take out the ceiling to trap intruders not kill.' Deathstroke walks over to Copperhead. Unfortunately, he couldn't leave behind any loose ends. Copperhead still had her uses. Picking her up, he makes his escape.

 **Mount Justice**

"President Harjavti is the first elected president of Qurac." Batman pulls up an image of President Harjavti shaking hands with billionaire Bruce Wayne. "He is praised as a fair leader and a humanitarian."

Kid smirks nudging Robin. "Sure, any friend of Bruce Wayne." Robin ignores his best friend.

"A week ago, President Harjavti started to support the baseless claims from the ruler of the neighboring country of Biayla, Queen Bee, that in ancient times the two countries were one." A video appears on the female leader appears. The team listens.

" _I laud President Harjavti on his decision to join our two countries. It is with great honor that I will take over as the true monarch of our country," smiles Queen Bee._

Superboy scowls, "not a fan."

Miss Martian steps forward. "Surely the people in Qurac are not happy with this development."

Batman pulls up footage of people protesting. "The people of Qurac are well aware of Queen Bee's tyrannical rule." New footage comes up of the Biayla army suppressing the citizens. "Unfortunately, the president has given permission for the Biayla army to enter its borders and maintain _order_."

"No doubt she is using her powers to enthrall the president," frowns Robin.

"It is true that she has the power to enthrall men and some women, but not over long distance. All our reports have shown that she has not entered Qurac during this time period. There is something else at work."

A beeping sound interrupts the conversation. All turn to see Naruto glancing down at his right arm. The ninja pulls up an image. It shows news footage in Japan. Naruto immediately recognizes the building. H closes the image. "I have a matter to handle. I am afraid that I will not be able to join this mission. Raven will have to take my spot," says the ninja.

Miss Martian looks at Naruto with a worried expression. "Is everything alright?"

Naruto glances at Miss Martian. "I will be fine." Batman allows Naruto to leave. He had planned on putting the ninja in charge of the mission, but this gave him the perfect opportunity to give Robin more of a leadership role. In a flash of light Naruto disappears from the cave.

 **Japan**

Higurashi puts up the close sign on the door. He turns around and doesn't even flinch upon seeing an unwelcome guest. "Most people tend to use the door," says the blacksmith.

"One of my safe houses has been compromised," reports Naruto. "It is possible in time that the ones trying to find me might find you."

A dismissive wave comes from the old man. "If you are worried about whether I will talk…" Higurashi notices the lack of response from his words. The blacksmith gains a smirk of victory. "Or is it that cold blooded ninja is actually concerned about my safety?"

Naruto keeps a neutral expression. "This is not a joke."

Laughter erupts from the elder man. Higurashi walks past Naruto. He goes around the counter and reaches under it to pull out a snack. "Brat, I lived a good life. This past year is the most fun I had in a long time. If you think that the threat of death scares me, think again. So go on and get out of here. I have to finish the project that I am working on," states Higurashi.

The blacksmith heads to the back of the shop. Naruto stands there not saying a word. He is conflicted on the matter. All that time he spent as a missing ninja taught him that when being hunted it is time to leave. But he is the one that made the decision to not have a secret identity. The moment he chose not to have a secret identity that being hunted by his enemies is a huge possibility. A possibility that is now a reality. Truthfully, he is not concerned about his own safety. So far he had come across three enemies that had the power to fight on equal ground with him; Amazo, Wotan, and Black Adam. Amazo is destroyed with the parts in Justice League custody. Wotan is powerful, but Naruto is confident that the two of them are equals. Black Adam is the only opponent he faced that is above him in terms of strength and speed. None of those three would waste time in being discreet by hunting him down one safe house at a time. It is more likely that the League of Shadows is trying to track him. And an organization like that will do whatever possible to find him. Raven is strong enough to handle herself, but Higurashi is a civilian. The blacksmith has been a huge ally and a good friend. 'I don't want anything to happen to him,' thinks Naruto. For the first time, he is starting to regret not creating a secret identity.

A determined expression forms on his face. He will not let harm come to his friends. In a swirl of leafs he vanishes into thin air.


	20. Darkness Rising

"Naruto!"

Naruto and Raven look up to see Megan and Connor walking towards them. Naruto is surprised that Connor is with her. He did not expect the boy to tag along. Megan always invites Connor, but he never accepts the invitation to hang out with them. "Mega, Connor," greets Naruto. Raven bows politely to the pair.

"Hey," grunts Connor.

Megan smiles excitedly. "I finally got him to agree to come out on a double date. I mean, not that you two are dating. I know you are dating…"

"I understand," says Naruto. "It is my first time in Happy Harbor in such a manner. We will follow your lead." He notices Raven shift uncomfortably. She is not used to being out in such a casual manner. Like he used to be, she does not like the idea of spending time in public especially out of her usual clothes. Raven is wearing a red sweat jacket with a hoodie, white jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. If not for the fact that he knows that she is a female, he might mistake her for a boy.

"I thought we would go see a movie then I know a great place to have lunch! It is right next to this cupcake store that we can go to afterwards for dessert!" beams Megan. Connor gains a resigned expression. There is no stopping this _double date_. He much rather being spending time in the cave alone with his girlfriend, but Megan wants to do things that a _normal_ couple do. "Come on Connor!" Megan walks close to Raven and begins to chatter away.

Connor glances at Naruto. "How come you didn't invite Artemis?"

"I did, but as you know tomorrow is Thanksgiving. She is helping her mom prepare for it. I did not fully understand it, but apparently she has a tradition with her mom that they do every year. So she is unavailable for the next couple days," answers Naruto.

"Megan invite you…"

"Yes."

"Are you coming?"

"Yes."

"Good," says Connor relieved. "I didn't want to be the only one there from the team. I am sure I would get stuck helping with the cooking." Naruto frowns. He understands Connor's displeasure. Megan can be a bit _excitable_ when it comes to cooking. She is a great cook, but he prefers to stand to the side then be in the heat of the action.

"The others?"

A shrug comes from the clone. "Wally and Zatanna are spending it with their families. Robin made up some excuse. Kaldur is going to Atlantis."

Naruto knew that Wally and Zatanna would spend the holiday with their families. Robin comes and goes as he pleases. The Boy Wonder follows Batman's instructions so there is never a guarantee he will be around during free time. Kaldur is a surprise though. Usually the team leader shows up to such events.

'I suppose Kaldur wants to return home from time to time,' thinks Naruto.

 **Unknown Location**

A beautiful woman enters in a wide chamber fit to house a king. Each step she takes is calculated and doesn't make a single sound. There is a light sway in her hips meant to entice the eyes of men and women alike. Upon reaching her destination, she kneels down in respect. "Father, I have received information regarding the Justice League. It would seem tomorrow that the League will be holding a vote to invite new members to join the League."

"You have done well, Talia."

Ra stands up. He walks over to his daughter with a pleased smile. A simple nod of the head frees her to rise. She does so obediently. He heads out of the room with her following like a proper soldier. "Do you think the League will promote _it_?" asks Talia.

"We have done all that we can at this point to get it the recognition needed to be a member of the League. Unfortunately, this part is out of our control." It is obvious that the fact Ra has to admit that he is unable to influence an outcome in his favor bothers him a great deal. "Any word from our agents?" asks Ra.

Talia gains a hint of anger in her eyes. "No, Deathstroke and Copperhead have failed to find Uzumaki Naruto." The boy's name is spoken in venom.

Upon reaching a balcony that overlooks the entire compound, Ra turns to face his daughter. He reaches up gently caressing her cheek. She leans into his touch affectionately. "Lose the anger, my daughter. I have plans for that child. The power that he possesses it could help us change the world," smiles Ra.

"He will not join us willingly."

"A minor problem."

"What about the Light? I know that all of them want the child dead."

A chuckle of amusement escapes the immortal. "My _associates_ need not be concerned with my private matters." Ra turns around to stare out over the compound. Hundreds upon hundreds of assassins are training in order to serve his every command. "I require a strong heir to take over. Uzumaki Naruto possesses the power to lead the League of Shadows into the future. I used to believe that the detective would be the one to take over, but I was wrong. I will have the child and he will accept his destiny," smirks Ra.

Talia remains silent. It is not her place to disagree with her father. At least not out in the open.

 **November 25** **th** **– Watchtower**

Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman stare out the large window watching as the sun rises. It is a magnificent sight that view ever get the pleasure to see. The three stand in complete silence. There is no need for them to speak. Each of them knows the importance of this day.

"It is time." All three turn around to see Aquaman. "Everyone is ready."

Aquaman leads the way to the main conference room. Every single member of the Justice League is waiting inside the room. The Watchtower goes into complete lockdown. "Our agent is clear. What is at stake should not be underestimated," states Aquaman.

"The decisions we make today will reverberate for the years to come," continues Superman.

"And will influence how the world will continue to see us," adds Wonder Woman.

"Please take a seat, we have work to do," finishes Batman.

One by one the members take a seat at the table. A miniature holographic screen pops up in front of them. Once everyone is seat, Martian Manhunter speaks. "Another expansion of the league could increase hostilities by our enemies. No one wants another Injustice League."

"That is true, but the option remains to vote no on all candidates. So, I nominated Icon for League membership," smiles Superman. An image of a tall, muscular dark skinned man appears in the middle of the table.

"Why? Because you think he could be Kryptonian like you did with Captain Marvel?" questions Green Arrow.

Wonder Woman comes to the aid of Superman. "I am also interested in Icon. But I am also interested in his protégé Rocket." A holographic image of a dark skinned girl appears. "Athena knows the League could use more female members."

"Here, here!"

"Agreed."

 **Mount Justice**

"Gobble, gobble." Wally grabs a handful of cranberries. "I love Thanksgiving!" He begins to munch on the cranberries without a care in the world. As he is about to reach for another handful, the wooden spoon rises up smacking his hand. "Ow!"

Megan gives him a playful stern look. "Wally, stop eating the food!" A sigh escapes the green skinned Martian girl. "I thought you were spending the holiday with your family."

Wally sits up, "right. My day will kill me if I am late. Later!" He grabs one last handful of cranberries before running off. Megan shakes her head.

"You are not even going to offer to help me cook?" Megan looks over at her boyfriend. Connor is sitting on the couch trying to be invisible. "How about you?" Her eyes turn to look at the other member of the team in the room. Naruto is staring at the ceiling with a bored expression.

Connor is about to speak, but he freezes up. Naruto hears a strange buzzing sound. He looks around trying to get a lock on it. His eyes notice that Wolf is on edge. The buzzing sound soon vanishes. "I'll help later." Connor stands up.

"But…"

"Remember last time I helped in the kitchen?" Connor begins to walk away. "I am going to talk Wolf for a walk. Come on boy."

A frown forms on her face. "I guess so."

Naruto stands up and heads into the kitchen. He knows that Connor is lying. The team seems to forget that he has the power to detect lies. "I am not good in the kitchen."

"I can help with that."

"Zatanna!"

Zatanna is almost tackled to the ground by Megan's hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the holiday with your dad. Not that I am not happy to see you," smiles Megan.

"There is a special meeting being held by the Justice League. Dad and I are going to spend dinner together so I am free to join you all for lunch," smiles Zatanna. "Looks like you could use the help in the kitchen."

Megan giggles, "any chance you know how to season a turkey? Naruto is good at following directions, but doesn't have much talent in creating flavors." Naruto gives a shrug. It is the truth. As long as it is cooked, it usually tastes good. When one lives on the run, one learns to not be too picky with any food that is found.

A light laughter comes from the younger girl. "I can handle that. I know a few tricks," winks Zatanna. As she heads over to the turkey, she glances over at Naruto. "Where is Raven?"

Naruto leans against the counter. "Raven is still learning how to interact with others. She needs time on her own after the time spent in public yesterday."

"Did she not have fun?" worries Megan. "I didn't mean…"

"You did nothing wrong," interrupts Naruto. "Raven had a good time. All she needs is time on her own." Zatanna smiles. It amuses her that Naruto is able to quiet the rambling Martian girl in such a manner. The others tend to let Megan ramble on and on until the girl is out of breath.

Megan gains a relieved expression. "Alright then, you can help with the mashed potatoes." A bowl floats over towards the ninja. Naruto grabs the bowl and gets to work.

 **Watchtower**

Batman hits a button. "I nominate the Adam." An image of a tiny man appears.

"The Adam?" Captain Marvel chuckles in amusement. "How useful can he be at that size?"

"It is the size that makes him useful," states Batman.

"Agreed," says Flash. "But the League can always use more raw power. Earth does have a third Green Lantern, Guy Gardner…"

"No."

Flash turns to look at Hal Jordan and John Stewart. "But…"

"No!" state the two Lanterns.

 **Japan**

Higurashi stares down at the masterpiece. It is the finest creation that he ever made. A rare, true smile makes his way onto his face. The brat better appreciate all the work that he put into this.

A ringing sound catches the blacksmith's attention. He had the shop closed today. Higurashi places his masterpiece in a hidden vault. Moving several items, he heads out to the front. "The store is close…" A frown settles on his face to find the shop empty. Higurashi walks over towards the front door. It is locked. But he is sure that he heard the bell. "Old age must be…" He turns around to find a sword tip directly between his eyes.

"Old age indeed."

"What do you want?" glares Higurashi. He stares at the masked man with a full suit of black body armor with no fear in his eyes. "If you are looking for a weapon come by tomorrow between the hours…"

A blow to the back of the knees elicits a cry from the store owner. Higurashi falls to his knees. A tail curls around his neck and begins to squeeze. "So much attitude. I would be careful with your words or I'll pop your head right off," hisses Copperhead with a gleeful smile.

Deathstroke kneels down. "I want to know the location of Uzumaki Naruto."

"If you want to find Japan's hero, you should commit a bigger crime then robbing me," smirks Higurashi. He grits his teeth as the tail around his neck tightens.

"It is faint, but I can smell his scent. He was here not too long ago," hisses Copperhead.

"Japan's hero doesn't have a secret identity," Higurashi gives a grunted chuckle. "You going to attack every single place he visits? I am sure that will get his attention. Just try not to get beat up too fast." Copperhead hisses in anger. A swing of the tail sends Higurashi flying into several shelves. The old man cries out in pain as several of his weapons on display cut into his back. Higurashi never gets a chance to stand when he is grabbed by the shirt and lifted into the air.

Deathstroke stares at the man. "If you give me the information I want, your death will be quick and painless."

Copperhead narrows her eyes. "Painless? I think not." Deathstroke points a gun straight at the female snake villain. She hisses crouching into a fighting stance.

Higurashi gives Deathstroke a cocky smile. "Go ahead and do it." Deathstroke narrows his good eye. He releases the blacksmith. Higurashi drops to all fours. Coughing a few times, Higurashi raises his head never losing the cocky smile. "It will be the last mistake you will ever make. The power that boy holds is incredible. He chose the path of a hero, but he has the same eyes as you. The eyes of a trained warrior. If you keep pushing, he will change his path and then there will be no hope for you."

"I see."

Deathstroke squeezes the trigger. A gunshot fills the shop. Higurashi drops to the ground dead.

"Now how do you expect to find him?" glares Copperhead.

"Didn't you hear the fool? The child will come to us now."

 **Watchtower**

Green Arrow stands up. "If we are considering Blue Devil then I nominate Red Arrow. Roy has more experience and he is 18, a legal adult. He is ready."

"Is he?" asks Aquaman. "He has been uncooperative and insubordinate. If we reward that behavior what type of message does that send to the rest of the team?"

"No," states Superman. "Red Arrow may be eighteen, but the rest of the team is too young. We are not inducting children into the League."

Captain Marvel gains a nervous expression. It is no secret that he is a ten year old child in an adult's body. Batman saves the man by changing the subject. "I nominate Elastic Man."

This nomination gains mixed reactions. "I don't know. He has a pretty substantial criminal record," states Flash.

Laughter erupts from Captain Marvel. He is remembering the few times he met the man. Captain Marvel notices that everyone is looking at him. "Sorry, the guy cracks me up." No one else finds the humor in the situation.

Flash releases a small sigh. "I think it is time we talk about the elephant in the room. Should Captain Marvel remain in the League now that we know he is a ten year old child?"

"He does possess an adult body and the wisdom of Solomon," states Red Tornado.

"Wisdom does not equal maturity," argues Aquaman.

"Hey, I am right here!"

Canary gives a patronizing smile. "Billy, perhaps it is best you leave until this is all over."

"No." All eyes turn to look at the Dark Knight. "Captain Marvel is a member of the League and is entitled to participate until or if he is voted out."

"The truth of the matter is that he lied to us," states Wonder Woman.

"I never lied." Captain Marvel refuses to make eye-contact. "I just never told you my age."

Wonder Woman is not amused. "A lie of omission is still a lie. None of us knew your true identity."

"I did."

"I should have known. You are the one that indoctrinated Robin into crime fighting at the ripe age of nine years old," glares Wonder Woman.

"He needed to find justice for his parent's killer."

"So that he would turn out like you?"

"So that he wouldn't."

Martian Manhunter stands up. "You seemed to have reach a consensus that eighteen years of age is the suitable minimum age to join the League. What of Miss Martian? She may be an adolescent in terms of Earth's standards, but she was born forty-eight years ago on Mars."

Red Tornado speaks, "so what is the deciding factor? Chronologally or biology? Take Superboy for instance."

"Exactly," agrees Canary. "He is less than a year old. Does he need to wait seventeen more to join us?"

Wonder Woman glances over at Superman. Superman is refusing to look at the image of Superboy. It is obvious that the cloned child is still a sore spot with the Man of Steel. "If there is no deciding factor, I would like to nominate Uzumaki Naruto," states Red Tornado. This surprises many members of the League. Red Tornado has never nominated an individual. The android merely points out logical arguments on why a person should or should not be inducted into the League. "I have watched over the team since it was first formed. There was a short period that I was not there, but in my time with the team the one individual that stands above his peers is Uzumaki Naruto."

Hawkman speaks up for the first time. "The one known as Japan's Hero?"

"Precisely. In terms of skill, work ethic, and raw power; Naruto is far above any other member on the team. Not to mention that the success of several of the missions were because of his foresight and ability to adapt," points out Red Tornado.

"He is the only member of the team not to disobey orders," says Zatara.

"There has been growing pressure to have heroes from other countries to join the League. This could help quiet down the issue," says Hal Jordan.

Canary voices her opinion. "In terms of maturity, Naruto is ready."

Hawkwoman gives a vote of support. "Child or not, he has fought toe to toe with villains that have given us trouble. I believe he is the only one on the team to do so."

 **Mount Justice**

Zatanna takes a seat next to Naruto. "How do you like the turkey?"

"It is good."

"The potatoes are pretty good too. Keep this up and you will be a cook in no time at all," smiles Zatanna.

Naruto cracks a small smile of amusement. "I think I will have to pass. I much prefer the eating part then the cooking."

"That is such a typical boy response."

"No idea what that means."

Zatanna curls up on the couch taking small bites from her plate. "How have things been in Tokyo?"

"The crime rate is down. Most of the Yakuza are afraid of me so have stopped with all the recent crime activity," answers Naruto. "Raven has been a large help. She is able to fight crime in other cities while I focus most of my attention on Tokyo."

"Already got a sidekick huh?" smirks Zatanna. Naruto doesn't understand the joke. It doesn't deter the girl in the least amount. "I have always wanted to visit Japan. Maybe when school is out I'll ask dad to take me there. You can show me around."

"Sure…"

Raven flies into the room. Naruto stands up noticing a strange expression on her face. "I am sorry to intrude. There was an incident. It involves Higurashi."

"I see."

Zatanna stands up, "who is…" Naruto leaves without a word. Raven gives a nod to Zatanna before following Naruto.

"Where are they going?" asks Megan.

"Who is Higurashi?" frowns Connor.

 **Watchtower**

"We have debated size, temperament, background, age, gender, and experience. It is time to make a decision on who will join or stay in the League."

Images of each individual nominated to join the League appears around the room. Wonder Woman steps forward. "The final choice comes down to one thing…Who do we trust? Trust to have our backs. Trust to uphold the high standards of the League."

Superman finishes, "make your decisions wisely."

 **Japan**

Naruto stares down at the dead body of Higurashi. A bullet straight to the head ended the man's life. The ninja clenches his left hand into a fist. He had warned Higurashi that this would happen. Why didn't the man listen to him?

This is not the first time he encountered the death. He used to be a missing ninja. Death surrounded him at every turn. Blood and death were a constant in his life. He had seen it all. Children, mothers, fathers, ninja, and entire villages destroyed. None of it ever bothered him. There was only one other time that death ever bothered him. It was in that psychic training simulation when he had watched Artemis die. That was the first time he had been aggravated by the death of another. Higurashi's death is now the second time.

"I can't believe you were actually soft on this old fool."

Out of the shadows emerges Copperhead. She licks her lips. Naruto continues to stare at the body. Copper head comes up right behind him and leans forward to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry, you will join him soon enough. After I have my fun…"

She has no time to react when he moves at godly speeds. A hand grips her throat and lifts her up into the air. Copperhead is not even able to cry out in pain as her throat is crushed. All that comes out her mouth is blood that splatters on Naruto's face. She is about to reach out when a pair of crimson eyes with a snowflake pattern glare deep into her eyes. Fear fills her that her entire body goes limp. "You are not the one that killed Higurashi," speaks Naruto. "But you had a hand in it. I am sure that you are the one that has been tracking me." Copperhead stares at Naruto unable to form any words. Her body trembles in fear. "No need to answer. I already know the answer. I won't let this happen again."

Copperhead is slung across the room into the far wall. Naruto narrows his eyes upon the villain. He speaks a single word. It is the last word that Copperhead ever hears. All she can think about in her last second of life were the words of warning that the old fool had given to them.

"Amaterasu."


	21. Choosing a Path

Naruto walks around the store trying to find any clue that will lead him to Higurashi's killer. It has been three days since the murder of the blacksmith. He knows that the chances of finding any hints are slim to none, but it is a chance he has to take. Pausing, he kneels down to examine a spot that smells of cleaner. This is the spot that Higurashi was killed. It is near the entrance. That means Higurashi had come out the back to greet the ones that had killed him. No doubt a trap had been laid.

"I shouldn't have let my anger get to me. Copperhead could have given me a lead," frowns Naruto. He thinks on the shinobi rules that he learned during his short tenure at the Konoha Academy. "Rule number one, a shinobi must never let his emotions rule their actions."

Disobeying the rules had led to the death of Higurashi. He may not have been the one to pull the trigger, but it is his fault that Higurashi is dead. Rule number six, a shinobi must never underestimate an opponent. A missing ninja does not operate with the same rules, but there is a set of codes that a missing ninja lived by in order to survive. Naruto used the shinobi rules and a set of his own to stay alive in the Elemental Nations. But since arriving in this new world…no since becoming a hero he had become arrogant. There is not a single opponent that he faced in combat that worried him. Sportsmaster, Copperhead, Deathstroke, The Light, Grundy, Wotan, and all others he faced in combat never worried him. Wotan and Black Adam are definitely on the same or greater level of power then him, but he knew if it ever comes down to it where he felt near death, he can escape them through the same manners that he dodged Akatsuki and Konoha for so many years. Having never suffered a defeat in this world made him arrogant and that caused him to be lax in his methods of avoiding detection. Revealing his true identity instead of creating a secret identity, walking out in broad daylight, and not taking the proper precautions to wipe away his scent when visiting Higurashi. It led to the death of a man that he considered to be a friend.

"Rule number seven, a ninja must never let down his guard."

A look of pure determination burns in his eyes. He will not make the same mistake twice. It is too late to hide his identity. So now he needs to send a message to all those out there that want to hurt him. A message that will make it clear to not attack those that are precious to him.

 **Mount Justice – November 30** **th**

"Higurashi?"

Canary gains a thoughtful expression. She gives a shake of the head. "I am sorry, the name is not familiar."

Megan bites her bottom lip. "It is ok. I was hoping you knew something about it."

"What is this about?"

The Martian girl glances around to make sure no one else is around. "Five days ago, on Thanksgiving. We were all having a good time until Raven showed up. There was some type of incident in Tokyo that involved someone named Higurashi. I didn't read Naruto's mind, but he was extremely upset."

Canary can tell that Megan is worried deeply on the matter. The girl is a bit on the sensitive side when it comes to such matters, but there is something different. Megan came to her in private. Canary has a feeling that the girl is keeping the matter on the down low to maintain her friend's privacy. "Have you spoken to Naruto?"

"No," Megan lowers her eyes. "I didn't want to pry. Naruto doesn't really like to share his personal business. At least not if it involves his crime fighting."

"I understand." Canary gives a reassuring smile. "How about you let me talk to him? We will keep this matter to ourselves. I have been meaning to have a word with him."

Megan smiles gratefully. "Thank you, Canary." She flies off to find Connor.

A concerned expression forms on the woman's face. Canary knows Higurashi. He is the blacksmith that makes Naruto's weapons. Naruto spoke about him briefly. 'What happened?' wonders Canary. It is time to pay a visit to Tokyo. After she looks up some information.

 **Unknown Location**

Talia hands a scroll to her most loyal agent. "I need this delivered, immediately." The man dressed in completely black garbs accepts the scroll. Standing up, he vanishes into the shadows without a sound. She soon vanishes into the shadows as well.

 **November 31** **st** **– Tokyo**

Raven lands in alley. A bright light emits from a broken phone booth. Zatanna emerges from the booth with a slight grimace. "The League really needs to clean those things out. A little dusty for my tastes."

"You wished to see me?" asks Raven.

Zatanna gains a serious expression. "I did some investigating. Hanzo Higurashi, a weapon shop owner that was murdered five days ago. Any chance that happened to be the same Higurashi you mentioned on Thanksgiving?"

No response comes from the cloaked girl. "If you wish to learn more, you are speaking to the wrong person." Raven speaks in a surprisingly cold tone. "I will not betray Naruto's trust."

A sigh escapes Zatanna. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so direct." Zatanna rubs her arm. It is a nervous tick she developed every time her dad left to go help with the League. "I am worried about him. I don't have to be a mind reader to know that he is not well."

Raven calms down. "He tells me nothing."

"Aren't you worried about him?"

"…Yes."

"Can you take me to him? I want to talk to him. It can't be easy to lose a friend. Maybe I can help."

"Do you know what it is like to have a friend killed?"

"No," admits Zatanna, "but Naruto is a friend. He helped me when I was in a dark place. I want to help him. Please."

 **Mount Justice**

Artemis looks around the room. "I thought this was supposed to be team training. Where is everyone?"

"Naruto sent a message earlier that he wouldn't be able to make it. He is on a case," answers Kaldur.

"Zatanna took a zeta beam to grab Raven." Robin gains a slight frown. "That was about thirty minutes ago. The two of them should be back by now."

Connor folds his arms across his chest. "Where is Canary? I thought she was in charge of training this week."

Megan puts on a false smile. "I bet Canary is out doing League business."

"That is correct." Red Tornado enters the room. "She would not go into the specific details. I will be in charge of training for the day. Canary has informed me of your usual routine so we will continue from there."

"Aw man," groans Kid.

 **Japan**

Canary waits patiently. She is currently on the roof of Naruto's most recent home. He switches between apartments each week. It is the ninja in him that prevents him from staying in one place for too long. A good thing the League doesn't pay him too much or he might have a hidden cave built.

A voice from behind causes her to jump. "You wanted to speak to me?" Canary turns around to see Naruto standing behind her. He stares at her with a neutral expression.

"How…" She pauses. There is no point in beating around the bush. Judging from the expression, he knows the true reason that she came to visit. "I heard about Higurashi." Naruto remains silent. "I know you must be feeling that it is your fault…"

"It is my fault."

"No, it is not your fault. You are not responsible for the actions of others," argues Canary. "The blame lies solely on the person that committed the crime."

Naruto stares out into the distance. "I may not have been the one to pull the trigger, but it was my carelessness that led to his death." Canary steps forward placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The ninja turns to face Canary. "There is no need to comfort me. You know parts of my past, I have seen death many times. This is no different."

"Is that so?" Canary stares deep into his eyes. "I remember you told me that when you saw Artemis died, it made you extremely angry. It tore you up inside. Higurashi was a friend. You can't tell me that his _murder_ didn't evoke no emotions."

There is no response. The silence lets her know that she is right. "I know you are angry. I am sure you want to find the one that killed Higurashi. But you need to be careful of the path you choose. Finding justice and getting revenge are not the same," warns Canary.

"In the ninja world, one doesn't acquire many enemies. Do you know the reason for that?" Naruto continues not waiting for an answer. "A ninja eliminates all threats in order to ensure survival not in the present, but in the future. Missing-ninja especially need to be two steps ahead in order to survive."

"Naruto, what are you saying?"

"The truth is, I am from a different dimension. Like Raven, I hail from an entirely different world."

Canary did not expect that. The woman remains silent needing a moment to process the new information. A hard expression forms on her face. "It doesn't matter where you are from. All that is in the past. _This,"_ she gestures to the city, "is your home now. You are no longer a ninja, you are a hero."

"I am well aware of that fact."

"Killing is not the answer."

Naruto shoves his hands into his pockets. "If the Justice League killed their enemies, the world would be a safer place. Don't you think?"

"Or would the world fear us like it does the villains?" Canary doesn't back down. "Do you think you are the only one who ever had such thoughts? All of us when first starting out have the same thoughts. But we have to be the role models. It is not our place to be the judge, jury, and executioner. We are not above the law. The Justice League is meant to serve and protect. Not punish and execute."

The two stare at each other not saying another word. It is a silence that doesn't last long. "It is not my place to judge. The Justice League is a great organization. Filled with individuals that are willing to risk their lives on a daily basis to save complete strangers. I would be lying if I said I didn't admire the work that you all do," admits Naruto. "I love being a hero. The respect and admiration that I receive from the people is something I have craved my entire life. But the death of Higurashi made me realize that I have been going about it in the wrong manner."

A frown forms on her face. "What are you trying to say?"

"Like I stated earlier, I am partially to blame for Higurashi's death. I made the decision to have no secret identity. I don't regret the decision, but I did not take proper precautions. I let my arrogance get the best of me. I won't make the same mistake twice."

Canary raises an eyebrow. "And what exactly does that mean?"

Naruto gives a shrug. "I am going to adopt Batman's method. I am going to make sure that my enemies fear me."

"No killing?"

"They can't fear me if they are dead."

"Try not to take it too far."

"I thought the only rule was no killing?" smiles Naruto.

Canary playfully ruffles his hair. "You know what I mean." She is relieved. For a minute there, she had thought he was going to choose a much darker path. As she stares at that smile, she knows that he is going to be alright. "By the way, I have good news." Naruto tilts his head. "It looks like your exemplary mission record with the team and deeds in Japan have been noticed by several members of the League. At this rate the two of us will be working together instead of you being my pupil."

Naruto waves dismissively. "Working beside you? I think that is a step down…"

"Watch it. I would hate to raise my voice. I know how hard you work to keep your home hidden," smirks Canary. The woman turns around. "I am going to grab a bite to eat. Don't skip out on the next training."

"Right," says Naruto. Once she is gone, his eyes harden.

 **San Francisco, California – 8:00 am**

Zatara stares at the empty bed. A sigh escapes the magician. He really regrets teaching her magic at such an early age. She is getting good enough to even trick him. At this rate it is going to be near impossible to ground her. Perhaps it is time to speak to an old friend about using some modern day technology to prevent her from using magic at certain times in the day.

"That girl is going to be the death of me," sighs Zatara.

 **Tokyo – 10:00 pm**

Zatanna falls back on the couch. "I can't believe you didn't take me to him. My dad is going to ground me and all for nothing."

Raven hovers in the air. Her legs are folded and eyes are closed. "Are you really so surprised?"

She rolls over onto her stomach. "No, I guess not." Zatanna smirks. "I guess it wasn't a complete waste. I got to know a bit more about you."

"Really?" Raven opens her eyes. "I do not remember revealing information on myself."

"You didn't have to. Just by the fact that you refused to take to me see him told me enough." Zatanna stares at Raven with a knowing smile. "Despite your 'I never display emotions or feelings,' I can tell that you take friendship seriously. Loyalty is important to you."

Raven remains silent not refuting the claims. The girl is surprised that Zatanna was able to read her so well. It is impressive.

In a swirl of leafs, Naruto appears in the middle of the room. Zatanna sits up with a smile. "Hey, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

"Sorry, I had some business to handle." Naruto tilts his head. "But why are you here?"

"I can't come visit a friend?" smiles Zatanna. Naruto and Raven stare at Zatanna. "Fine, I came to make sure that everything is alright. I looked up Higurashi. I am sorry about your friend."

Naruto is not happy that everyone knows his business. He knows that Raven did not mean to leak such information, but it will not be long until others like Batman delve deeper into the subject. Soon there will be others checking in on him, not just Canary and Zatanna. On the other side, he is happy to know that he has such friends that are constantly looking out for him. "Thank you," says Naruto. "I am not at the moment, but in time I will be alright."

Zatanna smiles warmly, "how about I make us dinner? I am starving and I know Raven hasn't ate yet."

"Sure."

"Thanks."


	22. Storm Brewing

Deathstroke stands refusing to kneel. Like a true assassin, he kept his eye open and muscles are coiled ready to strike at a moment's notice. "Where is Copperhead?" demands Ra's Al Ghul.

"I am not her keeper," states Deathstroke.

"I do not have time to play games. I gave you both an assignment." Ra's was losing his patience with Deathstroke. Lately, his number one assassin had been going off on his own far too much. He expected his assassins to be at his beck and call like proper soldiers. Ra's had been planning to promote Deathstroke to replace Sportsmaster as the Light's personal assassin. Such ideas were slowly vanishing from Ra's mind at Deathstroke's recent behavior.

Deathstroke glances into the shadows. Reluctantly, he decides to play nice. "She went off on her own several days ago. I have not heard from her since."

Ra raises an eyebrow. A pensive expression settles on his face. "Interesting."

"I warned you that she was a risk. A fool that allows her emotions to get the best of her," states Deathstroke with no compassion.

"Risk or not, she is necessary in finding the child. Her abilities make her a valuable asset. At least for the time at hand." Ra's Al Ghul turns around. "I have plans for the child. With the proper guidance and training, he will make for an excellent successor."

A hint of anger appears in Deathstroke's eye. It is quickly concealed. Deathstroke is going to enjoy bringing the world down around the man. Ra's Al Ghul reign will soon come to an end. And the one to do it is going to be the child that Ra's wants so badly. "You are dismissed. Find the child," orders Ra's Al Ghul.

'Soon, your time will come soon,' promises Deathstroke. The assassin vanishes into the shadows.

Talia steps out of the shadows. "Father, I sent our best agents to find Copperhead. There are no signs of her at all. It is like she never existed." Her eyes glance into the shadows where Deathstroke vanished. "I believe he eliminated her. He may have his own plans for the child."

"I am aware," Ra's gives his beard a light stroke. "I have been watching his movements carefully. He is of no concern. It is a pity. I had high hopes for him." A hard look that promises death is in the immortal's eyes. "But I will not let anyone interfere with my plans. Not even my own daughter." Talia feels a shiver go down her spine. Ra's disappears into the shadows.

 **Watchtower**

Diana spots Superman staring at the monitor. Her eyes notice a picture of two individuals on the screen. A slight frown forms on her face. The decision was made a week ago. It was time for him to let the matter drop and accept it. She walks over to him, determined to settle his worries. "At least you are no longer focused on Superboy," states Diana.

Superman doesn't even turn. "This is not a joking matter. These are children…"

"Your arguments were noted during the meeting. The League took a vote and by the end of the year, both will be members of the League." Diana places a hand on his shoulder. He turns to face her obviously not at all eased by her words.

John Stewart enters the room to take over on monitor duty. Superman flies off not saying another word on the matter. Diana folds her arms under her bust. A look of disappointment upon her face. John notices the images on the screen. "I take it he is still upset with the decision?"

"On one hand, I agree with him, but on the other hand, I don't considering the circumstances behind these _children_."

"I understand," nods John. "In the Lantern Corps, I have several comrades that are around the same age. It was hard working with them at first, but I learned that despite their young age, they were well trained and very mature. Their age became irrelevant."

Diana is in full agreement. "I was raised since I was a little girl in the art of combat. By the time I was their age I was one of the best warriors in my home."

John gains a small smirk of amusement. "Didn't you get on Batman for inducting Robin into crime fighting at an early age?"

"Once again, different circumstances," defends Diana.

A shrug comes from the Green Lantern. "Personally, the sidekicks are in as much danger working on that covert team as they would be in the League. All we are really doing is changing their _hangout_."

Diana agrees with John. The sidekicks were in danger every time they go out on a mission. There is no difference from them moving on up to the League except having a larger target on one's back. In time, Superman will learn to accept the newest members.

 **Mount Justice – December 2** **nd**

"Any plans for Christmas?"

"No."

"Really? I expected Megan to be planning a party and inviting everyone on the team."

Naruto uses an open palm to block a punch. A small shrug comes from the ninja. "To be honest, I expected the same. But perhaps she wishes to spend the holiday in private with Connor." Artemis takes a moment to think. Spending alone time with one's boyfriend does sound pretty good. A sigh escapes the girl. There is no way that her mother will ever let her do that. "How about you? Do you have plans?"

Artemis goes back to throwing punches. "Decorate the apartment and maybe get a tree. Nothing special." A smirk appears on her face. "Since you are new to the holiday I will give you a heads up. As your girlfriend, I expected a great gift."

"Interesting."

"What?" asks Artemis curiously. There is something about that response that rubbed her the wrong way.

"Zatanna also told me I had to get her a good gift since we are friends."

Anger starts to burn in Artemis's eyes. She twists around launching a kick that is blocked with ease. "I see. Did Zatanna say anything else?"

"No."

Naruto can see the anger in Artemis's eyes. Recently, he had been noticing that Artemis tends to get into such fits when he is around other females. It is known as jealously from his knowledge. Honestly, he finds it extremely annoying. Artemis has to know that he would never cheat on her. When it comes to loyalty, his is unquestionable. Besides liars, he hates traitors. "I am going to have a talk with Zatanna," grits Artemis.

"Do you have a problem with Zatanna?" Naruto already knows the answer.

"I don't have any problem with Zatanna." Artemis folds her arms across her chest. "I just don't like that she keeps talking to my boyfriend all the time."

"Zatanna is a friend."

"Yeah well, Connor and Kaldur are your friends, but they are not asking for gifts."

"If they did, I would get them one. There is no difference between them and Zatanna."

Artemis narrows her eyes. "They are not constantly trying to get your attention."

Naruto frowns, "what does it matter? As you stated, I am _your_ boyfriend. There is no need to worry about my loyalties."

The argument doesn't get a chance to continue when Kaldur enters the room. Artemis scowls. Angrily, she brushes past Naruto leaving the room. Kaldur glances at Artemis. One would need to be blind to miss the anger on the girl's face. "Is everything alright?" asks Kaldur. Naruto doesn't even bother to answer such an obvious question.

"Did you wish to speak to me or was there another reason for coming here?" asks Naruto.

Kaldur raises his hands in surrender. "I apologize. I came to seek your council on a certain subject. A subject that for the most part is being dealt with in privacy." He speaks in a loud commanding tone. "Computer, lock down the room."

All cameras are turned off and transmissions into the room are being blocked. The motion sensors are at the highest sensitivity to alert those in the room if anyone approaches. Naruto gives Kaldur his full attention. "It was not long ago that the subject of a possible mole was brought up. I do not believe there is a mole on the team, but…"

"You can't fully rule out the possibility," finishes Naruto. Kaldur nods. "The most obvious suspects are Artemis, Superboy, and myself. I am sure that I rank high above the others due to the fact that the League of Shadows seems to have an interest in recruiting me."

"Out of everyone on the team, you are the one that no one truly knows anything about."

Naruto doesn't take it personally since it is the truth. He appreciates Kaldur being upfront instead of trying to coddle him like a child. "Do you truly believe that there is a mole on the team?"

Kaldur answers without hesitation. "No. I trust everyone on the team."

"I don't believe there is a mole on the team either," states Naruto. "I wouldn't worry so much on the matter."

An amused smirk appears on Kaldur's face. "Let it go, just like that?"

"The truth of the matter is that you don't believe a mole to be a true problem. If you don't consider it to be a problem then how can you ever solve it?" Naruto folds his arms across his chest. "I happen to agree with you. I do not believe that there is a mole on the team, but there is a simple way to check."

"How is that?"

"I can ask each member of the team directly. Remember, I have the ability to detect lies."

The leader of the team forgot all about Naruto's ability to detect lies. Naruto could easily find the mole with a simple question. Kaldur frowns, "but that eliminates everyone accept you."

Naruto nods, "which will put me as the prime suspect should I find out no one is the mole."

"The whole team would be suspicious of you. There is already friction between you and certain members on the team," states Kaldur. Naruto remains silent. A sigh escapes Kaldur. "No, I will not place that burden on your shoulders. I am confident that there is no mole on the team." He extends his hand and gives a warm smile. "Thank you for speaking with me." Naruto shakes hands with Kaldur. A small friendly smile on his face.

"Anytime."

 **Megan's Room**

Megan opens a secure channel. A holographic image appears in front of her. "Have you found the information?" asks a beautiful chocolate skinned woman.

"No." Megan whispers in a low voice. "I don't have that type of access."

Queen Bee narrows her eyes. "I suggest you work a little harder." A cruel smile forms. "I would _hate_ to reveal your secrets."

Megan lowers her head. "I understand."

"Good girl."

The screen vanishes. Tears fall down Megan's cheeks.

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry took so long to update. Real life always gets in the way of shit, I'm sure all y'all can relate. Anyway, I am going to try to update at least once a month from this point forward. Thank you all for being patient with me.**


	23. Relationship Changes

Artemis stares at the empty telephone booth that acts as a secret zeta portal. She has not been having a good past few days. Three days ago, she got into a fight with her boyfriend. He doesn't understand that she doesn't like the way that he is always been hit on by other females. Is it not too much to ask that he tell those other girls to back off? No, instead he defends those other girls. Naruto is supposed to be on her side. He _is_ her boyfriend after all. The two of them haven't really spoken since that argument.

Yesterday had been a good night at the start. She helped Green Arrow take down an assassin from the League of Shadows. When she went home to tell her mother all about her night, she found out a truth that had been hidden from her. All this time she had thought that Green Arrow and Batman had approached her and her mother at the same time about joining the team. Instead, the two League heroes had been _begged_ by her mother to be taken on the team. Begged! Artemis scowled in anger. To think that she thought Batman and Green Arrow recruited her for her skills. Turns out that she is some type of charity case.

A determined expression forms on her face. "I have nothing to prove. I am one of a kind," states Artemis. With renewed confidence, she heads into the telephone booth.

 **December 5** **th** **, 4:56 pm CST**

"Is everything alright?"

Naruto glances at Zatanna. "My problem is of no concern." A beeping sound goes off. He opens the microwave and pulls out a ramen cup. Ripping off the top, he uses a pair of chopsticks to start to slurp down the noodles.

Zatanna leans on the counter with a coy smile. "Ramen huh?" Naruto raises an eyebrow, but continues to slurp down his noodles. "Nothing, I just find it cute."

He puts down the noodles for a moment. "Zatanna, I know that you are attracted to me, at least in a physical sense." Zatanna raises an eyebrow. She doesn't deny the claim. "But you know I am with Artemis. I will not betray her."

"I know," responds Zatanna. "I like Artemis. She _is_ a friend even if we do argue a lot. Does it bother you that I flirt with you so much?"

Naruto tosses the empty cup into the nearby garbage can. "No, I like having you around." A smile lights up her face. "But, I am with Artemis. I need you to respect that or we can no longer be friends."

She nods. "I get it."

"Hey!" Conner enters the kitchen. "Green Arrow is here. He wants us all to meet in the main room."

Connor, Naruto, and Zatanna heads towards the main debriefing room. Naruto takes a moment to sniff the air. "Red Arrow?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that Green Arrow's old sidekick?" asks Zatanna. Connor and Naruto nod. "What is he doing here? I thought he left the team or something."

"He stopped being Green Arrow's sidekick in order to gain _independence_ from Arrow and the League."

Zatanna rolls her eyes. "Right, _Red_ Arrow, sure sounds like he got his independence." Connor smirks. Even Naruto cracks a small smile.

The three enter the main room to find the rest of the team minus Robin waiting for them. Megan waves them over. Naruto looks over at Red Arrow. Red Arrow narrows his eyes upon the ninja hero. It is obvious to most in the room that Naruto and Red Arrow do not get along with each other. "Man, it is great to have you back on the team," smiles Wally.

Kaldur places a hand on Red Arrow's shoulder. "I am glad to see you reconsidered joining the team."

"It is not that big of a deal," shrugs Red Arrow. A smirk forms on his face. "But it will be fun to fight crime with you all again."

Connor folds his arms across his chest. "Could have been doing that this whole time."

"Agreed." Naruto keeps a neutral expression. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Someone sounds suspicious," whispers Zatanna.

"That is pretty usual for Naruto," smiles Megan.

Naruto shrugs. "I trust very few people." He glances at Red Arrow. "He is not among them." Connor, Megan, and Zatanna all smile realizing that they are among those that Naruto's trusts. Megan suddenly gains a guilty expression.

" _Arriving Artemis, B06."_

In a flash of light, Artemis appears in the cave. "Hey!" waves Wally. "Look who decided to join the team!"

Artemis narrows her eyes upon Red Arrow. "Great." She walks forward. "The team needed a _real_ archer."

Naruto frowns. She has to know that no on the team believes that she is inferior to Red Arrow. Artemis has earned her spot on the team. He watches as she glances at him before choosing to stand next to Aqualad. The two of them have not spoken to each other since their last argument.

Zatanna notices the friction between Naruto and Artemis. Perhaps she does need to start laying off. As much as she really likes Naruto, she doesn't want to hurt Artemis. Artemis is a friend. She is going to make sure that Artemis knows that she is going to back off.

"Ok people, listen up. The Dynamic Duo is off in Gotham, but Batman gave me a heads up." Green Arrow types rapidly. Several images pop up in front of the team. Artemis's eyes widen. "Sportsmaster was spotted coming through the Louis Armstrong Airport."

"In full costume? Nervy," says Zatanna.

Green Arrow smirks as he hits another button. This image shows Sportsmaster in civilian clothes. "In street clothes. Facial recognition software picked up the identification."

Superboy frowns. "All of us? Seems overkill for a shadow job."

"Perhaps a small group," suggests Red Tornado. "Miss Martian's camouflage abilities seem ideal."

"I was thinking that the sidekicks…ex-sidekicks, sorry, can take on this one," states Green Arrow.

Aqualad, Kid, and Red Arrow all send smirks at each other. "I want in," says Artemis.

"Artemis, are you sure about this?" asks Green Arrow concerned.

"With Robin and Megan not on mission, no one else has logged more hours piloting the bio-ship."

"The bio-ship is capable of auto-pilot." All eyes turn to Naruto. "This is not a mission you should be taking part in."

Artemis narrows her eyes. "Don't think I have what it takes?"

Naruto glances at Artemis. He soon turns to face Green Arrow. "Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow are more than enough to handle the mission."

"What is your problem?" Artemis gets right into Naruto's face. "You are supposed to be my boyfriend. Is it so hard to ask you to have my back?"

"This is me having your back," replies Naruto. "And I have told you multiple times, when it comes to mission assignments, I am not your boyfriend. I am your teammate."

Artemis's hands clench into fists. "Well, as far as I am concerned, I don't want you as a teammate or a boyfriend."

"Artemis!" gasps Megan.

Zatanna steps between the two. "I think that is enough. Why don't we all just take a deep breath?"

"Stay out of it," glares Artemis. She spins around to face Green Arrow. "Ninja-boy is not the boss of this team. I can handle the mission."

Green Arrow nods. "Alright then, the four of you will leave immediately."

Artemis leads the way to the hangar not wanting to speak to a single person. Once the team leaves the room, Naruto turns to face Green Arrow. "I can see why you are not usually put in charge of missions."

"Hey! Better watch it kid!"

Naruto leaves without a glance backwards. Zatanna wants to follow, but a part of her feels like it is her fault. In a flash of light, Naruto vanishes from the room. "I am going to speak with him." Megan flies over to the zeta tube. She soon vanishes as well.

Superboy shakes his head. "Come on wolf, let's go for a walk."

 **Tokyo**

Megan quickly catches up to Naruto. In an instant she transform into her _human_ form. "I do not want to talk about it," says Naruto.

"Naruto." Megan runs in front of him. "As tough as you act, I know you care for Artemis. There is no way you can tell me that her breaking up with you didn't hurt."

Naruto stares into Megan's eyes. "It did." He folds his arms across his chest. "But it was not entirely unexpected."

"What do you mean?"

"Artemis and I had been having arguments more frequently. She doesn't like the fact that I have so many female friends. And I do not like the fact that she behaves so jealousy. I did not want things to end, but I am not surprised that they did," says Naruto calmly.

A frown forms on Megan's face. "Are you really going to let it end like that?" Megan rubs her arms. "I mean, the two of you…"

The ninja interjects harshly. "Are done." Naruto reaches out placing a hand on Megan's arm. "I don't know much about relationships, but I do know that Artemis and I are over." He lowers his arm. "I care for Artemis. But I no longer wish to be intimate with her."

Megan nods. "I guess I understand."

"I will see you later."

Naruto forms a hand seal. In a cloud of smoke, he vanishes into thin air.

 **December 5** **th** **; 9:30 pm**

Kid gets into Artemis's face. "Tell me he is not telling the truth. Please tell me you didn't let your stupid pride to prove your worth made you trick your own teammates."

Artemis opens her mouth. No words come out. She lowers her head in shame.

"I can't believe I am about to say this…but the wannabe ninja was right. You shouldn't have come along on the mission." Artemis's eyes widen. Kid snatches the tracer out of Red Arrow's fingers. "This is the proper souvenir for the mission." The speedster walks off in a huff.

Aqualad sends a disappointed look at Artemis before he too leaves. Red Arrow leans forward. "You aren't who you say you are." He brushes past the girl.

Artemis stood there silently. It is official. This is the worse day of her life.

 **Tokyo**

A black portal opens up. Raven steps out of the portal. It closes silently behind her. She is about to take to the air when she senses a presence. Out of the shadows emerges a person dressed in all black. Her eyes narrow. "I have not come to fight." The ninja kneels down. "I have come to ask you to deliver a message to Uzumaki Naruto."

Raven hovers in the air. "If you wish to speak to Naruto, you can do so on your own."

"We have ways to track down magic users." Raven raises her hand to catch a scroll. "As long as you deliver that message, you need not worry about us continuing to follow your movements."

"You don't frighten me."

The ninja stands up. A pellet hits the ground and explodes releasing a black cloud of smoke. Raven doesn't need to wait until the smoke clears to know that the ninja is gone. She glances at the scroll. Reluctantly, she places the scroll inside her cloak. As much as she hates playing messenger, she knows that Naruto will want to know about this incident.

 **Star City, 10:03 pm**

Dinah reaches over ruffling Naruto's hair. "You should be more excited. Soon enough you will be the youngest member to join the Justice League. That is a huge honor."

Naruto slurps down the noodles. "I am very grateful."

"I can tell," smirks Dinah.

The two are sitting at a small outdoor Asian café. Dinah ordered sesame chicken with shrimp fried rice. Naruto ordered several bowls of ramen noodles. Both are trained fighters that tend to eat a great deal healthier, but tonight is a celebration. He was invited out in order to hear some great news.

"Artemis broke up with me," says Naruto.

"What happened?" asks Dinah. The joyfulness disappears.

Taking a moment to finish his noodles, Naruto puts down the chopsticks. "Green Arrow came with a mission. It involved tracking down Sportsmaster." Dinah listens intently. "Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow were assigned to the mission, but Artemis stepped forward wanting to volunteer for the mission. She came out with a weak excuse to join. Judging from her sudden decision and excuse, I could tell that she was trying to prove a point."

Dinah nods. "I am sure. She probably felt threatened by Red Arrow's presence."

"I agree." Naruto stares up at the stars. "But, Red Arrow or not, Sportsmaster's presence alone made her a liability for that mission. She is still afraid to reveal her family ties. One little threat by Sportsmaster might make Artemis reconsider bringing him in."

"Do you believe that she would compromise a mission to keep her secrets?"

"Yes."

A frown forms on Dinah's face. "So what happened exactly?"

Naruto answers honestly. "I told Green Arrow that Artemis should not be allowed to go on the mission. I refrained from giving the exact details to maintain her secret."

"Naruto…"

"I do not regret my decision." Naruto raises his left arm. Hitting a button, a holographic image of the cave appears. It shows Kid, Red Arrow, Artemis, and Aqualad debriefing from the failed mission. Dinah listens to the entire argument. Naruto cuts the feed once Kid marches off in anger. "The mission failed due to her actions."

Dinah sighs. "You were right." The woman shakes her head. "But you could have pulled her off to the side to discuss the matter."

Naruto shrugs. "Perhaps, but I have told her countless times that when it comes to missions, I am a teammate first." He stares at Canary. "I stand behind my decision."

"I take it she broke up with you after you voiced against her joining the mission?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I am." The ninja stands up. "I think it is best that Artemis and I are just teammates. Especially with the new promotions that are coming." Naruto bows respectfully. "Thank you for the meal."

Dinah stands up and places a hand on her hip. "You're welcome." She is disappointed that Naruto and Artemis broke up. The two made a cute couple. A smile soon appears on her face. Oh well, the two are young. Naruto's ability and willingness to date is a huge improvement from when she first met him. Dinah is confident that the right girl…woman will come along. 'You made a mistake, Artemis, I hope you can realize that before it is too late. I am rooting for you.'


End file.
